Coincidences
by Katherine Moonhawk
Summary: Modern AU. NO SLASH After foster kid Merlin meets the proud Arthur Pendragon, he somehow ends up at Pendragon college, a place riddled with coincidences. Romance, drama, and a whole lot of ass-kicking ensues. Plus, of course, a little bit of magic.
1. Bravery

**AN: **Hi there! This is my first proper, solo Merlin fic, so please do be kind and give it a chance!

This is set in the future of the show's universe, and, amongst other things will include **Mergana, Arwen **and if you squint, and I mean _really_ squint, a bit of Merthur. As it's sort of AU, or at least present day, there shouldn't be any spoilers. I should probably also warn that you should expect some Merlin whump and that THIS STORY IS RATED FOR MILD-STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE.

The story is set in present day, and Merlin's past is something which will unfold, for now, I encourage you to come to your own conclusions.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Merlin, that's BBC land and property, however, I do own all original characters, plots and storylines, so don't steal.

Enjoy!

* * *

" And don't come running back to me!"

A tall, brutal looking man grabbed the straps of Merlin's backpack and hurled him from the door- sending Merlin flying and slamming the cheap cracked door behind him.

Merlin fell with a smack onto the weed ridden concrete path, hissing in pain and grazing his hands on the wet, rough stone. He grit his teeth, looking back at the door to see the man was gone, and then; sighing, he wearily got to his feet with a sigh, stumbling because of the pain in his knees.

He tripped along to the end of the path, heaving the pack on his shoulder and pushing the rusting wrought iron gate open. He paused on the sidewalk to glance briefly back at the latest house he'd been sent to by social services. Lace curtains in the small window on the ground floor were deceptively innocent, and oddly out of place in the rest of the façade- peeling brown paint and bleak stone. He'd been full of trepidation when he'd arrived, but had tried to shrug it off- after all, what was it worth? It was another chance, and he should have learnt by now not to judge by appearances.

Turned out he'd been right, and as Merlin made his way along the path- not sure yet if he'd bother going back to Elizabeth House, he resolved to trust his gut instinct next time, it was always right.

He took a left, and further on a right, and kept taking random turns- not caring where he was going or what was around him- just looking for somewhere private and peaceful to stay and gather his thoughts. The sky was grey- it always was in Ryderton, and his bony hands were starting to shake a little when he heard raised voices to his left.

Of course, his gut instinct was to keep walking, head down, and get away from this new source of trouble. Merlin decided to start that resolution later- and instead looked up to see the source. A gang of kids- private school by their fancy velvet blazers, were grouped round another, slightly smaller one. Merlin frowned as he crept down the alley that separated him from them.

The group's victim was clearly less well off than this lot- his clothes were worn and didn't quite fit, and he was skinnier. As Merlin scrutinized the boy's features, a blast of recognition jolted through him, and before he had time to think, he shouted "Will!"

The boy- Will, looked up to the source of the voice, as did a group of his attackers, including a tall, blonde, prattish looking kid. Merlin gulped. Ah.

He tried a smile and held up a hand, "alright?"

The blonde kid frowned. "I'm sorry, what?" His voice was haughty and his elocution perfect, it put Merlin's broad northern accent to shame.

Unperturbed, Merlin shrugged. "Means 'How are you' round these parts, and hello. Just being friendly."

The blonde's frown turned into a look of incredulity and he forced a mocking laugh, looking to the others who hurriedly joined in. Merlin just waited patiently, and eventually they realized they were receiving no reaction and stopped. The blonde straightened.

"What do you want?" He surveyed Merlin with a look of distaste. "Street Urchin."

Merlin grinned- it was hard for people to offend him by now, and this was a poor attempt. "Street Urchin, that's a bit Victorian really isn't it- fan of Dickens?"

The boy looked ruffled but tried to keep up an appearance of composure. "Oh so you can _read_? Congratulations."

"Thanks very much- its, ah, well, I'd say it was an honour but you look like too much of a prat, sorry mate."

The boy turned red, and the others around him growled something- with their attention diverted Merlin nodded to Will as subtly as he could, and the brunette, not needing any further hints, scampered off as fast as he could.

Some of the toffs gave a shout and made to run after him but Merlin wasn't planning on his rescue being foiled so easily.

"So tell me- are all of you prats? Do you take lessons from him, or is it more of a _communal_ thing?" The boys turned back to him as one, like a pack of wolves and Merlin guessed he'd stepped on a homophobic nerve, common to these kind of people, and frankly idiotic.

'_Well_' he thought, '_lets dance on it._'

"Maybe it's a sort of 'friends with benefits' thing? You get a bit more than prattishness from each other eh?"

The first fist came from the blonde prat- who was an interesting shade of angry red- and Merlin faltered as the force knocked him off balance-his weakness from malnutrition and bruised knees from earlier making him stumble as the world spun, then fall to the ground. After that the punches and kicks rained down, grinding him into the filthy ground. Merlin curled into a ball, still shouting insults at them, trying to keep them distracted from Will. At one point he felt a sickening crack and shift in the general area of his ribs, and choked in pain- blood ran down his face from his nose and split lip. A particularly vicious looking thug stamped down on his ankle and Merlin strangled a cry as it snapped.

Still, he kept going, shouting random, incoherent words till he had to stop- and as much as he'd have liked to have thought it was because he knew Will would have gotten away by now, it was just because he couldn't take any more.

The attack continued for a few more minutes, but without any more provocation, the boys soon settled down. A few of them seemed upset by what they'd done- by the scene of the bloody boy on the floor and, swearing, they ran off. The rest grumbled to each other and half heartedly jeered at Merlin on the floor- who was too busy categorizing his injuries and trying to breathe to pay them any attention.

The few who jeered tipped over a nearby dustbin, chucking the rubbish on the pavement and, having heaved Merlin up between them- they shoved him inside. A boy- not the blonde prat surprisingly, growled down just as the pounding in Merlin's ears began to fade.

"Tell anyone and you're not just hurt, you're _dead_."

Merlin started to chuckle, blood trickling over his lips, raising an eyebrow and making the boy turn white as a sheet, slamming the lid down.

Merlin kept laughing as he sank into the bin's stinking recesses, knowing he couldn't move himself in this state. Still, he couldn't get over how entirely ridiculous and practically soft the boy's threat had seemed to him, one laughing sentence rolling round and round his disorientated mind.

_Like I haven't heard that one before._

_

* * *

_

Ooooh, poor Merlin. Will he be ok? Where's Arthur? Why's he being like this? What's going to happen next?

I really hope you enjoyed it, this chap's short, as it's a bit of taster. Please do review or pm me with comments, constructive criticism, questions and speculations, I'll reply and would greatly appreciate it.

If I get three reviews I'll post chap 2 tomorrow afternoon, if not I will do so at my leisure, again, thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed it,

Kat


	2. Research department?

**AN: **hi there! thanks so much for the great, quick response, it's very encouraging and I hope I can write well enough for it to continue!

**Swifty: **Hey! thanks so much, that's really kind of you, hope you enjoy this update!

Ok, so Merlin got beat up trying to recuse a boy called Will, and the first punch was thrown by a blonde prat...Now Merlin's severely beaten and chucked in a bin, what's going to happen next?

n.b I had to make up Gaius' last name, since I wasn't actually sure what it was, hope you don't mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

"! ! Gaius!"

Arthur didn't care if he had to pound the door down to get the school chemistry teacher's attention, he needed the old man, and damnit he was going to get him.

"_GAIUS!_" He bellowed, jut as the door swung open and the doddery old man squinted at him.

"Arthur? What is it?"

Arthur shoved past him, walking down the hall and turning a sharp left, rummaging though Gaius's things as if he owned the place. Finally he pulled out a crushed looking first aid kit and grabbed a bewildered Gaius' arm, dragging him outside and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Arthur, what on Earth is going on, where are you taking me?"

Arthur shook his head- for the first time Gaius noticed how white the boy was, as if he'd seen a ghost, and his hands were trembling. Arthur threw the door to his red Mini open and leapt inside, jamming his keys into the ignition and revving the engine, chucking the first aid kit into the back seat.

Gaius stood outside, utterly bewildered.

"Come _on_ Gaius!" Arthur shouted, and then, seeing the perplexity on the old man's face, his voice lowered and softened. "I'll explain on the way, but I mean it, Gaius I need your help _now_."

Frowning, Gaius nodded and settled into the back seat- and had barely shut the door before Arthur slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Gaius held onto the sides of his seat with white knuckles and Arthur explained tensely in a rapid fire manner.

"We were walking back from school, y'know- me and the usual lot." Gaius grumbled a little, but Arthur ignored him. "Anyway, came across one of the sports scholarship lads- you know, one of those orphans," Gaius could guess where this was going by now, but he let Arthur continue.

"We were just messing round…ah, putting him in his place." Gaius fixed the boy with an accusing glare and Arthur began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel.

"He took Jeremy's place on the rugby team! He needed to be taught a lesson. Anyway, then some kid- filthy and skinny and-and thick as two short planks came over and said hello and asked what we were doing. Well, he figured it out fast enough and then he started insulting us whilst his friend ran away."

"Very brave" Gaius remarked as they swerved round another corner.

Arthur ground his teeth and nodded, once. "I know- but, it was just, he was just- infuriating, and it drove me mad. I hit him- I didn't realize how weak we was, he must have been skinnier than he looked because he crumpled to the ground, and then- well, then things got out of hand."

"How out of hand?" Gaius asked apprehensively.

Arthur didn't reply, instead screeching to a halt at the end of the alleyway where they'd attacked the boy and Gaius got out with as much urgency as the blonde, who quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the back and ran down, looking around for the stranger. There was some blood on the ground- but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, where is he?" Gaius demanded. Arthur shrugged, searching his surroundings.

"I don't know." He spat, frustrated. "When they really started laying into him I got to you as soon as I could- I knew I couldn't fight them…"

Gaius raised one eyebrow to a remarkable height, an ability for which he was infamous in the college, and looked around too- he knew it would have cost Arthur considerable pride to have admitted that, and that therefore this situation was more serious than he had assumed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a fist knocking on plastic. Gaius and Arthur jumped, looking round, and then Arthur noticed the three of four black bags of rubbish spilling their contents on the ground, as if they'd been thrown there in a hurry. Arthur shook his head, running to the green bin.

"Bastards."

He flung the lid open and saw the kid inside, who looked up blearily. Nasty black and purple bruises were already blooming round his face, and maroon blood was crusted on his pale skin. He blinked a little, then coughed, and Arthur caught the stench of sick. Grimacing, he gently tugged the kid out, and his bag. The boy's trousers and top were stained with sick- and though Arthur felt sorry for him, he quickly put him down and stepped back disgusted, brushing his hands on his trousers.

Gaius rushed forwards, reaching out to check the boy's pulse, and he flinched away. Arthur felt a pang of guilt for setting this whole thing off. The boy breathed out- his breath rattled and he trembled a little. His eyes finally focused, resting on Arthur.

"Oh." He breathed shakily. "It's the prat."

Gaius smirked at Arthur then gently turned the boy to him, who flinched away from his touch again. "It's alright lad, you're safe now."

The boy chuckled lightly, and again Arthur felt a rush of admiration for him. Gaius was right. He was brave.

"Right, so I should feel safe with the guy who set this off?"

Gaius sighed and raised an eyebrow, and Arthur tried to contain a chuckle as the kid watched it rise higher and higher with increasing incredulity.

"This was the _guy_ who came to me- the only doctor he knew- the second those hoodlums started on you, in order to let me help you."

The boy frowned. "Yeah, and the guy who threw the first punch, look, I appreciate you getting me out, but if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

He tried to get up and Gaius, too shocked to do otherwise, leant back and let him.

Shaking, he managed to pull himself up and half straightened before he winced and bent back down, clutching his side and hissing in pain- Arthur also noticed he was trying not to put weight on his right ankle, and his breathing was still uneven. Rolling his eyes, he came closer.

"Look- I don't know your name, but…." He took a moment, tried, and finding he couldn't spit out the right words, stared firmly in the wrong direction whilst he found others. "What happened to you shouldn't have happened, and it was in part to do with me, and-and- it was wrong. P….._please_ let him fix you, just a bit."

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, then stepped back, leaning against the wall and sliding down it, carefully placing his ankle on the ground without taking his hand from his side. He seemed to realize how much pride the statement had taken the prat, and re-assessed the boy from where he sat as he let Gaius take his pulse.

"I'm Merlin, and…actually, I don't know your name either?"

The prat nodded, grinning a little. "Arthur. Good to meet you, and…y'know."

Merlin smirked, though it was hindered by his fat split lip, realizing that it seemed physically impossible for this guy to say sorry. Deciding not to torture him, he just nodded, showing he understood. "Yeah."

He hissed in pain as Gaius gently pressed round his sides and Gaius looked at him cautiously.

"Sorry, but I think we need to take off your shirt and jacket."

Merlin looked at him piercingly with his bright blue eyes, then nodded sharply, once.

As Gaius gently slid his hands under the material of Merlin's light jacket and pushed it from his shoulders, the boy tried to distract himself by looking at Arthur.

"So, you sure you didn't bring some paedophile with you?"

Arthur laughed at the thought. "Gaius? No- he's alright actually, just a chemistry teacher with an interest in medicine."

Gaius chuckled at this description of himself and Merlin was held off from his next question as he pulled the T-Shirt gently over his head, baring the boys skinny white torso.

Arthur glanced away out of respect, but Gaius' horrified gasp drew his eyes back, and he couldn't help mimicking the old man's cry. This time Merlin didn't look to him, instead the raven haired boy looked intently down the alley, his eyes darkening though his face remained stubbornly impassive.

He was quite literally skin and bones- Arthur could see his skin and scraps of muscle clinging to his rib cage- could see clearly the entire outline and the not just flat, but somehow hollow shape of his stomach. And all across the pale skin- which was sprinkled with a few dark hairs, were scars. Some looked to be from burns, others from cuts, and plenty of fading bruises which had obviously been there before today.

Arthur winced when he saw the fresh, angrier bruises layered on top, and he slumped- feeling sicker and sicker with guilt.

"This is so wrong" His voice was hoarse as he pointed out the obvious- but there was nothing else to say.

Merlin chuckled, then coughed again- hard, his whole frame trembling. After a while he calmed and Gaius took his temperature- Arthur knew him well enough to be able to tell when he was worried- and this was the most worried he'd ever seen him.

"This is nothing." Merlin muttered. Arthur frowned.

"Yeah, sure looks like it- heck, I get that every day." His voice was layered with sarcasm, and Merlin's darkened eyes flickered over to him quickly.

"Actually, I do." His gaze flickered up and down the alley, and Arthur looked with him. Merlin met his stare with a bitter smile. "Well, not any more."

Gaius seemed to have finished, having had to use most of his first aid kit, and Merlin struggled to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He made to leave- and both he and Arthur were surprised when Gaius grabbed his arm to stop him with a cry of "wait!"

Merlin yanked his arm from the elder man's, trying to hide his slight fear. "What? Look- I don't need your help, I'm fine, and if you try to interfere, it'll just make more trouble."

Gaius bowed his head and took a deep breath, and sensing he was going to speak again, Merlin watched tensely whilst Arthur stood a little further back between them, as if he was supervising.

"Look, Merlin- I've never neglected a patient. Purely on a professional basis, I'd very much appreciate it if you'd let me finish your treatment- and at least get you into some clean clothes. You're not well, and weaker than you may realize, I admire your courage, but _please_ come with me."

Merlin bit his lip- looking from the old man to the golden boy, and his gaze lingered on the latter, as if he recognized him from somewhere. He took a deep breath, and his voice was low as he checked up and down the street again.

"Swear not to call the police, or some research department or social services?"

Gaius nodded seriously, taking the boy's outstretched hand. "Of course, that's entirely up to you, although why you think I'd call a research department I don't know."

Merlin grinned a little, with the strangest expression on his face as he glanced down at his own slender fingers.

"You'll figure it out eventually, they always do."

* * *

Research department? How unwell is Merlin? what's made Gaius so worried? hows Arthur going to deal with the guilt? What's going to happen with whoever's supposed to be in charge of Merlin, and why did they kick him out?

Haha, hope you liked it, as ever, all comments are greatly appreciated. 3 reviews and I'll post the update by tomorrow, or at the latest sunday morning.

Thanks very much for reading,

Kat


	3. Unusual

**AN:** Hey, sorry this took so long- thought it might be difficult yesterday; Mum's birthday. Still, I'm flattered by the response this has received and hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Swifty: **Hey, thanks again, glad you like 'em, it was hard to decide at first, but hopefully as the story continues you'll like what I made them. :D Haha, and of course does, prattish teenager though he may be, the real Arthur's still in there somewhere.

**ivp: **Hey, thanks very much for your support, hope this isn't too late!

Right, so Gaius just insisted on taking a badly injured Merlin home to heal him, and Merlin, reluctantly, agreed...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Will he live?"

Arthur was startled to realize he only half meant the comment as a joke. Gaius looked at him, and Arthur felt his breath catch.

"Well…hopefully. The problem is, he seems to have picked up an infection- he's very unwell, hence the sick and the fever- add that to the fact he's clearly malnourished…to be honest with you Arthur, without professional care- it will be a miracle." Gaius too sounded unreasonably disturbed, as if he felt the same deep, instinctive affection for this unusual stranger.

Arthur frowned, and felt his concern burn into anger as he punched the wall of the narrow corridor in Gaius' house. "_How_ could this have happened?"

Gaius eyed him closely. "Because your friends threw a severely injured boy into a bin- had he been left outside he may perhaps have been spared the infection, however…"

Arthur rounded on him, half devastated, half infuriated.

"This isn't _my_ fault! _I_ am not responsible."

Gaius just looked at him, then sighed and turned away- leaving Arthur, sick with his guilt and injured pride, standing silent in the hallway.

After a few seconds, and one last look at the shut door of the spare room where Merlin slept, Arthur let himself out. It began to rain.

X

The next day Gaius walked into Merlin's room to find the boy tossing restlessly, he winced with him as Merlin's injuries were jerked back and forth, and wished he could give the boy something to help him sleep _peacefully_ and not just sleep.

Cue the legendary lightbulb Gaius thought drily as his mouth dropped open and he rushed back out of the room, downstairs into his own private laboratory (known only to a very few, including Arthur Pendragon). Searching through the old fashioned medieval shelves he'd bought in a second hand store which had just felt _right_, Gaius finally laid hands on a small glass vial containing a thick dark blue liquid.

He shook it a little and it bubbled violently, turning a sort of maroon. On the fading label, written in black fountain pen was the word, '_Morgana.'_

Gaius was sure the girl wouldn't hold it against him- besides, he could make some more by the time she got back from the all girl's boarding school she was in her final year of, or at least before she was expelled.

Lost in his thoughts of what Arthur's beautiful half sister and the girl whom Gaius considered a sort of niece could possibly be up to now, Gaius turned right into Merlin's room.

It took him a few seconds to realize half the objects in the room were whizzing uncontrollably in _the air around his head_, but when he did, Gaius felt as if all the blood rushed out of him, dropping the vial he was holding. Luckily for him, the room was tiny, and it only fell onto Merlin's bed- not that the old man noticed, he was too busy staring up at the parade of biro's and dancing vase about six feet in the air.

Sitting down on the bed in one movement, Gaius tried desperately to breathe, and after a few seconds managed to get past his heart which had jumped rather inconveniently into his mouth.

He finally looked to Merlin, whose forehead was creased and whose bottom lip pouted in distress- his hair was a mess and he tossed and turned, keeping curled up even as he rolled from side to side. In spite of the frankly terrifying supernatural display above them, Gaius felt a rush of concern for the boy- so much affection, as if he was-

Gaius stopped that thought right there, it was insane, but then Merlin began to settle, and the vase and biros gently settled back into their rightful places.

Gaius frowned as all the proof he needed that Merlin was behind this occurred before his eyes, however hard he found it to believe, and he remembered the boy's earlier words.

"_Swear not to call the police, or some research department or social services?"_

He'd thought it was odd, that 'research department' had been put in the list, and initially suspected substance abuse or something similar, especially owing to the track marks that hadn't gone unnoticed by him running up and down his arms, but then the boy's other words- _"You'll figure it out eventually" _had seemed disturbing somehow.

Gaius looked down at the child- he couldn't think of him as anything else, in spite of his rather….unusual talents. And the thought he'd had earlier came back to him, accompanied by a rush of affection and a feeling of nostalgia that had only occurred when he'd met Uther, Morgana and Arthur when he'd been hired by Pendragon College.

Because it almost felt as if he was Merlin's adopted father.

X

Merlin couldn't remember much, and later, when he reflected on his illness- he could barely put it together, mixing up dream and reality far more often than he'd have liked.

He remembered Gaius, a lot- sometimes in his normal clothes, an old grey tweed suit and blue shirt- and sometimes, bizarrely in medieval woolen robes, elaborately decorated like those of what Merlin imagined had to be a magician or an alchemist, surrounded by racks of vials of potions and pots of herbs.

He remembered Arthur too- the boy he'd met, who perhaps wasn't as much of a prat as he first thought…still, he had no idea why he kept seeing him alternately as knight in shining armour and a king in a red robe. He figured perhaps his delirious brain had gotten a bit carried away with Arthurian legends- god only knew why.

Sometimes he had nightmares, about various foster parents, and dim painful memories of his mother- but these he shoved to the back of his mind, and tried as hard to forget the fantasy as he did the reality.

He didn't let himself think of the pain- but after, he'd only say it was 'excruciating'. There were no other words.

Finally, finally Merlin felt himself begin to wake up- really wake up. He dragged himself out of the sticky mess of memory and dream and pain he'd been trapped in. Merlin tried to find his mouth, and when he did he half wished he hadn't- it was dry as sand paper, though it didn't hurt as much as last time he'd been awake.

He tried to use it to ask for some water- and heard, faintly, a rattling whisper of "water…" issue from his lips. He sunk back into the soft bed- far better than anything he'd ever been allowed, and kept blinking, trying to open his eyes.

The light piercing into his sight hurt at first, but Merlin forced himself to bear it, and eventually he adjusted, surveying the room in which he lay.

It was quite small, and on the window sill was a vase. Next to him was a mug full of biros, and there were various papers and books lining shelves hammered haphazardly to the wallpapered walls. He decided he liked it instantly, and not just because of the thick, dark blue duvet beneath which he snuggled. He looked up as someone came into the room, and barely managed not to laugh- Gaius, clutching a flask of something decidedly suspicious, wandered blearily in.

The funny thing about this was the fact he was wearing a bright yellow fluffy dressing gown, white bootie slippers- and his grey white hair was stuck up all around his head as if he'd specifically been _going_ for the bedhead look.

Merlin's amusement faded into bewilderment however when he recognized the affection beneath it- something genuine and special he'd only ever felt for his mother, and he looked at Gaius in a new light. In spite of the part of him that wanted to dismiss it as a symptom of his illness, Merlin couldn't help thinking that his weird dreams, this weird affection, and the feeling he knew Gaius from somewhere were all connected.

Nervously, he glanced at his hands.

Gaius, meanwhile, gasped aloud and nearly dropped the flask he'd been holding- though during the period Merlin had been ill, and his…stranger incidents, he'd acquired the skill of keeping a firm grip on glass containers of valuable liquids- a skill partially cultivated because he couldn't force himself to part with the old glass, however useful plastic containers would be.

Merlin watched as the old man quickly set down the flask, and without any preliminaries, took his pulse, checked his temperature and pulled down the duvet to check on Merlin's injuries. Merlin hissed a little when his ribs were prodded, but it wasn't too bad- more like a fading bruise. It was just another result of his 'talents' he figured, and then he glanced uneasily at Gaius, wondering if the man had witnessed something.

He seemed totally unperturbed by Merlin's presence, so the boy figured not- but he couldn't rid himself of the nagging concern.

Finally, Gaius finished his diagnosis, straightening and pulling a torch from his dressing gown pocket- at which Merlin raised his eyebrows- after shining it in the boy's eyes, Gaius' face broke into an easy smile.

"You're awake!" And without a second thought, he wrapped the boy in a massive hug, careful of his ribs, laughing in the wave of relief washing over him.

Merlin chuckled too, hugging him back, and found himself perplexed at the comfort he seemed to receive from it.

* * *

hmmm, so what's with this weird affection from both of them? will Gaius tell? how much does Merlin know about what he can do? and how long has he been ill? Also, what's arthur going to do about his guilt, even, what _has _he done?

All comments greatly appreciated, and since you've all been lovely and I may be busy, I'll make it 5 reviews for update tomorrow evening- though not sure how late that will be! Sorry, exam week now, so things may go awry for a while.

Still, thanks as ever for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Kat


	4. Beautiful relationship

**AN: **Hi, sorry this is a bit late again, exam week plus a hectic weekend equal slightly overdue updates. Still, thankyou all for your continuing interest and enthusiasm, I really appreciate it.

**Anonymous: **Thanks very much, that's kind of you and I'm flattered by your interest, hopefully this, though late, sustains it!

Ok, quick catch up cos it's been so long. Merlin's homeless, he got beaten up by some posh thugs, Arthur among them. However, all is not too bad, because Arthur fetches Gaius, sick with guilt, who does his best to fix Merlin up. Merlin then gets an infection, and Gaius discovers his new ward happens to have the ability to make objects fly around the room- though Merlin doesn't know he knows, geddit? What next?

Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin grimaced as he swallowed the foul tasting medicine and squinted at Gaius, half laughing, half genuinely suspicious.

"Are you trying to poison me?"

Gaius laughed. "No no no- it's perfectly safe…" He frowned, then nodded to himself. "Perfectly safe."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and Gaius laughed again, the boy laughing with him as he leant back against his pillow, which was propped against the wall. Finally they calmed, and both sat in comfortable silence for a moment- as if it had always been like this. Then they jumped simultaneously as it occurred to them how awkward this should be, and eyed each other suspiciously.

Both considered asking if they knew the other, but neither could quite bring themselves to endanger the fragile bond forming between them, and they held their tongues. After a few moments, Gaius got up and went to the wardrobe, which was built into the wall and crammed between several bookshelves. He rummaged around inside before pulling out a black velvet blazer, light grey tweed trousers, a white shirt and a red and gold striped tie to match the crest on the blazer.

He then bent lower, with a groan of sympathy for his arthritic back, and pulled out a brand new box of black shoes and a pair of dark grey socks.

Merlin frowned at the items on his bed, glanced to the reassuring presence of his backpack, and then frowned at them again.

"Gaius- what are these? Not that I mind you spring cleaning whilst I'm in bed, but…"

Gaius spun round. "Oh no Merlin, I'm not spring cleaning, these are for you."

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek and raised both eyebrows as he stared back at the pile of posh clothes. "Right. Could I ask why?"

Frowning, the old man picked up the tie- which looked suspiciously as if it was made of silk- and stared into thin air, thinking hard and murmuring as he did, "when did Arthur…? Of course, but that was the night…ah I'd forgotten…oh, so when did Uther…? And then he woke up…"

He looked startled and stared at the invalid boy. "Oh- I didn't tell you!"

Merlin, frowning but smiling, slowly shook his head. "Nooo. Tell me what?"

"When you…the night you were attacked." Merlin and Gaius noted the break in his voice, and filed it away for further consideration as he continued. "Well, Arthur was feeling guilty, as well he should- but it bothered him for so long, and he was so worried, that he eventually went to his father and confessed. Didn't mention any names of course, but gave Uther a decent enough fright- our esteemed head seemed desperate to avoid any trouble something as serious as this may stir up, and when he discovered that as far as we were aware you had nothing and no one except the pack on your back- he offered to give you a full academic scholarship and instructed me to take you into my care."

Blinking, Merlin tried to take all this in. "But...but how does he know I'm smart enough?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow and grinned wryly. "I'm not sure he cares."

"So- I can't leave?"

The light expression fell from the old man's face. "Do-do you want to?"

Merlin thought about it- hard. He thought about the string of bad luck he'd had with every foster parent he'd been given, the hell hole that was Elizabeth House, and the knifing, drug addicted comprehensive he'd been shoved into, when he'd got there at all. And he thought about how close he felt to Gaius, how easily he found he could trust him- how safe he felt here.

He slowly shook his head, in a sort of dazed wonder, as he came to his conclusion. "No I don't." His eyes flickered to Gaius'. "If that's alright by you?"

The look on the old man's face was one of pure delight, though he squashed it quickly and nodded vigorously. "Of course! I mean, it's…it's no trouble really, I don't use this room for much…"

Merlin chuckled and after a few seconds Gaius trailed off and joined in before becoming serious again.

"Merlin, this is all well and good- but I just need to check, no one is going to come looking for you? Because lovely as you seem, I'd rather not have a police raid- they'd mess up all my work."

The boy sighed, thinking about the lovely benefits his most recent foster disaster would keep receiving as long as he said the boy was still in his care- there was no doubt he had the wiles to trick the system, in fact, in due time, it wouldn't matter if he'd existed at all- not with the foster care system.

He looked to Gaius, "Nah. They won't know I'm gone."

Gaius watched him for a second, his old, clever eyes piercing, and Merlin glanced away. The weight of Merlin's injuries and cryptic comments on the night of the attack hung between them, but after a moment it passed and Gaius smiled easily.

"I best get you some supper, it's nearly nine o'clock! How time flies eh?"

Merlin shrugged as the funny man bustled from the room and looked down at the clothes with a heavy sigh, then a thought occurred to him and he shouted down the corridor as loudly as he could.

"So when do I start?"

"Seven O'Clock tomorrow morning," came the far too cheerful reply, and Merlin fell back against his pillows with a groan.

"I take it back, give me the open road and a lie in any day."

X

"How much does this stuff _cost?_" Merlin cried incredulously, fighting with his tie as he limped into the kitchen before Gaius slapped his hands away and did it for him. He'd been right, it was real silk, and the jacket was pure velvet with a satin lining.

Gaius shrugged, already suited up in his tweed and favorite shirt and tie.

"A few hundred pounds?"

Merlin let out a yelp or surprise, "a few _hundred?_ Gaius- I can't afford this!"

Gaius met his ward's incredulous gaze. "You don't need to- Uther paid for it all as part of your silence money, and as long as you keep out of his way, you've got all expenses covered."

Merlin raised his eyebrows,"what kind of a man is this Uther guy anyway? As much of a prat as his son?"

Gaius pulled a face, trying to look disapproving and failing miserably, at which Merlin gave a smirk.

"Well, some people have the honour of calling him Uther, the pupil's and staff are obliged to call him 'sir' or , and mostly he's known as the 'King.' "

At Merlin's expression, Gaius elaborated. "Not many people call Pendragon College by it's official name, too much of a mouthful- mostly it's just Camelot Hall, and Uther is the 'King' of said hall- ruthless, all powerful and rich."

"Why Camelot Hall?"

Gaius shrugged, "the family name's Pendragon, the headmaster is Uther, the golden boy Arthur- we even have a Morgana- the Arthurian similarities were too hard to escape. Besides, it suits the place."

Digesting this, Merlin sat down on the unconventional wooden bench and tipped half a packet of frosted shreddies into the bowl set out, trying to hide the pain in his ankle from his doctor.

Fat chance.

"Playing up again?" Gaius inquired, glancing towards the bandaged appendage. Merlin shrugged, shoveling a mouthful of cereal into his mouth, and Gaius went out to get some medicine.

He came back in with a vial of lilac and beige liquid that looked like a mashed up exotic frog.

Merlin felt his stomach churn. "Really Gaius? Can't I just have ibuprofen?"

The elder man gave a scornful laugh. "That stuff! Ha!"

Rolling his eyes and sensing he wasn't going to get any further with this today, Merlin took the vial, squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed it whole, spluttering as the bitter after taste filled his mouth and downing his water in one go.

"Disgusting, really- that's a new level even for you Gaius."

Gaius smiled, going into the hall and handing Merlin a new bag bursting with supplies and the books he'd need.

"Well, it is nice to have one's work appreciated."

X

Merlin stared at the perfect, weedless path as he made his way towards the imposing gothic structure of Pendragon college, or as he'd learnt from Gaius, Camelot Hall.

He'd set out as early as he could in order to try and turn up to _something_ on time, and avoid the kids he'd 'bumped into' before. Tall oak trees loomed on either side of him, and at last he reached the imposing red and gold painted wooden doors. Reaching out a hand for the brass, lion headed handle, Merlin yanked it open- ignoring the twinge in his ribs, and stepped inside.

The hall before him was huge, paved with great flagstones like some kind of castle-an effect emphasized by the lights set in lamp holders molded like medieval chandeliers. To his left, an oak and glass wall showed an expansive library, full of thick books and red velvet chairs and sofas. To his right, two half glass half mahogany doors revealed an enormous theatre, with a stage dressed by red velvet curtains.

All across the walls, wooden shields hung with the names of the first teams for cricket, rugby, football, tennis, _skiing?_ Merlin stumbled over and peered at the snow white shield- there was no mistaking the copper plate heading titling it and dating it, '1991'. Next to the shields were various portraits, of headmasters and sports stars from the school- all looking stern, snobbish and rich.

Merlin rolled his eyes and shuffled across the flagstones. On reaching the stairs, he chekced behind and in front of him before grabbing the banister and leaning on it heavily as he made his way up.

He healed fast, but not that fast- and his ankle was far worse than he'd made it seem, even to Gaius- but he hadn't been able to stand another day in bed.

Making it at last to the top, Merlin briefly shut his eyes as he heard the sound of loud, laddish voices as the rest of the school came in. He looked down the hall and pulled out his timetable, hobbling as quickly as possible to try and reach his form room before everyone else and get a seat somewhere nice and safe- a corner at the back maybe, or next to a door or window.

The hope didn't last long, he wasn't even at the turning for his form room when the first stream of boys overtook him, and he kept his head down, pressing himself against the looming stone walls of the building as they walked and ran past, punching each other and laughing and talking excitedly.

Suddenly, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and Merlin spun to behold the kid who'd shoved him into the bin- the one who'd warned him not to tell. The guy's dark eyes flashed maliciously as he grinned at the other.

"Wahey- it's the freak from the dumpster, how the hell did you end up here bastard? I mean, that's probably technically accurate- was your Mum some kind of whore? Got a bit frisky with a druggie and couldn't stand to let you go?"

The boy's melodramatic expression was infuriating, and Merlin clenched his fist as his spiteful words brought back painful memories of reality.

"Shut up, you know _nothing_."

The other raised his eyebrows. "Oooh, cheeky this one." A few of his friends had gathered round, and more confident now he had back up he shoved Merlin to the ground- already weak on his ankle, Merlin fell easily, hating himself for it as his attacker loomed over him.

"That'll teach you a lesson- you ought to show some respect to your _betters_."

Merlin raised an eyebrow even as he tried to sit up, dragging his injured ankle. "You seriously think this makes you better than me?"

The boy's face went red, and the others looked angry- and Merlin wished sometimes he'd just learn to bite his tongue as he prepared for a sequel to the first onslaught when from nowhere a tall, dark guy their age pushed through the group.

He glanced down at Merlin, a little concerned, then raised an eyebrow at the ringleader.

"Oi, Kay, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kay's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you Gwaine? I'm just putting the scum in its place."

Gwaine frowned, looking around in mock thought before turning back to Kay. "What, you're punishing yourself?"

Kay growled and launched a fist at him and Gwaine caught it easily, twisting the smaller boy's arm behind his back in one fluid movement. The other's made to come to Kay's aid, but a glare from Gwaine warned them off.

"Honestly- the worst thing about you is that you think it's _right,_" Gwaine spat, shoving the boy to the floor then crouching down to his level and gesturing to Merlin.

"Beating up a kid till he nearly dies, then hurting him again for having more courage in his little finger than you do in your whole worthless body doesn't make you _big_ or _important_- in the grand scheme of things, it makes you insignificant. Get over yourself."

With that, Gwaine helped Merlin to his feet and pushed back through the crowd with the new boy trailing behind him, and Kay, shocked, staring after them from the floor.

"Why did you help me?" Merlin asked urgently, trying to keep up with Gwaine's march.

Gwaine glanced back over his shoulder before making a sharp left, guiding Merlin by the elbow as he did.

"What can I say- you're the new kid, I'm the outcast, us minorities have got to stick up for each other."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow. "So you didn't mean a word you said?"

Gwaine shrugged, pausing before he pushed open the door to their half full form room. "Some of it. Aren't you going to say thankyou?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I'm going to regret it later."

Gwaine laughed, swinging the door open and throwing Merlin a look over his shoulder as he walked in.

"Ah Merlin, I can already sense the beginnings of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

Gotta love Gwaine. So why is he the outcast? Will Gaius tell anyone, including Merlin, about the boy's secret? Where's Arthur, and what made him so generous? Is it really so easy for Merlin to escape his past? Will Kay and his cronies cause any more trouble?

Find out next time, and please do comment, criticise, question- anything, I love reading and replying to your responses and do try and do my best.

I'll call it 5 reviews again, but this time I should be able to update tomorrow evening or thursday morning latest.

Thanks very much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

Kat


	5. Acclimatisation

**AN: **Hiya! thanks for all the responses, and especially all the alerts- yeesh you guys are interested! yes, it's 10 mins into the afternoon, and I'm sorry, I had a french exam- hopefully you don't mind!

**Anonymous: **No problem, the way I see it, it's only courteous to take the time to respond if you take the time to comment. Fair point about problems though I'd love it if you could please point out glaringly obvious errors at least, because I'd like to improve. Haha, I know what you mean, and then the characterisation gets messed up because they try and attribute gender specific characteristics and it goes mad...yuck. Thanks for the review(s) again!

**Swifty: **Aww thanks, and me too... wink wink. Though you'll have to let me establish the boy's relationships first...haha, hope you can bear with me, and thanks!

**Chez: **Thankyou, that's flattering and I love Gwaine too. Merlin's not mentioned because Gaius is relating the present state of affairs in the college, in which Merlin has not entered in- also, since he's talking to Merlin/it's Merlin thinking, that's taken as an assumption; the legend certainly includes him though. Hope that clears it up! Thanks for the reveiw.

Ok, just so you know- last chap, Kay, whose one of the people who beat up Merlin, tried to do so again, 'teach him respect.' Merlin reacted and Gwaine rescued him, now their going to their form room, because, as if by magic, Merlin's been accepted into the college, all expenses covered, to keep him quiet. (A guilty Arthur may also have had something to do with it.)

**WARNING:** there is some **STRONG LANGUAGE** in this chap **RATED T FOR A REASON.**

But nothing too bad, so don't worry. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur glanced up as Gwaine went to the middle row of tables and slumped down next to him, leaving Merlin on the end with easy access to the door. Merlin sighed a little in relief and sent Gwaine a look of gratitude, for which he received an easy grin.

"You were right Arthur, found Kay acting like a loser to him- stopped it easily enough though." Gwaine slouched back in his chair, looking thoughtful, "y'know, honestly, I reckon he'd be alright if he just got over himself already."

Arthur snorted. "I think that's most of their problem."

Merlin grinned a bit and decided it was time to chip in, "what, and not yours?"

Arthur went red and Gwaine roared with laughter, giving a Merlin a hearty clap on the back which Merlin tried not to wince from.

Trying to cover up his instant pang of concern, Arthur growled, "shut up _Mer_lin."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "that the best you can come up with?" he softened his words with a grin but Arthur still sat upright in his chair, hands in fists.

"Coming from _you_?"

Trying not to laugh Merlin shrugged and looked around, "um, do you see anyone else suggesting you're a prat?"

Gwaine spluttered and Arthur went an impressive shade of maroon, searching for something to say and failing miserably. Merlin couldn't contain his grin any longer and it stretched wide and relaxed across his face, and Arthur couldn't help laughing out loud.

The teacher walked in and silence fell instantly. Merlin eyed the aged, stern man carefully.

He got to his desk, set his briefcase- which was fit to burst- on the old wood, and surveyed the boys with a look of infinite disapproval. "Good morning boys."

"Good morning ." they all replied, except Merlin, who wisely dropped out on the last word- not knowing the man's name yet.

He tilted his head to the side. Arthur, Gwaine, Gaius, Uther, and now Monmouth- as in…Geoffrey? Merlin had always been interested in Arthurian legend, owing to his unusual name and his…abilities. No wonder this place had earned the name it had- the coincidence was ridiculous.

He wondered if it was something more…

"_Merlin_ Emrys?"

Merlin was brought out of his musings by a sharp elbow in the ribs from Gwaine- he instinctively hissed in pain, then looked up to the old man who'd just read his name twice and was waiting, eyebrows raised, for some sort of response.

"Oh..um, yeah, here sir."

He felt his ears get hot and sunk lower in his chair as a few sniggers were raised around the room and Monmouth slowly scratched down his name in the register. Looking to Arthur, Merlin caught the boy's eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes and mouthed _'idiot'_ in response, Merlin murmured _'prat'_.

Gwaine had to shove a fist into his mouth to keep from laughing again and the teacher gave him a withering look so melodramatic that first Gwaine, and then Merlin, burst into fits of laughter. Through a heroic effort Arthur managed to keep a straight face and Monmouth turned to him.

", could you possibly explain the reason for the outrageous behaviour of your neighbours?"

Arthur shrugged and sighed. "I'm sorry sir, I've no idea what's got into them."

Finally Merlin and Gwaine stopped and Monmouth handed them two orange slips of paper before sitting down and pulling out a thick book.

Gwaine took his slip with a groan but Merlin just looked at his in confusion before glancing at the other boy.

"What's this?"

Gwaine gave him a grimace, "an hours after school detention."

Merlin gave a matching groan then glared at Arthur. "And you got out of it you jammy sod, how'd you manage that?"

Rolling his eyes and then responding for the other boy, Gwaine said, "of course he did- even if he couldn't look so sickeningly innocent, he's the golden boy, aren't you Arthur? Prince Pendragon."

X

As Gaius droned on about some chemical theory, Merlin fidgeted nervously with the Bunsen burner plugged into the gas tap on his lab table.

Next to him a dark stranger who looked reasonably similar to Gwaine paid intent attention to the old man, occasionally frowning and jotting down things he didn't understand. The name on his text book read '_Lancelot Dulac.' _Merlin bit his lip and decided to try and tune in to Gaius' lecture and not linger on the latest 'coincidence'.

Across the classroom, Gwaine casually ripped a page from his work book and scribbled lazily before pushing it to Arthur.

_So, what do you think of the newbie?_

Arthur frowned and scrawled a reply.

_What do you mean?_

Gwaine grinned and made a show of miming gesturing to Merlin with one hand whilst he kept the note in the other. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed it out of the boy's hand, writing furiously.

_Stop acting like an idiot, idiot- and yeah, he's alright- cheeky as hell. I mean, I'd probably not like him but I guess I still feel pretty guilty 'bout what happened to him._

Gwaine snorted and wasted no time in replying.

_Yeah right- if I didn't know better I'd say you two were best friends already from the way you act, and he __is__ cheeky, but that's a good thing- you're just annoyed 'cos he's smarter than you ;p_

Arthur went red, again, and took a moment to easily tip a few grams of calcium carbonate into a boiling tube and add the unknown acid, making a few notes on the reaction.

Once he'd calmed down enough- not an easy thing under Gwaine's smug look, he replied.

_How __exactly__ is __he__ smarter than __ME__?_

Gwaine laughed out loud and circled '_idiot,idiot.'_

_Words escaped you maybe?_

Arthur gave him a look of exasperation, but Gwaine could tell he was wearily amused, and left it at that whilst they went on with the experiments Gaius had written in his spider like writing on the board.

By the time they'd finished they only had a few minutes left, and Merlin seemed to be getting along particularly well with Lancelot- laughing and pulling that enormous silly grin. In a second the Hispanic looking boy caught an entire rack of boiling tubes Merlin had nearly dropped and Arthur saw something else flash onto the newbie's pale face- respect.

Looking away, recognizing Merlin didn't often show respect for people and when he did it was private and earnt, Arthur turned instead to Gwaine, crumpling the notes they'd been passing into his blazer pocket.

"He's alright- a laugh-" He broke off and tried to meet Gwaine's patient stare before trying to knock it off by rolling his eyes and saying quickly.

"Yeah, I like him- happy?"

Gwaine grinned at the golden boy as Merlin and Lancelot came towards them, cheerfully chirping, "blissfully," before going to meet the pair.

Murmuring something about uppity subordinates Arthur followed with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

X

"Sorry, Sir, h-_how_ much?" Merlin's voice was nearly a squeak as he asked for a repetition of the command he'd heard perfectly well.

"Five pages on why new boys should at least _try_ to make a good impression." Monmouth intoned, then he turned to Gwaine, "and just so you don't have an excuse Gwaine- yours is ten on why you shouldn't lead others astray, I expect plenty of quotes and a well balanced argument, Lord knows you're enough of a smart ass."

The teacher said the last bit with a smile and wandered back to his desk in the library- a post he only abandoned for the brief periods with his form group he was obliged to spend.

Merlin looked to Gwaine, jerking his head at the white haired man's retreating back. "Sort of a love/hate relationship?"

Gwaine raised his hands, "what can I say? We're Beatrice and Benedick re-incarnate."

Merlin looked blank and Gwaine frowned a little in exasperated surprise. "Come on, Much Ado about Nothing- William Shakespeare?"

Merlin slowly shook his head and suddenly bent to writing his essay, pausing after a few messy sentences and shrugging. "Never got to study much Shakespeare..um..before."

He stared hard at his work and then kept writing, barely reacting to Gwaine's quiet, "oh" of realization.

Suddenly the other boy stood up, and Merlin assumed he was leaving, having decided such uneducated company wasn't good enough for him after all. Scowling at his essay and writing more furiously, occasionally sticking his biro through the paper with the force with which he was using it, Merlin felt the tips of his ears go red in shame. He hated not knowing as much as the others, feeling less than them- and he'd liked Gwaine, hadn't wanted to seem an idiot in front of him.

He blinked away a stinging in his eyes and frowned harder he re-read his most recent paragraph. Luckily for him his essays were always fairly verbose, and he should be able to manage- he just didn't want there to be a hundred spelling mistakes to make him seem more ignorant to the teachers than he already did.

_I'd want to make a good impression not only for professional, or rather educational reasons, but also for personal ones. We respect one another for a mutual respect of something we acknowledge as common decorum, or politeness- and in order to protect and nourish my education I should try and establish a stable relationship with my teachers. I should also attempt to make as good an impression with the rest of my class- and traditionally this cannot be done by disturbing their education or wasting their time. Above all, what I __should__ do is attempt to show gratitude for the opportunity I've been given, not ridicule._

Merlin sighed, well, at least he could impress them with his vocabulary. He put down his pen and glanced outside the window- it'd begun to rain, unsurprising in late November- and the impressive oaks were bare against the sky. It was all impressive, of course- but it also seemed desolate, even the perfectly manicured evergreen bushes which had retained their leaves.

With a soft _whump_ Gwaine plopped back down on the plush red velvet sofa and Merlin jumped, looking up at him and then back down at his essay, grabbing his pen as a safety blanket- until Gwaine dropped a plastic case in the middle of his work.

Merlin frowned in confusion up at the other boy- still embarrassed and therefore mistrustful.

"What's this?"

Gwaine shrugged and smiled a bit. "Well, traditional theatre is great and all, but I prefer this Much Ado on film with Kenneth Brannagh- you should watch it, it's great fun."

Merlin looked at the cover- the title was in simple white lettering and a crowd of people stood in a pseudo Italian setting- he recognized it as Gwaine's peace offering and smiled a bit. "Cheers, I will."

Gwaine smiled and sat back, and Merlin took the opportunity to write a little more- he was two pages in now. Only three more to go…

He sighed and Gwaine chuckled drily, "don't bother- Monmouth's nicer than he looks, he'll admire you for even attempting it."

Merlin nodded gratefully and dropped his pen, stretching his cramped left hand. "Thanks for telling me earlier."

He laughed. "Sorry Merlin- newbies gotta suffer at least once the way we all did."

The 'Newbie' grinned graciously and shrugged. "Fair enough."

Gwaine sat back and looked out the window- so intently that at first Merlin figured he was talking to himself.

"My father…he buggered off. Well, wasn't really his fault- Iraq, duty to his country, all that _crap_." Merlin was surprised by the bitterness in his new friend's voice and he stared at his impassive face.

"He died. Since then- I've never trusted the government, or institutions like this- the suggestion that if you're _better_, more well mannered, _richer_ that you'll survive- you'll be alright. It's all just a fucking lie. So I rebelled against this lot too- their pointless system, and became 'the outcast'- banished by the supposed 'knights' of Camelot Hall."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and asked quietly after glancing over at Monmouth, who was studiously ignoring them.

"And Arthur?"

Gwaine turned to Merlin and grinned. "He's alright- understood, no wonder with a Dad as traditionalist as the King- he's a decent guy that one. Loyal, and I don't mind if he's a bit bossy, he's earnt my respect." Gwaine broke off as the strangest look came across his face and Merlin shivered whilst the former laughed.

"You know, I just got the weirdest feeling of déjà vu- like we've had a similar conversation before, only the other way round."

Merlin grinned too, but the expression was a bit uneasy. "Yeah…me too."

Frowning, the 'outcast' nodded. "It happens a lot around here- but it's all mental, almost as crazy as Gaius' experiments." He tried injecting a little fake humour into his voice and Merlin picked it up gratefully, pulling on a poor fake grin.

"Yeah- yeah, mental."

An awkward silence fell again and then Monmouth tapped a bell on his desk- Gwaine sprang to his feet and Merlin did the same, a little slower because of his ankle- which had slowly got worse throughout the day.

They handed in their attempts, Gwaine cheerfully handing Monmouth a blank sheet with a blasé "sometimes there are no words, following the sentiments of Alan Bennet sir, don't worry, it won't happen again."

Monmouth gave him a stern glare under which Merlin would probably have trembled if not for his earlier remark and waved with a wrinkled hand for them to go.

Gwaine seemed a touch put out by the lack of remark, but as they walked out Merlin saw Monmouth holding the pristine paper and chuckling to himself, and figured Gwaine had nothing to worry about.

* * *

So, these coincidences- wonder if they are something more? And what does that mean if they are? Also, how long can this relative peace last? Will Arthur be able to keep his reputation and friendship with Merlin?

Just a note: Gwaine's referring to sentiments expressed in 'The History Boys', by Alan Bennet, and the relationship of Beatrice Benedick is not the main in Much Ado, but basically they start out hating each other and then fall in love. If you've not seen the version in film with Kenneth Brannagh I'd highly recommend it, it's a great adaptation and very accessible. Neither the History Boys nor Much Ado about Nothing belong to me- in case that wans't obvious.

As always, comments greatly appreciated- 5 reviews for next day update, and since I've no exams, it should happen, woot!

Also- should you wish to join DREC please go ahead and read my fic, I'll not say more ;)

Thanks as ever for reading,I hope you enjoyed it,

Kat


	6. How to be a king

**AN: **Sorry this took so long! Really really, my history teacher is mean and randomly gave us an essay, so I'm sorry, please forgive me!

**Anonymous: **Hey, I asked for it for a reason, this is brilliant! I also have some practical experience but was worried about how far to take it without confusing any readers, still, this seems a great balance and I'll remember it. It's great isn't it? And I'll have to check out the others. Ah, yes, sort of was- also to set up relationships and provide a (possibly false) sense of security don't worry though, things will start heating up. Thankyou again.

Ok, so Merlin is healing a bit and gets along with Gwaine, Arthur and Lancelot. He's starting to realise Pendragon college really is riddled with insane coincidences, and though it's hard for him to fit in, his new friends are helping him along- starting with Gwaine lending him 'Much Ado about Nothing' on DVD with Kenneth Brannagh,(Awesome if you've not seen it)

Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin was just settling down on Gaius' ratty sofa, having shoved aside a few books and jammed Gwaine's dvd into the player when there was a sharp knock on the door. Jumping a little, heart pounding, Merlin flung himself to his feet- crying out as his ankle smashed into the wood and his ribs pulled but ignoring it and managing to yank himself to the door.

It was only when Merlin stood in the cramped, carpeted hall and beheld the plain wooden door that he suddenly realized he wasn't at his old foster father's any more. He'd not be beaten for making his latest 'guest' wait. Sighing, and feeling a little shocked at himself at how easily he'd forgotten everything that had happened, Merlin took his time to reach the door.

At last he swung it open, having had to lean heavily on the wall owing to the fresh pain in his ankle. He tried to straighten as he opened it, but knew the cover up was poor.

"How long does it take to answer the door?"

Merlin rolled his eyes with a weary grin at Arthur's impatient tone and gestured to his ankle. "You tell me, Prat."

Arthur opened his mouth to respond and then shut it again, sighing. "Alright, alright, I get it."

Merlin smirked and led him in- it seemed Arthur was as incapable of saying the 's' word as ever. Funnily enough, in spite of everything that had happened, he didn't resent him for it.

When the guy dumped his bag full of kit in the middle of the hall- that's when he got annoyed.

"Seriously, could that physically be any more in the way?" Merlin was halfway smiling as he reprimanded the guy, and Arthur only went three or four shades of red.

"What? Really Merlin- you're getting _way_ too cheeky for your own good!"

He launched a fist and Merlin ducked, laughing out loud as Arthur tripped over his own bag. Ashamed and looking up at him from the floor, Arthur scowled mightily and Merlin even felt himself getting a little intimidated.

"Come on, you can't even say that was my fault."

Arthur growled as he sprung to his feet. "That's even worse than 'I told you so'." But he kicked his bag into the lounge after Merlin had gone in, and his host counted it as a victory.

"Gwaine said you were going to watch this- figured I could, well, if you don't mind, I want to watch it too, so…"

Merlin smirked in order to hide a wince as he sank back down on the sofa, he was fairly certain Arthur saw it anyway. Still, he persevered with his attempt at cheer as he switched channels.

"So…'can I hang round here and watch this with you please?' "

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Not the words I would have chosen, but basically."

Selecting play, Merlin settled further into the sofa, barely concealing another wince. As the title sequence rolled Arthur muttered.

"Still bad eh?"

Merlin made a non committal sound and Arthur sighed. "Look, if you're not well, you don't need to go back to school- no one's keeping tabs."

Cocking his head to the side, Merlin thought for a while, eventually murmuring, "Arthur- it's not that I'm trying to _prove_ something, I honestly feel better- yeah, it twinges now and then, but I'm not going to die of it, and besides…"

He trailed off, gritting his teeth and watching the cheerful, light hearted characters commence the story.

"Besides what?"

All the breath rushed out of the injured boy in a rush, sinking him yet further into Gaius' ratty sofa. "I've got to make the most of it while it lasts, now shut up- I actually want to hear what they're saying."

Arthur was about to make a retort when Merlin flashed him a cheeky, wide grin and, mildly appeased, the 'prince' of Camelot hall settled down to watch 'Much Ado About Nothing.'

X

Merlin grinned even more goofily than Arthur had seen so far as the credits rolled, stretching out but careful not to act as if anything caused him pain.

"Gwaine was right, that was great- and didn't you love Beatrice and Benedick? Now _that's_ what I call a love-hate relationship. Funny thought isn't it- those are always the best…"

Arthur rolled his eyes, getting up to switch off the TV before Merlin could. "You're such a girl- I don't know why I just sat through that."

"Ah," Merlin nodded sagely, "I see- that's the appropriate _macho_ response."

Trying to hide the fact the corners of his mouth were twitching, Arthur glared at Merlin before checking his watch.

"I've got to go now…or Father will be, ah, _upset_."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Bit of a pain?"

"You could say that." Arthur was on his way out when he nearly tripped over his sports bag again. Close behind him Merlin gave an inelegant snort.

Arthur went red and half fell into the hall before spinning to Merlin, "Look, at least I actually tripped over _something_- half the time all that gets you is _thin_ air- I mean, I know you're skinny, but you really shouldn't be bothered by gas at an atomic level!"

During this little rant, Merlin had folded his arms and leant against the doorframe, he raised an eyebrow as Arthur calmed down. "Actually Arthur- that was quite impressive. I'd give it a…six and a half."

Hardly aware he was playing Merlin's game, Arthur looked suddenly indignant. "_Six_ and a _half_! That's _all_?"

Shoulders shaking with mirth, Merlin shrugged, "you'll improve with time."

"Whatever."

"Aaand we're back to your expansive vocabulary."

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin tilted his head to the side. "You're the only person I know who can literally go different shades of red, you know that?"

"It's from dealing with people like you," Arthur said in a world weary tone with a withering look.

"I'll count it as an achievement." Merlin retorted cheerfully. For a moment Arthur continued to glare, but a few seconds longer of their staring they both burst into fits of laughter.

However, eventually Arthur's gaze found it's way back to his sports bag, and he sobered instantly.

"Merlin, there's um, there's something I- there's something you've got to do for me."

Instantly detecting the flat note in the other's voice, Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"What? Because if you're secretly a transvestite there's no way I'm sneaking you dresses- you wouldn't believe the trouble I got into last time I agreed to do that for someone."

Arthur couldn't help a short incredulous laugh at that, and relieved Merlin laughed with him.

"So what is it?"

Arthur grit his teeth, clenching his fists and looking to the floor. When he looked back up his eyes were entirely flat.

"My kit- you have to wash it for me."

"What? Your washing machine not working?" Merlin was frowning in confusion but still persevering heroically to keep a smile on his face.

Arthur stared into the distance over Merlin's shoulder, his jaw still clenched.

"No, our washing machine is fine, but you have to clean my things."

Merlin's frown deepened. "Why?"

Arthur's voice was a monotone but nonetheless full of steely determination as he replied. "Because I'm protecting your skinny backside. I'm Arthur Pendragon, not some spineless do-gooder, and I should get _something _out of this."

"Look, Arthur, if someone's putting you up to this, you can just-"

"_NO ONE _is putting me up to _ANYTHING!_ I am my own man and I am telling you Merlin, to do this- or else I'll make you."

Suddenly the black haired boy's eyes darkened dangerously and his voice was quiet as he inquired, almost nonchalantly, "is that...a threat?"

The prince of Camelot Hall glared at him. "Yes."

In the living room something smashed and Arthur jumped. "What was that?"

Merlin continued to regard him coolly, utterly unperturbed. "I'm sure it was nothing, _sire_."

Arthur sighed. "Look, you don't need to call me that."

"Of course- you're wish is my command." Merlin's expression was angry and Arthur stepped forward, the tension collapsing out of him.

"I'm sorry- come on, it's not that bad-"

"_Not that bad_?" Merlin interrupted, incredulous. "Of course- threatening an injured person, when _you're_ responsible for the state they're in so they can do _you're_ filthy washing because you're too much of a _prat_ to-" He stopped himself, glaring at Arthur with more than a little hurt in his eyes. "And I was stupid enough to think…you know what, just go."

Arthur shook his head but made no move to leave. "Merlin, please just-"

"No Arthur- I may not have many rights where you're concerned- I may have to rely on you for education, and shelter and whatever else, but I _do_ have the right to kick you out, so I'm asking politely. Please. Leave now- you'll get your sports kit in the morning." Arthur stared at him for a moment longer, then turned and left without a word.

Sighing, Merlin limped back into the lounge, treating Arthur's sports bag to a venomous stare before glancing over to the vase on the window sill that had miraculously burst spontaneously during their conversation.

He raised his hand to his face, staring at it with a troubled expression and then the remains of the vase behind it. Arthur's attitude and _command_ came unbidden back into his mind, and Merlin's face became angry once more.

"Coincidences be damned- whatever I may or may not be, he's no King Arthur."

X

Arthur viciously kicked a stone in the path and grit his teeth. Never mind how angry Merlin was with him, _he_ was sick to his stomach with himself. He hated what he'd just done- hated what he'd had to become.

Of course, he wasn't really behind it- apart from the fact Arthur had a maid at home working for his father anyway, he really wasn't that bothered about cleaning his kit or payback for helping Merlin out- the way the help had eased his conscience was more than enough payment as far as Arthur was concerned.

But he wasn't the only one concerned- and therein lay the problem.

Of the group that had beaten Merlin, only a few were willing to throw their weight around, the rest were too terrified of what would happen if they were revealed. They did not realize, as the others did, that they could just as easily implicate Arthur- and Uther would never condemn his own son, and so could never condemn his associates.

These few, amongst whom Kay was one, did hold some respect for their 'prince.' They convinced themselves it was in his interests to shatter the bond being formed between him and a boy from a class far below.

So they'd come to him jeering and laughing, and suggested that if Arthur had to continue giving things to this boy they'd have to teach him another lesson in respect. With Merlin in the state he was in, Arthur couldn't let that happen- he and Gwaine would fight to defend him, but in the end they'd be overcome and there was no way Arthur was going to be responsible for the boy's injury or even death- something not altogether unlikely considering how far the others had gone last time.

Acting, Arthur laughed with them and said he'd put the boy in his place, warning them to stay out of it. The others agreed, albeit with threats of what would happen if he didn't. It would've been easy for Arthur to simply explain this to Merlin, but he couldn't make himself do it.

He had this weird feeling, whenever he was around the strange boy, that he was obliged to earn his respect. That whenever he was with him he was being judged, and Arthur wanted to impress him- Arthur wanted to be-

Pausing mid step Arthur considered the thought that had risen from the back of his mind.

_He wanted to be the king Merlin thought he was._

"What the hell?" The 'prince' muttered to himself as his house came into view. He shook it from his mind- no, he wanted to be Merlin's friend, he wanted to earn his respect.

"Fat chance of that now."

* * *

Oh dear. So a bit of angst, plus more weird thoughts and feelings relating to those odd coincidences? Will Arthur and Merlin make up? Will Kay and his lot still cause Merlin trouble? What's waiting for Arthur at home? And whose side will Gwaine and Lancelot take, their 'prince' or Merlin?

Thanks very much for reading, sorry again for the slightly overdue update. Please do comment, I really appreciate it- suggestions, criticism, questions, anything at all will be welcomely received.

Hope you like it!

Kat


	7. Stranger

**AN: **Sorry sorry sorry, revenge of the essay holding english/history teachers struck and I had my hands tied (very nearly literally) please forgive me!

**Anonymous: **Haha, that was my favourite bit to write in the whole chapter I swear- I'm so glad you liked it! And fair enough though I'll miss your opinion, not to worry though, I'd never expect you to go soft on me! haha, thanks for the review!

**Nightmare-naka: **Hey, I'm glad you're enjoying it and just to clarify: Merlin does see the connection, however for themes (some of which are explored in this chapter) concerning his past, he can't quite accept that. Simply because he can do weird things and his name is Merlin doesn't make him assume he's the most powerful warlock of all time, partly because of a mistrust of things to do with his mother (you'll find out more later). Still, all this _is_ making him realise this, even more so than the others since he's proof. And we'll see, sorry this chap doesn't let you know! thanks for the review!

Ok, so Arthur acted like a prat and treated Merlin like a servant- Merlin can do magic but can't figure out if he's a freak of nature/superhero/alien/reincarnation (he's had a messed up childhood), and also thinks Arthur honestly thinks he's dirt. Arthur doesn't, in fact Arthur did it to protect Merlin from Kay and others, but, well, he's just too proud... We start again at the Pendragon household, just after Arthur gets in.

Oh and Gaius knows about Merlin's...abilities, but Merlin doesn't know he knows, geddit?

Enjoy!

* * *

A beautiful woman with practically glowing ice blue eyes turned her head gracefully to Arthur and held out a slender hand. "Nimueh Tresorce, it's a pleasure to meet you Arthur."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Bit of an unusual name, Nimueh- isn't she a character from the Arthurian legends?"

Like Merlin, owing to too many coincidences, Arthur had done a fair amount of research into the legends, though he was relieved to see this woman had wavy red hair- not at all like the jet locks the original was supposed to have had.

She gave him a smile as sickly sweet as honey laced with poison and replied, "as is Pendragon."

Uther rolled his eyes, mention of the legend always irritated him, and he snapped. "It's an old English name, ours just happened to survive- someone probably chose it themselves after reading those nonsense stories."

Nimueh took a sip of her red wine, and Arthur's stomach flipped at how similar the thick, sweet liquid looked like blood next to her unnaturally pale fingers. She regarded at Uther with sharp, narrowed eyes.

"Is that what you think they are, nonsense?"

Scoffing inelegantly, Uther threw his hands in the air. "Of course, unless you're suggesting your boy is actually the reincarnation of an ancient all powerful warlock?"

He gave a hearty laugh and Nimueh glanced back to her food, smiling a little as she cut herself a morsel of lamb and chewed it thoughtfully.

Arthur frowned in confusion. "What? Father, what are you talking about?"

Uther rolled his eyes as if his son had asked something distinctly idiotic and replied exasperatedly. "The boy, Merlin, who else would I be referring to?" Arthur let his father's frankly insulting tone wash over him in light of the already empty bottle of wine on the table and turned to Nimueh.

"You're Merlin's mother?"

The woman let out a sharp, shocked laugh. "God no, please, don't insult me- no, I'm in charge of Elizabeth house, the foster home he belongs to."

Frowning, Arthur digested this. He didn't like the way she talked about Merlin as if he were an animal, but then, considering how he'd treated him earlier, he couldn't exactly judge. Falling into a morose reverie whilst Nimueh and his father made small talk, a thought occurred to him, and he looked up, interrupting Uther.

"Wait, have you come to take him back?"

The father shot his son a reproachful stare but Arthur ignored it, suddenly fixated on this bizarrely snake like woman. She smiled, and it was a smile that made a shudder run down Arthur's spine.

"No, of course not- it would be rude to reject the enormous generosity your father has extended in light of the incident involving yourself. No, I just came to offer some advice on how to deal with him."

Incredulous Arthur said, rather rudely. "_How to deal with him_? , 'he' is a human being, not some dangerous pet."

The 'King' of Camelot Hall gave his son a glare that could drop nuclear missiles, but Nimueh just looked at the golden boy curiously.

"And already you care for him deeply I see."

Startled and sweating under the sudden disapproval of his father radiating from the other end of the excessively imposing dining table, Arthur stuttered, "n-no, he's just, it's just that he doesn't seem that off, you know, for a foster kid."

Nimueh nodded in pensive sympathy whilst Arthur's stomach churned at her attitude towards the children in her care- at the way he had to treat some people, who'd already suffered enough, like scum to get his father's approval.

"Yes, but as far as I understand it, your father hasn't had the misfortune of dealing with many 'foster kids' in the past, so I wanted to make sure he understood what he did and didn't have to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur-" Uther couldn't remain silent any longer, but Nimueh silenced him with a pale hand and a wry, red lipped smile.

"It's alright , it's natural for your son to be curious, after all- one day these decisions may fall to him." Uther looked appeased and Nimueh's smile seemed to hold a little scorn for the elder man as she turned to his son. "Well, first, he's moving onto the domestic staff when not in lessons- he needn't get delusions of grandeur. Second, he'll stop getting free school meals-"

"That's ridiculous!" Arthur cried, more shocked than anything. Uther sent him yet another glare and an irritated part of him wondered if his father ever got tired of it.

Nimueh shook her head. "Not at all, he's old enough to work- though the work he does for the school will be free, he can buy his own food, and I'll send his food allowance to your father to go some way towards paying the bills."

Her voice was still low and gentle, as if what she was saying were perfectly reasonable- indeed, aside from a little acid mockery, there was no malice in her expression. Still…

Arthur turned to his father, beseeching.

"Father- you can't do this to him, Merlin's just a kid, like me."

"He is _nothing_ like you!" Uther shouted, slamming his fist down on the table,and Arthur jumped, whilst Nimueh demurely cut herself another piece of lamb.

"How is he different father? We're both human, we're both boys, we were born in the same year- apart from features, how _exactly_ is he any different from me?"

Uther glowered, half standing and shaking with rage. Nimueh sipped her wine.

"He is _filth_, you should know that by now. He's of a nonexistent class, parentless, penniless, pointless- the scum of the earth!"

Arthur stood too now, temper rising. "_That's_ disgusting father! That you could honestly think like that!"

Uther stormed around the table, grabbing Arthur by the collar before he had time to move and leaning in close, puce with rage. "Don't you _ever _question my judgment again."

Arthur shook off his grip but backed up a little when he saw how tightly his father's fists were clenched. He moved to the doorway, nodding to their guest. "My apologies , I can be a little hot blooded at times- it must be the hormones." He didn't look at his father while he spoke, who'd settled back in his seat and downed a glass of expensive red wine in one gulp.

Nimueh chuckled lightly. "Not at all Arthur- after all, I have a whole house of children your age."

Trying for a slight smile, Arthur turned to go, only to be stopped by Nimueh's voice. Fighting an exasperated sigh, he turned back.

"Oh, and there's one more thing, be sure to tell Merlin- I'll be seeing him, from 5 till 9 or 10pm every Thursday, to…check up on him. In the Warehouse, he'll know where to go."

Controlling the incredulous twitch jumping at the corner of his eye and mouth, Arthur nodded, spinning on his heel and walking out. Behind him, he heard the low rumble of his father's voice and Nimueh's sharp, loud laugh. Face heated, he took the stairs two at a time, wondering how he could explain this to Merlin. What a mess.

X

Merlin hastily rubbed a tear from his cheek with the heel of his palm as he heard Gaius come back in, and shoved the rest of Athur's muddy kit into the machine, slamming the door and setting it going.

He normally didn't cry, and even this was only a few tears, literally two or three. Still, though he liked Gwaine and Lancelot- Arthur had seemed…different, like a best friend he'd just re-discovered. And then he'd done this. Merlin glared at the machine, punching it angrily.

The ancient washer groaned a little but kept going.

"What did my washing machine ever do to you?"Gaius asked lightly, from right behind him.

All the hairs on his arms and neck rose, and without thinking- out of control really, Merlin sent a packet of washing powder flying at the possible threat. With his…talents.

Nimbly catching the packet, Gaius set it down and sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh Merlin- what's wrong?"

Merlin blinked. "You-I-_what?_"

Frowning a little, Gaius reached over and touched his forehead, in all sincerity checking for a temperature. Stunned, Merlin let him. Satisfied the boy was not suffering from a fever, Gaius raised one of his white eyebrows incredibly high and repeated.

"What's wrong? You hit my washing machine, you reacted with your magic- and your eyes are red."

"M-m-m-my magic? _That's_ what this is?"

The would-be doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, a) your name is Merlin, b) when he first met you, Arthur Pendragon suddenly, deeply cared about you- as if you were his oldest and greatest friend and c) you can make objects fly with your mind and a golden flash of your eyes. Really, I thought you were a clever boy, what else did you think it was?"

Merlin just gaped, bearing no small resemblance to a goldfish, and after a few more moments, Gaius sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright- I'm going to make dinner."

With that, he simply turned and tottered down the corridor, utterly nonchalant. After a few moments, a thunderstruck Merlin followed.

"H-how long have you known?"

Gaisu frowned, digging around in a cupboard for some herbs before turning his face to Merlin, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, fevered confusion straining his jaw.

"About your magic?"

Merlin nodded once, tense.

"Oh, a few weeks by now- almost the same amount of time I've known you."

Feeling a sick sense of apprehension, Merlin dropped into a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Did I do something while I was ill?"

Realising how genuinely upset the child sounded, Gaius set down the pan he'd just taken from another cupboard and moved to sit opposite him.

"Merlin, it wasn't your fault- obviously you were in the thrall of the fever, you had no conscious control-"

"What happened?" Merlin's voice was flat as he cut across the other's words.

"I happened to walk in whilst my vase and a pot of biros were dancing six feet in the air. Had I not been so shocked, I expect I would have found it faintly amusing."

Merlin's eyebrows quirked, and the corner of his mouth jumped- betraying the hint of one of the smiles that he'd worn more and more easily recently. In response, Gaius grinned. "Honestly, why are you so upset? I haven't told anyone, or called any research departments- though it's a relief to understand why."

Piercing blue eyes flickered to his and Gaius shrugged. "I was worried you'd been involved in some sort of creative substance abuse or some such."

The boy's black brows pulled down, creasing his smooth forehead in irritation. "What, because I don't have any parents? Tell me, because I know it's what people think, why is that to you those two things are apparently rooted in one another?"

"Merlin- you were a boy, half starved, beaten to within an inch of your life, with only a backpack of belongings, in a bin- and you asked me not to call a research department, logically, what conclusion would you come to?"

Merlin conceded with an inclination of his head, He stared at his hands for a few moments, still frowning a little, eyes dark. Finally he spoke, quietly, and trying very hard but succeeding very little at an attempt at disinterest.

"Do you think I'm a monster? Freak of nature?"

Gaius frowned, shocked, and his response was instinctive. "Of course not! Why would I?"

Merlin shrugged, letting out a shaky, faintly laughing breath. "I do."

A light, calloused palm rested on Merlin's nervously wrung hands and he glanced up to the elderly man opposite him. Something inside him swelled with relief just looking at his face, as if finally things were coming into place again, whilst on the surface he was simply panicking. Gaius smiled a little, and Merlin clung to it as if he were drowning.

"Merlin- what you have is a _gift_. I know, in today's world of science and realism, that's hard to accept- but it's real and it's precious and special."

Merlin grinned a little, one eyebrow raised. "I'm _special_?"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. And-" With a light, paternal pat of his hand, Gaius got to his feet, continuing, as he turned to yet another bookshelf. "Though I don't know what upset you earlier, I think I may have just the thing to cheer you up."

Whilst Gaius tried to find what he was looking for, Merlin distractedly wondered why exactly he needed four bookshelves of ancient looking tomes in a kitchen. Finally, Gaius turned, a thick, hardbacked leather volume in hand.

"I've had this for years- tried to use it myself once, years ago, but…well, if I ever had the strength, it's no longer with me. So now, it's my gift to you."

His tone suggested this was some kind of incredible favour, but Merlin just raised his eyebrows, eyeing the book as if it were some enigmatic and possibly dangerous beast.

"And what is that exactly?"

Gaius smiled a little, holding out the book which Merlin took reluctantly, all too eager to set it down on the plain wooden table.

Sitting down opposite him, his mentor leaned forwards and Merlin glanced up.

"It's a book of spells."

Barely even conscious of the grin that flashed and stuck onto his face, Merlin gingerly flipped open the cover, fingers nimble. The pages were literally parchment, and the writing was beautifully illuminated in the style of medieval scripts. Eyes getting brighter and brighter, Merlin flicked through the pages.

Suddenly he paused, and Gaius frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Gaius." There was an odd catch in Merlin's voice. "What is this written in?"

Gaius sighed. "Well, a sort of hybrid old english as far as I can decipher it, with a bit of Norman, welsh and some gaelic- if you can't read it…"

Merlin shook his head, and his grin, which had dimmed a little, widened once more. "No- I can, it's like something in my head just unlocked- it's…thankyou Gaius."

The boy seemed genuinely touched and Gaius nodded modestly, resting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of affection before beginning to prepare dinner. However, looking at how engrossed Merlin was already in the book, Gaius wondered if just this once, even the temptation of food would be able to distract him from his thoughts.

* * *

Woot! so Merlin's gonna be learning some magic, because lets be honest, previously for a kid in the 21st century, magic isn't exactly going to be the first conclusion you're going to jump to, and we'll find out why he discredited his mother's name for him as having some other motive later...

Anyhoo, what's with Nimueh? Anyone remember Merlin's attitude towards Elizabeth House? Uther's a rubbish father but we knew that..how is Arthur going to break this to Merlin on top of everything else? Will they be ok?

Any other questions, comments or criticism are greatly welcomed- seriously, if a chap's late it's your reviews that motivate me to delay something else and do this, so please keep it coming,

hope you liked the chapter and thankyou for reading,

Kat


	8. Prejudice and Food fights

**AN: **heya, sorry it's late again, though this time not many people reviewed...guess I kind of deserve it, but please don't give up on me yet! I promise I'll update more! It's nearly holidays so I'll be able to.

Anyway, recap of fundamentals: way too many coincidences in Pendragon College, or as people call it; 'Camelot Hall', Uther is predictably awful, and has been played by the head of Merlin's old foster home, Elizabeth House. We know Merlin was badly treated in the past but we don't know how, and he doesn't know nimueh's got involved. However, the people who beat up Arthur made him use Merlin pretty terribly and now both are pretty annoyed, the former mostly with himself. Plus, Merlin has magic and is planning on trying to find out a bit more about these coincidences and his powers with the aid of a spell book Gaius gave him, which he just happened to have (Gaius is like that- bookshelves in the kitchen)

Hope you're all ok with that, enjoy!

* * *

A rolled up ball of paper hit Merlin sharply in the temple. Again. Seriously, how did Gwaine get an aim as good as that? It was uncanny. With a heartfelt sigh, Merlin bent his head and unfurled the severely crumpled paper. On it, in Gwaine's signature messy capitals was the same question he'd been asking Merlin all day.

_What's up?_

Practically filling Merlin's desk were similar, differently worded questions- and truth be told, though the concern was touching, he was getting sick of it. Although admittedly one of the major reasons for his irritation was his inability to reply- even if he had had half the aim Gwaine had, the maths teacher- , was a complete psycho, and a stuck up one at that. He'd taken one look at Merlin, sniffed, and ordered him to sit in the front seat- picking up everything he did wrong, from the quality of his stationary to the standard of his handwriting. His _handwriting!_

Deciding to risk it for fear of being driven insane by projectile paper, Merlin turned his head to Gwaine and mouthed, _"Nothing"._

Gwaine frowned and Merlin turned back to his notes, noting with no small amount of relief that Hekler was still writing a complicated algebraic theorem on the board.

A few seconds later, another pellet hit his head.

Unfurling it, Merlin read the words with a roll of his eyes and tossed it in irritation towards the growing pile.

_No srsly, wt's wrong?_

Glancing at Hekler's broad back, Merlin took the opportunity to drop his head into his hands. Would it never end?

Another pellet hit his head.

X

Arthur looked suitably guilty when he finally approached Merlin- awkwardly setting his tray of food opposite the newbie and Lancelot. They'd been talking animatedly when he came over, but now he was here, Merlin abruptly shut up- fixing Arthur with a glare whilst Lancelot frowned in confusion.

Arthur sighed. "Look- Merlin."

Merlin held up a hand, and where Arthur would normally have punched him, instead he stayed quiet. "Look, if this is because of Gwaine, I'm really-"

"Why would I be doing this for Gwaine?" Arthur seemed utterly confused, and then, as another thought occurred to him, a touch protective, "did he do something to you?"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "Of course not, never mind."

That seemed to be all he was willing to say to Arthur without further prompting, and he went back to poking at his (last) school lunch. Arthur shifted guiltily, wondering where to start.

The silence stretched on and Lancelot sent his long time friend a questioning look. Arthur grimaced and Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin- I- it was wrong of me to do what I did." Arthur couldn't physically make himself apologise, but considering the brief time he'd known the guy, this was a major achievement, and Lancelot acknowledged it with a slight gasp.

Merlin's bright eyes flicked from Arthur to Lancelot and back, unconsciously quirking a curious eyebrow.

"I'm afraid there's more bad news though." Merlin's stare instantly flattened and hardened and he stabbed a roast potato with more venom than Arthur would have though possible when dealing with cooked vegetables.

"Look, this time it's not me. Merlin- I said I shouldn't have done what I did, what more do you want?" Arthur was beseeching now, something he'd never thought he'd be, but the longer Merlin stared at his food with those flat, icy eyes, the guiltier he felt for his behaviour, especially considering what he now had to tell him.

After a few more agonizing moments, Merlin sighed and looked up. "S'alright, you can't help it if you're a prat."

Lancelot let out a short, uncontained laugh at the blatant insult and Arthur just rolled his eyes, restraining a grin, and held out his hand.

"Friends?"

Merlin looked at the proffered hand as if he might think better of it, and Arthur tensed- but then the boy's skinny, cool hand gripped his and they shook.

"Friends. So what's- ah no, not again! I'm gonna kill Gwaine."

The tension having disappeared, Merlin was once more back to his goofy self, and Arthur wondered what had got into him.

"What's up?" Merlin groaned in exasperation whilst Lancelot chuckled. "What's Gwaine done? One of you tell me."

Lancelot grinned. "Not much- he's been worried about Merlin."

That one sentence told Arthur all he needed to know. "Paper pellets?" He asked, in the manner of a doctor checking a patient's symptoms.

Merlin nodded, head still in his hands, and Arthur laughed.

"Don't worry Merlin, we all have to go through it at some point in our lives."

"Go through what?" Gwaine inquired cautiously, then turned to Merlin as he sat next to Arthur, whose head still lay in his hands. "Merlin, really, what's-"

In a moment Merlin's hand was up in a gesture that clearly said 'stop'. Arthur and Lancelot grinned at each other as Merlin said, stiffly.

"Don't. Say it. Just don't. _Please_."

Gwaine looked confused for a moment, glancing at Arthur and Lancelot before shrugging. "Alright." He fell on his food like a hungry wolf and after a few more seconds Merlin hesitantly peeked out from his hands. Arthur laughed at him and Merlin glared.

"Prat."

Lancelot grinned a little, though he could see Arthur, now forgiven, starting to turn an interesting shade of red, and thought it best to steer the topic away from that particular line of conversation.

"So Arthur, what was that bad news you had for Merlin?"

Immediately Arthur and Merlin stiffened, one in anticipation- the other for a different reason entirely. Going white as a sheet, Arthur coughed and stared at his hands, suddenly feeling distinctly sick.

"My, ah, my father wants me to pass on a message to you."

Gwaine and Lancelot tensed- they knew from Arthur's tone and the fact this came from Uther that it couldn't be good. Eyes shining with nothing but curiosity, Merlin shrugged.

"Shoot."

Arthur let out a short bark of a bitter laugh, then took a breath to steel his nerves.

"Some…changes have to be made. The 'King' expects you to meet Rob, our head cook, at 4.30 today, and then Dave, head of Domestic staff, tomorrow at 6am."

Merlin frowned a little, not yet suspicious. "Why? Have I done something wrong?"

Arthur's response was immediate and vehement. "No! I- he, he wants you to work on the domestic staff outside of lessons, instead of wages, consider it as payment for your time here, and- and you no longer have the privilege of a school meal, you may have 45 minutes to walk into town and buy yourself something with…whatever you can get from another job."

The boy opposite was staring at him, mouth slightly open in sheer astonishment, whilst Gwaine glowered at his apple crumble and Lancelot clenched his jaw. Arthur hung his head.

"I wish I could change it- if it was up to me…"

Taking a short breath, Merlin asked- in a horrid attempt to keep the situation light. "They want me to be a cleaner? Have they seen the state of my room?"

Lancelot chuckled, if only to credit him for making the effort- Arthur stared past him, over his shoulder. Gwaine was first to speak, angrily shoving his tray away from him.

"That's ridiculous! And if Merlin can't eat, then I won't- he can have mine."

Merlin gave him a gentle smile. "Cheers Gwaine, but I don't think that's how it's gonna work, is it Arthur?"

The blonde shook his head. "You must eat during your allotted 45 minute period, just before lunch for us. Then you must-serve." His voice caught on the last word.

Letting out a long sigh, Merlin stared long and hard at his food before coming up with a real smile. "Well- I knew it was too good to be true- you snobs are all the same."

Gwaine and Lancelot looked hurt but Arthur laughed, and that was enough to break the tension. After a few more minutes of easy banter, Gwaine tried to nick some of Merlin's desert, and the latter defended it valiantly.

"No way- it's my last supper, I'm enjoying this."

There was a beat of tense silence, and then Merlin grinned and gave Gwaine a little, and Gwaine reached over to pat his shoulder, which elbowed Arthur in the cheek, making him swear and hit Gwaine in the side, and then things sort of escalated…

At the end of the day, they were all sitting in the library together, their blank paper in front of them as they sat through their detention. Traces of cream, gravy and apple were soaked into their clothes, and after a moment Gwaine turned to Merlin.

"Sorry for wasting your desert."

Merlin grinned at Arthur, who was glowering under hair matted with the sticky remains of apple crumble.

"It went to a good cause."

X

A few days later Merlin cheerfully slopped a ladel full of curry onto Arthur's plate, deliberately, it seemed, spilling it across the tray with a cheeky wink. Much as all four friends knew how they each hated it, and much as Gaius had threatened to resign, Merlin was doing his best to act like the situation didn't bother him- though that didn't mean Arthur had to.

Merlin was just about to open his mouth to say something to Arthur, probably along the lines of '_enjoy, prat.' _When a young, piping, and ridiculously arrogant voice rang out from just above Arthur's hip.

"Come on kitchen boy- I'm hungry."

Raising his eyebrows at Arthur Merlin went to get some food, and the 'prince' spun to the boy and treated him to an icy glare the like of which he'd probably never encountered. The child, blonde, blue eyed and chubby cheeked with a distinct eau de spoilt brat paled significantly and stuttered an apology.

"Not _me_ you stupid brat- _Merlin._"

The boy seemed more shocked than anything by this. "_You_ know the kitchen boy?"

Arthur grit his teeth, and Merlin, behind the counter, could see how close he was to boiling point- not that the would-be warlock didn't want to strangle the kid himself, just Arthur happened to betray himself when he clenched his jaw so tight it trembled and started going red.

"Arthur-"

Slamming his tray down with a clatter, and grabbing the attention of most of the lunch queue, Arthur shook his head vehemently.

"Don't say a word." He turned back to the kid. "And _you_, I know a guy called _Merlin_ not a _kitchen boy_- and you owe him an apology." His last words were quiet and laced with more deadly menace than the initial infuriated reproach.

"But why-?" The boy asked, glancing from Merlin to Arthur- and then catching the smart white shirt beneath Merlin's linen apron. He wrinkled his nose in a distinctly unattractive fashion.

"Oh. He's a _scholarship kid_."

It was at this point that Arthur threw his curry at the boy, though later, in an attempt to avoid solitary detention, he would fervently deny the fact until someone suggested Merlin as the only other possible culprit.

Needless to say the boy shouted in surprise, dropping his tray- bowls smashed, he stumbled into someone else and food splattered everywhere, teachers came running and Merlin- blue eyes shining with amusement but otherwise entirely innocent, remained a bewildered onlooker only. As Arthur ducked a naan bread Frisbee from Gwaine, a little further back in the queue, and scooped up some rice, he rolled his eyes. Typical, Merlin _would_ manage to stand there looking so innocent.

A detached part of him wondered if the boy could ever physically hide anything- 99% of the time he was an open book. Whilst an onion bahji smacked into his cheek and the angry, primal part of Arthur went into overdrive, like some sort of military strategist bringing Indian cuisine into his battle plan; the other side pondered Merlin's innocence- wondering about his past, why he'd been walking alone the night they'd met- why Nimueh seemed to bear so much aggression towards him.

Nimueh! Startled, Arthur realized he'd not yet told Merlin about the woman's request, and Thursday was tomorrow…Glancing towards the boy, Arthur didn't see the rather creative parcel of naan bread, mango chutney and curry that came flying towards the side of his face.

It knocked his head sideways in a spectacular explosion of colour and mess, and he just had time to see Merlin's innocent, impassive façade shatter as he burst into laughter before he was blinding by creamy spicy sauces.

Later, Arthur would take the mental image of that smiling Merlin and wish for it, with everything he had- wish he'd not taken it for granted, and wish he could give it back as easily as he'd taken it away.

For now though, in spite of the tense secrets and prejudiced oppression, innocence reigned, and as Arthur scraped the remains of the naan parcel from his face and hair and flung them at the boy, he had no reason to expect it would ever change.

* * *

Haha, who doesn't love a food fight? Anyway, onto more important matters: why does Nimueh want to see Merlin every thursday? Hows he going to react? Will Arthur learn Merlin's secrets? And will they ever defeat this prejudice?

Please do comment on anything and everything, I really appreciate it. If I get 4 reviews I'll update tomorrow evening, if not probably Sat afternoon at the latest,

Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it,

Kat


	9. Scars

**AN: **Hi! Well, that was lovely, there was me thinking I'd been forgotten and then a load of you all decided to take the time to review: thankyou! Sorry this is slightly later, I hope it's not too bad!

**Anonymous: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and fair enough with the Nimueh one, I wanted to creep you lot out so I'm glad I got that reaction! Hope you like this one too! Thanks again!

**Anon.: **Hey, I'm really glad you like it and yes I am going to bring in Morgana and Gwen, and there will be romance (though 'the course of true love never did run smooth'...- cookies for whoever gets that quote!) Thanks, I'm happy you think the modern setting works too, and I appreciate you're taking the time to review, thankyou!

**Nightmare Naka: **No problems, thankyou for reading! She is absolutely, watch out for her! and you will meet Hunith, but remember, things may not be so easy for this incarnation...and maybe, possibly, later... ;) haha, thanks for the review!

Ok, since this is only one day later I figure you'll remember last chap, so lets just get started!

Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur leaned back, groaning as he ran his fingers through his hair; sticky with food- _again._

"Ok, that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. You shouldn't have been involved." It was a close as he ever got to 'sorry, that was stupid', and Merlin was starting to get used to it- so instead of a rush of irritation at the guy's apparently perpetual 'pratticism' as he called it, Merlin felt a tingle of brotherly affection.

"S'alright, you were just sticking up for me." Arthur didn't miss the pleased cadence in his friend's voice, or the goofy smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, you owe me- I expect you to pay back the favour some day." For some reason, those words sounded odd to him, like he knew Merlin had done that a million times and didn't need to say it. But of course he hadn't- he'd only known Merlin, conscious, for about a week.

A little unsettled Arthur squashed the strange feelings curling at the back of his thoughts and in his gut and re-focused on the raven haired boy, who seemed abruptly serious.

"I will. I always will."

He sounded utterly determined, and Arthur didn't feel any need to question the statement, no matter how odd it may have been having known him for such a short time. It struck him that Merlin was one of the most honest, and probably loyal, people he'd ever met.

Which reminded him… "Remember the night we met?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, as he often did at questions he considered stupid or absurd, and gestured lightly to his ankle, which had made some sort of miraculous recovery- though no one understood why and Gaius had only remarked that he was a 'fast healer', as if the words had a double meaning.

"How could I forget?"

Arthur grimaced. "Yeah- ah-" As guilty as he felt, he couldn't say the 's' word yet to him. But he intended to one day. Anyway, Arthur dragged himself out of his thoughts, he was getting off topic.

"It's just, I've noticed you haven't talked to Will much since you got here."

Actually, the 'prince' hadn't seen the other boy talk to the one he'd saved at all since he'd got here- and it puzzled him. Why would you put yourself in danger like that, especially in Merlin's fragile state, for someone you barely knew?

Merlin had stiffened a little in surprise, then relaxed, he smiled a little contemplatively. "Yeah, Will- I should say hi. I never really knew him that well."

Arthur was now even more confused than before.

"Then why would you-"

"Save him?" Merlin interrupted. "Wouldn't you?"

Snorting at the slightly melodramatic language in an attempt to hide the nerve Merlin had touched, Arthur shrugged. "Help, it's not like they'd have killed him. And of course."

Noting the way Arthur said 'they' and not 'we' with satisfaction, Merlin couldn't help a little bitter inquiry himself. "But you didn't?"

Shaking his head quickly, Arthur tried to explain himself. "It was never going to go that far- I would have stopped it, _he_ had some sense of self preservation- unlike you."

Grinning, Merlin tilted his head to the side, raising his hands in the air in a melodramatic gesture. "What can I say _sire?_ My spirit cannot be contained."

Arthur gave a lopsided grin and Merlin beamed dopily back, and after a few moments of easy silence, spoke again.

"I knew Will from Eliz- a home I lived in. It was more for poignancy than anything."

"Treasured memories of…Elizabeth house? I'm guessing, since it's the closest." Arthur clung to the hope that maybe this news wouldn't have to be so bad- maybe in spite of how snake like she'd seemed, Tresorce was actually alright.

This hope was crushed quickly however, when Merlin's eyes darkened.

"No. More like a fellow survivor."

He chuckled, but the sound was bitter and hollow and so innately _not Merlin_ that Arthur shivered a little.

Deciding he'd best jump in at the deep end, and at least in the library there was no food to be thrown, Arthur said frankly, "Nimueh Tresorce wants to meet you weekly, every Thursday, from 5pm till 9 or 10 to check up on you or something."

Whatever Arthur had been expecting, it wasn't this. A haunted, cold expression came into Merlin's eyes as his alabaster skin paled further, and his whole body seemed to hunch in on itself, again, entirely at odds with the occasionally clumsy but undoubtedly dignified way Merlin carried himself.

He asked in a low, hoarse voice, "Where?"

Confused and a little irritated at the fact, Arthur shrugged in a distinctly prattish manner in the face of Merlin's distress and replied, "the _Warehouse_? why?"

Merlin took one short, shallow gasp, and then all his strength left him, and he fainted- leaving Arthur worriedly calling his name in the near empty library, whilst the dust trembled at the sound of 'Merlin'- as if it remembered the times when that name could shake mountains too.

X

"What happened?" Gaius snapped, practical and demanding.

Arthur shook his head in bewilderment as they both stood next to a trembling, feverish Merlin, now lying on his bed in Gaius' house.

"I don't know, one minute he was fine- and then I told him about this woman, Nimueh Tresorce, wanting to meet up with him, and he went all weird and asked where, and I said what she said, 'the Warehouse' and he just went like this."

Gaius frowned at him, and Arthur had known him long enough to recognize the worry under the aged folds of skin around his eyes and mouth. "Did you scare him deliberately, say something unkind?"

Frowning Arthur shook his head. "N-no. I mean, we were talking about the day I-they-he was attacked…" He paused as Gaius raised his eyebrows in disapproval, following him as he left the room to fetch God only knew what.

"Not like that Gaius! He was laughing, he even joked about it, I swear he was fine."

Gaius grabbed a small vial of smelling salts from a random bookshelf in the kitchen, and Arthur briefly wondered, as, unbeknownst to him, Merlin had done, _bookshelves in the kitchen?_

Pausing next to the boy he seemed to have unofficially adopted, Gaius gave Arthur a small, kindly smile- like a wise uncle, which was how he'd always behaved in Arthur's presence. Indeed, he was one of the very few people who the 'prince' of Camelot Hall allowed to treat him like a child, and Gaius recognized the sign of affection with his own.

"It's not your fault Arthur, I know, he's been so ill recently though…"

Leaving the rest unsaid, the old man gave Arthur a slight shrug and another sad, worried smile before bending to minister to the boy- though why smelling salts should work better than modern medicine, Arthur really had no idea.

With a little gasp, Merlin came to- pupils constricted and eyes wide as he frantically searched the room, practically jumping out of his skin when he saw Arthur and Gaius. Trying to calm him down, Gaius went to take the boy's shoulder, and his reaction was remarkable.

Simultaneously he managed to violently shudder away, curl in on himself, and then remain absolutely still, peering up at Gaius through sleep clouded, tired eyes. The next words he said would haunt the other two a long time to come.

"Please don't. Not again. I don't want…_Please_."

A solitary tear made its way down Merlin's cheek, and then he collapsed back into a more peaceful sleep- as if all the strength had left him once more.

Pale and shaken, Arthur turned to Gaius like a child, as he always had.

"Gaius, please- explain."

X

"From his…_reaction_ when he woke up, I imagine that the unconsciousness was a result of some sort of shock- the resurfacing of painful, buried memories, a psychological issue rather than a physical one."

Arthur stared hard into his tea, unable to comprehend why anyone would hurt Merlin. _And that's not at all hypocritical_ a traitorous, biting voice murmured at the back of his mind, reflecting on how they'd met. Really though, how could anyone abuse him? You only had to spend a few moments with the boy to realize he was one of the clumsiest, kindest, most compassionate, happy-go-lucky people around…

But then, that wasn't strictly true, at least not all of the time. There were moments where his eyes darkened, or the laughter became hollow and bitter, or just stopped altogether. Times when an angry, haunted, grieving twist of emotion shocked over his face.

"Why-who could do that to him?" He murmured hoarsely at last, half to himself.

Gaius, opposite him with a chipped mug of earl grey decorated with herbs and the healing properties attributed to them during the middle ages, heaved a sigh.

"I imagine- from what you've told me, that it's this woman, in charge of Elizabeth House, Nimueh Tresorce, and maybe an abusive foster parent- after all, there was a reason Merlin was walking alone that night."

He didn't need to ask which night the chemist and doctor was referring to, instead Arthur's eyes flashed in alarm as he digested the first part of what he'd said.

"But, he has to meet her tomorrow? And spend four hours with her?"

Nodding gravely, Gaius gulped an irrational amount of his hot bitter drink and then sighed, visibly saddened by the hardship Merlin seemed to be condemned to continue to face.

"What should we do?"

Arthur seemed desperate to act- he hated feeling helpless, and in this situation, Gaius felt similarly to the boy. He pursed his lips, thinking it over.

"You'll have to go with him."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "And if he refuses? Which you and I both know he will."

Gaius grimaced. "You'll have to follow him anyway, and interfere if things get _out of hand_."

Arthur scowled at his tea, pondering the various situations in which that could happen and wondering if he could take a hockey stick with him and still be inconspicuous. The touch of humour didn't help though, because the more he thought about situations in which Merlin may be hurt, the more he felt sick to his stomach and overly protective and concerned. Plus he could feel, physically, the sensation of other things- almost like memories, in which Merlin had been hurt and he'd felt like this. But that was impossible. He barely knew him. And yet…

"Gaius, there's something about Merlin-"

"I'm stunningly attractive?"

Still dressed in his rumpled school clothes, jet hair sticking up at random angles around his head, Merlin directed a cheeky smile at Arthur, and the unsettling thoughts bubbling at the back of the blonde's mind settled in an instant.

"Not right now you're not." He replied, candidly.

Merlin shrugged, sloping over to the table and sitting next to Gaius. "No one's perfect- and I don't take time out for beauty sleep."

"Are you suggesting I'm vain?" Arthur asked incredulously.

The raven haired boy paused to think, then cheerfully quipped. "Not quite- I think I'd say conceited."

Gaius chuckled as Arthur spluttered, getting up to fish a stethoscope from a draw.

'_He keeps stethoscopes in the kitchen?' _Arthur mouthed whilst the elder man's back was turned.

His friend's eyes brightened with silent laughter and he replied, silently, '_bookshelves.'_ With a shrug and a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Arthur was about to reply when Gaius turned back to Merlin, commencing a few standard checks whilst his ward tried not to chuckle.

"Will I live?" He asked drily as Gaius straightened up. He'd not flinched at all at the other's touch, and had clearly either forgotten or dismissed the incident earlier as a dream, somewhat to Arthur's relief. It would be far easier to watch out for the guy if he wasn't already suspicious.

There was no question in Arthur's mind that he would follow Merlin, to take care of him- and though Arthur half heartedly tried to convince himself it was for a sense of duty, after all, Merlin was now his responsibility- it was in reality more than that. Inexplicably, Arthur already cared deeply for his friend, and he was beginning to grudgingly accept it. Not that Merlin needed to know that.

Meanwhile, Gaius had proclaimed that Merlin was sickeningly healthy, and after a few cursory checks on his nearly healed ribs and ankle, how many fingers was he holding up, did the boy feel dizzy, etc, he had got up, set aside his stethoscope and begun to make Merlin a cup of tea.

"You're such a girl Merlin." Arthur said, in a deliberately world weary tone.

The boy opposite him raised two jet black eyebrows. "Thankyou Arthur. Why exactly this time?"

The corner of Arthur's mouth quirked. "Oh come on, fainting dead away just to get my attention, it's obvious."

He wanted to laugh as Merlin's face and mind progressed from bewildered to astonished, to affronted, and finally settled on irritated. "Really Arthur? I take it back, vanity works for you just fine, and arrogance."

"Don't flatter yourself." Arthur muttered, hiding a grin behind his tea as Merlin got more annoyed.

"Just because I'm not homophobic like most of you would-be upper class snobs doesn't mean I have to be, or that I am, homosexual."

Grinning widely now, Arthur allowed himself a laugh at Merlin's flustered expression. Behind the boy, Gaius chuckled as the kettle boiled, and his over size ears went red.

"I know Merlin." He did, he'd known since he'd met him, just as he'd known that this person would be one of his greatest friends. "Though 'would-be upper class', you do know Kay's dad is a millionaire don't you?"

Merlin's gaping mouth was answer enough to that question.

"Shut your mouth Merlin, you'll catch flies."

He did, obediently, and then stuttered, floundering. "No- you're lying, pulling my leg."

"Merlin, your leg is injured, I'd never take advantage of you like that, and I'm insulted that you'd doubt my honour so easily."

"Your honour as a snob?"

Arthur scowled, though he'd walked into that. Trying not to smile, Gaius set Merlin's tea in front of him, picked up his own and walked out with a mumbled reference to what sounded like hemlock.

Distracted, Arthur watched the man's retreating back before turning to Merlin. "Isn't that a deadly poisonous herb?"

As bewildered as his blonde friend, Merlin stared at the empty doorway in a semi-confused state, nodding distractedly.

"Why..?"

Merlin turned to Arthur, picking up his tea and shrugging, and, as if they'd read each other's minds, together they said one word, as though it explained everything.

"Gaius."

* * *

Haha, can you imagine Gaius in the 21st century? He'd be totally nuts, I love it! Anyhoo, what did Nimueh do? What will she do? Will Arthur be able to save Merlin? And if Merlin was abused in the past, why didn't he use his magic to defend himself...?

find out next time, thankyou again for all your support and please do leave reviews and comments, I love it and it really helps me write and straighten out plots in my head!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

Kat


	10. Learning and trouble

**AN: **Hi! sorry this took so long, it was a long weekend, i was busy...again, but yes, sorry!

Ok, review replies:

**Anon.: **Woot! Yes, that's right, one choc-chip cookie for you, and free entry into DREC if you like? Thanks for the review!

**Nightmare Naka: **Haha yup, though I'm not sure I could get away with it...still glad you like it, he's so much fun to write! Thanks for the reviews!

**Centra-gal86: **Thanks so much, I'm so glad you like it so much!oooh tell me what you think! please, I wanna know what you thinks gonna happen! Haha, I'm glad it cheered you up, hope this isn't too late, thanks for the review!

Ok, last time we found out that Merlin has some serious psychological scars concerning Nimueh, and that he has to see her for four hours every week. Arthur plans on 'saving' him if necessary but knows Merlin won't agree to it. Also, Kay was one of the people who beat up Merlin and a little while back Gaius gave Merlin a book of spells so he can learn more about his...talents.

Enjoy!

* * *

After Arthur had left, Merlin and Gaius sat in companionable silence at the kitchen table, Gaius on his fourth cup of earl grey, and Merlin carefully holding a mug of hot cocoa.

Cautiously, Gaius took a sip of his tea- wrinkling his nose imperceptibly as he realized it had gone cold since they'd got up to see Arthur out.

"Here."

He glanced up at the sound of his ward's soft but excited voice.

Tentatively, Merlin held out a slender, pale hand, splaying his fingers as he held it about an inch from Gaius' tea. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes, and when he opened them they burned gold as he murmured, "_baerne."_

There was an imperceptible shiver in the air, like the feeling you get before lightning strikes. Gaius carefully touched the side of his mug. It was burning hot. Merlin saw the confirmation that his spell had worked in the delight and shock in his mentor's face. He grinned, and once he'd got over the plain astonishment that had blanked his mind, Gaius smiled too, shaking his head.

"You truly are something Merlin."

"Really?"

Gaius grinned at the eager, hopeful, childish tone in the boy's voice- refereshingly innocent. He shrugged a little.

"Well. Maybe you will be one day."

"Or maybe I was…" Merlin murmured.

"Do you mean…?"

Nodding at the elder man's reference to the bizarre 'coincidences' that riddled 'Camelot Hall', Merlin continued, "of course- I've been reading the book, I'm still at the basics, but I looked further; it's hard- it would take an enormous amount of power, but I think it's possible…"

Raising a remarkably agile eyebrow, Gaius decided to be the voice of reason. "Merlin, you do realize how impossible-"

Merlin interrupted with a laugh. "Gaius, look at your tea! Look at me! Fair enough, before I can see why it would be hard to believe- I thought I was a freak till I came here, and I still can't get my head around it, but don't you see Gaius? Don't you see?" Merlin's blue eyes were fevered and brilliant as he became more and more animated. "_I'm_ the key- my magic proves this, because we know that's what it is- I can direct it using _spells_!"

"Merlin, you do realize that if one side is true, the other may well be."

The boy gave a short, sharp nod. "Of course, there's going to be trouble when we reach adulthood, and England is going to need Arthur to save it- and since we apparently weren't re-incarnated during the first and second world wars, obviously this is going to be _huge_, and," Merlin paused, dread filling his expression as his voice softened, "terrible."

Gaius nodded gravely. "Quite. Also- we're missing a few key figures, about half the knights, and of course, Guinevere. And then of course you have to take Morgana into account…"

"Morgana?" The one word was terse and packed with confused emotion.

"She's been reincarnated, if the rest of us have." Gaius' tone suggested that though he could see the logic, he still found it hard to believe. "I've treated her for odd, self fulfilling nightmares since I got here, and she's certainly beautiful enough, though as yet I can see no real malice."

"No, that came from me." Merlin glared at his hands as he wrung them in his lap, ignoring the cocoa, he knew what he said next to be true- though he couldn't say how. "I-I poisoned her last time. I didn't want to, but it was her or all of Camelot, and that, combined with the influence of her half sister and mixed emotions for Uther lead to her corruption."

The words brought a look of immeasurable sadness over Merlin's young face, suggesting the shadow of incredible age and world weariness.

"Merlin, this is Morgan le Fay we're talking about, we _know_ she's evil, or at least that she will be."

The boy looked up, eyes piercing and far wiser than they had a right to be. "Really? Do you believe that Gaius? Because I think it's wrong. Just as I or Arthur, in spite of our reincarnation, could be evil- so could she be good. We just have to keep her away from Morgause, and never betray her."

Merlin sounded adamant about the fact, and Gaius took a moment to reflect that whilst love was one of the strongest foundation stones of Arthur's legacy, it was also one of the greatest elements of its undoing- and nothing could ever change it.

Sighing he nodded. "Very well. I think I may have an idea as to how we can at least begin to implement something along those lines; in the meantime I assume it goes without saying that you must protect Arthur, and guide him to be the man he can be."

"Change him from a prat? Gaius, it's impossible." As he said it though, in spite of the wry grin plastered over his face, Merlin's light eyes were dark with resolve. Gaius smiled a little, and then remembered something else he should probably have mentioned to Merlin before.

"Oh, and best not to mention this to anyone, even Arthur."

Merlin frowned. "Why not?"

"Uther has a certain…_aversion_ to the legends, I expect as a result of the poor light they shed on his character. Were he to find out that you were conclusive evidence of their reality-"

"He'd get rid of me." Merlin finished, mouth settling into a flat, thin line. "But Gaius, surely Arthur, and Gwaine…"

"Arthur is certainly far more enlightened than his father, and at least curious as to the inordinate amount of unusual 'coincidences' that tend to occur here. However, in the end he is his father's son. The first person from whom he'd seek guidance is him, and even if he didn't, it would be incredibly difficult for him to keep it from Uther. It's best if he didn't know. Besides, the last thing we want is any of your new friends reacting…adversely to your abilities."

Though he could see the logic in the other man's words, Merlin was a little hurt by the thought of Gwaine or Lancelot betraying him. "They wouldn't…"

Gaius placed his hand on the younger boy's. "I'm sure- but at least while you're here, I think it's best to keep this between us, for your safety."

Smiling a little, Merlin left his hand beneath Gaius' as he glanced up to the elder man. "You know, in the legend- you're sort of my adoptive father."

"I know, and I fully intend to be, if you'll let me."

Merlin sat back, pretending to survey his new mentor, arms folded. After a few seconds, silently laughing, he nodded. "Yep, you'll do." A beam split across his face and Gaius smiled back, stepping round the table to carefully embrace the boy, who hugged him fiercely back.

After a moment, Gaius sat down again, sipping his tea which had cooled from near boiling to a perfect temperature whilst Merlin finished his chocolate. Once he'd done, Merlin got up.

"I best go get some sleep- early shift cleaning tomorrow."

Wincing in anger and sympathy, Gaius nodded, but as Merlin got to the doorway, he remembered what else tomorrow would bring.

"Merlin, this woman, Tresorce, are you comfortable with seeing her? Is there something I should know?"

For a moment, Merlin looked like he wanted to say something, he even opened his mouth a little, throat working as he tried to speak. But in the end he shut it with a shrug of his sloping shoulders.

"It's alright Gaius, don't worry."

With that he turned down the corridor to his room. It didn't escape his mentor that he'd answered neither question, and even after he'd gone, Gaius eyed the empty doorway where the boy had been with no small amount of worry.

Still, if anyone could get through whatever was going on, it was Merlin. With his bravery, intelligence, determination and of course, his magic, the boy truly was something.

Placing one hand around his still warm tea, Gaius chuckled as he brought it to his mouth.

"Remarkable."

X

"What? Kay, if you're trying to trick me, this is a pretty unbelievable attempt." Arthur treated the boy he was addressing with a withering glare and his arms folded.

Kay paled, but stood his ground. "No Arthur, I mean it, we have extra practice from 5 till 7, then obviously prep till 9. Your father told me to pass on the message."

Arthur didn't miss the subtle shudder that ran through the rest of the rugby team- if there was one man's word he couldn't override, it was his father's. But that meant he couldn't follow Merlin- he couldn't protect him or even find out what had got him so scared.

Fists clenched, he gave on short nod. "Fine,you lot warm up, I'll be right there."

With that he turned to go to Gaius' house, to pick up his kit and explain, and then just pray that Merlin would be alright.

As Arthur turned onto the path, Merlin shrugged his bag off his shoulder, quickly getting changed into jeans and a black hoodie. He glanced at the spell book on his bed, which was open at a page on what he was fairly sure was how to create shields. He felt a tremor of apprehension roll nauseatingly through his stomach and swallowed drily, wishing Gaius wasn't still teaching.

He looked around, wondering what else he could take- stepping towards the kitchen as he considered taking a knife. He quickly squashed the idea. Nearly a lifetime of foster care and living on the street had taught him you didn't take a knife out with you unless you wanted it used against you or someone else- it was way too dangerous.

He shifted a little, fidgeting and glancing at his watch. He should have left ten minutes ago. He'd be late now, and she'd be angry. He could feel a cold sweat trickling down his spine at the thought.

Merlin took the time to check his watch again, grab the phone Gaius had bought for him and check he had a home number, and then he walked out of the house, on his way to face Nimueh. Again.

* * *

Ooooh! So merlin's starting to re-learn his magic and remember the past, and don't forget the implications if these coincidences are real! Plus clearly Uther realised after his son's reaction when he found out, Arthur isn't happy about Merlin having to meet Nimueh, therefore the king is stopping him (grrrrr) and now Merlin's going alone- yikes, what's going to happen!

Hope you like it and and please do drop me a comment as you have been doing, I really appreciate it!

Thanks for reading!

Kat


	11. Torment

**AN: **Hi again! thanks so much for your continuing support, I'm loving it and I hope you're loving the story. Plus, OMG! Anyone who wants to squee with me about the final ep of series 3 please drop me a line, I can barely contain myself! haha

**Anonymous: **Hello again, on a lighter note for your second review, it's nice to know you're still enjoying the story and taking it in the light in which it is meant to be taken, as a bit of fun, not a literary masterpiece (or, no offense to anyone, but it wouldn't be on fanfic.) That's not to say I don't think your 'hypercritical' review didn't make a fair point, and I'll definitely consider it, it's just that mostly I use fanfic to develop character exploration, any particularly original plots I prefer not to publish on the internet. Having said that, it was definitely food for thought- I've got to say the 'filler fluff' comment was a bit pointed, maybe rude- but then, you're critic, it's your job to brush aside social etiquette and be honest where other people aren't, so I'll try and improve on that- though in my defense, I didn't want _this_ chapter and resulting relationships to be totally out of the blue. Thanks for both your reviews, especially the critique because I've said, some of it wasn't easy to swallow, but definitely very accurate and useful for me. Oh, and sadly, I'm afraid this is the main high rated chap in the whole fic that makes it T...please forgive me, I tried to avoid too much graphic writing!

**WANRING: THIS STORY IS RATED T AND THERE IS SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS FACT BEFORE READING.**

_ITALICS BETWEEN TWO X's MEAN A FLASHBACK FROM MERLIN'S POV._

Ok, hopefully you all remember what happened last time; basically, Merlin's going to see Nimueh Tresorce, the old head of his foster home. He doesn't really have a choice and though Arthur wanted, against Merlin's will, to come along and protect him, Uther just _happened_ to schedule extra rugby practice, so the poor boy's going alone. However, enough of that, lets start off on a tangent, remember how Morgana was in that all girl's school...?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you not bothered at _all_ that we both got kicked out?"

Morgana flipped her issue of vogue shut and raised an eyebrow at Gwen, who was pale and apparently utterly bewildered by her friend's nonchalance about the whole issue.

"Of course not. They were being ridiculous. Besides- you can't tell me getting up on the roof was not one of the most thrilling things you've ever done."

Gwen smiled a little, "it _was_ pretty cool."

The dark haired girl next to her grinned a beautiful smile, leaning back against her seat and closing her eyes as she spoke in a low voice. "The pounding rain, cold and fresh and almost alive- and that view, for miles and miles and miles- as if the whole world has just been thrown at your feet and it's enough to just _see_ it. And knowing what you're doing is right, knowing that maybe you're making the slightest bit of difference."

The tan girl sitting by Morgana, who'd been smiling softly, frowned a little. "Did we make a difference? I mean, I got expelled and I don't know what happened to Anne."

"She'll get the scholarship now Gwen, trust me." Morgana sounded sure, in spite of the fact the thing still lay in the undecided future. Realising she'd unnerved her friend a little, she opened her eyes and turned to the other. "Besides, it's the thought that counts. Admit it, even if I'd not been there, eventually you'd have done something to try and change things."

The brunette honestly thought it over and nodded firmly. "Of course, the way they were treating her…"

"Just because it's some kind of upper class school doesn't mean they have any right to treat anyone like that. Anna was brilliant, no matter what her family or how much money they made- I mean, for God's sake, we had to sneak her food! And then they were going to fail her, for no reason whatsoever, taking away all that work..!"

Seeing that Morgana was working herself up into a rage, Gwen placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm. They'd only met that term, both being new to the school, and had become firm friends- Morgana admiring of Gwen's compassionate nature and inate dignity, and Gwen likewise, along with secretly enjoying the slightly older girl's fiery side.

Still, that fiery side could get out of hand, which had led to the incident on the roof. Deciding it would be best to change the subject, Gwen did, glancing out the train window as she said, "so, what's Pendragon College like? Do you really think they'll let us in, even though it's an all boys school?"

Gwen sounded quite worried about the fact- though the idea of a school full of boys seriously intimidated her, she had a strong sense of duty and was quite studious by nature; and the idea of spending an unknown amount of time not doing anything filled her with trepidation.

Morgana smiled, ever so slightly amused at the melodramatic horror unfolding on her friend's face, easily tracing her line of thought- honestly, the girl was an open book. Offering her a minstrel, she corrected, "Camelot Hall," with a smile and glanced out of the window too at the wide rolling hills, and the light rain glancing off the glass pane.

"My step father is head and owner, I doubt they'll have much choice. And, whilst most of the time it's fairly ordinary, things have a tendency to happen there. Plus, there's a bit of a mystery, and this time, I fully intend to get to the bottom of it."

Her aqua marine eyes intense with resolve, Morgana stared straight out of the window, thoughts somewhere else. Gwen raised her eyebrows, resigning herself to yet more wild antics- though she couldn't complain, life with the fiery, beautiful Morgana Pendragon was many things, but it was never boring.

X

Merlin stared up at the peeling, rusting metal doors, and gulped. It was more of an unconscious movement, as was the subtle clenching of his fists, the sudden curl of his spine. When he grit his teeth, he was fully aware of the action- and he prayed the tensing of the muscle could lend him a little more courage. He checked his watch. Twenty minutes late.

"Come on. No point making her wait any more."

It had begun to rain, and his slick black hair was dripping into his eyes. He brushed it away from his forehead with an impatient gesture, glancing up the street: half hoping to see Arthur or Gaius, ready to save him. But the pavement was empty, grey and glistening with menace like the blade of a knife to Merlin's frantic mind.

Taking one short, shallow breath, he pushed one of the doors open.

The second he stepped through the frame, thick, masculine fingers wrapped tightly around his biceps, and Merlin fought the urge to raise his eyes heavenward at his own stupidity. Of _course_ she'd have someone waiting.

He only struggled half heartedly as another guy, mid twenties at the most, grabbed his other arm, and the grunts dragged him into the middle of the nearly empty, cavernous warehouse. Merlin was unable to restrain a shiver as the dry air cooled his rain coated skin, and tried not to show his two most significantly injured areas; it was the last thing he needed, something else she could take advantage of.

"You're late Merlin."

He shivered again. That _voice_. It was exactly like he remembered- like nails on a blackboard vocalized, like carving knives on thin skin, the cold, unforgiving barrel of a gun steaming gently with subtle menace.

He stared right into her snake's eyes as the shadows relinquished her, smirking a little, her hair falling beautifully, like fire, around her face.

"I wonder why I'd want to delay this." He said, softly, but loud enough for her to hear, his voice thick with sarcasm.

The punch to his stomach was utterly expected- grunts were so predictable, and all Merlin allowed himself was a brief gasp of air as he curled around the damaged area, thanking whatever gods may exist for it not being an inch or so higher.

Nimueh chuckled, and the sound threw him back down memory lane.

_X_

_She was chuckling- laughing. How could she laugh? Wasn't it bad enough…? He shut his eyes, trembling, his twelve year old body sweating as he fell to his knees, blood trickling in a thick stream over his lips._

_X_

"Well, it's nice to know that you may have forgotten how to tell the time, but you haven't lost your wits."

"I never knew you had such a high opinion of me. Really, from you, that's special."

Nimueh glared, and the next two strikes- one to the side of his face and one to the barely healed side of his torso- brought him crashing to his knees on the naked, filthy concrete.

Fingers, slight and soft as silk, slipped under his chin as she tilted his face up, making him stare straight into the face of the snake. Her thumb brushed away a little blood at the corner of his mouth where he'd bitten his cheek, as gently as if she were dealing with a small, injured bird.

"I'm sorry dear one, but I can only allow so much insubordination."

Merlin's eyes hardened, two pieces of cold, ancient crystal condemning her with a glance.

"I'm in your _care_ not your _service._"

He expected the slap too, burning against the bruising side of his face. He didn't care. He didn't regret what he'd said.

"Bind him." She said, coolly, wrapping the white laboratory coat a little tighter round her lithe body. Merlin didn't try and restrain a shudder, he'd heard those words too many times before…

_X_

"_Bind him."_

_What? What was she doing now? Why was she hurting him? Rough hands grabbed his wrists, easily picking him up and pinning him against what felt like a metal wall, first cuffing his ankles, then his wrists._

_He made a slight sound of pain as the hands left him and he felt his arms take the strain of his body's weight; bare chested and shivering he looked to the woman who was supposed to be taking care of him. She had a needle in her hands, like the one the Doctor's used, and a trolley of chemicals._

_The scary man next to her eyed him like he was a piece of meat, before muttering in a thick, rumbling tone. "Chris', 'es a skinny piece o' nuthin' isn' 'e? 'ow old d'you say 'e was?"_

_The woman looked back at him, her blue eyes still glowing, like magic, as if everything was going to be ok._

_She smiled a little at Merlin's captivated expression- but there was something wrong with that, like when Mummy…_

"_Ten."_

_X_

This time, Merlin knew what was happening and he struggled violently against the two holding him.

"Let me go! LET-ME-_GO! _Do you have any idea what she's going to do? What you're going to do?"

They threw him against the metal panel, one restraining him whilst the other dragged his wrist to the manacle hanging from the top of the frame. Merlin kicked out with his good ankle, getting a shin and mentally rejoicing at the groan and shift away, trying frantically to escape- but he was frozen by Nimueh's laugh, and the cool touch of her skin against his sent a jolt through him, so violent he spasmed against the metal.

"What the _hell?" _He heard one of the men mutter, he ignored them- unable to do anything now he was here other than remain perfectly still against her touch.

It shamed him to think it, but she terrified him, just as she always had.

Once Merlin was bound, he allowed himself to sink onto the weight of his arms; knowing there was no longer any point in struggling even as his shoulders strained under the new weight of his body- far greater than it had ever been now he'd spent time eating properly.

Nimueh moved over to her trolley, a trolley that brought a wave of sick fear and nostalgia crashing over Merlin. Studiously she surveyed the array of objects on top- it was a hospital trolley, and the metal bars penned in countless vials and flasks of strange liquids, coupled with glinting metal objects twisted into all sorts of shapes that he couldn't identify but whose bite was written on his skin. There were other things too, more recognizable. A plethora of needles, a baseball bat, what looked suspiciously like a medieval torch plus a more modern welding torch.

After a moment Nimueh extracted a wicked looking knife from the cluttered surface. Merlin eyed it fearfully, barely noticing the two thugs taking their leave, clearly having been told to do so earlier.

"What are you going to do now?" Without an audience, he didn't try and hold back the fear from his voice- she knew he felt it anyway.

She turned around, smiling. "Well, I need to clear the work surface."

Merlin glanced down to his hoodie then back up at her. "You don't think that'll be odd? Me getting back with my clothes cut off me."

The redhead laughed lightly, a sound like the dance of light on broken glass.

"Oh Merlin, you're not going to let anyone see you."

He frowned a little, fear receding in the face of the problem as he tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

She stepped closer, holding up the knife, whose blade reflected the unnatural light of her eyes. "Because if you do, I'll have to bring Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot Dulac and the knight Gwaine into my experiments- after all, they too are reincarnate." The last word was spoken with the fervour of a zealot, and Merlin shivered, not just at the threat to his friends.

"They're not reincarnated." He tried to keep his voice calm, shouting would sound too much like denial. "It's just coincidence. They're normal teenage boys... leave. Them. alone."

He glared at her scarlet locks as they tumbled over the crown of her head whilst she bent over the knife, with which she'd already begun to slice down his hoodie and shirt. Neither of them did anything when the blade occasionally cut shallowly into his chest.

"Come come, you of all people should know not to believe that, _Emrys."_

He flinched. "Don't call me that."

His clothes fell open and she smiled a little, lightly tracing the raised scars on his skin. He shivered once more.

"Cold?" She knew he wasn't.

"So, I'm sure you remember how this works. I ask you a question. You answer. If you refuse or do not answer satisfactorily, I investigate physically."

It was weird, that her voice could be so calm, the words so simple and the threat so very real. Merlin nodded, once, sharply to show he understood. Nimueh smiled.

"What did you feel when you first saw Arthur?" So it was down to this- she honestly did think he was the once and future king. Merlin wondered if he didn't.

Aloud he replied. "He was a prat."

The blow came with no warning, and he saw it coming. Still, he couldn't restrain a cry as the baseball bat made contact with his ribs. There was a crunch as the barely healed bones broke all over again and he gasped, hands flexing as he tried to breathe.

"Wrong answer." He heard her say, cold and distant.

The rest passed in a blur of pain and questions, and by the end Merlin wasn't sure what he was saying, whether he believed or not. Bleeding, writhing as foreign chemicals ran through him, and unable not to scream as she held the torch to his skin. His magic lay inside him, restrained and cowering- as it always had. In his own personal hell, there was no escape, and should he try it, she'd only make this worse.

He wasn't sure how.

* * *

OK, pretty graphic I know, but it won't happen again. Any theories on Nimueh now? Understand her a little more? And what do you think the girls will think of our boys? What mystery is morgana talking about? Will she be good or evil? Hows Merlin going to explain this to Gaius? Why didn't he ask for help? Call the police?

Find out next time, or, if you make a really good guess, I might nudge you in the right direction. Though it was a little grim, I hope you enjoyed it and my thanks for reading,

Kat


	12. Love and stranger things

**AN: **Hi! Sorry this is so late, been in the school production and not had space to BREATHE, plus, can I help it? I wanted to keep up the suspense. Anyway,thanks so much for your continuing support and without further ado, here we go!

**FallenAngel: **Glad you liked the chapter, and I know poor thing! Felt writing this, don't worry, he gets to go away since she said he has to stay till 9/10pm, but then he has to come back next week...don't worry though, there's more to the story! Thanks for the review!

**Swifty: **Hey no worries at all, it's nice your reviewing now! Haha I love Gwaine too (why do you think he has such a big part? haha) and don't worry, i don't think Anonymous meant it insultingly, though it's kind of you to be supportive. Glad you liked the chap, I'm sorry for him too- poor Merlin! (yeesh I'm so sadistic) and yes, the girls, at last! Haha, sorry about the wait for the update, hope you like the chap! Thanks again.

**Anonymous: **Lol about the shut/slut thing hahaha. I'm glad you think so, I did my best- i wanted it to be effective but not ridiculously gory/graphic. Actually, I may not have made these clear enough, she HASN'T come back, she's called Nimueh because she's obsessed with the legends, though there'll be more on that later...haha bout the karma thing though, and yes, EXACTLY. Fair point about the candy, and actually, I'm pretty sure i did get something out of it- the next few chapters were pre-written but starting round chap17 I hope you see my trying to take your advice and haha don't be silly, it's fine! Fair enough, it does clear the air doesn't it? Thanks, I do my best! (huh, who said you were anti-social?) Anyway, thanks again for the review!

Okaaaaay, to the fic. Last time, though I'm sure you all remember, Merlin was basically tortured by a woman who calls herself 'Nimueh' and used to be head of his foster home, apparently she's done similar things before, and it's safe to assume it's all in the name of 'reincarnation'. Arthur was sure something dodgy was up and wanted to come along but had extra rugby practice set by his father which just _happened_ to coincide with Merlin having to go to Nimueh. Oh, and the girls are back! (they were expelled- and Gwen's never been to pendragon college before, having met morgana this term). Geddit?

Enjoy!

* * *

Stumbling down the street, one arm round his ribs, Merlin headed blindly in the direction he hoped was Pendragon College. His whole body burned with pain, and he could feel a soft metallic taste at the back of his throat and in his mouth, a mix of blood and sick. He didn't care about the tears running down his face- no one else did. Instead he just kept tripping up the path, simultaneously protecting the areas most badly hurt and holding his clothes together with a white knuckled death grip.

It was still raining, and he was getting colder by the second. He wasn't sure, in the face of this burning pain, if this was a good or a bad thing. Getting to the top of the hill he glanced up, through blurred eyes at the signs on the T junction. He could just make out a sign for the college, and walked across the road- not bothering to check for cars.

There was an earth shattering beep which made him screw his eyes shut as it violently shook his aching head. Stumbling forward, subconsciously aware that he needed to get away from the car making the noise, Merlin tripped on the kerb- not an uncommon occurrence, and fell onto the wet pavement with a smack.

He didn't try to restrain the cry of pain that escaped him as his quite literally tortured body suffered the impact, he couldn't have bitten it back by this point if he'd wanted to. Instead he took a second to try and find his lungs and breathe, all the time concentrating on getting through this- getting back to Gaius. He was safe with Gaius.

Preoccupied as he was, he didn't hear the car screech to a halt, and whoever was in it leap out with a cry, slamming the door behind them with a thump of expensive metal.

Hands landed on his shoulders and without thinking, Merlin shuddered violently away. Eyes still closed as he gathered enough breath and clear thought to speak, he muttered urgently. "Please. No more, please. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry, please."

A cool finger landed on his lips, accompanied by a concerned, feminine murmur of "shhhhh." It was so much like _her_ that he finally made the effort to open his eyes, one of which was nearly swollen shut. At first, all he got was a blurred, sweat tinged picture.

Leaning on one hand to hold himself up, he forgot his hoodie and reached to clear his gaze of the obstruction, barely registering the stranger's gasp as his clothes fell apart, revealing some of what had been done.

Gradually, a beautiful, feminine, (not Nimueh) face came into view. As he lay there, bruised and bleeding, it was as if an angel had come to him, lit from behind by the street lamp- her eyes were a clear, gorgeous blue green, like arctic lakes. Her skin was as pale as his, and her ebony hair fell in princess like ringlets round her face, which was subtly impressed with an expression of concern.

"So…_beautiful._" He managed to murmur, whilst another part of him wondered if this was what it felt like to be delirious.

She blinked in surprise, as if she hadn't expected it. He supposed she wouldn't have, and then she smiled a little.

"Well, thankyou…what's your name?" Her tones were rich and gentle, like expensive silk or dark chocolate. There was nothing sharp under the surface but strength, and Merlin relaxed a little further.

"Merlin. An' you?"

She smiled wider, revealing straight white teeth and genuine relief- as if she actually cared.

"Merlin, it's a pleasure. My name's Morgana."

X

Arthur blew into his hands and rubbed them furiously as he jogged down the street. Training had stretched for hours, and he hadn't bothered in the growing dark to get changed out of his muddy shirt and shorts, deciding instead to go straight to the nearest warehouse that he knew of and go on from there.

Something was wrong.

The 'prince' of Camelot Hall was not superstitious, and though secretly he held his own brand of christianity to which he subscribed absolutely, on the outside, he was not a faithful person either. He didn't believe in voodoo, aliens, ufo's, _magic_- anything like that. He simply didn't- he was a practical person and his mindset and beliefs followed that to the letter.

Still, he couldn't ignore this gut instinct- much like when someone was about to punch him from behind, and he could almost feel the blow coming; reacting instinctively. It was what he felt now- something, a sick, anxious feeling rolling in his gut, making him run a little faster down the road. He was nearly there now, and a sleek black estate car was stopped haphazardly in the middle of the T junction he had to cross.

He frowned a little when he saw two figures on the pavement- one feminine and the other masculine, both slender and pale with dark hair.

His frown deepened as he recognized the girl bent over the bloodied, beaten boy, half kneeling on the ground- and he slowed to a fast walk, calling out.

"Morgana?"

He saw her look up, and was surprised at the open distress on her face. It wasn't exactly melodramatic, and anyone else would think that she seemed too untouched by the boy in her arms. Yet Arthur knew his half sister better than anyone, and it shocked him. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were wide, her fine black eyebrows pulled up in the middle, creasing her forehead into an expression like a child's.

However, as he got closer, all thoughts of Morgana fled from Arthur's mind. Because it was _Merlin_ in her arms.

Falling to his knees on the other side of the limp, skinny boy, Arthur glared at Morgana- knowing it wasn't her fault but needing someone to be angry with.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

Of course, it had to be Morgana on whom he unleashed his worried fury, and that meant she could fight back. Arthur mentally hit himself whilst she replied, her entire demeanour suddenly transformed by fierce rebuttal.

"Excuse me Arthur Pendragon, I got back from that ridiculous school in Switzerland this morning, I only got off the train half an hour ago, and I've never seen Merlin before in my life, how and why could and would I ever hurt him?"

Between them Merlin moaned a little, frowning at the raised voices, and Morgana's expression instantly turned tender with concern. Arthur frowned again.

"You're never this concerned about me."

"That's because you act like a spoilt three year old when you're hurt." She replied, calmly, gently resting her hand on Merlin's forehead, which smoothed instantly.

Arthur ignored the jab and instead looked back to his friend, categorizing his injuries. The boy's face had one hell of a bruise coming up on the right, covering his eye and cheek. His mouth was swollen and bloody, and his nose bled a little as well. The rest of his skin was shockingly pale and faintly shone with a thin coat of sweat.

For some reason his hoodie and shirt had been sliced down the middle, and what Arthur could see half revealed between the two sides of fabric made his stomach turn. There were blood stains on his clothes and Arthur could just catch the smell of sick, and beneath it a sharp bite of foreign chemicals.

His voice was hoarse as he asked again. "What _happened?_"

Morgana rolled her eyes, and was on the verge of repeating that she _didn't know_ when Merlin coughed a little.

"Nim-ueh…warehouse. Meeting."

The blonde above him blinked, processing the words in his mind, aligning them with his unpleasant meeting with the redhead a few nights ago.

"It was _her_, she did this?"

Merlin bit his lip, and it was all the response Arthur needed. Swearing, he gently slipped his arms under Merlin's torso and legs, trying not to notice the boy's flinch. He ignored Morgana's sharp look as she in turn observed his own change of attitude when Merlin was around. Instead he stood, looking to the car in the road and squinting to read the license plate.

It was one of theirs, and with a sharp, "we need to get him to Gaius." Arthur began to head towards it.

Not needing to be told twice, Morgana followed- Arthur could see her out of the corner of his eye as her driver got out, recognizing the son of his employer, and opened the back door of the car.

Gently, Arthur sat Merlin on the plush leather seat. He went to get the seatbelt but Merlin feebly knocked his hand away, whining something about not being a baby.

"Fine!" Arthur huffed, slamming the door, and trying not to wonder if Merlin realized how weak he was, or if he was simply in denial.

Walking quickly round the car and opening the door, it didn't even occur to Arthur there might be another passenger behind the tinted window.

So when there was suddenly a girl blinking up at him, eyebrows raised, he was more than a little surprised.

For a few moments Arthur's mouth hung open in slight shock. Because there shouldn't have been a stranger here. Because this was the family car. Because Morgana didn't bring friends home. And because this girl was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen.

She wasn't at all his type- her hair was dark, not blonde, and her chest was average but unremarkable. She wasn't tall or athletic, instead slight, petite, and almost soft. Her eyes were a dark, gentle brown, and her skin was like melted toffee.

After a few more moments, during which the girl's cheeks darkened with a cranberry flush, she finally spoke. "Um, sorry, I'm Gwen, who are you?"

He blinked and responded automatically. "Arthur Pendragon."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Morgana's brother! She's told me all about you,well, I mean, you know, she's only said good things, well sort of, but you don't need to worry, not that you would worry, I just, um, never mind…"

She bit her lip shyly and Arthur smiled at her, as surprised at as he was helpless against the rush of affection washing over him as she talked faster and faster, wringing her hands in a way that seemed to him endearingly familiar, and still nervously biting her lip- innocent as a child.

"Don't worry about it, the relationship works both ways and I'm used to it by now. Would you mind moving over?"

Gwen blinked, then realized Arthur was still standing outside in his shorts and muddy clothes. Quickly she undid her seatbelt and slid over next to Merlin, gasping as she saw the extent to which he was hurt. Gently she reached out, brushing his cheek.

"Oh, you poor thing, what happened?"

Merlin blushed a little and Arthur felt a surge of irrational jealousy.

"Careful Gwen- that's probably the most female attention he's received in his life."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and looked like he was about to make a retort, but Gwen beat him to it.

"Oh don't be so horrid! That's just the most- the most prattish thing to say, I thought he was your friend!"

Merlin snorted and Arthur blinked in surprise, staring at the girl next to him as she suddenly realized what she'd said. Distressed, she looked from one boy to another and then again to Arthur.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I know your father's in charge of the college, and I'm trespassing on his hospitality. And I really shouldn't judge, but it was just- I mean- but still, I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

Shutting the door Arthur shook his head, bemused whilst Merlin glared at him as if to say _now look what you've done_. Arthur ignored him, instead trying to pacify Gwen, who was wringing her hands furiously and still seemed absolutely horrified with herself.

"It's alright, no harm done. You're right, it was a pretty awful thing to say." He himself was surprised as the words, more contrite than anything he'd ever said, rolled easily off his tongue. Because that was what it was like, talking to her, staring into her honest, naive face. Easy.

"What do you mean," Merlin coughed, a nasty, thick cough and Arthur looked at him in concern, noticing the tight way he held his ribs. "What do you mean, trespassing on his hospitality?"

Since Arthur had shut the door, the chauffeur had begun to drive, and Morgana was currently in the front on the phone to Gaius, trying to explain what had happened- though she barely understood herself.

Gwen frowned a little. "Well, Morgana and I met at the finishing school we were both at- I had a bursary because my mother was a servant there, and I think that's what they intend for me." The frown deepened. "Though I don't suppose that'll happen now. Anyway, there were a group of students on scholarships and bursaries. We…well, we weren't treated equal to the others, frankly- and one girl was particularly badly mistreated. Her name was Anna, and she was really brilliant; she could do so much, but the teachers were planning on failing her so the others in her class would look more intelligent- prove that those with wealth were better than those without."

Merlin made an indignant sound of disapproval, mouth twisting in sympathy for the stranger and Gwen gave him a smile of thanks and light, gentle amusement.

"That's what we thought, so when we found out we began a campaign of sabotage- it was all Morgana's idea, not that I didn't contribute, just...she was in charge."

Arthur grinned. "She always is."

"Because, Arthur, you don't have enough brains to think for yourself." Morgana said lightly, turning round in her seat. Merlin tried to stifle a burst of slightly painful laughter,Arthur glared and Gwen looked from one to the other before continuing.

"Anyway, we sort of ended up on the roof, and things went a bit out of hand, and we were 'suspended' indefinitely,or, honestly, expelled."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "It was ridiculous, it's not like we ran around naked or anything."

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed the way Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other and then away, both suddenly blushing deeply. Much as he'd love to see his sister squirm, Arthur decided not to comment for Merlin's sake, though he fully intended to talk to him later.

Smiling a little, Gwen opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Merlin's body went limp. Morgana jumped and then his body began to shake, violently. Gwen gave a little cry, shifting away and Arthur grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, then Merlin's head hit the window and he passed out.

For a second they all stared at the boy's apparently lifeless body, and then the chauffeur pulled into Gaius's drive and Morgana launched herself out of the car, even as it was moving with a shout of, "Arthur! Get him inside!"

She ran to Gaius's door, not bothering to knock, shouting for him as Arthur leapt out, skidding round the back of the car and opening the other side door. He gently picked up the boy as Gwen stared wide eyed, and he tried to give her smile, as if to say it would all be alright.

It came out as more of a grimace, and Gwen didn't comment whilst Morgana continued to shout and the driver remained impassive. The children honestly didn't know if things would be alright, but the chauffeur had been in the employ of Uther Pendragon for ten years, and during that time stranger things had happened.

* * *

Oooh, so will Merlin be alright? Now Arthur knows, what's he going to do about Nimueh? Will the girls settle in? And what's with the 'feelings' everyone keeps being influenced by?

Hope you liked it and enjoy the finale of Merlin tonight (can't wait!)

Thanks for reading and please do keep the comments coming, I really appreciate it,

Kat


	13. Girls and recovery

**AN: **Hey- sorry this took so long, a week of doing a play and then last week of term, plus flying to hong kong- things were all pretty hectic. Still, I really hope you're still reading and will forgive me, I've planned a lot of this and written most now, and I'd love to know what you think.

**Anon. **Haha, ooh I know what you mean and I'm sorry! But it is kind of a big part of the story... and yes, i think so. Because she's not corrupted yet is she? We'll see what happens ;)

**FallenAngel: **Haha, of course- I mean, she's made a deal with Uther, he was always going to go at 9/10. But will he get away for good? Exactly your question,and you'll have to wait and see... Sorry I made you wait so long and thanks for the review!

**crossMyheartHope2spy: **Haha I _know! _I got very impatient writing the first few chaps without the girls, and yes, our favourite trio really do- which do you think they'll pick, sensible, serious forward planning or at last minute last ditch attempt? Haha thankyou, I will, and thanks for your review!

**Swifty: **Glad you like it and wow that's flattering, sorry this update made you wait so long! Plus YES, yes it was- however I can't talk to you about it because of spoilers... :( needless to say though, I can't wait for next series and the...new dynamics therein (!) thanks for the review!

**Fallen Angel: **I agree with you about Nimueh- it's good to know I'm the only one who gets that impression and felt bad for merlin writing this. I do know what you mean, and don't worry- I'm not offended. I think that since a large amount of the slightly...more practiced writers on here use it for character exploration (with access to such a vast audience so familiar with the characters) they tend towards victimising merlin because he is victimised in the show, and suits the place- the slight, skinny, awkward boy, alone for who he is, maximum one parent and not many friends who know who he really is...Though I love it when he's brave, and he is (I hope you get that here too) the world, it seems, has it in for Merlin. Anyhoo, bless you for letting me have some time to catch up, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the rest!

Ok, so, hope that's everyone- now then, in case you can't remember, here's a quick recap of recent stuff (if you want to check the rest of the story, there's a few recaps on earlier chaps which go further back)

- Merlin has been scarred by Nimueh, physically and pyschologically, and after being forced to see her because of her manipulation of Uther, he was tortured by her.

-We're pretty certain it's because she's a fanatic (hence the name) and is trying to force proof of reincarnation from him.

-Pendragon college is an old fashioned, all boy's school owned and run by Uther.

- Arthur and Merlin have become great friends and Morgana has noticed.

-Morgana and Gwen were at some crazy, snobbish finishing school in Switzerland and just got expelled for an 'incident where they ended up on the roof', no one but them knows any more about it and they're not telling.

- The girls and boys have found themselves inexplicably attracted towards each other, for various reasons- most importantly, arthur is powerless against the sudden affection (and jealousy) that rises in him around gwen, though she seems impassive, and Morgana is extradordinarily concerned for Melrin, in spite of the fact he's a stranger to her...

-They've just got Merlin back to Gaius after he had a fit and passed out...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Will he be alright?"

Gwen, standing between the Pendragon siblings, asked the question all of them had wanted to ask as Gaius straightened, having finally finished bandaging and treating Merlin as best he could.

"The cruelty of certain individuals in this world does not even merit discussion."

It was the only reply they got, and then the old man passed a hand over his face, gently ruffled Merlin's hair, and walked out of the room with a sigh.

"God Merlin, why would she do this?" Arthur looked despairingly at his friend's limp form, eyes flickering over track marks, cuts, _burns_, and bruises to name but a few. He didn't understand; had not yet come across such cruelty. It horrified him.

A hand, slender and elegant, much like Merlin's, wrapped itself around his forearm and he turned to Morgana. He noticed the way her eyes kept flicking back to Merlin, as his did to Gwen, and wondered if she too was under the influence of some bizarre re-awakened affection.

However, when she turned to him, her eyes were hard and clear- just like always, like the murky surface of a crystal ball, and she looked like she wanted answers.

"Who is _she?_ And who is this boy? And why was he there in the first place? Why were _you_ coming to get him?"

She looked like she wanted to say more but Merlin moaned, frowning as the slightly raised voices broke through the peace he'd been falling into and Arthur raised a finger to his lips, gesturing for them to leave.

Gwen walked out first, after gently patting Merlin's hand, like a sister. Morgana didn't move, and Arthur decided to walk past her- he knew his sister, if she wanted answers, she'd follow of her own accord, and he certainly wasn't going to be responsible for disturbing Merlin's rest.

As he turned to go to the kitchen, following Gwen (the corridor really wasn't wide enough to linger in), he saw something out of the corner of his eye and paused, glancing back.

Morgana stood next to Merlin's head, an expression of confusion over her normally composed features, as if she was trying to figure something out. Then her forehead smoothed, and a soft, secret smile spread over her features- not a planning smile, or a winning smile, but a gentle, peaceful one, and blushing a little, she bent down, hair tumbling past her neck, ad very gently pressed her lips to the unconscious boy's. Merlin's entire body relaxed with an almost audible sigh, and when she straightened, Arthur could see a very light curve on his lips- the thought of a smile of his own.

The blonde raised both eyebrows and hot footed it down the corridor as Morgana turned to leave, but questions of his own were now whirling through his mind. Morgana was never like that, with anyone.

So what was so special about Merlin?

When he got to the kitchen, Gaius and Gwen were sitting comfortably with two cups of tea, clearly having become acquainted- though there was a subtle tension behind their reasonably passive expressions, and Arthur was sure he wore a fairly similar mask.

Sitting down with a sigh next to Gwen, his bare legs getting goosebumps as they came into contact with the cool wood, he said nothing, just stared at his hands, waiting for Morgana.

For a few moments longer there was silence, and then Morgana stepped in, carefully shutting the door behind her before marching across the room and sitting next to Gaius and opposite Gwen.

Leaning forward with fierce determination on her face, she clasped her hands together. "So what- _exactly_- is going on?"

Arthur sighed. "Me and the usual lot were messing round with a scholarship kid- 'putting him in his place', and then, out of nowhere, this guy with a backpack and an attitude stepped in…"

X

"So we can stay?" Gwen asked, delighted. After Arthur had finished his story, Morgana had made a quick phone call to Uther, who'd demanded they come home for dinner but allowed them to remain at Gaius' a little while longer. He'd objected a little to, 'yet another charity case' but it hadn't taken much for his daughter to put him straight. Morgana could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, and her stubborn nature wasn't useless either.

Deciding not to share her opinion of her father or his of her friend, Morgana just nodded, grinning, and laughed as Gwen threw her arms around her.

"Thankyou so much." She stepped back, solemn and almost noble, humbly clasping her hands in front of her and meeting the Pendragon's gaze. "Really, thankyou Morgana."

Morgana smiled a little, pleased and admiring of her friend's innately regal nature. "It's nothing Gwen, after all, I suppose it _was_ my fault we were kicked out."

Gwen smiled a little. "Yeah, but it was worth it."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Gwen! I honestly thought you were above such things!"

"Of course you did."

The girls giggled happily, and Gwen raised her mug of tea for a toast. Morgana lifted her earl grey and chinked it against the other.

"To Pendragon College," She said, wryly. Gwen grinned.

"May it be full of pleasant surprises."

X

Gwaine's jaw dropped as Morgana and Gwen entered the classroom. Actually, the same could be said about most of the boys in the room. The thing that irritated Arthur was that unlike most of them- who were staring at Morgana, his friend was staring at Guinevere. Stereotypical legend matchmaking be damned- no one else was allowed to look at her like that. Arthur wasn't exactly sure why yet.

Flicking Gwaine's jaw shut with a little more force than was strictly necessary Arthur scowled in his best prattish prince impression and rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Gwaine, if you keep on like that they're going to think there's something wrong with your jaw muscles."

The 'outcast,' who was rubbing his chin in irritation, bit back the response he'd been about to make as he realized Arthur had a point, in spite of his attitude.

Monmouth actually stood up to shake the girl's hands, though it was probably more to do with the fact one was Uther's daughter than outdated chivalric courtesy, and afterwards Morgana glanced at all the boys in the class, a slight smirk on her full lips. Arthur could swear he could hear them salivating and raised his eyes heavenwards- being her brother, he couldn't fully understand the effect his sister had on men of all ages, but he did know it was irritating.

Behind Morgana, Gwen blushed a little under the gaze of the class, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. The slightly taller girl nudged her and they walked over to Gwaine and Arthur, Morgana squeezing past Gwaine to sit between Arthur and a boy called Percy- full name Percival, who was the rugby team's best winger.

Biting the inside of her cheek as she realized there was no room next to her friend, Gwen gracefully sat down next to Gwaine. Instantly he straightened, and Arthur saw him wiping his palms on his trousers nervously from the corner of his eye.

The spiteful part of the blonde wanted to point it out in a particularly loud and obnoxious voice, but Gwaine was a good friend, and besides, he didn't want Gwen to think he could be even more of a prat than she seemed to think he was already.

"I'm afraid I've not yet had the pleasure of learning your name…?" Gwaine said in his smoothest voice.

Arthur grit his teeth, wishing Morgana wasn't pre-occupied with Percival, who was looking a lot like a starved puppy.

He had nothing to worry about though. Gwen's eyebrows pulled her forehead into an expression of incredulity as she blushed a little. "I'm Gwen, though what pleasure you could possibly get from it I really don't know."

Unperturbed, Gwaine replied. "To know anything about you is enough for me, especially to put such a lovely name to such a beautiful face."

Under attack, Gwen visibly cringed and Gwaine sighed whilst Arthur barely contained a chuckle. "Too much?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just a bit. Sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Gwaine, though most people call me 'the outcast' round here."

"Because of your amorous behaviour, or something else?"

Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll let you decide."

Deciding to interject, Arthur punched Gwaine lightly on the arm. "Stop winding her up Gwaine, at this rate we'll have to get a restraining order."

Behind Gwaine, Gwen rolled her eyes. "Thankyou Arthur, though I can handle myself."

Gwaine snorted as Arthur struggled to contain his annoyance. "Oooh, you got _told_."

The bell rang as Gwen laughed and Gwaine looked pleased with himself. Morgana turned to catch the outcome of the conversation and raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Can't handle it Arthur?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Shut up Morgana."

He grabbed his books, shoving them into his bag as he walked out. Gwen bit her lip, turning to the other two after watching Arthur's muscular back disappear from view.

"Do you think that was a bit cruel? He seemed upset-"

They responded simultaneously, laughing a little- knowing it was Arthur's pride hurting more than anything.

"He'll survive."

X

A few days later, Merlin was healing well. Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and the girls often stopped by to check on him, and Gaius was pleased by the friends Merlin seemed to have found in them, wondering what would happen if any of them ever discovered his abilities.

Out of concern for the boy, Gaius had kept him heavily sedated in order to allow him to recover quickly- though the break to his ribs had clearly been painful, it wasn't particularly major, and as before it healed remarkably quickly- no doubt a side effect of the boy's 'talents'. The drugs in his system were harder to deal with- weird experimental compounds as far as he could understand it, and though Gaius did all he could, he just had to let Merlin fight it out.

The other surface wounds were what really incensed the old man, and he took care to document them and everything else, putting it in a file which he locked in his cabinet so one day, should he choose, Merlin would stand a chance of justice.

Morgana was one of the most frequent visitors, and Gaius wondered about the contrasting legends referring to hers and Merlin's relationship- their love and their enmity. He could only hope the strange affection she seemed to feel for him would last, and reflected some positive emotion between them, Morgana was a force to be reckoned with- and they certainly didn't need trouble from her on top of everything else.

It lead him to speculate, too. The original Merlin cast the spell consciously- bringing them back, so why would he bring back Uther? For Arthur? Maybe he thought the man was necessary for Arthur to grow into who he was? But then why bring back Morgana? Gaius could only hope the man who Merlin had been had seen some goodness in the girl, something which could be salvaged. They all knew how the original legends had unfolded, but maybe…maybe this time could be different.

X

The first thing Merlin was aware of as he found himself fighting again through the sticky embrace of sedatives, was a light wave of warm, minty air tickling his skin. Something silky feathered against his cheek, and a soft, cool hand rested on his in a gesture of comfort.

Another hand brushed his hair, then trailed down his cheek- gentle, like the shy kiss of snow.

He groaned as a dull pain pounded it's way back into his conscious mind and the touches disappeared. Blinking quickly, wanting to see whoever had been there, or if it was his imagination, Merlin managed to force his eyes open.

They focused blurrily on a regal figure, sitting erect on a chair next to his bed. At first all he saw was long, dark wavy hair and pale skin. Shocked and relieved, he smiled a little- his slightly confused mind letting him hope.

"Freya..." He breathed, his voice a rough whisper.

The pale, blurred face frowned and Merlin blinked again, letting the features come into focus and realizing, with a stab of disappointment, that this girl's eyes were azure- like melted icewater or a clear pool on a summers day... _not_ the chocolate he'd expected.

"Sorry," he muttered, annoyed at the weakness of his voice. "I thought…" he broke off as he recognized the girl with a gasp, eyes flickering over the curve of her lips, the shadow of her eyelashes on her cheeks, her strong jaw and fine nose and eyebrows.

"It's you!" The whisper wasn't a result of the weakness of his voice, and he could feel a smile pulling at his sore lips in response to her full, dazzling one as she reached out to hold his hand.

"That's right, do you remember my name?"

He grinned wryly, "You're Morgana. I told you you were beautiful. To be honest," He flushed, glancing down at the covers, "I was pretty out of it, I thought you were an angel or something."

Her eyes widened and he bit his lip, surprised at himself- but he'd wanted her to know, wanted her to know how lovely he thought she was, how much he cared. For some reason, that seemed suddenly incredibly important.

Her eyes widened, and he'd have thought there were tears in them if they weren't so translucent already. She squeezed his fingers. "Thankyou Merlin, it means a lot to me." She laughed lightly, and it sounded like crystals on glass. Merlin wondered drily if he was becoming a poet.

"I'm not sure why it means so much actually, I guess it's just the college, that kind of thing-"

"Happens a lot round here." Merlin finished for her with a knowing grin. "I've noticed."

* * *

Hmm, coincidences coincidences. Haha yeah right. So, how does Merlin know Freya this time round and who was she to him? Why was it hope and delirium that made him think of the possibilty of her being there? Can Morgana be put straight this time round? Can they control who they will become with the past as their ally? Or will it tear them apart? Plus, hows Arthur put up with the girls for a week? Will Gwen give in to Gwaine or maybe fall for our favourite prince? And what can they do about Nimueh?

Hope you liked it, and thankyou for reading. If possible I'll update at the latest in three days, depending on feedback. I really do appreciate you taking the time to comment and do my best to respond, so please do.

Thanks again,

Kat


	14. The murder

**AN: **Hi there you lot! I'm soooo sorry again, I'm a terrible author and I should be strung up. In my defense, I did move house and have a christmas party two days after, and things are still a bit hectic, and I'm revising for as modules...but still, I'm sorry.

**JulieWinchester: **Yes...she'll be...mentioned, and haha, had to get going eventually!

**FallenAngel: **Well, thanks, and I guess Gwaine is one of my fave characters- but the plots going to get bigger, and you'll realise soon enough why fate or coincidence or _something_ else has got as many of them together as is possible at this moment in time... haha, thanks so much, you're always a very courteous reviewer and I appreciate it, I hope you enjoy the chap!

few points:

-merlin got tortured by nimueh (who he still has to meet every thursday), but was rescued by arthur, morgana and gwen. sort of.

- he was very badly injured and bed ridden for days, frequently treated by morgana...

- when merlin first met arthur he was beaten up by a bunch of college pupils, including a particularly nasty guy called Kay

-meanwhile, the girls have had their first week of the boy's boarding school. Wonder how they got on?

ok, I'll say no more, you've waited long enough,

Enjoy!

* * *

"Merlin, thank God you're back!" Arthur seemed to be a man on a mission as he marched towards Merlin, who was hobbling uneasily up the path to the front doors of the college.

The boy he was addressing smiled a little- something he hadn't done for a while. It was Tuesday, and they still hadn't decided what they were going to do about Nimueh. Putting these thoughts to the back of his mind, Merlin tilted his head to the side.

"Arthur, I never knew you cared."

"I don't." Arthur responded, short and to the point as he took one of Merlin's bags to make walking easier for him. "But these past couple of days have been hell- it's an evil plot, they're all against me!" As Arthur raved Merlin's brows rose higher and higher, a habit he was picking up from Gaius.

"Who?"

It was at that point that the girl's came sauntering from Uther's house, wandering along an adjoining path.

"You're a bit of a mess this morning Arthur- is the beauty sleep thing malfunctioning?" Morgana called out with a grin. Merin struggled to keep a straight face and Morgana winked at him whilst Gwen smiled a little behind her.

"What? Where is the precedent for that? I've done nothing wrong! And if anyone needs beauty sleep, it's you Morgana!"

Standing next to the indignant blonde, Merlin surveyed Morgana, who was wearing a pristine white silk blouse, a neat pencil skirt and a velvet blazer much like theirs. She looked incredible and he raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

"You think?"

The 'prince' turned on him. "Not you too!"

The girls laughed as they got close enough and Morgana took Merlin's hand in hers, completely out of nowhere.

"Are you better Merlin?"

Feeling himself get a little hot under the open attention of such a beautiful girl, Merlin ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine thankyou."

She smiled widely and seemed almost reluctant as she dropped his hand, rubbing her fingers together, as if the feel of him still lingered on her skin. For a second there was silence and then Gwen beamed and threw her arms around Merlin, careful not to jostle his ribs.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright! We were all so worried, because you looked so awful, I mean, not that you look awful, just you were all covered in blood and these horrible things, not that that was your fault, just it was so dreadful- not that I think you're dreadful, of course not-"

Merlin laughed, amused at her scatterbrained dialogue and touched by how concerned she seemed. "Thankyou, I think."

Gwen bit her lip and Arthur rolled his eyes, walking off with half Merlin's bags. Yelping as he watched his books take their leave of him, Merlin hobbled after the blonde, and laughing the girls followed.

X

Later, Merlin was hobbling to the one class he didn't share with any of his friends: ancient Greek, when he bumped into Kay.

"Hello servant."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what time period are you from? No such thing as servants any more, even if I was the equivalent."

He only half expected the fist to his face, having sort of hoped on account of his injuries the other boy would find some sort of honour in him. Mentally, Merlin scratched Kay off the list of possible reincarnations and put him down as a coincidence.

Gingerly reaching up a hand to touch his jaw, he glanced up as Kay got closer, realising abstractedly with a sick feeling that the corridor was entirely empty. With a sigh, he asked in a low voice.

"What do you want Kay?"

The brunette grinned. "Nothing at all- not from _you_- I just want to teach you a lesson. You might think Lancelot and Arthur and the girls are your friends, but they're not- you're just filth they'll get tired of soon, and it might upset them to let you go; so you're going to make them hate you."

Both Merlin's eyebrows jumped up. "Excuse me? What makes you think I'm going to do that?"

Another first slammed into the other side of his face, then into his stomach- his barely healed ribs, and then a sharp kick at his shin knocked Merlin's legs from under him. The boy fell to the ground with a painful smack and he hissed in pain, but other than that didn't react, even as Kay raised his fist again, trying his best to look murderous.

"If you don't, I'll make you suffer."

Merlin almost wanted to laugh in the face of this compared to Nimueh's subtle, agonizing art. "Trust me, I've had worse."

Suddenly, Kay's features crumbled and he sighed, checking up and down the corridor before lowering his fist. Merlin blinked but remained motionless and silent as he waited for Kay to speak.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

The injured boy's black eyebrows pulled down in a frown. "What?"

His attacker growled. "You heard me kid."

"Sorry, I was just trying to correlate the words with the reality," Merlin sniped, without thinking. He flinched as the words left his mouth, waiting for a blow that never came before glancing up at Kay, who was unmoving- the flare of his nostrils betrayed his anger, but he was doing nothing about it.

Still confused but unwilling to remain on the floor if he didn't need to get away from blows, Merlin eased himself into a standing position, groaning a little. One of his ribs had definitely cracked again. Maybe two. He wished he could do a spell to check, but of course with Kay it was impossible.

"You alright?"

Blinking again, Merlin looked up at the other boy from beneath a suspicious frown. "Look, not that I don't appreciate the sudden change of heart; but could you give me a reason? It would make me feel less like this is all some kind of joke and any second you're going to turn around and start laying into me."

Kay opened his mouth and the bell rang for the next lesson. Both of them ignored it, knowing no one else would be coming this way- Merlin did his class alone and Kay had found out he would in order to orchestrate their little...encounter.

"The others told me to lay into you a bit, get rid of you."

Unconcerned by this- it was old news, Merlin tilted his head to the side. "Why this time? Why you?"

The brunette looked distinctly uncomfortable under the other's piercing gaze, but there was no way Merlin was dropping it- either you were his enemy or his equal, he'd had too much trouble not to need to make the distinction.

"I..I said something. Well, you did, and I laughed, and they thought I was going soft so- look, to be honest, it all seems a bit crap to me. I mean, I'm not saying you're as good as us or anything, you're not." Both of them heard the distinctly hollow tone of the words.

"But it's not really _right_. Especially when you're hurt like this. When it's our fault. And Morgana-"

"You like Morgana?" Merlin guessed easily, worried about how his magic reacted, and bewildered at his own sudden irritation at the other boy. Surely this should have come earlier; when he punched him for example?

Kay shrugged uneasily. "I guess, but to be honest this started before she came, with Gwaine saying things like he does," Kay grinned a little, "he's so right, even if he's a cheeky sod."

Merlin smiled at that- he couldn't exactly say it wasn't true.

"I. I want to impress them…be a better person. But, I'm not brave enough to turn against the others."

The newbie raised an eyebrow, looking over Kay with a speculative stare. "No, I suppose you're not."

The brunette shrugged. "So yeah, if anyone asks, I roughed you up but you were too stubborn to do anything, right?"

"Um, sure."

Kay nodded, turning to go, then paused. "Though, if you want, you can tell Morgana the truth."

_No chance in hell,_ A spiteful, uncontrollable side of Merlin spat at the back of his mind. He blinked, surprised at the errant thought before saying aloud, with a wry grin. "Maybe. If she asks where I got the bruises."

The brunette ducked his head, and turned to leave. Merlin sighed, mentally moving him from the 'coincidence' list to the 'undecided'- where everyone else's names were. Great.

X

"Merlin, though I realize you may not want to talk about it, I have to ask- _why_ didn't you use your magic to defend yourself?"

Said boy huffed a sigh, slouching at the table where he sat across from Gaius. The man was right, he didn't want to talk about it. Still- it had to be done.

"Two reasons. A) I'm progressing, but I really haven't memorized that many spells advanced enough to protect me from her plus two attackers just using words, with no gestures- since I was bound, and B)-" Merlin shifted, feeling uncomfortable; this had always been a touchy point for him, ever since Nimueh had started her…investigations…

In the end, the warlock decided to just bite the bullet and say it all at once. "It's been going on so long and the first time I was so scared and I don't know why but whenever _she's_ there I just panic and I can't do anything and my magic doesn't rise up like normal, it shrinks back, and I can't make it help me; no matter how much I want to. And I think it's because she's obsessed with this idea of reincarnation and if she _ever_ found out that the one time wasn't a one off she'd- I don't know, but it wouldn't be good."

Merlin felt sick contemplating what Nimueh would do, and his magic showed itself by bringing a sharp chill into the room. Gaius shivered too, though he didn't reprimand the boy. It would be ludicrous- the look in his eyes told him Merlin had been haunted and hunted long enough.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of something like this happening- I mean, I've investigated magic and the arthurian legends all my life, but, I imagine it's psychological. How old were you when she first-?" Gaius broke off, clearly not wanting to say anything.

"Ten." Merlin's voice was barely a whisper, and Gaius sighed, moving round to sit next to Merlin and gently put an arm round his shoulders.

"I'm _sorry_ Merlin." And he was, truly, he'd never felt so bitterly sorry for anything in his life.

Suddenly, finally, Merlin let the barrier's completely break down, looking at Gaius with eyes that held fragments of the broken child he'd been, naked and bleeding as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I never understood…._why?_ If you don't like someone you don't. If you do you do. Why? I thought- she was supposed to be _better_. Why did she hurt me?"

The language was painfully simple and Merlin's tone painfully young and without a word Gaius wrapped his arms around the boy completely, patting his back. He wanted to say something to reassure the boy, even if it was fake and he didn't mean it, he wanted to do _something_. In the end, honesty won out, and he simply muttered, "I don't know Merlin. I don't know."

After a while, Merlin sat back, rubbing his eyes and nose with the back of his hand, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, s'not like me, ah-"

Gaius shook his head. "Wonderful, incredible, and remarkably clumsy though you may be Merlin, you're still human."

Merlin gave a choked sort of laugh. "Thanks?"

Gaius smiled. "Any time. But Merlin- this has to be stopped, you cannot see her on Thursday, under any circumstances."

The raven haired boy's expression darkened. "I know, but I don't see a way out."

"Well, have you considered the police?"

He gave an incredulous snort. "Ha! Why didn't you take me to a hospital Gaius? They'll lock me up, or take me away; especially when they find out about all the technical legal issues with me even _being_ here. Besides, it's more complicated that, she holds all the cards…"

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, curiously, not yet suspicious of his ward.

The boy he considered a son met his inquiring stare with a cool, level gaze. "She knows about the murder."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuh! Just to be mean, and I'm not going to put in any leading questions, I'm sure you'll all figure them out...

Please do take time to give me feedback, I know I'm a terrible author but I really appreciate it!

thanks for reading and I hope you liked it,

Kat


	15. Plans, the past and heartbreak

**AN: **Hellloooooooo! Happy (late) Christmas/Saturnalia (what our Merlin friends may have called it) and soon Happy New Year! And to all those Americans, happy thanksgiving? seasons greetings anyway!

I'm SORRY! Moving house, christmas with my insane family, revising for 2 a level modules in philosophy and history and crossing the world twice- I mean that literally, has taken it out of me a little, but still, I'm an appalling author, and MnM, I'm on the TKAT update, I swear- sorry it took so long! I won't say I'm a terrible author again, thanks for all your sweet comments, though I meant for not updating- I'd like to think I'm inching up to average as a fanfic writer.

So, I hope you all remember, and I'll let you check the last few chaps cos I wanna get on with the update, but Merlin- who's really a foster kid we know nothing about, says the police can't get involved because of the murder...-double take-...yes, murder people and here's the whole grim story!

**Anonymous: **Haha, loved the Dylan Thomas quote/play- have you read Matched by Allie Condie yet? Fair enough about the cover up thing (and I'm glad I'm improving on the action) I myself thought it was a little unrealistic but I wanted to get on with it. My explanation goes a little like this; all boys school- most of them are more taken with the new girls than the poor homeless scholarship kid; Uther's glad to get Morgana back and doesn't really bother checking up on people- since Gaius can take care of Merlin he doesn't want to call the king's secretary for no real reason- especially if Uther, who already begrudges Merlin his free scholarship, thinks they're asking for money- _plus_ if Uther came down to see things himself, Merlin, being ill and full of god knows what, is a little unstable and may do something...unusual- somehow I don't think Uther's the kind of guy who'd charitably keep the (no offense Merlin) weirdo, no questions asked. I know the cover ups poor but please bear with me? and it would be different, of course, if Merlin had died, but nimueh wants to make sure he won't...

But anyway, it's good to know we've got to the stage where we can drink tea and chat, so heres some for you, and I really hope you enjoy the update, I had quite a bit of fun telling the story through a character. Thanks again.

Ok then- here we go!

* * *

"_Murder?_ Merlin, please tell me you're talking about some sort of convoluted metaphor."

Merlin shook his head once, face grim. "No." Pale and trembling, Gaius sank further into his seat on the bench.

"I think you'd better explain."

Nodding, Merlin sat up, and his voice was as emotionless as he could make it as he recounted the story with a sigh.

"I was 9 years old. We lived in a council flat. It was a pretty rough area, but we got by, that is; my Mum and I. Then one day, out of the blue, Dad turned up." Merlin smiled bitterly. "I thought it was a good thing: Mum was so happy-even stopped taking...her 'medicine'... for a while, though at the time all I knew was that she seemed a lot calmer than usual. Plus Dad seemed to like me, always saying how proud he was of me and things like it- I was just a kid and Mum loved me, but she'd never really paid that much attention, she had...other things on her mind. Anyway- with the way she liked him and how much he liked me, I thought he was the best, didn't even question why he left the first time. I still don't know.

"Then, one day, I was sitting on the pavement, not doing much. No one really bothered me since Dad came back and I liked being able to just sit and watch the world, safe, even if it was cold. As I sat there, this woman; Nimueh Tresorce, came along, a piece of paper in her hand. She stopped when she saw me, bending down and looking me right in the eye. I knew I was safe, Dad was just inside, so I stared right back. Her eyes were so _blue_, almost shining. I thought, stupidly, that with eyes like that she must be magic, special, good. She asked me my name-" Merlin paused and sighed, as if the whole world had settled on his shoulders.

"I told her. I should have known not to; should have known not to speak to ...what's done is done I guess. She asked me more about myself and I told her about Mum, Dad, the way so many strange things happened, my favourite food, my favourite colour, my secret pet mouse…Everything, and after a while she asked if she could talk to my parents." Merlin frowned a little, struggling to find a way to go on before speaking again.

"I normally wouldn't let people in, had had a fair amount of problems with adults in the past because of Mum_..._ But then, she seemed different. It was those eyes, I think, which made me trust her. Not like I'd really had much choice, I'd told her everything anyway. So I took her inside. Mum and Dad were just making lunch, a song had come on the radio and they were dancing round the kitchen," Merlin smiled a little at the memory.

"They were always like that. I never knew two people who loved each other so much-it was the best thing about Dad coming back. Of course, they broke apart when Nimueh and I came in. Mum seemed a bit wary when she started asking questions about me and Dad kept making the sandwiches; he'd only really known me for a few days by then, so he couldn't chip in much. Occasionally Nimueh would ask something, about any 'abilities' I had and Mum would look away. It was obvious she was lying- she's strong but she's never been good at hiding the truth. Except, well... Anyway, we were all so pre-occupied with this stranger we didn't notice the others pulling up outside.

"A couple of blokes burst in, two of them had guns. Mum sort of screamed when she recognised them and Nimueh got up, dragging me into a corner out of view, behind the cupboards. I didn't even question her taking me, thought she was just doing it to protect me. Meanwhile, one of these blokes went to grab Mum, Dad punched him and the ones with guns looked like they were going to shoot him. The leader told them not to, said he was here to get the money she owed. Dad told him we'd pay it but we couldn't right now. The guy said it wasn't good enough, went to grab Mum again.

"I've never seen anyone fight the way my Dad did. It was incredible, and I think there was more. I think, maybe, he had some power too. Because when the first went to shoot at him, his gun didn't work. It was all Dad needed- he knocked the first unconscious, got rid of the other's gun and dealt with him too, it left just him and the leader. They squared off, and then suddenly the guy grabbed Mum, taking a pistol out of his pocket and putting it to Mum's head. She went really still; like she was frozen, and Dad did too. Then, a knife literally flew into his hand from the other side of the kitchen. The dealer pulled the trigger but nothing happened and Dad lunged forwards." Merlin paused again.

"Nimueh covered my eyes. I don't know why- later she showed me far worse. Still, I never actually saw the guy die, just heard a gasp and a thud and a rattle. When I opened my eyes Mum was crying and Dad looked shell shocked and the leader was lying with his back to me, blood spreading across the tiles…

"It was then that I realized I was still holding Nimueh's hand. I tried to let go, wanting to go to Mum and make her feel better- before Dad came that was always my job, and I still thought it was. She wouldn't let me go. Instead she told my parents something along the lines of them not being able to care for me, her being a social worker, and the possibility of this 'little situation' being found out by the police. Even though I didn't understand everything, I knew it was a threat, and I knew she was going to take me away." Merlin blushed.

"I started crying and Mum did too, swearing at Nimueh and promising me she'd come and get me back. Dad just stared, as if he couldn't believe it. Three bodies still lay on the floor, and by then the blood had reached his boots. She started dragging me towards the door, I cried out and Dad went to help me- I knew then how much he loved me, could see it in his eyes, and knew he wouldn't let me go." Merlin paused, taking a deep breath.

"Apparently Nimueh did too, because she very calmly took a pistol from her pocket and shot him- her gun worked first time- and the bullet went straight into his heart. He fell down, it was the first time I ever saw him on his knees and I screamed again. Mum went to catch him, crying, and Nimueh said she wouldn't want to tell anyone. After all,then Nimueh would explain about the other murder, and did she really want that to be the world's memory of him? And then there were all the other things the police might find out... Then she took me away, to Elizabeth House." Merlin sighed again, clearly not wanting to elaborate on what happened there. One tear had found it's way down his cheek, and he made no move to get rid of it.

"Mum buried him in the garden, underneath the oak tree, and locked the thugs outside. She kept their guns in the kitchen draw at the back, behind the rolling pin. She dropped the other guy in a dumpster. His body was found, but not much was done to find out who the killer was. The guy had a rough reputation and no one wanted to mess with the one who'd dealt with him. They didn't know he was dead too."

X

Arthur grit his teeth, muscles straining and sweat rolling down his chest as he pushed the bar a little higher. There. He got to the top of the weights machine and relaxed with a huff, pulling himself out from the contraption and rubbing his face with a blue towel before taking a gulp of his water.

"So, when we rescue Merlin: how exactly are we going to 'storm the battlements'?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "What battlements Gwaine? And who said he'll need rescuing- actually, scratch that, who even said we were going?"

Gwaine, sitting opposite him, just held up a hand, counting off points as he said them. "One: it's a figure of speech Arthur, you know, clever people use them metaphorically; two: of course he'll need rescuing, this is Merlin- he's a great kid but Christ he's clumsy, and three: there is no question of whether or not we're going- he's a good mate and I won't let him be hurt again, you'd admit you wouldn't either if you weren't so pig headed, _and_ if we don't go, the girls will kill us."

Arthur's head snapped up at that. "Why would Gwen care that much?"

The brunette on the other weight machine gave him a wry smile. "Well, she is his friend, but I was thinking more along the lines of Morgana…"

"Good point, honestly, I don't understand the…_thing_…that seems to be between them."

"I think it's called affection?" Gwaine suggested blithely, laughing a little when Arthur shot him a look. "Nah, I see what you mean: I mean, a girl like Morgana: rich, smart and gorgeous, going for someone like him. Geez, I didn't think our Merlin had it in him. Might have to ask for some tips…"

"With Gwen?" Arthur asked, rapid and defensive. Gwaine snorted.

"Well, maybe, or just girls in general; you know we have that disco coming up…"

Before Arthur could reply they heard laughter outside and both looked up to see Lancelot and Gwen just beyond the glass doors.

Gwen had a pair of tracksuit bottoms in her hands, and blushing and beaming more brightly than Arthur had ever seen her do she handed them over to Lancelot. He smiled, a slightly goofy genuine expression Arthur rarely saw on him. Then Lancelot gave a little bow, taking her hand and kissing it.

Gwen rolled her eyes, but the smile was still plastered on her face and her blush deepened. Lancelot released her and she took her hand back quickly, folding it underneath the other one and then hugging Lancelot with a laugh before looking through the glass doors, obviously having felt someone's gaze on her. Arthur didn't look down and she gave him a small, soft smile which paled in comparison with those she'd been lavishing on Lancelot. Then she simply turned and left.

Still grinning like an idiot, Lancelot wandered into the gym. He spotted Gwaine and Arthur and waved, Gwaine waved back. Arthur did nothing- his whole body was tense and his hands were in fists. Barely moving his mouth as their friend came over, Gwaine muttered, "it's not his fault Arthur, she's done nothing yet. Leave it for now, talk about it later, alright?"

With a forced exhalation of breath Arthur tried to do so. It was difficult, he felt at once vulnerable, insufficient, angry, confused and desperate. Excepting anger, none of these emotions were ones he was used to feeling and he didn't like them.

Slinging the tracksuit bottoms Gwen had just given him on the floor, Lancelot sat down at one of the benches.

"I take it we're planning how to rescue Merlin?"

He sounded so assured that Arthur instantly felt stupid for not having done so, wondering if this calm, assured Lancelot was what attracted Gwen he attempted the same manner.

"Of course-" He could see Gwaine fighting not to raise an eyebrow and shot him a glare. "The warehouse is down Hucksley Street,towards the end opposite an old garage and a couple of council flats. It's pretty dilapidated and the paint coat used to be green- you can't miss it. There are two entrances, one at the front and an emergency escape at the back, the idea is we storm in- I'm thinking two of us at the front and one at the back. We herd whoever's in there into the middle, deal with them and then get Merlin the hell out of there."

"What weapons should we take?" Gwaine asked, sitting forwards, serious now. Arthur resisted mentioning how utterly melodramatic that sounded, as if they were planning a military campaign, and answered quickly.

"Hockey sticks, baseball bats- something that can extend your reach, we don't know how big these thugs are going to be. No knives though, we don't need to lower ourselves to their level- just knock them unconscious."

Lancelot smiled his approval, nodding. "Merlin would approve."

Arthur resisted the temptation to accept the compliment, in his eyes, and nodded his head. "Of course, if we're going to rescue him we need to do it without him trying to defend his attackers."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and Lancelot snorted a little before turning to Arthur. "So I take it you and I will storm the front whilst our little 'outcast' comes round the back yeah?"

"Who're you calling little?" Gwaine cried in mock protest. Lancelot grinned.

"No offense mate."

Shrugging easily Gwaine forgave him; he was so charming, it was hard to stay angry with Lancelot Du Lac for long. Glancing at Arthur and his one,hidden clenched fist, Gwaine could tell the 'prince' was trying very hard.

"No, actually. Gwaine and I will go round the front; you come in through the back in case of any stragglers."

Lancelot frowned. "But you _know _I'm the better-"

"Gwaine is just as good as you are, and we need someone to sort out the back; this isn't about us, it's about Merlin," privately Arthur laughed bitterly at the hypocrisy in his words but outwardly he remained fierce.

Suitably chastised Lancelot nodded and Gwaine sent him a reassuring shrug and a smile as if to say, _that's Arthur for you._

"We'll leave at five past five, just to give him a bit of a head start. Alright?"

Both brunettes knew Arthur was asking about more than the timing. He was asking if they were ready to save Merlin, to fight with him: no matter what.

Faces set and serious, Gwaine and Lancelot nodded.

"Always."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! So Merlin has a very sad past, and there's a possibility his Mum and her 'medicine' may cause trouble in the future...and i know I know- not the best stratagem, but their 17 year old kids and they're _not_ trained in the art of warfare...yet (oooh, hint!)

Hope you liked it, thankyou for reading, and please do continue to comment, I always appreciate it!

Kat


	16. The sound of laughter

**AN: **Hey! Sorry it took a while but you lot are so good to me- ha, I guess I'm spoilt. Anyway- I've just been looking back, my author's notes have appalling spelling/punctuation! Come on guys, call me up on it, please? I mean, that is if you read this and I'm not some crazy person writing at you when you're reading...

Anyhoo

**Anonymous: **Haha- well, sophistication is rated by your company and decent film can be on a parr with writing- besides, though the concept was great, the writing wasn't that sophisticated. Oooh, mint tea, is it nice? Hmm, I like the historical ones but prefer the comedies and tragedies- ain't that bordering on bi-polar? Plus- that's an awesome quote but google wouldn't yield the answers and I'm afraid my knowledge of pop culture is as eclectic as my general tone, please enlighten me?

I completely agree- when I re-read it for the edit I was really unsure about it, and then convinced myself it was necessary for people to know what he looked like during the story. But I was wrong, and I'll remember it, thanks for the tip!

Wow, you said I was doing great! Thankyou, that's a real compliment, and between you and me (and everyone else nosy or curious enough to read this reply), though there is deja vu, there will also be an element of the apocalypse that's called them back once the foundations are set. But that comes later...Thanks again!

**FallenAngel: **Thanks again, and ha, yes, I think I may lean on angst a little too much but heck, here's something a little lighter...

**kl: **Hey, haha, sorry- I am pretty terrible with endings and often resort to cliffies, it's an achilles heel. BUT I'm glad you're enjoying it and I agree, I thought good Morgana was so kind, it's a twist of the proverbial dagger every time they take her a step further towards the dark- but then, I suppose she was never about good or evil, was she? It's choices, at least that's how I've taken it.

**Julie Winchester: **Exactly. As ever, you know what I mean. Thankyou for reading.

Right, so- it's Wednesday, on thursday at 5pm Merlin has to return to the warehouse and meet Nimueh, alone- he's refused all help and for various reasons he can't call the police. But all that will come later, for now, lets focus on a certain Pendragon.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

More relaxed than he had been in weeks, in spite of the fact it was the day before he had to meet Nimueh again, Merlin hummed happily to himself as he tripped along the sidewalk. Though the night before he'd had a nightmare concerning it, telling Gaius the story of how he was torn from his family; the first time he'd told of it to anyone, had lifted an imaginary burden from his shoulders. That combined with the fact he was already nearly entirely recovered from Nimueh's attacks where before he would have suffered for weeks without medical attention only served to improve his mood.

In a half muted part of his mind, Merlin concluded that he was probably slightly hysterical and trying to avoid the fear and dread stirring in a deep, hidden part of him, but for now, he chose to ignore it. It was semi-warm, the sun was shining, and the local petrol station hadn't run out of his favorite sandwich- cheese and pickle, and all in all, life was good. He wasn't going to try and ruin it for himself.

Glancing from his watch, which read quarter to one, towards the walls and shrubberies of the college, Merlin caught a glimpse of heavy raven locks amidst the greenery, and as he got closer perceived Morgana, sitting casually on the wall which was the border of Camelot hall, leaning back on her hands and basking in the few watery rays of sunlight making their way through the clouds.

Not even realizing he was smiling, Merlin called out to her, "Hey there, making the most of it?"

Her eyes, which had been closed, snapped open and fixed him with a quick, piercing glare before softening. She smiled.

"Why not?"

He put on a mock expression of reproval. "Shouldn't you be in lessons?"

"Who are you, my father?" Merlin snorted at the absurdity of the thought and Morgana leaned back again, unperturbed. "Besides, who turns up to physics?"

Merlin shrugged as he pulled himself up onto the wall beside her, his long legs dangling and toes barely brushing the ground. He tried, very hard, not to admire her impressive figure, exposed by the positon in which she apparently intended to remain- back arched and legs stretched. Coughing he glanced at his sandwich.

"I turn up."

She opened her eyes at that, fixing him with a far less baleful stare now she knew who he was. He wondered what it was about those eyes that so entranced him; perhaps the secrets there, the possible threat. Or maybe just the fact they were such an exquisite colour…

Half shocked by his own admiration, Merlin coughed again and felt more than saw her frown a little in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin half laughed, nodding, feeling guilty for the minor deception and ashamed at how easy it had been- at how accustomed he'd felt to lying to her, which was odd- because in all the time he'd known her, he never had. Half forgotten memories rumbled at the back of his mind but he pushed them aside.

"Fine, fine. Is this just a ruse to distract me from the fact you're skiving?"

For a second the girl beside him seemed unsure to be confused or irritated, unused to the compassion she so rarely showed being so easily dismissed. After a moment though, she smiled: there was something about Merlin- she couldn't stay angry with him for long, and she still felt guilty for her earlier remark.

"Look, I'm not ungrateful for the lesson, I will do the work; I know not everyone has the same opportunities as I do and I shouldn't throw them back in people's faces, I'm ready to admit that, even if Arthur isn't."

The smile he gave her was soft and even more honest, it seemed, than the silly beams he normally proffered. Almost hesitant he took her hand, though it was something they'd fallen into a habit of when they were alone. Stroking the back with his thumb, he shook his head a little.

'You really are remarkable."

It was Morgana's turn to laugh. "Thankyou, but don't you want to know the real reason I'm skipping physics?"

The tips of Merlin's ears went instantly red and he went to drop her hand, though she quickly gripped his fingers in hers. He looked at her, still half smiling, though more than a little confused. Morgana resisted the rapid beat in her heart as she thought about how adorable he was at that moment, how handsome he could be…

"I wanted to talk to you."

His eyebrows leapt and Morgana fought the urge to giggle at his incredulous expression. She rarely giggled, and wouldn't allow herself to no matter how much she wanted it- it was too undignified. Plus it happened ridiculously often in his presence, and she didn't want him thinking she was some silly school girl.

"May I ask why? Just so I can remind Arthur of the blessing he's received in me- you understand, is it my rapier wit? My charming eloquence? My impressive vocabulary?"

This time Morgana did giggle, it was that or a snort and she wouldn't allow the latter under any circumstances. His whole face brightened at the light, innocent sound and he chuckled with her, their hands still entwined.

"So go on, what is it?"

Instantly she became solemn again, and Merlin half wished he could brush the easy, youthful smile that had danced across her face only seconds earlier back on; severe Morgana was still beautiful, but there was something miraculous about her innocent delight: as if it were a blessing he'd not previously shared in, but had spent years longing for.

He wondered if it had anything to do with reincarnations, and then dismissed the thought. He didn't want to think on experiences with Morgana in past lives- he wanted to focus on this one, on saving her. His grip tightened on her hand and she glanced up at him, confused. Quickly he nodded encouragingly, as if the grip had been a gesture of reassurance (in a way it had), and smiling a little again, she took a breath to speak.

"Merlin, I'm worried about you. I don't want you going to see Nimueh, and certainly not alone. Why not let Arthur and the others come with you? Or at least bring in the police- there's no...no dishonor in letting other's help you."

Her tone was earnest and as concerned as her frank words of entreaty suggested, and he tilted his head, surveying her agonized expression as the cars went past and a light wind rose. Had it been any other situation, Morgana would have hit the nail on the head, however, in this- lacking all the facts, she'd got entirely the wrong end of the stick.

"Morgana, it's not that…" he sighed, wondering how to was an impasse- he didn't want to lie to her, but nor could he tell her the truth. Not yet, anyway. "It's just, things are a little more complicated than you think. I have to do this alone, and as for Arthur and Gwaine and the rest; I'm flattered by their concern and yours, to be honest I'm not really used to it. And it's for that reason that I won't let them come, I don't want them to be hurt- they don't understand the kind of threat she poses…besides, I- I don't want them to see me as less because of- because of the way that-"

He stumbled and gave up on the last sentence, flushed dark red over his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Because he was ashamed. Of course he was. He was stronger than the child he became in _her_ presence and he didn't want them to see that version of himself; didn't want it to exist at all.

Light pressure from the cool, slender fingers in his made Merlin glance up.

"You know they wouldn't think that of you don't you? Merlin, of course they wouldn't! And I wouldn't let them anyway."

He gave Morgana a wry, tired smile. "They'd try. I know that, but it's against their natures Morgana. They don't understand the virtue of stepping down, at least not yet, and they'll find it too difficult to reconcile the side of me they know with the one- the one I become in her presence. I won't make them fight their natures like that. Not for me, not when it's not necessary."

"How is this not necessary? Merlin, look at what happened last time!"

She seemed particularly distressed by her second point, eyebrows pulling sharply up and hand clenching his tightly.

"Has no one considered that I may have a plan this time?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes because your first worked so well." Morgana snapped, and then caught her breath when Merlin gave her one of the dark, haunted looks they'd become used to when references or repeats of his past made their way into daily life.

Though it was a statement, she put a hint of desperate question into her next words.

"You didn't have a plan, did you- even though you knew what she'd do, you weren't planning to resist. You weren't even going to try."

Barely a metre away from them the traffic rushed on relentless, drivers and passengers utterly unaware of the agony between what they'd assume was a couple on the wall, or the momentary silence of the natural world around the two as nature itself seemed to hold her breath.

He sighed, a long, weary sigh, and somewhere a sparrow burst into song, as if before it had been prevented from doing so.

"I did resist, of course. Physically at least, I fought off her cronies as best I could. But, I guess…I was- well, I was... scared. Because I know what she can do Morgana. I wasn't planning on baiting her, and the life I had was so _good_ already- like some sort of heaven. I didn't want to be taken away from it and I knew she could get Uther to kick me out. I figured it was a...necessary payment, truly- no matter how insane that sounds on reflection."

Suddenly her arms were around him, and though he remained frozen for a moment, Merlin made no move to pull away. After a few more seconds he wrapped his arms around her, hesitantly pressing his face into her shoulder, padded with the black velvet of her blazer. He laughed a little into the material in self mocking derision.

"You probably think I'm some crazy weakling." He couldn't quite contain the disappointment lurking behind the words, and she pulled back, putting her hands on his shoulders, and looking as fiercely passionate as he'd ever seen her.

"Of course not- Merlin, you're one of the bravest people I know, and, as a matter of fact, I don't say that often. And you're strong, and actually totally sane, or at least sane enough for me."

His eyes met hers and she coughed, a little colour blushing onto her cheeks.

"Well, you know, for everyone."

Half shy, and slightly stunned by the compliments, Merlin checked up and down the street before resting a hand on her cheek, realizing belatedly he should have probably checked for onlookers when she hugged him.

She kept her gaze on his, a little confused, but she didn't move away from his touch. Her face was cool in the chilling air, and soft as the silk blouse she wore- perhaps more so.

"Merlin, what is this? Between us?"

He shrugged, this was they way their conversations tended to go, and he was always forced into making the same reply. It was difficult to do anything else, because it was the most honest thing he could say, and he planned on saying nothing else to her than the truth wherever possible.

"I don't know."

Withdrawing his hand, he checked his watch and yelped, jumping off the wall.

"Sorry, I've got to go, late for kitchen duty!"

He caught the flash of bright anger in her eyes but didn't comment, instead walking away with a shrug and a smile, only turning when she called.

"Take care Merlin."

With a laugh, the boy raised his hands in faux supplication. "Don't I always?"

From a little way away now, he heard the faint ring of her laughter, tinged ever so slightly with worried tension. Still, it was a laugh, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

So, Morgana seems to care...Why? And how will she take being vulnerable...? Plus, what's this plan? Or was he just trying to reassure her?

Ok, thanks for reading and please do comment, and haha- if you read this chap before, sorry, my mind was only half in this for various reasons.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Kat


	17. Explosions, Melodrama and the CLP

**AN: **Hullo again! Hope this isn't too delayed, and by the way, if any of you read my fics '**The 'L' Word' **and **'Growing Up' **I'm doing a oneshot which will be posted on the **13th Jan** as a sort of Epilogue. Anyhoo, back to Merlin, thanks as ever for reading, hope you like this chap!

**Anonymous: **Lol, what a pun! Hows about this? What do you call an irish man bouncing off the walls?-Rick O'Shea. Oh yeah. wow, might try it then- spending half my time in Hong kong I really should know more about tea...have you tried the iced shaken tea at starbucks? they're great! And chinese 'rising phoenix red' tea is nice black. Ooooh I LOVE ginger biscuits! You just have such amazing taste!

Now that is very clever- and I am in total agreement. -high fives-

. That. Hm. Saw it with my then 13 year old brother on a painful car journey. Really not worth watching. That's all that needs to be said...-shudder-

I'm so glad you liked it- I am trying to improve the filler fluff! but as you suggested in your next paragraph, there is a reason relationships are being built and toppled here (haha, that suddenly made me feel like a toddler knocking down plastic towers). Ooooh I really want read that actually- say no more!

That is not childish at all. Actually, it's very cool. Seriousy. I'm so jealous right now (and in a mood for short sentences, but only every other one, what's with that?) Thanks again nonnie nonnie, nonnie nonnie, Anonymous! (couldn't resist.)

**asdfas: **Heh, sorry, my endings are terrible so I do tend to resort to cliffies. On an up note, you think I'm a good writer, which is very generous of you, and you left me a review, thankyou.

**ShiverMeFunzies: **a) GREAT name. Really- I wish I'd thought of that :D. Also, thanks so much for your review, don't worry- I've written 21 chaps so far and am nowhere near halfway, so there'll be more. I'm flattered you consider yourself a 'fan' and it's not often I get eloquence, faith and a compliment all wrapped up in one. I owe you, thanks again, and I hope the wait wasn't too long!

Ok then, so it's the day before Merlin has to see Nimueh- still no real plan, except that, unbeknownst to him, Lance, Gwaine and Arthur are planning on following and storming the warehouse. Teenage boys eh? Why wouldn't brute violence work...? Ha.

Enjoy!

* * *

"This is your last chance kid, it's now or never."

Merlin snorted. "Arthur, you sound like a bad Hollywood action hero. Or worse, a member of the CLP. And there's still a day to-to go."

In spite of his meeting with Morgana, there was still no way Merlin was going to let his friend get involved. It was sports now and he was skipping it; partly on account of his injuries and partly because he wanted to practice something useful he'd found in his spell book before he had to see _her_. Which, of course, he couldn't tell Arthur.

Gaius and Merlin had agreed the only way to fight her off and get her to stay away would be by putting on a show. They figured if Nimueh thought Merlin actually had far more control over his powers than he did, she might be persuaded to back off. Well, that was the hope. Gaius still wanted Merlin to let Arthur and the others go with him, but Merlin was having none of it- he wouldn't let them be hurt.

After having told the story of the murders, Merlin had become much closer to Gaius, and in general was ready to listen to what he had to say. This case, however, was an exception, and as the old chemist had found out the hard way, Merlin could be more than a little stubborn when he wanted to be.

However, just because Gaius had been forced to give up didn't mean Arthur was likely to abandon the cause he'd assigned himself.

"I do not! A) I'm not American, and b) the CLP are a Chinese communist party committed to saving the world- do I _look_ Chinese to you? And is this really the setting in which you'd catch a committed communist?" Arthur gestured to the grounds, the imposing school, their luxuriant uniforms...

Merlin shrugged. "To be honest, all they _say_ is that they believe in equality- what's wrong with that? And obviously I meant your tendency for melodrama, not your annoyingly aryan appearance."

Arthur snorted, and the sound echoed through the air. "They're the Chinese _Liberation_ Party Merlin, anyone with two jots of common sense-"

"Yeah yeah yeah- bored now. You done talking politics?" Merlin's face quirked into a cheeky grin, convinced he'd successfully changed the topic.

"_Yes, _and that's not the point anyway idiot. Come on- it's obvious you're scared…" The blonde broke off when Merlin shot him a look, and the raven haired boy rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Prat. I'm not scared, actually, I'm fairly used to this, the fact I'm not looking forward to it just means I'm not masochistic."

"Well thank God for that, wouldn't want you more messed up than you already are."

Trying to match the friendliness of Arthur's tone with the sting of his words, Merlin cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks Arthur, it means a lot."

"Don't be a girl Merlin, or, if you insist on getting in touch with your feminine side, at least let us real men come rescue you."

"Arthur, in spite of your apparent delusion concerning my gender, I am male, and as real as you are."

"Yeah but you're also a skinny uncoordinated –" Arthur paused, searching for a word and Merlin stopped on the path that lead back to Gaius' house, folding his arms and barely concealing his amusement. In the end Arthur gave up. "Oh you know what I mean!"

"You know, for the prince of a college your knowledge of the English language is really quite appalling."

Arthur glared. "My knowledge of the English language is entirely sufficient, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not exactly of a _royal_ caliber, is it?"

The blonde a few feet away from him went several shades of red before cooling to his normal pale white again. "Stop trying to change the subject- you should let us come with you."

Sighing, Merlin turned and began walking again, Arthur hot on his heels. "In spite of what you may think, Arthur Pendragon, I've gotten through nearly 18 years of my life without you, and it's not that I don't find your concern…_touching_, but I do find you're constant reiteration of my deficiencies as a human being a little insulting."

"Come on Mer, you know that's not what I mean! Look, sometimes, you can't face these things alone." Easily getting in front of the slightly taller boy, Arthur puts his hands on his shoulders, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"There are times when it's ok to get help from your friends. When it's necessary, and Merlin, I can't help but thinking going to face a sadistic woman and her henchmen is one of those times."

"But in the movies the hero always goes alone!" Merlin protested, a little weakly. Arthur glared.

"Can you be serious? Physically, can you?"

"Considering 'being serious' is an abstract and not material state of mind-"

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, thanks. I know it's hard for you to admit, but I appreciate your concern. However, you _need_ to understand, I _have_ to face this alone, and like I told Morgana- it's fine, I've got a plan."

Arthur rolled his eyes, though he let Merlin go, looking mildly appeased. "Well doesn't _that_ just fill me with confidence."

X

When Gaius got back at last, shrugging off his heavy overcoat and hanging it on a hook behind the door with his scarf, he wasn't entirely surprised to hear an explosion.

Having lived alone for some time, the chemist often set up experiments in his basement-laboratory which could become volatile, and though he couldn't remember anything specific, he was sure there was nothing to worry about as he wandered towards the door to the lower floor of his house.

It was when another explosion, followed by the sound of smashing ceramics and a colorful expletive came from the _kitchen_ that Gaius became mildly worried. Half hoping it was just Arthur trying to cook again, the elderly man very slowly pushed open the door.

Amidst a realm of shattered pots, Merlin was stood, hand outstretched, expression focused. His eyes were glowing an unnerving gold and he was levitating a cardboard box a few feet in the air.

As Gaius watched he took a deep breath, momentarily shut his eyes, and then opened them again.

"_Téann __shiúl!" _The second he said it, a ripple seemed to roll through the air, curling into a sort of spear of barely visible movement which punched a deep dent in the box, sending it flying back against the wall with so much force that Gaius' rickety bookshelves wobbled.

Spinning, Merlin held up both hands, crying, somewhat desperately, "_sainmhíniú!"_

The bookshelf instantly stilled and Merlin glanced from it to the crumpled box at the other end of the kitchen, allowing a brief grin of triumph to flash across his features before glancing back to the shards of the vase on the floor. Gingerly stepping around them, he began leafing through the spell book he'd left open on the table.

Unnoticed by his ward, Gaius casually pushed the door open, skirting the rubbish on the floor and frowning at the slight scorch mark on the box. He managed to get opposite Merlin, who still had his head bent over a particularly haphazardly written passage.

"Merlin-?"

The boy jumped, half tripping backwards and glancing up with a hunted expression before he recognized Gaius. He still hadn't quite recovered and Gaius doubted, with past scars to take into account, he ever would.

Still, after a moment Merlin flashed him a cheeky grin, rubbing the back of his neck as he came back to the table.

"Hi Gaius, right, ah- the good news is, I can use at least one spell to defend myself. I think…well, I hope…well, pray…Um, yes, the bad news is-"

"You smashed my vase?" Gaius inquired dryly. Merlin's cheekbones and ears went red and he gave a light, nervous chuckle.

"Sort of- but I've not cleared it up yet because I think I might be able to fix it."

Gaius folded his arms. "Do you now?"

Merlin, who had deemed his explanation sufficient and returned to the spell book, nodded absently.

"And if you had before I'd got back, would you have told me you smashed it?"

The boy, still staring at the incomprehensible words on the page, flushed darkly again. "Honestly…no. But Gaius-" He looked up as the elder man released an exasperated huff, and tried not to be intimidated by the white eyebrow climbing higher and higher up his mentor's face.

"I swear, next time I will." He held out his hand, solemnly, and Gaius shook it, chuckling a little.

"Honestly Merlin, I've no idea what to do with you."

Merlin didn't reply- it was a comment he'd gotten used to and all he did to acknowledge it was grin a little. After a few moments he turned from his book, sitting on the bench and facing the shards on the floor.

Holding out his hand he gulped; directing his magic with spells was new to him and fairly unpredictable, hence the vase. It _was_ thrilling too, and so far he'd taken to it like a duck to water, but intimidating didn't even cover it.

" _vása__ cóirím"_

Curious, Gaius turned from his kettle to catch Merlin's eyes fade from a golden glow. The shards remained on the floor. Gaius chuckled at Merlin's disappointed expression.

"You may well be the reincarnation of one of the greatest warlocks of all time, but these things take time Merlin. I can get a new vase."

Merlin shook his head. "I can do it."

Sighing, Gaius turned back to his tea as Merlin repeated the words, a little more emphatically.

He turned back to the table, tea in hand, and accidentally kicked something solid, barely catching himself and not dropping his tea. There was a smashing sound and Gaius glanced down to see the newly fixed vase smash. Again. Gaius glared from the ceramic fragments to his adopted son and back.

"_Merlin_!"

Trying not to chuckle, Merlin shrugged. "What was that you were saying about me not being able to do it?"

"You know Merlin, I'm not really sure, why don't you show me again- to jog my memory?" Merlin sighed, holding out his hand.

"_vása__ cóirím"_

Easily, the pieces pulled themselves back together, as if tied to invisible strings which were being reeled back in. In moments the vase was standing again, whole, as if nothing had ever happened to it. Grinning a little, Merlin picked it up, taking it to the counter and carefully setting it as far away from any edges as he possibly could.

When he turned to sit back down the smile of triumph that had made it's way onto his face still lingered around the corners of his mouth. At least, until he saw Gaius' expression.

"So you think you'll be able to defend yourself?"

Merlin sighed, slumping into the seat opposite and hoping mildly that Gaius would start making dinner soon, ignoring the fact he was trying to distract himself with such a mundane thought.

"I don't know. I've never been able to before, but I've never had something to direct my magic with before; it's always been instinctive. I…I hope so, obviously." He gave a small, brave smile, and then tilted his head to the side, letting the smile slip away again as he met Gaius' gaze.

"I'll do my best."

Gaius nodded gravely, standing up and putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. "Absurd though you can be my boy, I think that may be enough. Now then, pork or chicken?"

* * *

Aaah Gaius- you only have to be worried about random explosions in your house if they're _not_ coming from your basement. Right. Sorry guys, not much action here, but the next chap's jam packed, so stick with me for that long at least! So, will Merlin's magic be able to withstand the pressure? Will he? And what's going to happen when Arthur and the gang burst in?

Hope you enjoyed it and thankyou for reading, and as ever, your comments are very much appreciated, so please do take a moment to leave me one,

Kat


	18. Rescue

**AN: **Hello there! my exams are over! at last! and here's a little celebratory chapter. If I get 10 reviews before 9pm I might be really nice and put in the next chapter too (I know, I'm shameless). Sorry for the wait, hopefully it's worth it!

**Anonymous: **Are you saying my replies aren't of the same quality as the chapters? Haha, that may be my new code word for hotties- way less embarassing than saying, possibly within earshot of the guy, 'that is hot _stuff.'_ Lol, ah, but you see, I am way above shallow flattery, I read all your comments remember? (And use this site)

And -coughs- this is for you, -scoops a handful of jam- attaaaaaaaack! hehe

I'm so glad that worked! Really, that's so useful, I wasn't sure how exactly you meant for me to use action but perfect, got it now, and may employ it in the original stories I don't publish. Ha, actually, that's what made me put it in- have you seen, there are stories where Merlin gets _pregnant? _I mean, _what? _Fair enough, I'm all for whatever people are interested in, I have a great friend whose homosexual and I don't think it's a big deal either way, but male pregnancy is anatomically impossible! Ahem, anyway, glad the opening line worked too- it's funny how cliches run away from you when you desperately want to use them...Thanks again! -ducks from inevitable jam attack-

**Fallen Angel: **It's very kind of you to think it's wonderful, I did wonder if I'd scared you off, and it's a relief that i haven't! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Ok, so Merlin's heading off to Nimueh, the woman who was supposed to be head of his foster home and has actually tortured and experimented on him for years because she thinks he may be a reincarnation of the original big man (he's pretty sure he is too, but he's not exactly going to tell her). All round bad, but he has a plan...hopefully, which involves a couple of questionably explosive spells. Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot also have plan, involving wooden sports kit. What could possibly go wrong?

Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin checked his watch for about the twentieth time. He was standing outside the back doors of the warehouse- the way he always had to come in. He'd decided to be on time, he hardly needed Nimueh's repercussions knocking him off balance before he tried to save himself. Trying to quell the cold, sick shivering in his stomach, the slight tremble in his finger, Merlin reached out to open the door.

In his head, he counted down from sixty, sweat running down his back. He could feel his magic, not as far back as normal, burning lightly beneath his skin, but still a little…restrained. Merlin straightened, taking a deep breath, pulling the power inside him closer. Above him, the street lamp suddenly burst and he lifted his arms, ducking out of the way.

Once the sparks and glass had finished cascading onto the pavement, Merlin glanced at his hands and grinned. He could do this. He looked at the doors again, feeling his hands curl into fists without really directing the action. He could do this.

With one last, deep breath, Merlin pushed open the door.

X

"Can we go yet?"

Gwaine fidgeted irritably, his usual devil-may-care attitude abandoned in the face of his concern for Merlin. He'd try to hide it, but he didn't give a damn in front of Lancelot and Arthur and his fingers tapped the hockey stick he held in a frantic, nervous rhythm.

He and the other two had hidden in Gaius' basement- away from their coach for rugby training, and Merlin had left about five minutes ago- completely oblivious to their presence.

Finally Arthur nodded, once, sharply, and Gwaine and Lancelot let out two sharp sighs of relief before half jogging to the steps out of their teacher's private laboratory.

Once they were out of the house, Arthur took the lead, a cricket bat firmly in his grip. The few pedestrians they encountered scattered at the sight of the boys, all carrying heavy wooden sports kit and obviously not going to a match. Arthur ignored them, Lancelot attempted to smile reassuringly and Gwaine just winked. They got to their destination quickly enough, passing the T junction where Merlin and Arthur had met the girls without incident.

Soon they were across the road from the warehouse, and Arthur gestured the boys into an alley a little further up the road. They hid there, breathing slightly irregular from running. Arthur, hand still tightly gripping the bat, cautiously peered round the wall in time to see the lamp post next to the warehouse suddenly explode. He jumped as Merlin flinched away from the glass and fire, and allowed himself a slight exhalation of relief when he realized the boy wasn't harmed.

Merlin looked down, and then seemed to straighten, lifting his head (Arthur was again impressed by his courage) as he pushed open the doors. Briefly Arthur wondered why Merlin was going in through the emergency exit, but he quickly dismissed the question- Nimueh probably made him, their best bet was still the main entrance.

"What's happening?" Lancelot asked, his question only thinly covering his concern for their friend.

Arthur turned back, "he's gone inside." Gwaine straightened, readjusting his grip on his hockey stick as he walked out of the alley. Arthur went to grab him but Gwaine dodged easily.

"Where are you going?"

"Look, I'm not hanging round any more- alright? This isn't a battle with tactics, this is Merlin and a sadistic woman who calls herself a social worker, you can come if you want- I really don't give a damn."

With a roll of his eyes and a very slight grin, Arthur marched out after Gwaine, Lancelot hot on his heels.

"You know Gwaine, you're being pretty reckless." Gwaine laughed and shrugged as he causally crossed the street, barely checking for traffic.

"Nah-I've just got my priorities sorted." Lancelot laughed and Arthur tensed a little before forcing himself to relax and pull a somewhat forced smile onto his face. He could feel the Hispanic boy's questioning look but tried to dismiss it and the bizarre emotions running through him. He could deal with it later, right now, Gwaine was right: Merlin was the priority.

They got to the warehouse, simultaneously craning their necks to look up at its imposing, scabbed green bulk. Quickly, Arthur turned to the others before Gwaine did something really reckless- the other boy's fingers had begun tapping on his hockey stick again and a worried Gwaine was the last thing they needed.

"Ok, Gwaine, come with me. Lancelot, give it-" he broke off to look at his watch, " two minutes, then go." Lancelot nodded, looking frustrated to have been demoted to backup but still serious enough.

"Ok, good luck."

Arthur nodded to Gwaine and both of them set off at a jog around the side of the building.

Lancelot stood for a moment, then looked up at the building again, half imagining he could hear Merlin calling for help already. His grip tightened on the hockey stick he was holding and he stared at the doors, fidgeting a little. Impulsively, he glanced at his watch- barely fifteen seconds had passed and he growled a little in frustration, fingers drumming a beat against his thigh.

He glanced at his watch again. Eighteen seconds. Lancelot looked back to the imposing, peeling doors.

The seconds trickled by.

X

Inside the warehouse, things were…chaotic. Merlin gasped as one of Nimueh's henchmen threw him to the floor- but this time he absorbed the impact by rolling across the concrete and got into a crouch, allowing himself one calming breath as he lifted his hand and concentrated on his attacker in the gloom.

"_Téann __shiúl!"_

He felt his eyes get a little warmer and then a rush of power flooded through his fingers, pummeling the latest hired muscle against the far wall of the corrugated iron warehouse.

Four down, two to go. Breathing heavily, Merlin got to his feet, hastily rubbing blood which had begun running from his nose off his lip with the back of his sleeve. He really hoped that was from a punch and not the unprecedented amount of magic he was trying to direct. Nimueh stood behind her two last protectors, pale face contorted in a confused mask of fear, ecstasy and fury.

Merlin glared at the two last barriers between him and his revenge, his enemy. They looked like brothers, both with closely shorn black curly hair, flat grey eyes and brutal, spade like features. The one on the left clenched his fist, and then, glancing at the other, shook his head.

"I'm 'avin' none of this Jack. Sorry lady, but this is nuts!" With one last wary look at Merlin he turned and ran towards the exit. Quick as a viper, Nimueh withdrew a pistol from her pocket and fired.

A lot of things happened at once then- Merlin shouted, "NO!" A wave of power emanating from him towards the woman who'd killed and hurt far too many people in front of him already. She'd already hit the man, who'd fallen to the ground and Jack, obviously the runners brother, roared in fury and turned on Nimueh, instinctively moving out of the way of Merlin's magic. Nimueh smiled.

"Honestly Merlin, you really think your rough, instinctive, uncontrolled power can match my family's _generations_ of study? We have studied for _a thousand_ years, waiting for you and the rest to come back- waiting for the return of magic and Nimueh herself. No child can stop us."

And she held up her hand, whispering something Merlin didn't hear or understand and dissolved the energy coming towards her. Then she lifted her pistol again. Jack, who'd been staring in confusion and horror between his employer and his brother, stumbled back a step, Merlin tensed, and there was a crash from behind them.

Merlin squinted into the shadows of the warehouse towards the end where the sound had come from. Nimueh did too, her posture appearing relaxed but in reality stiff and frozen. Jack took advantage of the opportunity to run past Merlin to the seldom used front door. Apparently he'd rather take his chances with the teenage warlock than the woman with a gun. Merlin let him go, barely noticing, still focused on the shadows.

A head of thick, wavy hair emerged, and then a wooden hockey stick. Merlin's heart sank into his clenched stomach as he realized who it was. Lancelot. Nimueh chuckled, lifting her pistol in her left hand and steadying it with her right.

"Well well well, Lancelot Du Lac- looks like you could one day be as handsome as the legends claim. Such a shame I'll have to cut short your potential."

"Are you Nimueh?" Lancelot's voice rang out brave and strong through the cold, dark place and Nimueh cocked her head to the side.

"You know me?"

"Where's Merlin?" There was a hint of threat in Lancelot's voice this time and Nimueh laughed out loud.

"He's behind me. Quick, take a look, it's the last chance you'll get." Her words fell flat and she pulled the trigger.

Without any command or will on his part, Merlin felt his eyes glow, and the gun jammed with an empty metallic click. It was all the chance Lancelot needed, he gave a wordless shout and ran forwards, and before Nimueh had a chance to collect herself, he swung the stick at her head.

In the last few moments Nimueh ducked, with the snake like agility Merlin had always hated her for. Lancelot was unperturbed, using the momentum of the swing to come round for another shot, but Nimueh was already raising her hand, hissing an enchantment. Merlin felt a shiver go through him as he recognized the echoes of words for death, fire, pain, anguish...

Time slowed down. Silently, pale, Merlin took a few steps forward, so he was a few feet away from Nimueh on her left side. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment before returning to the stick heading towards to her skull. He raised his hand.

"_Díscaoil."_

The unknown word rolled from his tongue easily, and it tasted like dust and ash and lightning. There was a rumble of thunder which echoed through the metal of the warehouse, and Nimueh looked at Merlin- those glowing blue eyes fixing on his for the last time.

Lancelot finally completed his swing as time returned to its normal pace, but the stick whistled through thin air. He dropped it with a clatter, whirling towards Merlin. "H-How? What did you do?"

Between them, a pile of dust rested where Nimueh had been mere seconds before. A light breeze eased it's way through a crack in one of the walls and scattered it across the concrete, until it was gone entirely.

Merlin's face was grim, there was no avoiding it now, might as well get it over with. "I have magic. Lancelot, these 'coincidences', there's more to it than you-"

"_FOR MERLIN!" _Both boys jumped as Gwaine and Arthur burst into the warehouse, having finally opened the rusting front door. They raged to the middle of the floor, past the metal wall and the trolley, and several unconscious bodies, before stumbling to a halt next to their friends.

"_Lance_lot, I thought I told you to wait!"

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "I decided waiting might not work when I heard the gunshot."

"What gunshot?"

Merlin laughed, "Arthur, oblivious as ever as I see." Arthur rolled his eyes, gesticulating with the cricket bat he was holding.

"Well, gee Merlin, I really appreciate the thanks- not like we risked life and limb to save you or anything."

Merlin snorted. "Hardly."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply and then checked himself, looking over Merlin. "Well…it's good that you're-ah-healthy." He awkwardly patted Merlin on the shoulder and Merlin nodded, grinning a little.

Gwaine, who'd been looking at Nimueh's set up of contraptions, wandered over, eyes glancing over the unconscious bodies and enveloping Merlin in a bear hug. "What Arthur _means_ is thank god you're alright and don't ever do something so stupid again."

Merlin yelped in protest. "Hey! It's not like it's my fault."

"Sure Merlin, you keep telling yourself that." Arthur grinned and then frowned. "So, what happened, exactly?"

Merlin and Lancelot exchanged a glance, and Merlin prayed it would be enough to keep his friend's mouth shut, at least for a little while, before opening his mouth to explain. Lancelot beat him to it.

"The gunshot was Nimueh shooting one of her cronies, some bloke who refused to beat up an unarmed kid-no offense Merlin." Lancelot gestured to Jack's brother. "Seems to have caused a kind of mini rebellion, with most of them turning on each other, Merlin kept out of the way and by the time I came in there were only two or three left to take care of, Merlin got a few as well. Nimueh must have run out at some point, but I have a feeling she won't be coming back without her hired help, at least for a while."

Arthur and Gwaine nodded, satisfied with what was a fairly plausible explanation, and Merlin released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Lancelot met his gaze and grinned. The meaning was clear- Merlin's secret was safe. For now, anyway.

* * *

Lancelot knowing Merlin's secret always seemed to me a tantalisingly dangerous factor in the story, so I've incorporated it here. Hope you liked the chap, and as I said, 10 reviews before 9pm and I'll update again then.

So, Nimueh's out of the way- but Lancelot knows Merlin's secret. But at least they're out of danger now. Ha. Fat chance- trouble will start brewing before long, but for now, we've got a couple of very sticky relationships and a disco to bring everything into the open...Mergana, Arwen and Gwen/Lancelot, be prepared for a rollercoaster ride...

Thanks for reading, please do comment, and hope you enjoyed it!

Kat


	19. Magical Revelations

**AN: **hello wonderful people! Sorry, I went to bed at ten to get some beauty sleep and only got most of your reviews today, so here's the chap and sorry for the slight wait! Did I mention you were wonderful? Haha

**Louie: **Hey, I'm glad you like it- you'd be surprised actually, when I first came on here i was going to write a traditional one, but I've read a couple of incredibly writen future fics her and on LiveJournal, and it's good to know I've converted you now! Hope you keep reading and thanks for the review.

**Anonymous: **Hahahaha- that first bit had me laughing so much my neighbour came and asked if I could be a little quieter. Personally I prefer blackberry bon maman, but then, nothing really beats good old strawbs. Good point, sorry everyone for the minor and somewhat incoherent ramble, it keeps me sane (believe it or not). Ah- you've foiled my plan! Haha, you just wait, there's a far more obvious lot in the next chap too... I'm glad you like it and please, I know I'm not really onto the scale of any sort of caliber but I'd like to think I'm above something that simple. No- I have plans...-looks shifty- haha, love your names for them and glad you liked the chap- I had fun writing it. haha, all good talk does resort to nourishment, and oh, I do love tea, though no, this trouble has origins in more questionable forms of sustenance...thanks again! - gets some scones and clotted cream, then takes some jam from my fight supplies- i know this is going to be a bit slow but hopefully you like it.

**asdf: **It means this one is, I hate to be sadistic- but Merlin's had a hard life riddled with trouble and tragedy, and not all of its going to lie down now. Not all of it will go away with Nimueh. but he definitely has more freedom now- more than he has since he was 9, so it's definitely a positive.

**Blue Dragon: **Haha glad you liked it!

Ok, so the gang are back, time for me to start messing with their love lives (feels a bit like a discount aphrodite with laptop, minus the whole beauty thing) mwahaha! Ahem.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You're alright!" Standing in his low wooden doorway, Gaius looked like a war time mother greeting the return of her son- the effect was completed by an apron encompassing his somewhat plump girth and Merlin sniggered.

Arthur glanced at him and he grinned, mumbling, "hello mother, spiffing day." Arthur snorted and Gwaine and Lancelot, a little in front of them, turned and glanced back, curious. Arthur shook his head at them and they turned back to their own conversation.

For a second the blonde pendragon frowned at the back of Lancelot's dark head. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Had a fall out?"

"What?"

Merlin lowered his voice. "With Lancelot." For a second he paused, clear blue eyes disconcertingly piercing as they studied Arthur's face. "No, you're jealous of him- Gwen?"

Arthur reeled and then shook his head, chuckling a little. "How did you guess?"

The raven haired boy next to him shrugged his sloping shoulders. "I can read you like a book. Why are you this jealous this quickly?"

Pendragon grimaced at the muddy tack they were walking along that branched off the tarmac road. "I'm not proud of it…" He paused. "It's the smiles."

"The smiles?"

Shrugging awkwardly Arthur mumbled, "look, if you're going to take the mick…"

Merlin shook his head, they were still a few feet from Gaius and he grabbed Arthur's arm to slow him down. "No, it's alright, tell me."

Arthur paused, glancing at his friend. Maroon blood was crusted underneath the pale skin of his nose, his eyes were shadowed with thick purple streaks, his hair was mussed and matted with blood and the side of his face was swelling from where a punch seemed to have hit him.

Somehow, this boy had become his greatest friend, and try as he might, Arthur couldn't think of any way he'd rather have it.

"The way she smiles at him…just the other day. She's never like that with me. It's- it's more than jealousy. He makes her happier than I ever can and I- I don't-"

"Not used to feeling insufficient?" Merlin's expression was laughing silently but his eyes held a hint of seriousness. He reached out and clapped a slender hand on Arthur's broad shoulder. "It's alright. Y'know Arthur, and don't let this swell your head too much or you'll really stand no chance- but…you're more important to her than you think."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in indignation, though there was enormous relief dancing behind his eyes. "What are you trying to say Emrys?"

"Arthur." Gaius' reproving tone easily crossed the now insignificant gap between them. "Leave the boy alone, really- think about someone else for once." The old man smiled to soften his words but it didn't make them any less true. Arthur sobered immediately and Merlin pulled a face at him as he went to Gaius. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away.

"See you tomorrow Mer. I'm glad you're-ah-healthy, and…thanks."

Merlin laughed and raised a hand in mock farewell. "You're welcome Pendragon."

X

"So you're sure you're alright?" Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to speak around the old fashioned glass thermometer that had been shoved in his mouth.

"Gaiu-, um fine!"

Gaius sighed and mopped gently under Merlin's nose with a damp cloth, getting rid of the blood. After a moment he sat down on the bed where he'd put the boy.

"So, what happened? Is she gone for good?"

Merlin nodded, sitting up with only a slight wince- his ribs weren't broken this time, but hitting concrete that many times still left a mark. He pulled out the thermometer and took a breath. "Yeah, she's gone."

The chemistry teacher nodded and cautioned a glance at his ward. "If I may-how…?"

The boy shrugged. "Magic. She had a gun, shot one of her cronies when he tried to run." A shadow passed over Merlin's eyes and he stared intently at the carpet. "Anyway, Lancelot heard, came in to rescue me, as if I'm some damsel, and Nimueh went to shoot him. I stopped the gun, don't know how, and then…I stopped her. I-I killed her."

The expression on Merlin's face was shellshocked as he finally took it in and he stared at his hands in horror. "I'm a-a murderer."

Suddenly he felt sick, and he was secretly grateful for the excess of blankets piled on top of him as he fisted a hand in the soft wool.

"No,you're not."

A confused gaze met Gaius'. "But, Gaius, it's true- I- she's a pile of ash!"

"Yes, but why did you kill her?"

Merlin frowned. "Because she was going to shoot Lancelot. Because she was going to hurt me. Because she murdered my father."

Gaius nodded. "Exactly, not for some sadistic pleasure, or revenge- well, not entirely. You were protecting yourself, and your friends. I'm not saying we should make a point of ringing the police to tell them about it, but, Merlin, there are going to be times when you're going to have to make difficult decisions. If you truly are who we think you are- then your life is not going to be easy. But it's alright. You've got Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and, for what it's worth- you've got me."

Merlin cracked a weak smile. "Yeah well…I s'pose that'll do."

"That's my boy." Gaius chuckled and Merlin laughed softly with him- though it petered out as a thought occurred to him.

"Gaius, there's something else."

"What is it?"

"When I saved Lancelot- there wasn't much time, I had to make a decision…" Gaius frowned, pulling more wrinkles onto his already well worn face.

"Go on-"

Clear blue eyes met his. "Lancelot knows. He knows I have magic."

X

"Oh come _on_- it's so obvious, a blind man could see it. Hell, even _Arthur _could see it. Actually, especially him- you know how close those two are."

Lancelot frowned. "Really, you think he knows?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't think, I _know_. You were right to come to me," suddenly she grinned. "A woman is exactly what you need for _this_ kind of problem."

The Hispanic boy shifted uncomfortably. "Well that's what I thought, and obviously I couldn't go to Gwen…"

"Don't worry, you needn't explain, it's obvious that I'm the right choice. So, are you going to ask her to the disco?"

"Isn't that a bit forward?" Lancelot asked, looking uneasy. Morgana raised her eyes heavenwards.

"Honestly, how did anyone ever think you were the superior gender? Look, Gwen's too shy, we both know that, but there's still no way she'd refuse a hunk like you."

"You think I'm attractive?" Lancelot looked mildly gratified.

"There's no denying you're good looking, but…you're not my type, sorry."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry forgot- you prefer the skinny black haired kind."

Morgana's hair practically rose from where it hung on her shoulders like the fur of a startled cat. "_What?"_

But Lancelot was already back to daydreaming about Gwen, and his reply was somewhat unsatisfactory to the furious girl.

"So, how should I ask her? I mean- she'd like it private right? But if I'm too serious then she'll think I'm an idiot-"

He broke off when thin fingers suddenly gripped his arm, Morgana's voice was soft and intense, "_what do you know about who I care for?_"

Lancelot blinked. "Well, I dunno- it's just a joke Morgana, with the way you act around Merlin, y'know-" He faltered under her arctic glare. "It's just a joke…?"

She stared at him for a moment longer, fine features, thick black hair and eyes as cold and wild as he had ever seen them reminiscent of a wolf. Then she shook her head- a tiny, subtle movement betrayed by her ringlets, and sighed, pulling on a smile.

"Never mind. But don't go getting any ideas Lance- can I call you that? Thought so- I don't need a man in my life right now and I'm not looking for a long term boy, certainly not Emrys."

The hispanic boy frowned, "it doesn't exactly look like-"

Morgana cut him off with neat precision in a flat voice, "I pity him. I don't _care_ for him. I am Morgana Pendragon. The only people I truly care about are my brother and Guinevere. End of story."

It didn't look that way though- her eyes were just a little brighter than usual, a _little_ more glassy, and her hands were in fists in her prada satin skirt. Lancelot noticed but didn't comment, because he'd realized something- something once he may have found amusing but now seemed deadly serious. Morgana was vulnerable. She was scared of caring for anyone- of anyone thinking she cared for them.

He didn't wonder why, saw no need to inquire into other's lives or poke round their wounds, but it concerned him, even as she sat back and visibly made a conscious effort to relax her posture, which had hunched in her tension.

"This is about Gwen, I want her to be happy and you're a suitably honorable hottie- ask her to the disco, yes make it private- obviously, this is Gwen we're talking about, beautifully modest and if you embarrass her I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." Though Morgana's words were strong and Lancelot didn't doubt them, her lingering distress was apparent in her hands as they fluttered from her collar to her hair to her shirtsleeves and back again.

Instead of pushing the whole Merlin thing, he nodded, not finding it too much of a trial to return his thoughts to Guinevere. "Right, and-"

Morgana held up a regal hand, the corners of her mouth curled in a flash of her normal self. "Nope, no more tips- you have to fend for yourself. After all, the others will need a sporting chance."

"Wait- others?"

* * *

Aaaah Lancelot, dear me- so innocent don't cha think? Ooooh, so, right now I'm being deliberately enigmatic on the whole Lance/Arthur with Gwen thing, and please tell me I tricked someone into thinking he told Morgana about the whole 'magic' secret? Did I? Also, sorry for the dose of serious talk, but it was necessary- I mean, lets be realistic here, however much he avoided the messy particulars of murder, Merlin still killed Nimueh- and that's got to pack a psychological punch, no matter how sadistic, twisted, insane, weirdly zealous, arrogant and just all round nasty the victim. In my opinion, anyway.

Thanks for reading and please do comment, I really appreciate it (and more comments generally mean faster updates, wink wink, nudge nudge)

Hope you liked it!

Kat


	20. Out to get you

**AN: **hello. Sorry. Apparently some author's take two months...oh I'm not going to bother trying to excuse myself. I just got worried about publishing too much without being on top of things, so I wrote ahead a little, and all you lovely people reviewed anyway, and I'm sorry, but thankyou.

**zxcv: **Well it's good to know I nearly got you but you still like Lancelot, cos I'm not ready to kill him off any time soon. Thanks for the comment!

**Word-stringer: **Haha, glad you like it, it's fun to write- and lol I know, so innocent...thanks again Words!

**Anonymous: **Dives for cover- aaaaaaah- suddenly popsup from behind of highly unlikely sandbags. Do you think the little blackberries will work like really fruity shrapnel? Haha it did, thanks and oooh love the rating system! that's useful! and that's all, thanks again! (haha, see, i can save space!) (oooh, and have you read Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman? Just read it and it was really really brilliant!)

**Blue Dragon: **Oh yes they are, and I am sure (excuse the very bad joke) that as a dragon you would know all about things 'heating up'. Geddit? Geddit? Yeah never mind, sorry this is a bit late, but thanks for the review!

**Fallen Angel: **Honey, no worries about the review- the _chapter_ was late. Still, glad you're liking it and I'll do my best and hehehe, wait and see...mwahahaha-cough, cough. ahem. Excuse me. Thanks for the review!

Ok, so there's a school disco coming up- Arthur and Lancelot are doing the lost puppy thing with Gwen, though Lancelot has Morgana as an ally (since he's a 'suitably honorable hottie'). I'd say Arthur would be shocked at his sister's betrayal but then I doubt he'd expect otherwise. Oooh, also, Morgana freaked when Lancelot pointed out that a blind man could see she was interested in Merlin...and if that ain't going to cause trouble, I don't know what it is (cos it's not like I know what's going to happen or anything, being the writer and all)

Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen's wide brown eyes were larger than ever as she hurriedly walked down the main corridor, hands folded in front of her, keeping close to the imposing stone wall as if its very presence was somehow protecting her.

Merlin tilted his head to the side- she hadn't even the noticed the fact he was directly in her path and going the opposite way. A fact most remarkable for the reason that they were going to the same lesson, and for once it wasn't Merlin who was lost.

As the agitated girl got closer it became obvious she wasn't going to stop, her eyes were fixed firmly ahead and her feet were shuffling faster and faster- wisps of hair had strayed from her plait and were floating behind her and a corner of her cotton shirt was untucked, an error in presentation Gwen normally wouldn't be physically capable of overlooking.

At last she came within arm's reach and Merlin reached out, snaring her arm and turning her round- gently, of course. Still, she started like a frightened rabbit and for a second the action threw Merlin back. Back into the past. Girl's jumping when someone touched them. Scared brown eyes. _Freya._

"Look I'm really sorry and I really appreciate it but I don't appreciate it in that way not that I'm ungrateful it's just that I probably don't really know you that well and I'll do my best to be friends with you but I don't know how long I'm staying for and it's all I'm really interested in right now for the most part but please don't be upset." Gwen drew in an enormous breath, obviously about to go on with her plaintive ramble, eyes still fixed firmly on the floor, but Merlin grasped her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze to make her look up.

"I can't say I know exactly what you're talking about but I'd like to think we were friends already Gwen." The corners of his mouth were jumping rebelliously, threatening a full on grin, but he restrained it as she flushed a deep red and exhaled the breath she'd drawn in a rush.

"Oh Merlin! Thank God, you're interested in Morgana- I need your help, I swear, they're out to get me!"

Merlin chuckled, they'd been standing in the middle of the corridor for a few moments now and people were starting to stare, so he gently guided her in the direction of their lesson as he spoke. "Wait- what? Gwen, who said anything about Morgana? And who's out to get you?"

She bit her lip, hands fluttering to the shoulder strap of her simple canvas satchel in her anxiety as her eyes flickered over the boys milling past. "It's _them!_ The boys. It's all because of this disco, and every time they get so upset. I don't mean to upset them! But I couldn't exactly- I mean it wouldn't be right for me to- Oh lordy here comes another one!"

A boy in the year below them who Merlin vaguely recognized as an arrogant snob (they all blurred together) with a greasy brown flop of hair, watery eyes and a lightly pockmarked face sauntered over.

"Hey- it's Guinevere, right? I was wondering- this disco coming up- you're a lonely peasant and I'm in need of a bit of womanly company- wanna go? I'm Scott, by the way."

Gwen was about to stutter a reply but Merlin, having gotten over his initial disgust, jumped in first. "Hey- it's Scott right? Reality check- you're an arrogant little brat with a skin problem and bad hair- I mean, do you wash? Gwen's way out of your league, however much money she may or may not have. Oh, and 'want' has a 't'- I know it's hard for you to speak like a grown up but do try."

Next to him, Gwen stared in surprise- she'd rarely been exposed to this caustic, bitter side of her friend, culminated during years of bullying and survival in the shambles of a care system he'd fallen into. Merlin felt a twinge of regret- he didn't want her to see this side of him, she was a sweet friend and he didn't want her thinking badly of him. But it was _because_ she was a friend that he was so annoyed.

Meanwhile, Scott had wrinkled his nose and tilted his head to the side, as if Merlin were some sort of disgusting insect he was required to study, finally he spoke with an air of haughty distaste. "You're the kitchen boy, aren't you? The scholarship kid that the King let in so no one would know how our first team nearly pummeled your sorry spine."

Merlin raised his eyes heavenwards and turned to go. Scott could insult him all he wanted, he really didn't give a damn. But apparently Gwen did.

There was a smacking sound and a highly feminine gasp, and Merlin whirled to see Gwen with her hand raised and Scott clutching his cheek.

"How _dare_ you!" Gwen was standing tall, and in the light of a nearby window, she'd never looked so regal. "How _dare_ you- Merlin has more courage in his little finger than you do in your whole pampered body- and more _character_ than you could ever hope to possess."

Though her words were not as stinging as Merlin's, they hit just as hard and for a moment Scott looked lost. Then he scowled.

"A peasant like you thinking you could get away with talking to me like that- with touching me! I'll show you your place-" He raised his hand, excited hormones and injured pride flushing his swarthy face. Gwen braced herself, but didn't flinch.

Scott shouted in pain as Merlin twisted his arm behind his back in a vicious grip. Just for good measure, he yanked the limb a little further than he should, causing Scott to yell out and several heads to turn as he growled a few inches from the younger's ear.

"If you ever raise a hand to her again I _will_ find out, and it won't just be me you have to deal with. Fancy taking on Arthur Pendragon big man?"

Scott's eyes widened and the blood rushed from his already pallid face as Merlin let him go and shoved him into the rough crowd of onlookers.

Gwen held out her hand, looking distressed. "Thankyou Merlin, but really, you needn't hurt him for me- you know you'll only make things worse for yourself."

Merlin shrugged. "I can deal with the lower years, it's-"

"_Merlin Emrys. _The library, after school detention. Do _not_ be late." Monmouth's grave tone echoed from where he stood just outside the staffroom door and Merlin groaned.

"It's the teachers I'm worried about."

X

As expected, Gwaine was already lounging on one of the sofas when Merlin made his way in. Not even looking at the teacher on duty as he picked up 6 sheets of A4- the standard for violence to younger years, Merlin wandered over.

"Hey there my friend, not often I get to see you round here." Gwaine's voice was laughing with sarcasm- though Merlin wasn't the worst student, he wasn't great at the whole subordination thing, add to that the fact that half the teachers had a habit of picking on him anyway for his 'background' and Merlin was at the library almost as often as the Outcast.

Merlin nodded absently. "Yeah, hey…Gwaine."

He slumped down on the sofa, dropping his bag next to his feet and casting the paper on a coffee table in front of him. Gwaine sat forwards, tilting his head to the side and waited for his friend to elaborate on what was clearly bothering him. He didn't have to wait long- almost unconsciously Merlin titled his head to the side, tugging his ear lobe, and mumbled to the plush carpet.

"So…what's the deal with this-ah-disco?"

The brunette laughed. "Ha- thought that would come up. Weeell- it's not really a disco persay,or at least- not in the awkward, boring, bad-music way you normally think of them. It's for the top three years of the college- which is us, the year above and the year below. Plenty of booze so I plan on showing my face, and everyone's allowed one guest- _including_ lasses from outside. So pretty much everyone turns up- plus the music isn't too bad, it's a laugh. Why's it bothering you?" Gwaine asked as if he already knew and Merlin shot him a quick, suspicious look.

"Well, y'know, all these people asking Gwen- some of them pretty rude…"

"That why you're here?" Gwaine guessed, a little riled- she was his friend too.

Merlin pulled a wry smile. "Yeah, some smarm in the year below- Scott? He went to hit her-" Gwaine raised his eyebrows and unconsciously clenched his fist, Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I stopped him, but Monmouth caught me." His friend groaned in sympathy.

Gwaine, relieved someone had stepped in, leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Christ, Arthur better not find out."

The boy opposite him grinned mischievously, "well, I gave him fair warning." His sentence ended somewhat abruptly and he fell back to contemplating the carpet.

"Merlin…this isn't just about Gwen, is it?"

"It's nothing." The instinctive defense insulted Gwaine a little, but he pulled on a grin.

"Come on, you know I'll just keep asking if you don't tell me."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it.

Sensing victory, Gwaine held out his hands. "So, come on-confess all."

A shadow flitted across Merlin's face and he laughed drily. Gwaine laughed with him, though both sounds were a little uneasy, and then Merlin spoke.

"Well, it's…Morgana. I mean, I kind of want to, I mean- do you think she'd like me to-"

"Ask her to the disco? Hell yes."

Merlin's eyebrows jumped, as did the corners of his mouth. "Really?"

It was Gwaine's turn to look incredulous. "Come on- it's obvious you fancy each other. I mean it, I've been spending the Summer with her and Arthur for more than five years and I've never seen her act the way she does towards you, and neither has he."

A light blush grazed Merlin's high cheekbones and for a moment all he could was grin. Gwaine did too and clapped him on the shoulder. "Trust me Merlin- go for it."

Suddenly solemnity returned to the other boy's face. "But, I don't have the best history with- well, relationships in general actually."

X

_Dark ropes of tangled hair, lilac shadows brushed under chocolate eyes. Rose bud lips open, talking, pleading._

"_It's all right Merlin. Please. Just go, for me."_

_A white door slamming with the finality of a death sentence…_

_X_

"You? Never- you're way too nice."

Merlin laughed, but there was still a little sadness behind his eyes- dark memories; shadows; Freya…

"No, I don't mean like that."

Gwaine pursed his lips. "Look, Mer- I don't know what's happened in your past, and I'm not going to ask. But I do know that what you two have right now is something special- and this isn't a chance you can afford to miss."

"You sound like a greetings card, you know that?"

"Is something wrong with your writing implements boys?" A cold, feminine voice cut through their camaraderie and Merlin craned his neck to see the woman standing right behind him, feeling a cold electric shiver burst down his spine.

She had brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a simple grey skirt suit. She was quite pretty and seemed friendly enough- even smiling as she met Merlin's gaze.

"I know it's a chore, but I won't make a very good first impression if none of my students actually write their essays. will think I'm useless."

"Nah- I wouldn't worry about it Miss, no one ever does."

The teacher chuckled a little, though her voice was strong as she murmured, "still, I'd appreciate it."

Merlin shrugged easily, picking up his pen. She had asked nicely after all. Gwaine gave him a horrified look and Merlin chuckled at his paper.

"Too good for your friend Gwaine?"

"'Course not Miss." With a roll of his eyes Gwaine pulled a biro from his trouser pocket.

"I'm so glad. Thankyou boys- see you in French."

She walked away and Merlin looked at Gwaine. "She's the new French teacher?"

Gwaine grumbled something about traitors and Merlin laughed. "Come on- at least tell me her name?"

"Miss Claire, she's from the USA." Catching Merlin's disbelieving look, Gwaine added, "her parents were British though, apparently they were pretty strict about her accent."

"Sounds like you've had ample time to get to know her?"

The roguish boy grinned, scratching the side of his head. "There's no denying she's fit." He paused. "But there's something about her- something I don't want to trust."

Merlin smiled at his friend- after all, Claire wasn't exactly a name from the legend, and he had a feeling he'd have brought all the reincarnations back to the UK- she was from the US. For once, they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Hahaha doesn't that just stink of dramatic irony? Tell me it does, please. Ooh, also, anyone curious about Freya and what happened? Hope so, cause there are plenty more little flash backs and vignettes to go. Next chap then- Merlin tries asking Morgana and gives Arthur advice on girls. What could possibly go wrong?

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please do comment- I really appreciate it,

Kat


	21. Royal Counsel and Rejection

**AN: **Hello! Sorry it took a while (again, maybe I should adopt an abbreviation for this?) Anyway, onwards!

**Anonymous: **Oooh, I had one of those stages too! And if you read nothing else by him, you really must read Neverwhere- it's brilliant.

Nah, it's not just you, I re-read it and you're right, I often do that, and I'll do my best to try not to again! Though I would like to say that I intended her words to be a mess- owing to her distress and the fact she often can't string sentences together when mildly panicked...

Glad you liked that, I love their chemistry in the show and wish we could see more, I'm glad you're getting a little of it here. Till next time! (oh, and watch the 'King's Speech', saw it this afternoon- it was brilliant! And I think you'll like Lionel...hehe)

**zxcv: **Haha, thanks- and don't worry, I mean I'm not planning on getting rid of him. Though I can't promise. Just in case. Haha, thanks again!

**Blue Dragon: **Yay! Now I feel special, and I absolutely know what you mean,and thanks- glad you liked it!

**Word-Stringer: **Fair enough, oh he IS and no, somehow I'm not sure Mer would bring someone like that back, but sadly those people exist without the aid of magic...at least we can poke some fun at them eh? Sorry it's annoying you! I'm afraid it's not going to end any time soon, BUT suspicion will of course start building. Hmm, he does have some- but I couldn't give him the life he's had and translate that to utter assurance in social situations so...You'll find out :D and good guess but no- Nimueh died before Freya came onto the scene, remember? And it was all under wraps anyway... Thanks again Words!

**WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Ok, so there's a disco coming up- Lancelot and Arthur are clashing over Gwen, whos been bombarded by requests from the male population of Pendragon college, though it goes without saying Morgana will have been too by people slightly more brave- and Merlin's about to make himself one of their number. Oooh, and don't forget! Kay's not sure if he wants to be good or bad, has a massive crush on Morgana and has beaten up Merlin twice, though the second time he gave up soon enough- though Merlin promised to tell her where he got the bruises.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Blimey Arthur, I've never seen you look less….heroic."

The boy in question gave Merlin a baleful glare; in the face of which his mocker simply laughed. "I'm serious, were you going for the miserable puppy look today- or did it just come naturally?"

"Merlin, both those allegations are utterly absurd."

"I'd have thought so too, but you proved me wrong- it must make you so proud Arty."

"Arty! _Arty? _Since when am I an _Arty?"_

Merlin snorted, "since you started looking so damn cute, awww, widdle Arty!" He reached out to ruffle Arthur's hair and the blonde shouted in annoyance, jumping out of the way and going to grab Merlin's arm- Merlin easily dodged and Arthur blinked, throwing a punch. Merlin bent back and launched a quick kick at his shins.

Momentarily distracted as they made their way back to Gaius' place, Arthur stared. "I thought you couldn't fight!"

Light blue eyes rolled in Merlin's pale face. "Arthur, of course I can fight- I've spent half of my life on the streets- I'd be dead otherwise."

"but-but when…with Will."

For a moment Merlin's expression darkened. "Two reasons- a) I needed to keep you distracted, there was no telling if I made it too difficult that some of you would go after Will, and b) I'd not eaten for days, I had no strength in me and hadn't had much sleep, my thoughts were messed up and I was looking for-"

"You were looking to get hurt- you were angry and you wanted someone to take it out on, but you couldn't bear that, so when there was an opportunity for someone else to take it out on you, you took it."

Surprised, Merlin shot Arthur a look from under his slightly overgrown black fringe. "Twisted eh?"

Pendragon shook his head. "Not really. We all have stupid thoughts sometimes- most of us just don't go through with them." He pursed his lips, surveying the looming trees around them as he considered the thought. "And then idiots like us take advantage of it."

"C'mon, that's more than I can take- you know I forgive you puppy, now stop doing the look."

"I am _not_ a puppy!"

"Sure Arty, Sure."

"_Mer_lin!" Merlin jumped out of the way as Arthur went to tackle him and nimbly grabbed a branch on one of the trees on the path, swinging himself up. Once he was about six feet off the ground he looked down with a chuckle.

"Really Arthur- what's up?"

"Who says anything's up? Or that I'd tell you even if hypothetically there was something wrong?"

"Oooh, hypothetically- that's a big word, I knew my presence was good for you."

Arthur growled and Merlin laughed and pointed. "See- puppy! You growled!"

"Do I _sound_ like a puppy?" Arthur roared.

Merlin pursed his lips to hold back his grin and pretended to consider. "Yep- I'd say golden retriever."

Arthur threw his hands in the air and sat down with his back to the tree trunk, apparently having given up. "Fine then- act like a delusional lunatic."

Quietly Merlin made his way back down, almost making it to the branch just above Arthur's head. However, as he stepped down he slipped, falling onto the ground in front of the blonde in a graceless heap.

"Ha! Now that, Merlin, is why clumsy dolts like you should _not_ attempt to fly."

Groaning and clutching his elbow, Merlin pulled himself up into a sitting position, dragging his ankle. "Gee Arthur, thanks for your concern. And you do know that a Merlin is a _bird _of prey."

Still chuckling, Arthur leaned back against the tree. "Alright, are you ok?"

Trying to stand and stumbling on the ankle he'd dragged, Merlin nodded and plastered a grin onto his face. "Yeah- fine."

For a moment a look of genuine concern flashed across Arthur's face as he examined the way Merlin held himself- the way he was carefully keeping all weight away from the ankle, and then he fell back into nonchalance.

Merlin slumped down next to him, laughing lightly. "You _have_ to let me take a picture of that face." Arthur shot him a venomous glare and Merlin tutted. "Honestly Arthur, animosity doesn't become a puppy."

Quicker than Arthur would have thought possible, Merlin flipped out the phone Gaius had given him and took a picture, slipping it back into his trouser pocket. "Now, tell me what's wrong or I'm showing this to Morgana."

"You wouldn't."

"Really?" Arthur studied his friend's face for a moment and realized he most definitely would. With a grimace, Arthur smacked his head with his palm.

"Carefuly Arty, not sure how many brain cells you can afford to lose." Without looking, Arthur punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Merlin."

Instantly, his friend fell silent, though Arthur could feel his clear, clever gaze on his face, waiting. Finally, Arthur sighed.

"Lancelot…has asked Gwen to the disco."

Merlin sat up. "Did she say yes?"

"She said she'd think about it!" Arthur groaned, hitting his head back against his hands in despondent desperation.

"Sooo- he asked her, and she didn't say yes-right?"

"She said she'd think about it." The 'prince' growled in correction. Merlin rolled his eyes, a lopsided grin making it's way onto his face.

"Riiiight- she said she'd think about it, she didn't say yes- so what does that tell you?"

"She's going to say yes! Of course she is! He's- he's _Lance_ for christ's sake! He's all charming and honest and tanned and good at sports!"

Merlin chuckled and Arthur fixed him with a fiery glare at odds with the miserable, chilly weather they were lingering in.

"Arty-" A swift punch made Merlin pull a face and clutch the area in mock agony. "Alright alright- _Arthur_- what it means is that she's hoping someone else might give her a better offer. We know it's not someone outside our group, it's not me, it's _definitely_ not Gwaine, to be honest I hope it's not Morgana- so who does that leave?"

"Merlin- you can't possibly mean…"

The raven haired boy shrugged his sloping shoulders. "I never said it wasn't unbelievable- I mean look at you- you're arrogant, impetuous, pale as a corpse, irritable, possessive, emotionally repressed, secretly vulnerable…"

"Don't stop Merlin, please do go on- it's not like I need reassurance or anything."

Merlin snorted. "I could you know-" He broke off when yet another death glare was sent his way and sighed, raising his hands. "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Anyway, back to the point, I never said it was all that credible but it _is_ logical, and you best take your chance while you can- you know Gwen, too modest for her own good."

Slightly cheered, Arthur quirked an eyebrow in incredulity, "so I'm a 'catch' am I?" A hint of smugness lurked inside his voice.

"No- she's intimidated, which means either you're an overweight grizzly inuit who likes his prey raw, or a killer whale with a bloated head."

"That's it!"

Merlin laughed as Arthur scrambled to his feet, chasing him down the path, and nearby on a thick leafy branch a closed bud burst into flower- unnoticed by the boys.

A woman, however, on the phone, with wavy brown hair and big friendly eyes, raised her eyebrows in surprise… before dismissing it and returning to her conversation.

X

"So, uh, what I was wonderin' was, uh, if you'll go- y'know, to the, ah, disco- with me, y'know?"

Hands on hips, chin up higher than a queen's, Morgana surveyed her latest suitor and smiled a wolfish grin. "You do realize that 'uh' and 'ah' don't equate to verbal punctuation; don't you?"

"Uh-"

"There you go again! Honestly Kay- someone like you? No chance." And there was a little more ice, a little more venom in those two words than was strictly necessary. Merlin had, after all, told her where the bruises had come from.

The boy himself gulped as Kay scurried back to his group of sniggering 'friends'. Sure, Merlin was fairly certain Morgana had been so horrid because of what Kay had done, but it didn't exactly make things any easier now…

Waiting until she'd wandered down the corridor a little further and was a good distance away from the others, Merlin pulled himself away from the wall and followed her, limping slightly from his fall the day before, steeling his nerves. At last he caught up and reached out, gently lacing his fingers round her forearm. She recognized the grip immediately and followed him to the side of the corridor without resisting, giving him a curious look when they stopped- eyes as fresh as clear summer lakes.

Merlin concentrated on their exact colour as he took a deep breath- he could already feel his cheeks flushing and his ears were hot. "Morgana, hi, how are you?"

Her eyebrows quirked. "I'm fine thankyou Merlin, you? You seem a little flushed- and your ankle, is it…?" She gently touched his arm and Merlin chuckled, looking at the vaulted ceiling in order to avoid his eyes gluing themselves to the floor.

Taking another breath to steel his nerves- which were more taut than violin strings, Merlin lowered his chin to meet Morgana's curious and somewhat amused gaze.

"Look, I was wondering. It doesn't necessarily have to mean anything to you, but, well, I'd appreciate it if you would please consider coming to the-the disco. With me. Unless someone else has given you a better offer- I mean-" He was rambling now, and rubbing the back of his neck, but Morgana was smiling- and it was a wide, girlish smile, and even as she opened her mouth, he knew she was going to say yes-

"Oh, so bin boy's more your type eh Morgana? You like him bashed up too? We could arrange that you know, as a favour to the Pendragons of course." Kay and his mob had trailed them down the corridor, and it was the former who spoke now.

In spite of herself, Morgana flushed red and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nimbly stepping out of the line of sight of a portrait of Uther hung on the blank stone wall, as if she could feel his painted eyes on her back. Merlin scowled.

"Ignore them. It's alright if you don't want to- I understand-"

She looked at him, eyes beseeching, started to shake her head…Kay gripped her shoulder with a heavy hand whilst some of the others- boys she barely recognized, grabbed Merlin by his arms.

The boy shouted in indignation and savagely tried to yank himself out of their grip, stumbling a little on his ankle. "Get _off_." He managed to elbow one guy in the nose, looking faintly smug when his victim shouted in pain and surprise. The look was quickly rubbed off his face however when another launched a punch at his stomach, winding him.

Merlin coughed, doubling over, even as he grit his teeth and kicked another boy in the shins, making him howl as his friend's served yet more retribution. Morgana could see the situation going out of control and suddenly she raised her chin, her eyes freezing over.

"_Stop this. __**Now.**_"

She didn't shout. Didn't need to- there was enough power in her voice to command an army and all the boys fell still- save Merlin, who angrily shrugged off the others and stepped a little closer to Morgana, his limp slightly more pronounced.

"How about we talk about this later?" He checked his watch. "I've got somewhere to be."

He made to walk off and Morgana could see the others glaring at his back- two already on their way to follow him.

There was no other way.

At least, that was what she told herself later- when she didn't want to face the true cause. Her own weakness; cowardice.

"Don't wait for me."

Merlin paused, half turning, eyes darting warily over the other boys and shoving a slender hand into his pocket.

"Sorry?" Though he was cautious and angry with the boys, his tone remained gentle to her. Morgana did her best to keep her expression stony and impassive, though absently she rubbed her thumb and forefinger together.

His glance caught the movement and his eyebrows pulled together momentarily in a spasm of confusion. Shifting to put more weight on his uninjured foot, and hastily stumbling back as he realised how close Kay's friends had prowled, Merlin lifted his chin, half parted his lips to ask her what was wrong.

Morgana cut him off. "Look, I don't know what kind of freaky, desperate girls you've been hanging out with- Faedra was it?" He flinched and she took a deep breath. "Whatever, you have no chance with me. People of your…_caliber_ don't deserve to breathe my air."

An oscar winning performance. Worthy of applause. Morgana's breathing came faster as all the walls came straight back up and flattened Merlin's expression and his gaze. He shrugged easily, but there was something dangerous about the movement- like a blanket drawn over a handful of broken glass.

"Fair enough, though _Freya _was neither freaky nor desperate." His voice cracked strangely over 'desperate' but Merlin's jaw was tight, and his free hand was tightly fisted.

Morgana wanted very badly to bite her lip, and her tongue, for that matter- instead she rolled her eyes. "Obviously- she left you, didn't she? Now go on bin boy, scurry off to class."

Merlin let out a soft, breathy laugh that was neither light nor cheerful and shook his head, mouth twisted into a wry grin. "See you Morgana- but, one more thing, about Freya- she didn't leave me."

"_You _ left _her_? And you're saying that's not desperate?"

He shook his head again, once, in a firm, practical movement. "No- no, I didn't leave her. She died." And with that he spun on his heel and marched away. Or tried to- the effect was somewhat lessened by his pronounced limp.

Morgana was speechless- and the majority of her blood supply was lurking somewhere around her toes. Kay looked over to her and grinned a nasty, mocking grin that she saw right through to the injured pride beneath.

"Just a bin boy, she probably died of AIDS or HIV- you know these types."

Suddenly Morgana whirled, so fast a few of the boys around her leapt back, and slapped Kay sharply across the face. He shouted in surprise and one of his cronies lifted a fist, but Morgana settled into an easy crouch and raised her own.

"Just try me." She growled, once more wolfish as she all but snarled.

Kay waved a hand to stop his subordinate and Morgana tilted her head to the side with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Kay,dear, I'm glad you know what's good for you. Because-" She slapped him hard across the other side of the face, "there is no such thing-" she slapped him again as he stumbled backwards, " as 'types' of human being. Now piss off, tosser."

Whimpering a little, Kay backed up further, then turned and ran. His gang lingered, looking at Morgana in shock, and she proffered them a grin.

"Anyone else want to try their luck?"

Simultaneously they stepped back, then turned and ran after their leader. Morgana straightened, brushing down her skirt and patting her hair, looking up and down the corridor. In his oversized, outdated oil painting, Uther Pendragon glared down at her from above, as if reprimanding her for terrifying his pupils. Morgana stuck her tongue out at him before wandering down the corridor alone, with a mutter into the silence,

"Yeah, thought not."

* * *

Oooh, so she's not all bad, but Merlin isn't going to forgive her too easily. Will things be ok? Will Arthur get up the courage to ask Gwen? And who was it that saw the magic? And was she really all that unconcerned?

Ok, thanks for reading, please do comment- you're all lovely and you so often do and it's greatly appreciated, and hope you liked it!

Kat


	22. Trash fests and Merlin being right

**AN: **hI! Sorry I'm late again, I was kinda hoping Nonnie would review but welll...anyway, hope she's ok and it was just my writing that wasn't up to scratch! (haha, never thought I'd say that) and here we go!

**Fallen Angel: **Hey, thanks- glad you thought it was funny and someone thinks it's lovely! :D thanks for taking the time to comment again.

**Blue dragon: **I just realised how many anonymous reviewers have aliases as mythical creatures lol (it's cool though!), thanks- I was one of those people, but...you'll have to wait and see- wouldn't be much of a story otherwise eh? thanks for the review though!

**asdf: **Sorry! Of course, but she's not exactly going to let anyone else know that...for now anyways, and I won't, but I can't say that at times he won't have more reason to be angry than anyone else...thanks for the review again!

Ok, there's a disco coming up- Merlin asked Morgana and got brutally rejected, Lancelot asked Gwen but she said she'd think about it so Merlin convinced Arthur to ask her. I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know for this chap, kay?

Enjoy!

* * *

This was an insane idea. Why Arthur Pendragon should have ever felt the need to listen to a-a peasant was beyond him. It wasn't like Emrys was some kind of womanizer or anything. He should just turn away and pretend it had never happened- make it subtle. He didn't need to do this. It wouldn't work. It couldn't work. He'd be humiliated. This was insane.

As if of its own volition, his hand reached out and rested lightly on her shoulder- he imagined the fabric wall between his skin and hers disappearing and was momentarily distracted by the idea of how soft she must be, how lovely…

"Um- Arthur? Did you want something?"

_You._

Arthur shook his head. He was acting like a lovesick fool. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't be encouraging himself- it was self destructive. What did Merlin know anyway? He was- was- well, Merlin for crying out loud! Arthur tried an awkward grin that pulled one side of his mouth higher up than the other and that he was almost sure made him look like he had just eaten something funny.

"Ah-actually, Guinevere, if you wouldn't mind just-" He gestured behind him to a slight cranny. Looking slightly confused, slender brows drawn over her sweet forehead, Gwen followed.

"So what is it that you need? Just that I have English in five minutes…"

Arthur nodded, coughing unnecessarily and running a brash hand through the hair at the back of his head. "Of course- yes- I wouldn't want to be a hindrance to you."

'Hindrance', Merlin would have loved that- see, his vocabulary was more than satisfactory. And why was he thinking about Merlin right now? Because he was scare-distracted. Obviously.

Gwen smiled, a soft, sweet smile- much like everything else about her, revealing bright, straight, pretty teeth and moulding her face into a prettier expression. "Not at all Arthur." There was an awkward pause where Arthur looked at her, the ground, then back again- he could have sworn there was a faint blush on her caramel cheeks, but then, in the shadows, he couldn't really tell.

Her eyebrows climbed a little higher on her forehead as she prompted, "so…?"

"I was just wondering if you would wish to come to the disco. With me. And I know you've been asked by others but I just thought- well, I wanted to ask, and- what? What are you laughing at?" Arthur's tone was defensive, because Gwen's smile had stretched wider and wider as he'd spoken and then dissolved into giggles that he would have thought were adorable if they weren't directed _at_ him when he was feeling so damn nervous. Discreetly Arthur wiped his palms on his trousers.

She shook her head, a few tight, lovely black curls falling from behind the soft brown shells of her ears. "Oh Arthur, you silly stupid prat."

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Arthur's tone was surly, and he was aware his glare was akin to that of a wounded puppy's (he hated it when Merlin was right), but inside he was crumpling- almost as if this was a pain he'd felt before, this horrid, awful, sick rejection so easily doled out.

Then she threw her arms around him, in the middle of the corridor, and tilted her head up, tiptoeing to press her lips to his cheek- dark chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Of course. Yes."

Arthur perked up a bit and grinned, even as she gave him a little wave and made her way to English, a barely distinguishable bounce to her step. Arthur shrugged his bag a little higher on his shoulder, relief and giddy excitement washing over him now in crashing waves.

Maybe it was OK for Merlin to be right. Sometimes.

X

"Ah Merlin- you come to join the trash-fest?"

"Trash-fest?" Merlin asked, wearily, shutting Gwaine's front door behind him. Gwaine's mother worked pretty much full time to fund their living and Gwaine's going to Camelot Hall, he wouldn't mind going somewhere else but it seemed to be a matter of pride for her- the result was Gwaine spent most of his time in their flat by himself. Which was just as well, really, if Gwaine's mother knew half the trouble he'd inadvertently gotten himself into she'd probably have a heart attack.

Lance was already slumped on the ratty sofa, a half empty bag of crisps next to him and an open bottle of coke on the table. Some video game or other that involved killing people was paused on the screen- one pleasure Merlin had never had the privilege of partaking in or really wanted to. Right now one player was flying backwards with an arc of computerized blood flung across the unconvincing ruined town in which the game was set.

"You know- when you're feeling crap 'cos you failed or messed up or got rejected and you eat crisps and apples, drink flat coke and play COD all day."

"I can't say I'd heard of it till now."

Gwaine grinned in a way Merlin really didn't trust and picked up a half empty bag of crisps from the coffee table, thrusting them at Merlin. "Well then, the beginners package- that's your comfort food," he grabbed Merlin by the elbow- abrupt but gentle, and lead him to a vacant spot on the ratty sofa, "that's your slob spot," then he went to the coffee table again and poured a cup of coke, grinning as he handed it over, "and here is your flat coke. So spill."

Merlin looked suspiciously at his distinctly un-bubbly coke and then at Gwaine, tilting the cup a little. "What?"

The outcast laughed, "not the coke you fool- what's up? Why so miserable?"

The black haired boy's eyes slid over to Lancelot. "Why's _he_ here?"

With a distinctly un-noble groan, Lancelot pulled himself out of the flabby folds of the sofa, one arm wrapped around a grey pillow and treated Merlin to a watery wounded puppy look. The boy quirked a black eyebrow.

"So, I take it this is the side of you we see off camera?" He meant it; Lancelot's hair was limp, his complexion somewhat pallid, his eyes red and puffy…

Gwaine chuckled. "Nah- Lance is here because Gwen-"

"She's going with _Arthur. _She rejected me, and she's going with _Arthur. _She doesn't want me, even though Morgana-" Merlin stiffened at the mention of the girl's name and he was hyper aware of Gwaine's eyes on him; Lancelot, on the other hand, was in a world of his own. "Even though she said I should and now I feel bloody miserable and humiliated and broken and it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

The warlock rolled his eyes. "Lancelot- you'll live."

Another slightly dampened chocolate gaze was sent his way, at which Merlin only grinned. "Nah, I mean it. You're a good looking guy, and, well, it's like Arthurian legend," he put a little more emphasis on those two words than was strictly necessary, meeting Lancelot's gaze- which momentarily became clear. "Lancelot falls in love with Guinevere- but before that Arthur and she were already in love."

The wounded boy frowned. "So I have to wait for their relationship to end?" Gwaine, meanwhile, obviously irritated at not understanding, bit a huge chunk of green apple (he was a bit obsessed with them) and turned the game back on.

Merlin shook his head sharply, feeling the heavy weight of their futures settling square on his shoulders. "No- I mean that they are both a kind of person- a king and a queen, rulers. Lancelot, you, you are a fighter- a man. Which means the woman you'll really love is someone commonplace- someone happy with her lot, and one day- you'll find her."

Slightly mollified, and also, perhaps, aware of the grave consequences of trying to go after Gwen anyway, Lancelot nodded. "I'll think about it- if you'll help me, _any_ way you can."

He was asking for magic, and Merlin didn't even know if he'd be able to do it: but Lancelot was his friend, no matter what may lie in the distant past, and so he nodded, and gave him a small smile. "I'll try."

Lancelot sunk back into the sofa, muttering. "So will I."

Merlin went to say something- to try and reinstate how vital it was that he got over Gwen romantically, as soon as was physically possible, but the other boy interrupted him.

"It's not so easy to let go of someone you think you love. After all, like in Arthurian legend, why would Merlin bring back Morgana- in spite of everything?"

It was a bitter sweet statement, that for a second sent a moment of sunlit revelation and broken glass sharp agony twisting through Merlin in the region of his chest. Gwaine shattered the illusion.

"What- don't tell me you guys believe in all this stuff?"He scoffed, pressing a button and shooting another player on the screen, "like Merlin has magic and Arthur's going to be a great king one day- save us from the likes of take over by minority communist parties like the CLP?"

Lancelot shot Merlin a look and the warlock shook his head, almost imperceptibly, before forcing a chuckle which sounded too convincing to his ears- he hated being able to lie to his friends. "Course not- do I look particularly magical to you? Though the way you put it- I wouldn't be surprised if the CLP did try something crazy; have you read their manifesto?"

Gwaine, having paused the game again, was grinning easily, glad to be back in on the conversation. Between them Lancelot was mechanically chain eating crisps and glaring at a stain the looked like red wine on the off white wall.

"It wasn't on the to-do list, why, have you?"

Shrugging his sloping shoulders, Merlin let the lie roll off his tongue. "Extra assignment, you know how the teachers are with me."

In the sofa, through a mouthful of crisps, Lancelot grunted in sympathy and Gwaine clapped a hand on his shoulder. "My sentiments exactly."

Merlin's teachers actually did set him about twice as much homework as normal- well, the more stuck up ones anyway. It was a good, viable excuse, though in reality Merlin had been scoping out possible dangers in the future. He'd checked out the CLP on a whim, their scandalous and controversial statements having made the front page again- what he'd found had shocked and deeply disturbed him. Though they didn't admit to expecting to wage war with the USA and taking Great Britain in so many words, the twisted language certainly seemed to be pointing towards it.

It was a little more than disturbing- but right now, Merlin didn't care. He had other things on his mind.

X

_They were on the gravel drive, pounding feet crunching over the stones- the car was in sight. She turned back to him, hair flying, an exultant smile on her face as she held out her hand. He took it, and it was warm and small and soft in his._

"_We're nearly there. We're going to make it Mer!"_

X

"So, what happened? I'm guessing Morgana?"

Merlin nodded, once, quickly, fixing his eyes on the chipped wooden door leading to the hall. Gwaine whistled. "How bad?"

He snorted, "well, she made a point of saying she didn't spend time with people of my 'caliber', and insulted- someone very dear to me."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Gwaine guessed, starting up the game again and holding out his hand to Lancelot, who grudgingly dropped a few crisps into his palm.

Blinking the sting from his eyes and clenching his fist, Merlin grit his teeth. "Something like that."

Instantly picking up on the tone in his voice, Gwaine turned away from the screen, hands stilling on the controls even as his player was blown up by a virtual grenade. Even Lancelot extricated his head from the sofa's belly to direct a look of concern at his friend.

"How do you mean?"

Merlin shifted his gaze to the threadbare beige carpet. "She died." His voice was flat.

There was silence in the stale, dim air, and then Gwaine sighed and shook his head, turning back to his game and restarting the level. "God that Morgana can be a proper cow."

Lancelot kept looking at Merlin, and his eyes held a little more sympathy than before- a kindness formed from empathy. "How did it happen?"

The other boy didn't mean to intrude, but it was too far. Merlin almost felt his eyes harden and flatten. "It's a long story." And he gulped down half a plastic cup of flat coke, as if Gwaine was right, and it was some kind of miraculous nectar that would make everything better. Right.

* * *

Ok! So I'm still gonna torture you with the whole Freya thing, Lancelot is miserable, but we have some Arwen! Wahey, finally right? Well, we'll see how things play out. Now then, will the two rejectees turn up? How will the others behave? What's going to happen next?

Thanks so much for reading and please do comment as so many of you do so often- actually I'VE A PETITION TO MAKE- PEOPLE WHO'VE ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR STORY ALERT AND NOT REVIEWED, COULD ANY OF YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR PM TELLING ME WHY, SO I KNOW WHAT'S WORKING AND WHAT ISN'T PLEASE? THANKYOU

Thanks again, hope you liked it!

Kat


	23. A GOOD idea?

**AN: **hullo there! Hopefully this isn't too late up (in which case I'd have to kick myself- which unless I sign up to the Circe de soleil is anatomically impossible) and you still remember what's going on. Quick review though:

-Pendragon College boys are having a disco.

-There are a few 'scholarship students' at the school who are relentlessly bullied by the snobs who make up most of the rest of the school- Merlin is one of the scholarship kids.

-Morgana and Gwen have been at Pendragon College for a few weeks, though it's an all boys school, because Morgana's dad owns it and they got expelled from the old one fighting for equality. Sort of. An escapade to the roof may have been involved.

-Arthur's going with Gwen, who rejected Lancelot, Morgana rejected Merlin with a particular malice- insulting his 'ex' girlfriend Freya, who died.

-Merlin and Lancelot- the 'rejectees' went to Gwaine's for a trash fest.

**WARNING: THERE IS INDIRECT REFERENCE TO SOME MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

I thinks that's all! So, review replies:

**Anonymous (Nonnie): **You're back! -goes to give you a massive hug and then remembers to be sensible and then gives up and and gives you one anyway- of course I missed you! Duh! You're one of the sassiest, funniest, cleverest, coolest, most honest people whose ever taken the time to leave me a comment (and that's saying something). Of course that's fine- I guess it's just cos I then had no idea where you were, but it's ok, don't be stifled! -quickly steps way back to give you air- ahem, anyway, now I'm over my hysterics...

I'm glad you liked the A/M antics in general- figured it wouldn't be all that believable for Merlin to have grown up the way he has and not have picked up a few tricks, and THANKYOU my thoughts exactly (and thought I was unsure, it may be arrogant, but I assumed you weren't insulting me so don't worry!)

Glad you liked that, I did my best, and haha, you're telling me- I had this mental image of a sort of comic of the three of them in the background grouching whilst Arthur was all lovey dovey which was basically the inspiration for that chap, and yes- the way I see it is that he's been hurt a lot of times before, and he's had his fair dose of betrayal- he's angry and hurt by Morgana and so it becomes imperative for him to try and stop L, and well, we'll see.

I'm so glad you liked them, and yes! sorry, got a bit too excited there, but yes, having just finished le morte d'arthur I was thinking about how that version of Merlin had tricked her and though my boys here have varying levels of familiarity with the legends, I thought Lancelot would be a little more familiar with acts of deception- if vaguely, as several of them indirectly concern himself, or at least his namesake. Anyway, thanks again!

**sdf: **I know I know, I'm sorry! I am now, and you're right, though Gwen has a greater past with Morgana and her temper and friendship to relate to...anyway, you'll see! Thanks again!

**Julie Winchester: **Vous etes francais? A vrai dire? (I can't get accents on here but hopefully you catch the meaning) qu'est super! Anyway, the CLP is fictional- I made it up, it's a very outlandish communist party controlled by the chinese, calling itself the Chinese Liberation Party. You might find out more about it later. Possibly...

Oh I know, but that's why she needs Merlin, and needs him now- much as I'd have loved to, i couldn't renovate her nature too much. Maybe he well though eh?

Haha oh, that's alright then :D merci beaucoup julie!

**Blue Dragon: **That's cool- blues one of my fave colours and I used to to dream about dragons, so definite points for awesomeness ;-) Glad you liked it and actually recently finished writing Freya's story, for now, you've got three chaps to go by my reckoning. That's really cool, I meant people who didn't normally review but I really appreciate the clarification and you're continuing support (I believe I mentioned earlier, you just seem pretty awesome).

**The Wonderful Loser: **That is remarkably kind of you and an astonishing compliment, I only hope I can keep up to that level! I'm so glad you enjoy them- as a clever friend of mine once said, it's one of the reasons this site exists and it's nice to share something you're passionate about and enjoy :) haha know the feeling, it's cool, I was mostly curious as to why people liked it and was really surprised by the feedback, thankyou, and ok cool, I'd love it if you could try not to break it then! Thanks again.

Ok, Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen wasn't talking to her. Morgana wasn't surprised, if their roles had been reversed- no matter how much she squabbled with him- she'd still hold a pretty major grudge against the other girl for cutting down her brother quite so maliciously.

She realized that was what she'd done, and also that Gwen was a better person than she was- the girl still tried to be civil to her, though Morgana could hardly ignore the suspicion, hurt, and confusion lurking within her dark eyes. Arthur was a little less subtle- giddy as he was around Gwen, he simply refused to speak to Morgana, and when he was forced to be in the same room as her, or forced by Uther to 'make polite conversation at least' his behaviour consisted mainly of sulking and barely restrained aggression.

Normally, Arthur would be on her side. Normally he'd laugh and shake his head at how idiotic his gender became around her and stick up for her if anyone tried any comments. But this was his best friend- his first best friend, because though he'd had friends in Gwaine and Lancelot for years, and even Kay and Percy to an extent- they'd never been that close. The first two had never really been able to get over Arthur's default bossiness and the second two had used it as a shield to hide behind. Merlin was the first one brave enough to treat him like an equal, and Morgana was fairly sure that in his own way, Arthur loved him a little bit for it- the brother that had sauntered into his life, and who his sister had tried to crush.

She was glad they were angry with her; wouldn't have it any other way. Because no matter what she said or what she did, she still cared for Merlin- far far more than she should, and that needed remedying. Taking her iphone from her jeans' pocket, Morgana tapped on the photos icon and scrolled through to a picture of her and Merlin: Merlin looking a little embarrassed, and she herself looking far too honestly happy for her own liking. They were on the wall- where she'd often waited for him after his lunch, the green bushes behind them providing a rich backdrop to their pale, creamy complexions and inky black hair. They looked like a couple, her arm slung around his shoulders jokingly, their bodies leaning into each others, and his hand reaching up to take hers- their fingers gently intertwined.

Morgana's thumb hovered over the delete button, and then she put the phone down. She could keep that one photo. It couldn't hurt. She could control herself.

Peering into the mirror at her dressing table, she pulled her hair out of her face, quickly pulling it into a ponytail before roughly opening a drawer and pulling out a Gucci makeup bag. On her bed, a scrap of black satin lay seductively smooth and beautiful. A pair of killer leather heels were next to the door and Morgana grinned a little, even as part of her cringed.

She needed to forget Merlin- because she couldn't ever care for someone as much as she did for him. Not outside her family. Not in the way she did. It made her weak, open, vulnerable. She needed to find someone else- some moron who'd do for comfort food, and by the time she'd driven Merlin away, she'd be able to stand not touching him when he was close, or talking to him just to hear his voice. It was ridiculous, and…she didn't want to be broken. Again.

X

"_Come on gorgeous. Looking like that, you're just asking for it."_

_She needed Arthur. _

_She needed her brother- her annoying, selfish, prat of a brother. Hot, sweaty hands clutched her arms and Morgana trembled in spite of herself, pulling back, even as He bent down to press his lips to her neck in a sloppy, drunken kiss and she felt her skin crawl. She needed Arthur. Where was he?_

_He pushed her back and she stumbled, catching herself before the ratty, stained bed. "Look- let me go alright? My brother is going to be here any minute and you wouldn't want to pick a fight with him." She hated relying on her brother, but sometimes you had to admit defeat, and her fourteen year old nerves were shaken- her bandaged left wrist aching and useless._

_He chuckled. "I don't see him anywhere about. Besides, he's a bloke, he'll understand."_

_Those hands again, resting heavily on her sides, dragging past the thin cotton of her shirt. Morgana backed up and sat heavily on the bed, risking a wild glance at the shut door._

_Arthur wasn't coming._

X

Shaking a little, Morgana pulled herself out of her reverie. She took a deep breath, though there were goosebumps on the pale flesh of her arms, and wandered into her en suite, splashing water over her face and checking over her shoulder.

She was fine. She was safe. There was no one there. But she needed to forget Merlin. She couldn't care for him. Or anyone. She couldn't trust any man. And she wasn't strong enough to try.

Morgana bit her lip, pressing a button on her phone and looking at the photo of herself and Merlin, allowing a single, cold, salty tear to roll down her wet cheek. Then she locked the screen, turning it black and empty, and unzipped her makeup bag in a business like manner, taking out her foundation. She needed to forget Merlin. She needed to know she was strong enough to do that, at least.

X

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Merlin called uneasily over the distinctly unhealthy sounding engine of Arthur's car as they headed to the other side of town where the disco was being held in a dance hall.

"Of course! It's going to be _brilliant._" Arthur had a stupid grin fixed on his face even as he swerved round a corner violently fast and Merlin's knuckles went white round the grip above the window he was sat next to.

"Not you lover-boy- watch where you're going! Gwaine, I'm not sure I really want to go."

Gwaine leaned back in the Mini and handed Merlin an unlabelled bottle of something clear that Merlin was certain wasn't water. "Here, have some of this- it'll calm you down."

Merlin looked at the bottle uneasily. "What is it?"

The boy in the front- the only one who could stand Arthur's driving of the three of them, gave a rakish grin. "Liquid courage."

Lancelot grabbed the bottle and tipped about a quarter of it into his mouth, wincing as he passed the bottle to Merlin and they swerved round another corner. "It's not that bad." He said, sounding honest. Merlin glanced at Gwaine, who nodded encouragingly.

Closing his eyes, Merlin lifted the bottle to his lips, the glass bumping against his teeth as they flew over a speed bump. Quickly he swallowed a few mouthfuls- the liquid burnt down his throat sourly, with a slight and not entirely unpleasant tang lingering on his tongue. For Gwaine, this was pretty tame. Merlin gulped down a little more for luck, feeling a tingling feeling spreading through his limbs, and handed the bottle into the front where Gwaine had some, turning up the radio to full blast as 'The Boys are Back in Town' came on, and Merlin found himself singing along with the others and wondering why he'd ever agreed to this, even as they pulled up outside the main entrance.

Lancelot got out first, closely followed by Gwaine and Arthur- who literally leapt out of the car. Merlin took a moment to glare at the distinctly average looking hall, which squatted impassively beneath the clouded night sky. Then, stiffly, he unfolded his squashed legs from where they'd been crushed behind the back of Arthur's seat and dragged himself out of the car. Arthur was a little less bouncy now, though nothing- it seemed, could ruin Gwaine's mood. Lancelot looked at the stones as if they were collectively a murderous beast he'd once felled come back to haunt him.

"Hey-er-Merlin, what should I do once we get in?" Though he sympathized with the uncharacteristic nerves weakening Arthur's voice, Merlin wasn't in the best mood, and rapped out a series of instructions without really pausing to think.

"Buy her a drink, compliment her, dance with her, talk to her. Maybe not in that order. And snog her- but only when she wants you to, alright?"

Looking only slightly perturbed by his friend's sour mood, Arthur nodded, shoving a hand in the pocket of his faded levis, muttering the instructions to himself over and over. "drink, snog, dance, snog, compliment, snog and…..what was it?..…oh, talk! Snog, drink, snog…"

Leaving Arthur to it, Merlin watched his friend walk down the path and through the double doors, mentally wishing him luck. Then he turned to Gwaine, who was wearing ripped grey jeans and an old, tight, black band T-shirt, as well as a silver stud in one ear. "Do I have to? Really?"

Lancelot murmured his allegiance with Merlin, looking uncomfortable- though occasionally snatching wistful glances at the doors where, no doubt, he hoped to see Gwen.

Gwaine shoved the bottle into Merlin's hands and the black haired boy drank without thinking, feeling warmth spread through him- though it was a weak and artificial cover for the trepidation still creeping under his skin. Gwaine grabbed his and Lancelot's upper arms and pulled on a wild grin.

"Come on boys. Lets show 'em what you're made of."

* * *

Ok, in my opinion, Gwaine is sexy- and teenage Gwaine in ripped grey jeans and a black rock t-shirt with an earring? You have no idea how long I fantasised about costumes for this and the following couple of chaps...Ahem. Not that I'm weird or anything. Obviously. Right...

Anyhoo! So, Morgana was hurt in the past and Arthur's never been able to get that close to anyone? Plus Gwaine's getting them drunk already and Merlin's giving Arthur advice on girls. I'm really hoping that sounds like a good recipe for disaster cos I did my best.

Thanks so much for reading and all your comments, please do continue to leave them because I really appreciate it,

Hope you liked it and thanks again!

Kat

p.s if you'd prefer my review replies at the bottom can you let me know? I got a few unsigned ones and suddenly realised how much space they were taking up- I'll keep replying, but would a different location be preferable?


	24. He's cooler than you

**AN: **Hey! Thanks for the enthusiastic responses, I think I might keep review replies at the top as long as there are no belated protests, since that way I can reply to unsigned reviews before you read the chap, hope that's agreeable with everyone!

**asdf: **Yep, a double review, but it was nice :D You're right, there are a lot of secrets, and I'm glad you're getting acclimatised to them and the cliffies! Haha, I prefer Merlin too...you'll find out what he's wearing this chap, Arthur's wearing jeans and a light blue hollister t-shirt and Lancelot is wearing a red v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. Ahhh, now I'll go back to fantasising, thanks again!

**Anonymous: **-grins happily- uh-huh, I'm all good, and well...true. Haha no worries, and there'd be no judgment on the tomato blush either- apparently (according to my brother) blushing girls are prettier, so we're cool ;-) haha well you picked up on it!

Oh good I'm glad, I figure when I read a chap I like to have a rough sketch of what's happened to refer back to so...I'm glad you like that, and, as per normal you've got the intention spot on.

Haha actually my family (well, my dad's parents) are wanna be upper-middle class (we're not, hence I have plenty of experience with snobs, there's probably a psychological reason for me making pendragon college the way it is in there somewhere) and we've always called adjoining bathrooms 'en suites', maybe check out a home store website? Either that or I need to shake off the vernacular, but thanks for the advice.

Hmm-you're right, but I was sort of hoping to suggest that even when things are a bit mental but not so serious, they're still in danger- that they tend to forget ordinary dangers. Still, it's a fair point and I'll bear it in mind. Thankyou, it was and haha- I'm glad, that was one bit I considered funny and laughed at myself, good to know I'm not too insane!

Hehe, you think? Thanks again nonnie, and in response to your *yes, it does and it's a bit weird, but hey, it'd be hypocritical of me to judge. And you just watch me...lol

**Julie Winchester: **Hey, no worries, I'm nearly failing at the moment, though I knew the accents that were missing. Thanks for the advice- I'd like to think I'm better in conversation! And will do, though generally you're fine, almost like a native!

No problems and maybe, but this is Morgana- she's fierce, passionate, stubborn, and very rarely does things halfway- in my opinion, in her world she'd see it as all or nothing- love him or lose him. Oh good, I do like a bit of an apocalyptic mood to really set the tone for the chapter. Thanks again!

**Quick Summary**

Ok they're at the disco- turns out Morgana has massive trust issues owing to her past, which is the main reason she rejected Merlin, but then he has issues too...Lancelot is miserable because Gwen's gone with Arthur, Gwaine's trying to be a good friend the only way he knows how- getting Merlin and Lancelot as drunk as possible in an attempt to drown their troubles- and they've not even gone inside yet. Will was at Elizabeth House, which is where Merlin knew him from and why he saved him from Kay, Arthur and some others and started the whole story, but they're really little more than passing acquaintances, and Merlin has a mysterious and painful past with a girl called Freya...

OH! and if you have the song 'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner, you might want to listen to it on youtube or your own computer towards the end of this chap...I own only my own original story lines and characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

The hall had been converted into an impromptu club- strobe lights and speakers hung from the ceiling, a professional looking DJ had set up at one end and a bar was propped against the side of the hall. Will was there, an apron round his waist, and gave Merlin a wave which Merlin returned, though he was aware the fake smile on his face made him look like he was going to be sick.

A few hundred people milled about- the girls in dresses, tight tops and skirts, and the boys generally in shirts and jeans. Some were clutching drinks, others were leering at various parts of their date's anatomy, and all the boys were from Pendragon college. The girls walked in packs generally- prowling across the floor in giggling clusters or, a little more rarely, clinging to their date's arm, as if they'd really come because of him.

'Dynamite' was blasting through the speakers and Merlin was pretty sure he'd have been enjoying himself if it wasn't for the fact that he felt so bitter and his eyes kept being drawn back into the mass of bodies, searching for one in particular. Completely ignoring the dance floor, he, Gwaine and Lancelot made their way over to some leather bar stools which had been set up (clearly Uther was sparing no expense) and climbed onto them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin caught Lancelot glaring morosely at a less crowded spot in the corner. He turned fully to see what his friend was looking at and saw Arthur rubbing his neck, uncharacteristically nervous but smiling as Gwen chatted to him, a drink in her hand. She was wearing a pretty dress, with pink silk underneath and a sort of peach orange gauze over the top that made her look sweet and exotic and lovely. In fact, a few other guys were checking her out as well- though the glare Arthur treated them to put them right off.

Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi' came on and Gwen dragged Arthur onto the dance floor, in spite of his flailing protests, giggling. Merlin smiled and then turned it into a grimace for Lancelot's sake. "Don't worry mate, you'll be alright. There'll be another damsel you can rescue and really love."

Lancelot rolled his eyes, "don't go too soppy on me Emrys," though he looked a little better. Merlin grinned cheekily, trying to scrape away a little of the bitterness inside him.

"Coming from Mr. floppy haired romantic?"

"My hair is not floppy! And besides, you can hardly talk!"

Merlin touched his hair self consciously, grabbing his fringe between thumb and forefinger and pulling it into his line of sight before rubbing a hand through it and pushing it back into unruly black spikes.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair…?" He said, self consciously.

An arm landed on his shoulders and he jumped before realizing it was just Gwaine, who already had a girl at his elbow.

"The problem, Merlin, is that it lacks the swish factor." He swung his head to the side, whipping Merlin in the face with a mass of brown wavy hair, to demonstrate his point. He already stank of alcohol and Merlin highly suspected they'd need to carry him back. For now though he made a face, rubbing his skin with the sleeve of his shirt and shoving Gwaine away. He tottered and then clasped the girl's waist, pushing her gently forwards.

"Boys, this is Justine."

The girl, a tiny redhead with fiery green eyes, looked annoyed. "That's not my name."

"Oh." Gwaine looked mildly surprised whilst the next song came on. "Wait, don't tell me- Jemma?"

"Jen." She corrected. Gwaine grinned dopily.

"I was close!"

"No, you weren't, and if you forget my name again I'm leaving." Merlin didn't doubt her words, and looked at the girl with new respect- there was glitter in her copper hair, freckles scattered over her nose and thick lines of black under her eyes. She was wearing a tight black top and a denim mini skirt with calf length leather boots and a multitude of silver necklaces and bangles.

Gwaine tilted his head to the side, cupping her cheek. "But Jen- I'll never forget how beautiful I think you are."

She blushed and tittered, taking a sip of her drink and allowing Gwaine to give her a sloppy kiss before slinking back onto the dance floor as 'Remedy' came on. Merlin's respect for her plummeted and he waved to Will, asking for something strong. She'd probably be on someone else's lap by the end of the night. He was pretty sure Gwaine couldn't care less.

"You get stood up mate?" Will asked as he set down a pint glass of something that looked faintly blue with a sliced lemon jammed on the rim.

Merlin grunted- Lance was absorbed in his drink and he thought it best not to distract him, so he opted for the boy he'd saved instead. "Nah- rejected."

Will's expression pulled into one of sympathy and he turned to get a cloth and start cleaning the counter. "Ouch. Never mind- at least this is miles better than Elizabeth House."

Looking up, Merlin met the other boy's brown eyed gaze with his own, humorless one. "How long were you there?"

The brunette shrugged, suddenly absorbed in removing a particularly stubborn stain. "A month. Two."

He couldn't help it- he laughed, a bitter, breathy laugh, and Will looked up- defensive and offended. "What?"

"You have no idea what it was like."

The brunette frowned. "I reckon I do- I was there long enough and it was a hell hole, what more is there to know?"

X

_The car pulled away, two stony faced prospective parents- their __last and only__ chance drove away. Nimueh stepped out from behind a hedge next to the wall encircling the front garden. It only made it to knee height- it might as well have been Everest._

_They went to run through the gardens, and froze when they heard a faint, metallic click. Turning back, almost against their will, hands still tightly held together, they looked back into the slim, lethal black barrel of their carer's pistol._

_She kept them in a room for five days. They counted the amount of times they saw the sunlight creep back through the crack under the door and clung to one another- murmuring desperate confessions and pointless rebellion, stroking each other's skin, kissing, tasting- learning each other as if this would be the last time they could. She was so very beautiful- fragile and heartbroken by the betrayal of her prospective parents, sick with the guilt of having told them, having somehow failed him._

_He tried to reassure her that she hadn't- but there was something in those chocolate eyes that told him she'd never believe it. They didn't drop off her medicine, but every two days they got a bowl of water. They took it- though he always tried to give her a little more. In the end, he figured it was his fault they were in this mess. He'd wanted to get away. She could've been safe. And he held her tighter and said nothing and stroked the soft hair on her upper arms, which had lifted in the chill, empty air. He kissed her head again and again, telling her it would be alright. He wanted it to be, promised himself it would be._

_It wasn't._

X

Merlin shook his head, trying to shake off the cold web of memory. "It is so much worse than hell."

A little more than offended now, Will scowled. "Why? How long were you there to be such an expert?"

"Eight years." He murmured softly, briefly meeting the other boy's shocked, frightened, nut brown gaze. Will left it at that.

Taking a sip of the blue drink, Merlin grimaced as the sour flavour stung his mouth and then gulped down the rest in one go, waving to another bartender for a refill. He wasn't sure if the drinks were free- was fairly sure they were. Either way, he figured they couldn't exactly suck it back out of his bloodstream. Nimueh would probably have tried though.

It struck him as so perversely funny that Merlin was chuckling aloud when he saw her. The smile fell from his slackening face pretty quickly after that.

She looked stunning. (When didn't she?) Morgana's long dark hair tumbled in ebony ringlets over her bare creamy skin along the elegant, subtle curve of her back, a few thick, shining strands falling over the roll of her shoulders and onto her chest. She was wearing an almost skin tight, black satin sleeveless dress, which emphasized her impressive chest, drew in at her slender waist and barely made it halfway down her thighs. It was laced up with dainty ribbons at the back, exposing the indentation of her spine almost to her tail bone. She had glittering silver eyeshadow and soft shimmer buffed over her subtly made up face. A thick silver bracelet hung on her delicate wrist and gleaming silver and diamond earrings dangled from her ears, twisting prettily amongst the dark mass of her hair. Her lips were rich and plump and somewhere between crimson and plum, and her legs stretched on forever before ending in sexy leather shoes with deadly looking silver heels.

Merlin felt a little bit sick, and almost every boy in the room's eyes were fixed on her- or her…body parts. It brought a wave of jealousy up inside him so fast and fierce that all the lights crackled and flickered- though the teenagers assumed it was just part of the disco. Lancelot glanced worriedly at him, finally surfacing from the bottom of his cup.

"Mer?"

He ignored the other boy, fists clenched, eyes fixed on Morgana as she proffered a seductive smile to the first guy before her, and he looked stupidly gobsmacked, walking over to her and letting her place his hand on her satin coated skin, dancing to some grinding, rapping music.

Three glasses set in shelves opposite Merlin suddenly leapt suicidally from their places to shatter on the linoleum tiles. Lancelot's hand was on his shoulder now, but no matter how much he wanted to, Merlin couldn't take his eyes away. The first guy's hand was creeping round behind her now and she let it rest on the curve there before spinning and grabbing another boy from his dance partner- leaving the first looking devastated and the second happily astonished.

Gwaine literally got into his line of vision and Merlin managed to regain control of his anger. Will was clearing up the remains of seven glasses on the floor, whilst his co-worker had gone to the DJ, who turned down the earth shaking bass a little, assuming that to be the cause.

Throwing a bottle into Merlin's hand, Gwaine put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Come on mate, pull yourself together. Ignore her, alright? Look- we'll show her you're better than she is, find you a girl- god knows they're easy enough tonight, and you don't look so bad in my shirt."

Merlin fingered the white linen sleeve of Gwaine's shirt, which just brushed over the base of his palms. His dark jeans and old trainers made a pretty good contrast and had he been master of a little more of his wits he'd have noticed several flirtatious looks sent his way. But he hadn't been.

Looking a little more positive when Lancelot agreed to come out onto the dance floor as well, Gwaine tried to take Merlin's hand, smiling and doing his best to wring some enjoyment of this evening from his friend. Instead Merlin shrugged off his friend's grip and downed the bottle of whatever in one go, feeling a momentary rush of dizziness cloud his senses before he regained control. Then he put his hand on Gwaine's broad shoulder.

"Thanks for trying, but I've got a better idea- grab Morgana and don't let her get away."

Gwaine tilted his head to the side but nodded, grinning a little, brown eyes twinkling. "You got it Captain!" He turned and dived back into the crowd, making a beeline for Morgana.

Lancelot gave Merlin a questioning gaze and Merlin grinned, grabbing another half full bottle from the bar. "Don't worry- I'll use normal methods."

His friend opened his mouth to reply, but Merlin was already off, pushing through the teeming crowd, feeling heat and sweat and sound engulf him. Bare skin brushed his and a few girls with thickly made up masks treated him to gleaming, inviting smiles. Merlin ignored them, instead making his way to the DJ.

In the crowd, Gwaine took Morgana's arm gently and gave her his best smile. "Hello mi'lady, may I have this dance?"

The boy she'd been dancing with disappeared back into the crowd to be replaced by Lancelot, and she scowled.

"What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?"

"No idea." Gwaine said cheerfully. Morgana looked disgusted, her pretty face attractive even in anger.

"You're drunk."

"That he is," agreed Lancelot, taking her other arm, "but he really doesn't have any idea. We're helping Merlin, not entirely sure how."

For a second Morgana looked panicked, trying to yank herself away and looking around wildly. Lancelot looked shocked, using the name he'd called her when they were little more than children. "Morgie, it's alright- we wouldn't let him hurt you."

Gwaine nodded enthusiastically. "Course not. But it's fair enough to let him have a little bit of revenge- 'specially if you're going to go throwing yourself at multiple guys of questionable temperaments."

"I was not _throwing myself _at anyone."

Gwaine and Lancelot gave her a joint, disbelieving look and she scowled- opening her mouth to reply before being cut off by Merlin, who had somehow got hold of the DJ's mike.

"Hello everyone- hope you're having a great night, rubbing against each other and dancing really _really_ badly-" There were a few shouts of irritation and Merlin laughed, sounding a little drunk and raising his hands in surrender as he got onto the podium. "Sorry, sorry, actually-you all look great- girls, you're all looking pretty damn sexy, guys, well, it would be weird to comment." A few of the feistier girls wolf whistled and Merlin chuckled again.

Gwaine nudged Morgana, who looked half sick and half infuriated. "You're _such_ a hypocrite."

On the stage Merlin had raised his hands for silence again, the music had stopped and everyone waited for what he had to say next. "Anyway, much as I love you all, this song is dedicated to one very special person in particular- Morgana Pendragon- where are you Morgana? Anyone?"

Lancelot and Gwaine raised their arms and Merlin pointed everyone's gaze towards them, making Morgana blush furiously.

"Hello Morgana- and may I say you are looking mighty fine tonight as I've heard they say in the USA- which basically means you are one fit piece of woman." He sounded really drunk now, but in the next moment, Merlin regained control. "Anyway, some of you may know this song, I'm gonna sing it, and I hope you catch my drift Morgana, cause I'm sick of this, basically. Ok Joe, hit it."

The DJ nodded and pressed a few buttons, and Merlin took a breath, jumping down from the podium and holding the mike to his lips as he started to sing.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in lo-ove, I would already have you up under my arm, I've used up all of my tricks," a chuckle, a shrug, " I hope that you like this, but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me."

Gwaine laughed and Morgana scowled, though she couldn't take her eyes off Merlin- for one thing, he was a very good singer. For another, with a silver chain round his neck, an oversize shirt and dark tight jeans, he looked incredibly sexy. Walking over to her- people parting before him like the red sea, his blue eyes were dark with frustration.

"You've got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me, and you never say hey," he said it with a breathless laugh and another shrug, "or remember my name, and it's probably cos you think you're cooler than me."

He flung his arms out wide, half smiling as he gestured to her and then punched his arm in the air, encouraging the others to join in.

"You got your highbrow shoes on your feet, and you wear 'em around like it ain't sh-, but you don't know the way that you look when your steps make that much noise. Shh" He brought his finger to his lips, expression mischievous, and then pointed at her shoes, shaking his head before his eyes met hers.

"I got you all figured out, you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen," he gestured to the crowd, helplessly and then stepped closer, hand gently brushing the side of her face. "behind your makeup, nobody knows who you even are," his voice dropped, "who do you think that you are?"

Morgana caught her breath and he backed up, spinning and then turning back to her, dancing and dancing well, showing off. "If I could write you a song to make you fall in lo-ove I would already have you up under my arm," his gaze met hers and she knew he meant the words, "I've used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably won't," he gave a little, mocking bow, chin still up, "you think you're cooler than me."

"You've got designer shades," he gestured, adjusting imaginary glasses on his own face, "just to hide your face and you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me, and you never say hey, or remember my name," he tilted his face upwards, holding the microphone to his lips as he all but yelled, "it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me."

He walked closer, "you got your highbrow switch in your walk, and you don't even _look_ when you pass by," he stared at her accusingly, "but you don't know the way that you look when your steps make that much noise. Shh" He shook his head, a wry grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I got you all figured out, you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen," He stepped even closer, resting a light hand on her neck, "behind your makeup... nobody knows who you even are," he brushed her nose with his and Morgana's eyes flickered shut, but then he was gone, a little further away, into the noise and the flashing lights, "who do you think that you are?"

He ran back to the podium, jumping back up, "cos it's your scene, you got no doubt, but we all see- you got your head in the clouds." He pointed straight at her and the whole room sang with him. Morgana scowled, trying to pull away, looking for Arthur- he came up next to her and raised an eyebrow, but did nothing.

Merlin climbed back down, walking over to her again, "if I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm, I've used up all of my tricks." He spun again, stepping to the side and rolling his shoulders before shrugging at her. "I hope that you like this, but you probably won't," he doffed an imaginary cap, tilting his head to the side, "you think you're cooler than me."

"You got designer shades just to hide your face, and you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me, and you never say hey, or remember my name, and it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me." He shook his head and dropped the microphone on the floor, shoving his way through the crowd and out of the doors without looking back.

When Morgana went to follow him, Gwaine and Lancelot finally let her go.

* * *

Oooh, so show down? Or will he forgive her? And now Arthur's there, how's Lancelot going to act? And is Gwaine ever going to learn...? And now we know a little more- but what's the whole story with Freya?

Find out next time, thanks so much for reading, please do leave your comments as you have been doing, and I hope you liked it!

Kat


	25. Desperation, guilt, and a little love

**AN: **Hey! Sorry I made you guys wait so long, I actually had this on the site for a few days, but I kept getting behind on work and then a friend of mine scared me half to death by sending me a message that basically indicated he was planning on something stupid...he's ok, but it really threw me off. Anyway, enough excuses, the show must go on!

**noname: **Haha, glad you like it- and well, I figured, he's welsh and I like singers (ok, a little bit of authorial bias there). Hm, it's a good point, but the reason I picked the song was a) it quite easy to sing and quite sexy too, and b) the words really fit a jealous, angry, bitter character, especially considering the circumstances under which he was rejected: I wanted it to come across as if he was half singing/half addressing the words to her, though I admit it looked a little clumsy. Thanks for the review!

**asdf: **Hullo! I'm sorry, heres some super magic pixie dust to fix your heart cos I took so long :-( on the upside, yes, yes he can, like I said to noname- he's welsh, and I like singers so...and don't worry, you'll see some of it here (iI love that side of him too you know, no matter how difficult it can be to keep him out of trouble) thanks for keeping on.

**Julie Winchester: **Merci Beacoup! (I figure it's only polite to say thankyou in your language) and haha- I mean it, I honestly spent ages thinking you were english! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chap!

**Anonymous: **Oh Nonnie, you couldn't wait for five seconds for my reply? Fair enough though- I mean, it's your reasons, I respect that, but it does mean I'm going to have to reply here, vaguely in case you don't want people knowing things...the, ah, image...was cute- ok, maybe you're not the best artist but you're not bad either, I've tried doing that and it came out looking like a flying spaghetti monster...and the article was really interesting too- but then I've always known you were smart.

I can't believe you're making me say goodbye. I am also possibly starting to cry, which is wonderful, cos this was supposed to be a cheerful chap- hopefully ensuing edits won't twist it too much. Oh you ninny nonnie, I'll drink to all of that, and honesty, and battles of wits, far far too much filler fluff and endless passages before the chapter starts that seem just as important on this side. Please do check up occasionally, I have a feeling I need a friend like you and a reality check to bring me back to earth, and maybe, sometimes, you need a crazy little fanfic writer to send you on picnics to the moon. thanks for everything, Kat

Quick Sum up

Ok then guys- last chap, Merlin told Morgana she thought she was cooler than him and stormed out, Gwaine got drunk and started hitting on random girls, we found out Freya never escaped Elizabeth House whilst Will was only there for a month, and now jealous!Lancelot, possessive!Arthur and undecided!Gwen (wow those adjective plus exclamation mark things really save time) are standing in a little awkward triangle on the dance floor, having allowed a slightly breathless Morgana to rush after the guy she rejected for all the wrong reasons...(well, they were justified, but yeah...she's wrong)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin! Oh for God's sake Merlin _please_ just stop!"

Merlin, who had been resolutely marching down the path to the road stopped, shoulders hunched, skin beginning to show through the linen of his shirt under the rain that was hurling itself onto the scene.

Morgana breathed out in relief, impatiently yanking off her heels and going down the path barefoot to tentatively touch his damp shoulder. "Please Mer, just, please- listen."

"I thought you didn't associate with people of my caliber." He said flatly, bitter. Morgana's eyebrows pulled up into the middle of her forehead almost of their own volition, and unbeknownst to her Merlin waited for her reply with baited breath.

Realising she was pouting, Morgana felt a wry, tired smile pull itself onto her face. "To be honest it's probably because you're cooler than me."

His shoulders sank in a quick, amused puff of air and he turned, head cocked to the side. "You're soaked. Isn't that going to sort of ruin the whole give every bloke a lap-dance policy?"

She deserved it. It didn't mean she didn't have a response jumping behind her teeth, but for once she bit it back and swallowed it down. "Actually, I thought maybe I'd drop that one."

"Morgana," he reprimanded, mockingly, "dropping important things so easily- that's not like you."

His eyes were full of hurt, and the rain rolled over his pale skin and the shadows under his eyes like a flood of tears finally being shed. She scowled momentarily, and then straightened her face. "Look- I-I'm sorry."

He blinked, his scornful expression melting in genuine surprise. It was almost as rare for Morgana to use those words sincerely as it was for her brother to use them at all. They felt rusty on her tongue. But right, too.

With a shrug of his sloping shoulders, Merlin wandered over to the low wall, sitting on it's gleaming, wet surface and patting the spot next to him. Morgana hesitated. She wasn't too materialistic, but this dress hadn't come cheap either. Guessing what was bothering her, Merlin patted his lap instead.

Unable to resist a little defense, Morgana arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

Merlin laughed, "not that the offer isn't tempting," his eyes settled for a split second on her soaked chest and Morgana shivered- the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant, "but I'm not looking for cheap shots- figured you'd want to protect that dress. Looks like it cost the equivalent of six months rent for my Mum's flat."

Sitting down daintily on his knee, Morgana folded her arms across her chest, and obligingly Merlin put his arms round her, chuckling into her ear in a way that made another shiver run down her spine, "no, I'm not out to get anything else before you comment, but I'm wearing a great deal more than you are, and Arthur'll kill me if you get hypothermia."

"So you don't care?" Ok, so she knew that she was whining, and avoiding the hard part, but it was easy to forget things like that when she was in his arms like this. When she felt so safe.

"Of course I care. Unlike you, I have a sense of loyalty."

Morgana flinched, lifting her chin to look into his eyes. They were beautiful and hard as chips of slate or sapphire. Opaque and unwelcoming.

"Merlin please. I wanted to protect you!"

Rain drops fell from his chin and onto his collarbone as he threw his head back and laughed drunkenly. "Sure Morgana. Sure. Not like I've seen worse or anything." He shook his head at her, as if she were some naive child who'd just suggested something particularly stupid. "You're so innocent."

Half of her was furious, the other was devastated. She realized, abruptly, that the only way this was going to work was if she was honest with him.

"Alright- the truth is that I'm not. Innocent, I mean. We were on holiday, and there was this guy and I'd hurt my wrist and Arthur wasn't coming and-"

As if of their own accord Merlin's slender fingers tightened protectively around her arm, clutching her closer- but not greedily. He didn't want to take, he was trying to give. Give comfort that she'd needed for a very long time.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen." Morgana whispered, part of her reeling at having told anyone outside of her family, shaken by the memories that were surfacing in a suddenly empty part of her mind. "And I just- I didn't want to trust- I knew I could but-caring- giving- I just couldn't- I was scared. I'm…I'm sorry."

Gently, whilst the rain ran in freezing droplets down her back and weighed down the ringlets she'd spent hours perfecting earlier that evening, Merlin began to rock her on his lap- as if she were a tiny child. The innocent, loving embrace that she'd never received from her father soothed her almost immediately, and she leant into his chest, clutching his shirt and allowing her eyelids to flutter shut.

After a while he bent down and kissed the top of her head, ever so carefully resting his fingers on her chin. She opened her eyes and he was there- overgrown fringe damp and trailing over his eyebrows, blue eyes clear and serious, more rain droplets bouncing from his nose, water trickling over his cheeks and lips.

"It's alright, but I have…things... in my past as well, and for this to work, I need to be able to trust you."

"You can!" She insisted, earnestly, desperately wanting to believe it.

The corner of his mouth twitched, pulling a little into that condescending smile as if she were a little girl. "You'll try. Eventually though, I'm going to need you to do a little more than that."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Morgana thought it over carefully, then impatiently brushed a wet rope of hair from her cheek where it had been clinging like a black vine. "But we can start? You'll try too?"

"I never stopped trying. Even when I wanted to. It'll probably be the death of me." A shudder went through both of them at that, a deep, impossibly cold chill at the cores of their beings, and suddenly Morgana desperately needed to know that Merlin was safe and alive and that he trusted her and wanted her.

So when she kissed him, and he kissed back, it was a little desperate. A little hungry. A little frightened. But above all, it was very, very honest- and as the rain fell down around them, they sealed their pact to trust with another kiss, a soft touch of rain-damp lips.

It was done. They hoped it would last.

X

Back inside, Gwaine was whistling. You couldn't really hear it over the music that had come back on in the wake of Merlin's departure, and Lancelot was pretty sure even if you could it would be tuneless. Still, making the face and whistling when you couldn't hear it did seem to defeat the point a little…But then Gwaine patted him on the shoulder, grinned wildly and followed a girl in a scrap of silver silk into the crowd- and Lancelot realized he'd been wolf whistling, and too drunk to care whether or not anyone could hear.

Which left him, Arthur and Gwen in a small, unpopulated spot of the dance floor. It wasn't awkward at all. In any way. Of course not.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. Lancelot folded his hands behind his back. Gwen fidgeted. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Lancelot took a deep breath.

"Look, Gwen, may I have this dance?"

Gwen blushed and her eyes flickered to Arthur. Arthur looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be sick or rip Lancelot's head off. In spite of the violent sentiments, he looked oddly vulnerable, and Lancelot felt a flash of pity- and guilt, a crushing weight of guilt, the kind of weight that's so heavy that it crawls through your muscles and creeps in leaden drops of sweat over your skin until you can stand it no longer.

Lancelot blinked and held out a hand, and, shyly, Gwen took it.

Arthur tried to give Lancelot a stiff nod and then he turned on his heel and made a beeline for the bar. 'Airplanes' came on, and as some modern singer sung about hoping for wishes, Lancelot stared into Guinevere's chocolate eyes. They were so dark and there was so much depth to them- and he wanted to search through them blindly forever, discovering the secrets and hopes and loves she hid there. He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and saw her shiver a little. He raised another hand to play with a delicate, pretty curl, and, hesitantly, she reached up and put her arms around his neck, leaning against his chest.

For a second, all he experienced was pure bliss- the disco, the smell of sweat, the twisting of the alcohol in his blood stream, his worry about Arthur and Merlin, it all disappeared. It was as if all this time he'd been a candle struggling to remain lit and suddenly someone had given him air and now he could burn and burn brighter than the sun- as if all this time he'd been alone, empty, cold, half dead, and now he was warm.

Then it happened. All at once, guilt- as heavy as a literal burden- came rushing back and it made him feel physically sick. He couldn't look down at her beautiful face without glancing at Arthur's- he couldn't touch her without being disgusted with himself, and underneath it all there was that fire, that bright, burning dream of hope that he could no longer reach, locked away beneath this guilt, and grief, and pain. Lancelot gasped, letting go of Gwen's hand

She looked up at him, confused, a dark flush rushing over her caramel cheeks. The fire roared, and the guilt, like oil, or smoke, or poison, condensed and thickened and then he really did feel he was about to be sick, and with a wordless shake of his head, he ran back through the crowd, away from her- away from the guilt and the pain and the despair, and vomited down the toilet, trembling.

After a few more seconds he managed to stand, and clean himself up, and stare at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as always- maybe a little pale, but his eyes, his eyes were the worst. He looked haunted, and even as he reached up, wondering and afraid, a tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh Merlin..." He whispered, voice hoarse, "what did you do to me?"

X

Meanwhile, the moment Lancelot left, Arthur returned to Gwen. He didn't automatically reach for her, though he wanted to- wanted to reassure himself she was his and that she wanted to be his and that she wasn't going to leave him… But he knew now that she was her own woman, was almost in awe of the noble side of her, and he wanted to respect her. So he coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck, and, still concerned no matter how jealous he may be as well, he spoke, "what was wrong with Lancelot? Is he alright?"

Gwen shrugged, bewildered it seemed, and a little shocked. "I-I don't know, but it was strange, when I touched him, suddenly this overwhelming-" She paused, glancing up at him and biting her lip, and Arthur waited patiently, unaware of how regal he was already beginning to look.

The song changed, people danced, and Gwen tried to decide what to do. Curious now, and sensing that she needed to tell someone, Arthur gently prompted her, "overwhelming what?"

She shrugged helplessly, the gauzy material wrapped round her body fluttering daintily in soft pink wisps. "feeling, of guilt. Arthur- it's weird, Morgana thinks there's more to it, I don't know, but what if we are- what I mean is, what if we did-? I don't think I could stand it, if that was true, if the consequence- if now I have to-"

She couldn't seem to finish her sentences any more, breaking from thought to thought as if each one was too terrifying for her to finish. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and somewhere deep inside, a part of Arthur _hurt. _Hurt because what if? What if the legends were true, and this girl he'd fallen for had betrayed him before? One of his greatest friends too? What if now they had to go through it again? Was that right? Was it fair?

However, there was another side to him, a side Arthur trusted and didn't quite understand. A side that felt old and strong and kind and far more _good_ than he did most of the time. And that side, that side could see that maybe, if it was for the good- he could do this. And maybe, he could always hope, that Gwen, his Guinevere, would not-could not betray him again. Because he knew she loved him, and he her. She just loved Lancelot as well, and that was the terrible double heart of the matter. He sighed, suddenly no longer feeling quite as buoyant, but maybe, a little better at heart.

When he placed his hand on her shoulder, Gwen looked up, a little startled. She was biting her lip, and fidgeting, and she was scared. He gave her his gentlest smile, that he'd only ever used once before, when he'd found his fourteen year old sister crying in their hotel room. Yes, he was a prat- but he could be a nice one. Sometimes.

"Whatever may or may not have happened in the past- I…I _care_ for you Guinevere. So much that sometimes it's a little terrifying. And I know that you care for him, no, don't argue, it's alright. I can't control my heart, why would I expect you to? Or Lance? I'm not going to say I wouldn't prefer you to be with me-that would be a lie, but... above all, I know that I want you to follow your heart, wherever that leads you. Just, try to choose, ok? Because this time, this difficulty, this is where the problem lies, and I don't want anyone to be hurt- you, my friend, or, I admit, myself."

Gwen took a deep breath, and stared up at him, and her eyes- those dark, deep eyes- were glowing and shining and very very beautiful, like the velvet of the night sky right before it hid behind the radiance of the stars, one enormous, gorgeous mystery waiting to be filled with secrets.

"You know, you're going to be a good man, even a great one, and I don't think I'm alone in thinking that."

"Yeah well…maybe." Arthur felt himself flushing, and was suddenly incredibly relieved that it was dark. He stepped forwards, cupping a hand on either side of her slender waist, and rested his head on hers, humming to 'Hero', and hoping that this once, he really had done the right thing.

Then Gwen tilted her face up, and closed her eyes, and softly, sweetly, pressed her lips to his, and he kissed her back, and good and bad fled from his mind, and all he knew was her, and the golden feeling of wholeness and safety and strength flooding through him. And if this sudden disregard for everything else frightened him a little, he hid it deep inside him. Because he needed that sometimes, but he needed her too- to stay human. To be good. To love. That was all.

* * *

Hmm,so will things work out with Merlin and Morgana? Will he tell her about his powers? Does Morgana have any- does she know more than we think? She seems convinced of the truth of the legends after all, Gwen said as much... And has Merlin 'cursed' Lance? Or is this guilt and sickness caused by something closer to home? And just as a fun game, exactly how drunk do you think Gwaine is going to be by the end of the evening?

Hope you like it, thankyou for reading, and please do take the time to comment if you can, I'll try and update soon, latest Wednesday as long as nothing goes crazy!

Kat


	26. Scapegoat

**AN: **Hello! Sorry, I know this was the latest date, I'm really sorry: it's the last week of term and there are loose ends to be ties, concerts to be played, magazines to edit, rooms to pack...not that you really need the list. Hopefully you've not forgotten too much, basically, this is the morning after the disco- Lancelot knows he loves Gwen but when he danced with her was overwhelmed by a sense of guilt that made him physically ill: he thinks Merlin is to blame, Arthur was a very sweet once and future king kinda guy and Gwen approved, and Merlin and Morgana made up; though they don't know how long it will last.

**asdf: **The pixie dust didn't work? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I need to go get a refund...ahem, I'm sane really o.0 anyway, haha, accurate, very accurate, and I agree: sweet as he may be, his actions belie that in the legends, and, well, you know what they say...I do too, cos it's mergana, but cos it's mergana, I can't make it easy/certain, or I may be accused of writing insanely OOC characters..c'est la vie I guess. It certainly would be, but then, this is Merlin, has has an occasionally frustrating ability and tendency to keep his mouth shut where it should be open...and that's ok- her story is most of next chap, you're only supposed to have a flashed/fragmented idea :-), thanks, and hope this isn't too late!

**noname: **Not a problem! It's only common courtesy, if you take the time then so should I. At least, that's the way I see it. Haha glad you like it second time round and no worries- haha, it's good for me to know, so thankyou!

**WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

Ok, in case you missed it, sum up is in the top of the AN- so we'll be starting with the morning after, I was going to do a cracky chap on the end of the evening, but then I though I really ought to start kicking in the main story...well, parts of it...

Enjoy!

* * *

Lancelot was not a violent person. Nor was he, generally, a cruel one. Most people, in fact, saw him as exceedingly kind: which he appreciated, because it was how he wanted to be seen, and how he wanted to be. However; there was one thing that held a stronger influence over his soul than kindness or chivalry- and one thing alone. Love.

He tried to stop the thought in its tracks. Arthur was a great friend, and so was Merlin (even if he'd known him for a matter of weeks). He would never do anything to really hurt either of them and _knew_ neither of them would do anything to him. But…

Lancelot grit his teeth, getting to his feet and pacing across the thin carpet of Gwaine's lounge, which he and Merlin had passed out on. Gwaine had woken up a while ago and pulled a coat on over his rumpled clothes to go into town and get aspirin and coffee. Merlin was still soundly asleep.

The conscious boy shot the other a quick glance- his pale face was, for once, relaxed and peaceful, the baby of a smile gently curving the corners of his mouth. Agitated, Lancelot ran a hand through his hair, almost able to feel the echoes of guilt slithering over his skin.

With a quick, decisive movement, he strode out of the room and into the hall, taking a sharp turning into Gwaine's cramped kitchen and jamming the tap on, throwing cold water over his face- trying to wash off the…_dirty_ sensation that had haunted him all night. As he looked up, he caught his reflection in the grimy window. His own eyes stared back- as haunted as they had been last night, though tired now, and agitated- wild, even. The single memory threw the rest of the night back into his mind, and just for a second, that light, burning, wondrous feeling of pure love licked at his heart...

And then the guilt smothered it and Lancelot, who'd been awake all night, trying to figure out a better explanation for it, simply snapped.

Fists clenched, he marched back into the lounge and grabbed Merlin's skinny arms roughly, blind to the rare innocence that should never have been stolen away from the boy's face. He needed the truth, he needed answers, and he was going to get them.

X

The first thing Merlin knew was that his world was shaking. The darkness behind his eyelids trembled so much he was terrified it would fall apart; and he really didn't want to see what was behind the shadows, panicked, he forced his eyes open, blinking a few times in a hurry- sudden sick memories of Elizabeth House washing over him in force as a face came into view, and he realized he was being shaken.

For one horrid, terrible moment he wondered if it had all been a long, confusing, taunting dream: Pendragon College, Gaius, Arthur, Morgana…And then his vision came into focus and he realized it was Lance and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He did a double take then. Because good- it wasn't Nimueh or any of her followers waking him up for hours of 'tests', but bad- because this was Lancelot, and he looked angrier than Merlin had ever seen him and he didn't know why.

"L-Lancelot? What is it? Has something happened?"

Realising he was awake Lancelot let go of Merlin, who gingerly touched his arms, which were already beginning to mark where Lancelot's fingers had been, and barked a humourless laugh.

"Has something-? Merlin, I hope you realize that you cannot exist, _I _can no longer exist without _something_ happening."

Merlin glanced around the flat quickly to see if Gwaine was there, distantly aware of a throbbing hangover building in the back of his mind. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin, roughly, forcing him to look round.

"Will you at least do me the _ courtesy_ of paying attention? And no, Gwaine isn't here, if it sets your mind at rest." Lancelot sounded like he didn't care if it did or not, and his eyes were dark and wild.

Frowning, Merlin jerked away from Lancelot's grasp. "Look, stop. What's wrong?"

Lancelot raised his eyebrows in furious incredulity. "Oh, you don't know. No really Merlin, please do pretend to be innocent. Play the fool, you were born to do it. Pretend you know _nothing _ when you- you, God, why? Why would you do this to me? I don't- don't under_stand_, I've never hurt you, never done _anything_- I thought you were my friend-I- argh!"

Merlin, who had been doing his hungover best to keep up, quickly interjected before Lancelot could go on. "I am your friend, you know that."

Lancelot whirled on him. "Really? Do I? Because it doesn't bloody well seem like it right now."

"What are you talking about? What have I done?" Affronted by the venom in his friend's voice and at the end of his patience, Merlin could no longer resist the urge to ask for some sort of explanation.

"Gwen!" Lancelot shouted, though his voice broke on the word, catching it and weakening the impact.

This didn't help. "Gwen?"

In one fluid movement Lancelot was next to him, fist raised, and Merlin subtly braced himself, though he could barely believe Lancelot would ever hurt him. He didn't. Instead he just shook his head, whistling through his teeth. "Yes, Merlin, Guinevere, the woman I love. That I have always loved and always will love and who I _can't_ love because of you."

At 8am on a Sunday morning with a hangover this was a little much for Merlin to deal with. For a moment all he did was open his mouth, then shut it again, unsure of what to say. Finally he picked what he thought was probably the least controversial part of Lancelot's jumble of sincerity, betrayal, emotion and accusation.

"Why am I stopping you loving Gwen?"

Lancelot went from looking angry to furious, all but snarling, dark features twisted with grief and pain, despair and betrayal. "_You_ know _exactly_ why."

Standing up now, Merlin shook his head slowly, beginning to feel a little annoyed himself. "No, actually, I don't."

Lancelot's fist came through the air towards him and in a second Merlin ducked, barely avoiding the blow, and abruptly furious. "What the _hell_ Lancelot?"

"The curse Merlin. Remember now? The guilt. You _cursed_ me. So whenever I see Guinevere all I feel is _guilt_. I can't look at her without looking at _him. _Can't touch her without feeling as if I'm spreading dirt or oil or poison over her skin. I'm suffocated, crushed, restrained by overwhelming bloody _guilt!_" Lancelot spat the word as if the taste of it on his tongue disgusted him. Merlin couldn't decide whether to be amused or shocked or unsurprised. He should have known. He should have known it would come to something like this- it was the way it always worked, people either hated him instantly, or grew to use him as a scapegoat. Though he had to admit he hadn't thought that Lancelot would fall into that trap… Though this was Lancelot and Guinvere. Why would he ever think their separation would be easy? Although in reality so far all he'd had to do with it was strictly non-magical, in spite of Lancelot's conviction. He came back to reality when something shoved his shoulder.

"ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING_ TO ME?" Lancelot roared, looking half crazed, as he probably was. People went mad for love. Or so he'd heard. He thought of his father, grabbing Nimueh, trying to stop her- attacking three men, one with a gun. "God, I listen to _everything_ you say, I try and protect you, be good, follow my heart- and the thanks I get…"

Lancelot shook his head, yanking a rough hand through his overgrown hair and Merlin took the opportunity to try and reason with him.

"Look, I've not _cursed_ you, I've not done anything, why would I?"

Lancelot looked at him like he was an idiot and Merlin bridled. "Why do you think?"

"Lancelot, you do realize I was dying in a cave when you betrayed your friend, your king and your country?" He remarked, drily, though in truth he barely remembered what he'd known back then. His memories were elusive as water. Didn't mean he couldn't bluff though.

"I did nothing! I followed my heart, she loved me!"

A cold burning sort of anger, pure fury, suddenly rushed through Merlin's veins. No, he hadn't been there, and no, he didn't remember- but there was a part of him that had known and loved Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur, and now combined with his new friendship with the three, Lancelot's betrayal truly hit home. Gwaine's window panes rattled, plaster fell from the ceiling and cracks pulled across the walls. Merlin wondered absently if he'd had a little more control in his past life. He hoped so.

"You did _nothing?_ Really? You slept with a married woman- a woman married to your best friend, your _king_, the best man in Albion, who you betrayed- you were one of the reasons he was _killed_ but you say you did nothing? Lancelot, has it occurred to you that this overwhelming burden that's stopping you from taking her again _isn't_ a curse, it's your guilt. All yours, that you've had to deal with for a thousand years?"

"What, and none of the others have things to feel guilty about? He _knew_ I loved her- he could see it in my eyes, he knows it now, and he took her anyway- married her when he _knew!"_

Merlin snorted and the TV started smoking. "Oh, of course, so you screwed her to tell him 'I told you so.'"

He should have expected the fist that rocked into his face. Had anyone else talked about Morgana like that, he'd have done the same. Had anyone else said that about Gwen, in any other context, he'd have done the same. It didn't mean it didn't hurt though- physically and emotionally.

Merlin swore, one hand going to his cheek, and Lancelot paused, breathing heavily, hand still raised. Finally, he let out a deep breath. "Whether you cursed me or just neglected to free from old burdens- you punished me somehow, stuck me with the rest of them wherever we were for all those years and then expected me to not give a damn- as if I'd never loved her. It is for that that I cannot, and will not forgive you."

With that, Lancelot marched out, stiffly, as if barely able to stop himself from turning and giving Merlin a thorough beating. It made Merlin shiver to think that that may well be the case. As Lancelot walked out, Gwaine walked past him, coming in the door a few seconds after it had closed. He was smiling, a paper Boots bag in one hand and a Starbucks one in the other, and was about to say something when he caught sight of Merlin- or rather, the inflamed patch on his face and finger shaped marks on his bare arms.

"What the- did Lance do that?"

Merlin shrugged, considered lying and gave up by nodding. Gwaine dropped the paper bags on the coffee table, looking furious, and then paused. "Why?"

"He thinks I'm…coming between him and Gwen."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, and Merlin could read the thoughts there easily- that Lancelot never got that upset or angry over girls. Ah- Merlin thought- but this is Lancelot and Guinevere. It's a little different.

"Are you?"

Merlin shook his head, smiling wryly, and slumped down onto the sofa, glancing guiltily at the TV, which was still steaming a little. He went into the paper bags and pulled out a skinny latte and some aspirin, taking them quickly and patting the seat beside him.

Gwaine paused, glancing at the door, and then sat down.

Merlin looked at him, and then at his hands, already regretting his argument with Lancelot. Because he knew he'd done nothing, and arguing had only made things worse. He might not remember much, or really anything specific from his first life, but he knew that he would never _ever_ stop someone being with who they loved. Because…

With a sigh, Merlin took another bitter, scalding gulp of coffee and shut his eyes.

"Gwaine, I want to tell you a story."

* * *

Oooh, so what's it going to be about? I'm taking bets, whoever wins gets a virtual Merlin plushie :D And yes, I realise Lance is a little OOC- but he's been seriously shaken up...I mean, it's Lancelot and Guinvere...also, hopefully you got the hint at how things have gone in the past for Mer when people have discovered his magic, and you're noticing that it's starting to surface more and more now he's accepted it...not like that could blow up at any point or anything...

Hope you liked it, thankyou for reading, and please do take the time to comment if you can; it is, always, greatly appreciated

Kat

p.s Nonnie, if you start reading this sometime in the future/are reading, I recommend 'Wolf Hall' by Hilary Mantel, it's about Thomas Cromwell and is one hell of a volume, but it's brilliant and I think you'd love it. Hope you're well!


	27. Stories and delight

**AN: **Ok, hoping you guys remember last chap and that this didn't take too long: basically, Merlin's going to tell a story to Gwaine, about something that happened to him once, and why he could never take away someone from their loved one...

**asdf: **Thanks so much for the long review, I feel very honoured. Yes Lance is about honour and loyalty, but all that fell away to love...He will struggle with it though, don't worry, I wouldn't renovate his whole character that quickly, and the guilt thing: say it isn't a curse, think about it, around 1000 years for your soul to reflect on how your betrayal was a major part of the entire deterioration of that golden era, shall we say. And yes, you're right (of course) hope you like it, and thanks for the review!

**Julie Winchester: **Lancelot is being unfair- but he thinks Merlin can get rid of the guilt because he think Merlin caused it: because in this story the old Merlin cast a spell to bring them back (which is why all the villains aren't back) and thus Lancelot thinks Merlin deliberately mistreated him when doing that because of what he'd done so he suffers now...And he's telling Gwaine the truth about something, but not what you want...sorry! Thanks again!

**noname: **That is exactly what I'm trying to say: sadly it happens far too often, and hope springs eternal...! Thanks a lot for the comments!

Bit angsty to begin with, but hopefully you like it anyway, tried to take Nonnie's tip- so the whole of the story is just Merlin talking...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok, so…Once upon a time- there was- there was a little boy. He had a strange name and he could do…strange things- special things. This brought him to the attention of a terrible person, and this person's name was Nimueh.

"Every day she would hurt the boy, and then lock him in a room- it was very small. H-he was nine years old and could not lie down across the width of the room, though he could down it's length. It was cold, and there was only a lightbulb to illuminate things. Sometimes the bulb blew, and it would be...days... weeks before it was replaced. Weeks of darkness. Each day he was given a jug of water and a piece of bread. That was how I-he lived...

"At first, the person who brought this was different every time. Then, one day, a skinny girl-a-a _lovely_ girl with beautiful tangled dark hair, big brown eyes and smooth skin as pale as china brought him his food. For the first time since he'd arrived at that- that place, she looked worried. About him. She _cared_. She came over and used her sleeve and the water to wipe away some of the dried blood on his skin, and promised to come back with more food, and then- like a sister, or a dear friend, she gently kissed his cheek. The boy was…stunned- in fact, he thought she was an angel.

"He learnt that she had been left at that place when she was a baby- that Nimueh had made certain no one had ever seen her and that she was no better than a slave to the woman. He also learnt that she was…'cursed'. At least, that's what Nimueh called it. The truth was that she had...had... epilepsy, and was reliant on Nimueh for protection and her m-medicine.

"Over time she began to see the boy more and more often- swapping shifts with other children who were kept there, sneaking him food, and helping him heal. Sometimes, they just talked. Just _talking_: it was more than he'd had for years by then...well, that's what it felt like... He learnt that she dreamt of… flying, and mountains, and a... a beautiful lake; bluer than the sky. He in turn, ah… showed her some of the special things he could do. He gave her a rose.

"As they grew- as years passed over snatched conversations and secret support, they grew to love one another. When he turned fourteen, she came in with a bruise on her face. It wasn't the first time, Nimueh was…very cruel- but now he was older- now he knew he loved her, or thought he knew, he decided it would be the last.

"She was scared, of course she was- Nimueh had hurt them both over the years so much that they could no longer separate her face from fear in their minds…or in their hearts. She'd become a ghost, a witch, an all seeing eye. But... he was determined, and one day, something happened. Something…Something amazing. She'd been serving tea to some prospective parents, brought in by Nimueh to keep up an illusion, and Nimueh got a phone call. The girl started talking to them, and by the time Nimueh came back they'd chosen her.

"Of course, Nimueh tried to change their minds- over exaggerating her epilepsy, claiming she was a-a 'problem child'. But they wouldn't take no for an answer. That night, after the boy had been subjected to particularly brutal tests, she came in smiling and explained that they could be free… and then, she- she kissed him.

"Over the next few weeks, the prospective parents returned often, and she got to know them- to care for them. He'd never been jealous of her relative freedom compared to his prison, he still wasn't- but he _was_… jealous- of the parents, who she talked about so freely, always beaming when she did. In fact, she grew to love them so much that one day she told them about Nimueh, and the truth about that terrible place, and the boy who she...thought she... loved.

"They suggested a plan- so she and her love could escape. He wasn't sure at first, but the temptation of family, and sunlight, and warmth, was too much for him. Besides, she wanted to go, and he- he would not, _could_ not- live without her. They arranged everything carefully, schemed and plotted, and one day- certain that nothing could go wrong, they ran. They got out of his room and out of the house, and were halfway down the drive- nearly past the wall, and her new parents' car was waiting and everything was going to be alright-

"And then Nimueh came out, and the parents drove away, and Nimueh lifted her gun, and took them back inside. Later, the boy would find out that the parents had told Nimueh- horrified by the allegations, and Nimueh had swiftly assured them that he and the girl were troublesome- had she not told them? And could not be trusted, that they were always making up stories. But then, all the boy knew was that he and the girl were locked back in his room, together, and she was crying, and he was holding her, and trying to tell her it would be alright and knowing…knowing somewhere deep and dark inside his soul that it wouldn't be. Can you imagine? Sitting there, holding the girl you loved, and trying to lie to your soul, just for a little _hope._

"I-He didn't know long they stayed there, huddled in the half dark and the cold, clinging to one another, touching, comforting, whispering secrets and stories and deep hidden truths they'd kept inside. In those few days they truly fell in love, and by the last night, they breathed together, blinked together, and he could've sworn their hearts beat together- though she laughed and told him not to be silly. He was special, but not that special.

"She was right. I-he couldn't...couldn't...

"At last, Nimueh came in. She had two men with her- men, thugs really, with spade like faces that he recognized from the tests she put him through. He knew he could not fight them, but he stood in front of the girl anyway, ready to die to stop them.

"Nimueh just laughed and lifted her pistol, placing it in the centre of his forehead. It was cold and small and hard, he did not flinch. But she- the girl- cried out, and pushed past him. He had forgotten, somehow, that she was as willing to die for him as he was for her. One man grabbed her, another grabbed him, and Nimueh led them down the corridor to a cupboard under the stairs.

"She opened the door- it was white- so they could see inside. She was…She…She was very cruel. The floor had been haphazardly covered in plaster, and jammed into it…cemented into the floor… shards of glass and china, knives and forks, chairs and tables- so thickly filling the room that you couldn't enter without cutting or hurting yourself on something stuck into the floor. All domestic objects that could be fatal in an..._unfortunate_ accident...

"The girl was epileptic, Nimueh called it a- a curse, and later the boy would have to agree, because as she and the boy stared at the room they remembered something- something they'd forgotten in their fear and their love. They'd not been given any food- only water, and they'd expected that. But she… she hadn't been given her medicine either. In fact, both of them were surprised she hadn't already given in to a fit- he'd seen her do it before, and was briefly amazed.

"Then all he felt was sick, and he tried…he tried _so hard_ to get away from the man holding him, even as they started dragging her in. He'd never fought as hard as he did then, and he did…something, and managed to get out of the man's grasp just for a moment, leaning forward even as she cried and called his name- to kiss her lips just…just one more time- to try and give her his love, his promise..a-anything. He missed and got her cheek- in a reversal of what she'd given him all those years ago. And then they slammed the door, and the men grabbed him, and Nimueh, the- she smiled.

"She slipped a key into the lock, even as the girl banged against the door, and locked it. Then she lifted her hand. Inside the room, the boy could hear the girl calling his name and he called back, desperately, telling her he loved her, telling her he was here that I-he would never leave her. _Never_. He stopped trying to tell her it would be ok though… One of the men knocked the breath out of him, and then all he could do was gasp as Nimueh put one manicured finger on a light switch outside the door.

"Still smiling, she pressed it, and suddenly the girl fell silent. After a few moments she started pounding on the door harder, even as Nimueh pressed the switch again And again. And again. The girl started to-to cry out. There was a crash. The crunch of broken glass. A choking sound, and a soft thud. And then...God...then, just... silence.

"They took the boy back to the room- which was a hundred thousand _million_ times colder and darker without her, and the next day they continued the experiments. And he learnt that the worst thing you could ever do to a human being- worse than torture, worse than hatred, worse than death itself- was to take away the one they lo-loved."

For a while, Gwaine was silent, and Merlin simply stared at his hands- mind faraway, silent tears running down his cheeks. Finally, Gwaine coughed a little, causing Merlin to look up, and asked, softly, "what was her name?"

"Her name was Freya."

Gwaine's eyes widened in recognition- remembering Morgana's angry, thoughtless dismissal of anyone 'desperate enough' to be with Merlin. Quietly, he shook his head, and then he stood, and hugged Merlin, patting him on the shoulder before going to the kitchen to get them God only knew what.

X

Humming, Morgana made her way downstairs, wandering into the kitchen in her white Muji slippers and silk dressing gown and pouring herself a glass of water, performing a gentle twirl as she went to the cupboard where Uther kept a range of vitamins and medicine recommended to him by Gaius. Still humming, she pulled out some aspirin, popped two into her hand and swallowed them before sloping gracefully into the lounge.

Arthur- still dressed in his rumpled clothes from the night before and passed out on the couch, blinked cautiously and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you so happy?"

Morgana smiled, shrugging a little and settling gingerly down on another leather sofa adjacent to his, plucking a remote off the table and switching on the TV, still humming, and took a sip of water.

Arthur watched her suspiciously, and after a while she giggled, which made him look downright frightened. "What? What did you do to me? Did you-" he felt over his face, checking for any permanent marker 'decorations'. Morgana chuckled lightly and tossed him her phone, letting him check himself over. She'd done nothing.

Leaning back on the sofa, she started watching some repeats of 'Friends' on channel 4, grinning as the American characters punned their way around. Arthur was wide awake by now, and sat up quickly, groaning and putting a hand to his head as he did so.

His sister flashed him a look of concern, "oh sorry, do you want me to get you some painkillers? Must have a killer hangover."

For a few seconds these words did not compute in Arthur's mind. Morgana. His sister. Was acting concerned. For him.

"Did someone murder father?"

Morgana blinked. "Um…no?"

"Lance?"

"No."

"Gwaine?"

"No…?"

"Merlin?"

Morgana's eyes widened and then narrowed, going cold and angry with a flash of her normal self. "Of course not, don't you think I'd be _bothered?_"

Arthur shrugged, wincing- his back was one knot of twisted muscle from his night on the sofa, and he wished he'd had the sense to make the journey upstairs and have done with it. "You're being so nice, and concerned….about me…"

His sister rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the re-run. "Look, if you didn't want anything you could have just said so. Didn't need to go all mental on me." This was more like Morgana, though there was still something a little too disconcertingly _nice_ about her tone.

Arthur was momentarily distracted from this riddle as Gwen came in. Her mascara from the night before was a little smudged and her hair was a curly mess- but as she shuffled in in pastel blue tracksuit bottoms and an old white t-shirt, Arthur decided he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

She looked up, giving him a sleepy smile, and he (though he'd never admit it to anyone, especially Merlin) nearly melted at how frankly adorable it was. "Mornin' Arthur…" She mumbled sleepily, slumping down next to him and leaning against his chest, shutting her eyes, as if this was totally normal.

The 'prince' of Camelot Hall decided he could manage that, softly stroking her baby curls, fascinated by them. Gwen smiled before blinking over at Morgana, who was humming again. "Hey Morgana. You sort things out with Merlin?"

Suddenly Morgana beamed, and Arthur half expected a custard pie to magically smash into his face because he'd never seen her look this…_gleeful_ unless she'd been plotting a way to torment him.

"Yep. We're together now. Like this." She held up her left hand, crossing her long, pale fingers.

Gwen's smiled widened and she pulled herself off Arthur to give Morgana a hug. "I'm so glad." Morgana hugged her back and Arthur made a vague sound of disgust, at which Morgana good naturedly rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Morgana, never thought I'd see you go soft." He teased, unable to resist a jab whilst she seemed so…un-threatening.

He looked down as Gwen settled back against him, and on an impulse- as if he'd never before had the chance, leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Gwen reached up and he wove his fingers in hers, before glancing up as he felt eyes on them.

Morgana just smiled a little and shrugged. "Ditto. I guess I'll have to learn to live with it."

* * *

Hehe, so an unusually euphoric Pendragon household, a seriously messed up Merlin, Gwaine at a loss and Lancelot suspiciously absent...whatever will happen next?

Oh, and in case you didn't get it, when Arthur asked if something had happened to Gwaine Morgana replied with "no...?" because it's Gwaine, and lets face it, after a drunken night out, you can never be sure with him... haha

Hope you liked it, thankyou for reading, and please do leave a comment!

Kat


	28. Equality?

**AN: **hey everyone! Hopefully this didn't take too long for your taste- though I realise it took a little while, I had two four hour train journey across country in the past few days so I was a little busy...but anyway, just to butter you up- I've also done a taster oneshot set after the end of this fic, though not the end of the story...yes, a sequel is being seriously considered: interested? Anyway, the oneshot is called Dinah's Diner and will be up (hopefully) later tonight- it has a few hints of what's to come (and some massive ones) though it doesn't say when..._things_ happen, and hopefully it should whet your appetite and interest a few more people in the fic. Anyhoo- enough shameless self advertising, now to Review Replies!

Review Replies

**Julie Winchester: **Ah don't worry, yet...and oh! sorry it's sad, but it's the way I imagined it...hopefully you like this chap, I got Miss Papillon to help with these translations so hopefully they're correct! Thanks again!

**asdf: **Yes she did die terribly, glad you do- I thought it had to be something special since her happiness is so rare, and maybe...but it's unlikely- Merlin's not te type to tell and nor is Gwaine, especially when they hope something can be salvaged from the situation. In my opinion, anyway...but yes, if they did find out, they probably would lol, thanks for the review!

Right, quick **sum up**: Miss Claire is the new substitute french teacher, in the wake of the disco Merlin and Morgana are dating, as are Arthur and Gwen, Lancelot is having a tizzy because he thinks everyone's favourite wizard has cursed him (no, I'm not at all biased), Merlin told Gwaine the awful truth about Freya and Gwaine was nurturing, as one of you so eloquently put it, 'the mother of all hangovers', Kay is a prat who fancies Morgana and sort-of wants to be nice but is a slave to peer pressure, and the CLP is the Chinese Liberation Party, a sideline communist party intent, it seems, on winning over British voters in the upcoming election (it's an AU, I can do that, though it's not coming yet). Oh, and Merlin was taken from his mother immediately following his father's murder at the age of nine. Hopefully that's enough to keep you going!

If you need help with the french- though I hope you can get it, Miss Papillon (a reviewer) is a French citizen and can help, or you can just ask me! (I know what I asked Miss to translate so...)

Oooh! and, brownie points if you can tell me why so many of them are taking French A level :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez-vous." Miss Claire smiled sweetly and the class sat, Merlin shooting Arthur a look that said 'there's no way this is going to last.' Arthur smirked.

"Now, I hope you don't mind, but I just want to listen to the morning bulletin." Though Miss Claire's voice was still sweet, there was something in her tone that said they really wouldn't mind if they knew what was good for them. The class mumbled its assent and she beamed, flicking a switch on a small black radio on her desk.

A drum roll followed by a fanfare echoed into the classroom, and then an American voice came onto the radio. "Good mornin' Britain, I'd say what a mighty fine day it was, but well, this is England isn't it?" He paused, chuckling to himself, and Morgana, behind Merlin and Arthur, rolled her eyes.

"So, the CLP is still fighting to promote equality. First off, one warning to Mr. Graham Kent, if you continue to slander our party, legal measures will be taken." The man's voice was still cheery, but as with , there was an iron edge to his tone.

"Our relations with the USA are becoming bumpy, but I speak for the CLP and the People's Republic of China when I say we all still hope for a peaceful outcome. Also, for all those of you who believe we're 'crazy communists', please go check out our manifesto on CLP dot com and you'll see that in reality all we want is equality. That's right Britain, you've been dominated by classes and an egalitarian society for too long- it's time for the oppressed masses to rise up, peacefully, in the style of the great Martin Luther King, and vote for us."

Merlin winked at Arthur, who snorted and scribbled something on a piece of paper as the news reporter started reciting statistics in China. He chucked it and Merlin caught it, chuckling at what was written on it, _' d only ppl u could rise up against r d kitchen staff. Actually, do that. Skul food is c***'_

Shoving the paper in his pocket, Merlin glanced up to meet Claire's icy stare and humbly tuned back in to the broadcast.

"Finally, HEART UK, the Housing Estate Aid and Rescue Trust, funded generously by the CLP, has recently uncovered appalling living conditions in multiple council flats across the country- we are working to improve this, but we need you!"

With that dramatic finish, the fanfare and drumroll sounded, and Miss Claire flicked off the radio. Merlin pulled out the paper and quickly scrawled, _'council flats r bad 2 liv in…and?'_

He chucked it to Arthur, who grinned, and then turned back to Claire as she said his name.

"Emrys, es-tu d'accord avec l'idée d'égalité?"

Merlin frowned, trying to translate- in French, as in many of his other subjects, his knowledge had all sorts of gaps and failings.

"Excusez-moi madame?"

Claire smiled. "Do you agree with the idea of equality?"

"Oui…uh…of course- I mean," he paused for her to prompt, "en francais monsieur Emrys,"

"right, um, je suis très pauvre, et ils ne le sont pas," he gestured to the class, "mais je suis aussi bon qu'eux."

"Thankyou …Kay? Was it? Could you translate what he said, since you were so busy sniggering, I assume votre français est parfait."

Kay looked blank. "Ummm, somethin' bout being a bin boy?" His friends laughed and Morgana muttered "idiot" in a stage whisper.

Lancelot, who'd been quiet till then, spoke up suddenly. "He said that he's poor and we aren't, but he's as good as us." Claire turned her soft but piercing gaze to him before briefly checking the register.

"Ah ... du lac... es-tu français?"

Lancelot shook his head. "Non madame, c'est ma grandmere"

Claire nodded, smiling. "A French grandmother, how sweet, et quel est ton avis au sujet de l'égalité?"

He shrugged. "Je pense que c'est pas seulement combien on a d'argent qui compte mais, parfois ... souvent, c'est...how do you say-'how you treat others?"

"Ah, bien, 'la manière dont on traite les autres'."

"Yeah, that." Lancelot looked directly at Merlin, who bit the inside of his cheek and looked at his desk. "You should treat everyone fairly, the same way."

Claire smiled. "Interesting, bien, merci monsieur Emrys et DuLac. Kay, je voudrais que vous veniez en retenue après les cours." At Kay's blank look, she sighed audibly, which made Merlin and Arthur snigger, and translated, "After school detention, alright?"

Kay mumbled something under his breath, and Claire's beam widened. "Make that every day this week." He shut up after that.

She turned to the rest of the class as she got up and went to the board, writing on it whilst she spoke, "ok, I want you all to write an essay of at least…300 words au sujet de l'égalité, and don't forget to mention the CLP and various other freedom fighters in conjunction with those which are less pure hearted, comme la gouvernment d'Angleterre, d'accord?"

Merlin cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing, getting out his notes and flashing a look at the little black radio on the desk.

X

"Gaius, I think I've got something on the CLP- in our French class…well you wouldn't believe it, but Miss Claire-"

Merlin didn't bother checking to see if Gaius was listening as he chucked his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes, wandering into the kitchen.

"Frankly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was-"

He broke off mid-sentence as he saw the woman sitting at Gaius' kitchen table, staring right back at him. Momentarily lost, he glanced quickly to Gaius, who looked concerned, and then back to the woman- feeling as if he was nine years old all over again.

"M-mother?"

Hunith smiled. "Hello Merl."

Then suddenly she was standing and he was smiling and they were in each others arms, her bony fingers clutching his shoulders. "Oh my boy, I haven't seen you in _so long_. Two _years_. Where have you been?"

Merlin grimaced, unwilling to disclose the chain of mistakes he'd been thrown into by Nimueh in an attempt to make him choose Elizabeth House. "Here and there."

His mother stepped back, looking up at him and placing her hands on his face- they were warm from the tea. "You're so _hand_some." Merlin felt the tips of his ears get hot and glanced away, but let her pull his head down so she could kiss his forehead. Then she stepped back, looking over him in his new uniform, pride shining in her eyes. "And look at you! Oh Merlin, I'm so _so _proud of you, and so glad! I mean look at you! I could never have given you this." She bit her lip, looking as if she was about to cry, and Merlin quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"Mum, it's ok- please, don't be upset, it's alright."

Hunith took a deep breath and then gave him a watery smile, quickly placing her hand on his cheek again, "my boy." Then, suddenly, she turned and picked up her tea, giving a little cry. "Ah! It'll be going cold."

Merlin grinned and sat down opposite her, Gaius sitting next to him. Silently, Merlin thanked his adopted father for the support as Hunith peered at them shyly over her mug.

"So, Honey-" Gaius began.

"Honey?" Merlin groaned, breaking in. "Mum, I _told_ you to stop calling yourself that- it sounds like you're a prostitute."

Hunith frowned stubbornly. "I _like_ the name, and besides, how exactly am I supposed to go around calling myself Hunith? It's practically ancient. Trust my mother to go on a random baby name search when she gave birth to me."

"And Merlin isn't? But I put up with it."

"Merlin is a _unique_ name. Hunith is ridiculous."

Gaius, sensing this was an old argument, quickly interjected. "Hunith is fine, though I'm sure Honey is too, now, if I may, what exactly prompted this visit, Hunith?"

Hunith's eyes widened and she set down her cup of tea quickly, spilling a little on the table. Merlin got up to get a cloth and mop up her mess. Once, he was sure, his mother had been mature, and wise- but as long as he'd known her, she'd always had this childish side to her, which he was almost certain was a result of- well, he'd see.

As he wiped up the mess, Hunith thanked him and recounted her tale to Gaius. "Well, there I was, doing my daily call to Elizabeth House- that _woman_," there was enough venom in her voice to poison an army, and Gaius looked a little shocked even as she continued. "She never picks up, but I always try, and this time, suddenly, someone picked up- I'd have started giving her a piece of my mind straightaway, but normally the kids pick up, so I asked for her instead, and this police officer told me she'd disappeared and asked for my address. I told him and he came round to interview me- lovely chap, had a cup of tea even though the mug was chipped- and told me they'd found something about my son," impulsively Hunith grabbed Gaius' hand, who looked even more surprised than he had previously, and Merlin tried to muffle a grin. "Well, would you _believe_ my surprise when he told me Merl was at Pendragon College? I didn't believe it at first, but this officer assured me that that was what was in his folder, and I called the secretary here-" Hunith shot Merlin a confiding look- "very proper woman, you know the type- and this woman told me you were staying at Gaius' house, so I came over, and here you are!"

This she directed to Merlin, who smiled gently and took her hand. Now he could really look at her, he was becoming worried. Hunith's skin was pale and sallow, and there were deep purple bags under her eyes, which were a little too watery to be healthy. Wrinkles were forming around them too, and her mouth, deepening on her forehead. Her teeth were a little yellow and her hair was limp and thin. Her lips were chapped and her nose was red and raw. Her fingers were bony and her nails ragged, and though she'd clearly put on her best clothes to come here- they weren't much, her white shirt was yellowing and a little ripped on the elbows, and her skirt had been bunched in by a cheap patent belt, showing a far too skinny waist. Her tights had holes in them and her shoes had obviously just been washed.

"Mum, are you ill?"

Both Hunith and Gaius looked to him, but Merlin kept his eyes fixed firmly on his mother's. She glanced away. "Me? No- no I'm fine. Have you heard about the CLP? I can't decide whether they're dreamers or angels- we have our own official at the moment, he's called…something Johnson- he's lovely, always comes round to ask how I'm doing, always has a cup of tea…"

Merlin desperately wanted to ask her about the…things, but he needed some privacy. He glanced at Gaius, "could you excuse us, just for a second?"

Gaius looked surprised but nodded, giving Merlin a look that told him he'd back him up, whatever happened. Merlin smiled, and once he was gone, very gently took his mother's hands in his.

"Mum…you have to be honest with me- are you still taking…you know?"

Hunith's eyes widened, and for a second she looked as if she wanted to lie. But then her shoulders slumped, and she squeezed his fingers. "I-I'm sorry, it's just so lonely, and it's like…like they control me. I tried! I did try, once, but I got so sick…"

Fighting against his own bitter disappointment and burning worry, Merlin tried to smile. "No, it's ok Mum, I understand." She relaxed even further and he tried not to fall apart.

"Look, I just need to know, the policeman and Mr…Johnson did you say? Do they know?"

Hunith gave him a reproachful look, briefly reminding him of the feisty, strong woman she'd been. "_Merlin, _I'm not a fool you know. Of course they don't."

It was Merlin's turn to sigh in relief. "Alright, and you're not having any trouble? With money? Or dealers?"

She shook her head, allowing a few frail wisps of hair to float from behind her ears. "No- Jared's a sweetie to me, I knew him as a child, and I've got a nice job as a cleaner at Rainbow day care. Carol even mentioned giving me a trial run as a carer."

She sounded childishly proud of herself, and Merlin tried to be happy for her and not focus on the fact that her habit had already lasted half a lifetime.

"Ok, but you're so thin. Are you eating enough?"

Hunith smiled. "Merl- of course I am, you mustn't worry about me."

He frowned. "But I do, do you want me to come home?" There was a naked longing in his voice. He'd not been able to live with his mother for nearly eight years, and he missed her.

She smiled again, sadly this time. "And leave all this? Merlin, I meant what I said earlier, I could never give you this-"

"I don't care!"

"Shhh. I know, I miss you too- but don't you see? This is your chance! Your chance to have your own life. Be the man you can be. You're happy here, and healthy- I've never seen you less skinny," she was teasing him now, and Merlin allowed the corner of his mouth to lift. She tilted her head to the side. "_Or_ smile as much. Merlin, you're safe here, and well looked after, and loved- by that Gaius at least."

Merlin blushed. "Yeah, Gaius is cool."

"He considers you his son." She told him gently. "If you lived with me, I couldn't promise even half of what you have here."

"But we'd be together! I'd be home…"

Hunith shook her head, stroking the side of his face. "But this is your home as well. I can see it in your eyes. And it's ok. Now I know where you are, I'll visit as much as I can, and maybe you can make it down to Oakleaf sometimes hey, like when you were in those homes?"

"Of course." Merlin blinked away his tears. He was finally free, but he still couldn't live with his mother. It wasn't that he didn't love it here, with Gaius- he did, but there had always been that dream, at the back of his mind- of having a normal life, and being with the one member of his family left to him.

Gaius knocked gently on the door, and Merlin called him in. Hunith checked her watch and drank the rest of her tea, rising to shake Gaius' hand.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you -"

"Wait, you're going? Already?" Merlin knew he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help it. Hunith kissed his forehead and gave him a swift, warm hug.

"I'm sorry love, I've got work, but I'll see you soon."

Burying his face in her shoulder, Merlin mumbled stubbornly, "promise?"

Hunith chuckled and kissed him again, brushing his hair from his eyes. "This needs a trim."

He continued to stare up at her. "Do you promise?"

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "Of course, oh, and before I go-" She dug around in the pocket of her coat as she picked it up from the back of the door, taking out an old mobile. "Here, put in your number so we can keep in touch." Merlin did, taking hers as well, and Hunith smiled, slipping the phone back into her pocket as she put the coat on, giving Merlin another hug.

"Oooh, take care my boy."

"Always. You too though."

Hunith smiled. "It's a deal." She turned to Gaius. "Thanks for the tea , and for taking care of my son- it means the world to me."

And then she left, leaving Merlin and Gaius in the kitchen, momentarily stunned by her sudden departure into silence. Gaius hesitantly laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Aren't you going with her?"

He shook his head. "We agreed it would be better for me to stay here."

"Ah." Gaius could hardly hide the relief in his voice, and Merlin gave him a grin, grateful that he cared.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

The old man pretended to look perturbed, ruffling his hair. "Thought not-" he paused, "did you miss her?"

Merlin was quiet for a moment, staring at the empty doorway, and then he murmured. "I still do."

* * *

Aww- and just in case you're wondering I'm nuts, Merlin feels nine whenever he sees his mother because that's his strongest memory of her, but until two years ago, the homes he was sent to would let him go see her or get in touch so she could come to him...So that's to explain timings. So, Claire is pretty obsessed with the CLP and equality: but is that good or bad? And Hunith- is she really coping?

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and please do leave a comment, and don't forget to please check out the linked oneshot: **Dinah's Diner.**

Thanks again!

Kat


	29. Solutions, questions and memories

**AN: **Hey! Sorry I haven't update for so long- I was in bed all last week being ill: I had uncontrollable shakes, a temperature that got up to 40 degrees celsius and a viral stomach infection thing that basically meant I couldn't eat and didn't have the strength to sit/stand for very long. It was charming, just in case you were wondering.

So! Here is the latest chap- hopefully you all haven't lost interest, because here on in things are going to accelerate... Ok, **the story recently**:

Merlin and Morgana are together, no one's jealous, but Uther doesn't know, and it makes Arthur nauseous. Arthur is with Gwen, so Lance is jealous, and right now being a bit of a prat about it: he feels guilt, in its most extreme form, whenever he tries to touch/be romantic with Gwen- and, knowing his secret, has instantly blamed Merlin, whose fairly sure he did nothing. Gwaine is on Merlin's side in their little argument- mostly because Merlin told him about Freya, which proved he would never take away someone's love. The couples got together at a recent disco, Merlin's mum popped by last chap- leaving Merlin a bit unsure about where he wants to be and worried about her health, though no one except Gaius knows, and the new French teacher- Miss Claire, has a slightly creepy communist obsession with the 'CLP' a kind of Chinese BNP political group...No one except Lancelot and Gaius know about Merlin's powers- we don't know if any of the others can do anything, and so far, apart from enigmatic 'feelings' the gang remember nothing of their potential 'past lives'

Breathe. Ok, think that's everything- if you're still lost, check back, every few chaps I put a little summary, hopefully you'll remember!

**Review Replies**

**asdf: **Quite right too- he was an oddball from the start, and it wasn't like I was going to make his life easy...-sigh- poor boy, he's not cursed, or at least, no one thinks so yet (and that includes moi), and he was better, but also spiteful- suggesting Merlin didn't treat everyone fairly, which is really a bit rich considering how kind Mer is to everyone but, well...I'm so glad you're enjoying it, hope you still are, and that this reply put another smile on your face, it makes me feel good to know someone's smiling.

Ok, without further ado- enjoy!

* * *

About half an hour later Morgana came round. Gaius, gathering that the two of them wanted a little 'alone time' mumbled something about willow and hogwart and disappeared into his basement-laboratory. Grinning at the old man, Merlin shook his head, hesitantly taking Morgana's hand and leading her into the lounge.

For a moment there was an awkward silence as they sat there, next to each other, legs touching. After a few more moments like it Morgana sighed, laced her fingers through his and leant against his shoulder. "So, how was your Mum?"

Merlin stiffened, unsure where to start, and then something occurred to him. "How did you know my mother was here?"

"I don't know, must have seen her come in." Morgana's voice seemed just a little _too_ casual, her words a little _too _vague, and it took Merlin a few more moments to work out why. When he did, he turned so he was facing her, the frown never quite leaving his face.

"No, you had history. You never miss history- you could only have got here in the last fifteen minutes, and she'd left by then."

Morgana shrugged, though her eyes danced away from his, and she was looking a little paler than normal.

"I-I don't know, I must have seen something…"

Uncertain, Merlin studied her for a moment longer before nodding. "Yeah, right, I mean- how else could you have known?"

_**She's a **__**SEER.**_

The words came unbidden into his mind, layered with a hundred different voices saying the words in a thousand different ways: fear, anger, wonder….Suddenly a flood of images burst into his mind- Morgana in a beautiful velvet dress, drifting down a stone hallway…Morgana asleep, tossing and turning in an enormous mahogany four poster bed…Morgana screaming- her eyes glowing gold, her curtains setting on fire…Morgana whispering and speaking and cursing, her face feral as she disclosed their dooms…Morgana, fading into the air as she said goodbye…

"Merlin? MERLIN!"

Her voice in the present brought him back, and Merlin realized that he was huddled over his knees, his hands clutching his head. He blinked, and the voices and images faded, a pounding headache replacing them. He hissed a breath and kept one hand on his head as he sat back up, falling into the worn padding of Gaius' sofa.

Instantly, Morgana was in front of him, her beautiful face a picture of anxiety, her brows pulling up, eyes wide, hair falling from behind her ears to frame her slightly flushed cheeks.

"Are you alright? You were moaning and clutching your head and I thought something had happened and," realizing she was babbling, Morgana quickly shut her mouth, only to open it again a moment later. "What happened?"

Merlin grit his teeth, wondering what he should say. The image of Morgana - angry and hurt and frightened from a thousand years ago came unbidden into his mind. He stared at her for a few moments longer, the plain, unadorned walls of Gaius' living room providing a simple backdrop for her face. She was so beautiful- inside and out, the innate, vulnerable goodness- or at least desperate wish to have it, shone through her eyes. He couldn't let her be twisted again. It wasn't to protect him; it was for her.

"You can see the future, in your dreams, can't you?"

Morgana's eyes got even wider, and then she bit her lip and sat back down next to him.

"No?" It wasn't very convincing, and even she sounded unsure of the truth of it. He noticed with relief that she still hadn't let go of his hand.

Easing his head round- the headache wasn't letting up, he pulled a knee onto the sofa so he was facing her again, giving her a little, reassuring smile. "Then how did you know my mother was here, hey?"

Morgana looked down at her hands, then back to him, and he noticed with no small amount of surprise that her semi translucent eyes were shining with unshed tears. She shrugged, still biting her lip, and shook her head; throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know…I-I don't know."

Leaning forwards, Merlin gently wrapped his arms around her, and she collapsed into him, clutching his shoulders as he stroked her back.

"It's ok…It's ok."

"No it's not!" Morgana looked up at him, her makeup smudged by her tears, "this is impossible Merlin! I shouldn't be able to- I can't…no one can see the future!"

He smiled at her, taking her chin in his hand, very gently balancing against the cool satin of her skin. "No one -except you. You're special."

She raised her eyebrows, a glimmer of hope dancing across her expression. "You-you don't think I'm weird…a- a freak?"

Merlin chuckled, unconsciously glancing at his own slender fingers, then back to her. "Of course not. Actually, it's pretty incredible." He leaned down then, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that Morgana responded to enthusiastically. He smiled against her mouth, one of his hands sliding down her side to her waist, and she shivered a little.

He leaned back for air, eyes twinkling. "So, see anything else about me?"

Morgana grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

Merlin smiled right back, moving forwards and supporting himself with one arm on the sofa, leaning down to kiss her jaw.

"Can I try and persuade you?"

She was blushing, but she still shook her head, causing her hair to ripple around her head in an inky wave. Her voice was a little breathy as she replied, "you can _try_."

Later, they were sitting next to each other, Morgana's legs casually resting over Merlin's, his arm slung around her shoulders, watching 'Total Wipeout' on BBC 3. Merlin was basking in the sheer domesticity of it all, and Morgana seemed happy just to be near him- as he was to her.

After a few moments Morgana looked up, the setting sun's rays brushing pink and gold over the side of her face.

"You know, when I decided to be your girlfriend I figured that making out would be involved, but I didn't realize life changing revelations came as part of the package as well." The side of her mouth had curved up in a teasing smile, and Merlin sighed, pretending to seriously consider it, before shrugging.

"I don't know Morgana." He turned to meet her eyes. "We've always been about a little bit more than that, haven't we?"

She nodded, looking ever so slightly disconcerted, but still relaxed. If his arm tightened around her, she didn't comment. They were about more than that.

X

"If you couples keep this up, I should warn you- you're going to lose an outcast."

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana laughed together and Gwaine looked affronted.

"I'm serious! Can't you tone down the lovey dovey atmosphere just a bit? I feel like the fourth guy in a threesome."

Gwen blushed and the others rolled their eyes. "Gwaine," Merlin said reprovingly, "there are ladies present."

"As if you'd let me forget it," the outcast grumbled, though he offered Gwen an apologetic grin.

"He has got a point though," interjected Arthur. "He's all by himself- where's Lancelot?"

Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a look, which Morgana didn't miss. Sliding her hand up his arm, she leaned into Merlin, whispering into his ear.

"What's happened?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It's got to be something Merlin." Merlin and Morgana glanced up at the same time. Gwaine was a little further ahead on the path, kicking stones and mumbling about public displays of affection. Arthur gave them a roguish grin.

"I'm not deaf. What's happened with Lancelot?"

Merlin looked uneasy, and Morgana watched him curiously- surprised he hadn't told her. "We…had a bit of a falling out."

Arthur rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "No, really? What about?"

Without thinking, Merlin glanced past him to Gwen, who was watching them curiously.

Arthur turned to follow his gaze, then raised his eyebrows at his best friend. "I see. Well, I'm assuming I don't need to guess whose side you were on?"

"Sides?" Morgana interjected, bewildered. Merlin grabbed her hand and squeezed it to tell her he'd explain later and nodded to Arthur.

The blonde's mouth settled into a firm line and he clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Thankyou. Once again…you're a great friend."

Merlin grinned, though his happiness was ever so slightly spoiled by the reason behind Arthur's thanks. A reason which was presently heading towards them. Merlin winced. "I…better go."

Arthur looked to him, blue eyes calculating, and then he shook his head. "No, it's alright, I'll sort it."

"Sort what?" Gwen asked Morgana as Arthur walked away; in the direction of a disgruntled looking Lancelot.

Morgana shrugged elegantly as Merlin went after the 'prince', "beats me."

* * *

In my eyes, only Morgana can really shrug 'elegantly'- it's just the way of the world. So, will Arthur's interference help or complicate matters? And hows Morgana's ability to 'see' going to affect them? Will Merlin tell her his secret? And will there be any more flashbacks? why are they striking now? Is there a reason, or is it random...?

Hope you liked it, again, sorry for taking so long to update, thanks for reading, and please do take the time to leave a comment!

Kat


	30. The letter M

**AN: **Sorry again! A-levels really getting to me: coursework, modules, etc...but I didn't want to leave it as long this time. It might take a while for the next one cos I'm behind on writing, but hopefully not too long, please forgive me!

ok, there's a summary last chap, I'll just get straight into it. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I just figure I ought to update whilst I can, I'll reply next chap though!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lancelot, you're a good mate, and I know, if it was the other way round…actually, scratch that, it _was_ the other way round, and I know how jealous I got, but Merlin has nothing to do with this."

Said warlock winced as he caught up, much as he appreciated Arthur sticking up for him, the prat was, as usual, going about it in the entirely wrong way.

Lancelot looked conflicted- doing his best to be fair and fighting against his irritation at the other boy's words. Finally, he ran a hand through his hair and breathed out through his nose. "Ok Arthur, but it's about a bit more than that."

Arthur squared his shoulders. "As far as I understand it, Merlin's been sticking up for me, as my friend- he's not done anything to hurt you directly."

Merlin blinked. He'd had no idea what he was talking about, but Arthur had hit the nail on the head. Lancelot seemed to realize the same, as his gaze flickered to Merlin, and it was far less irritated than it had been- more curious. Turning back to Arthur, Lancelot's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah I'm sorry, you're right Arthur."

Convinced he'd just fixed everything, Arthur beamed. "Aren't I always?"

Lancelot raised his eyebrows by way of reply and chuckled as Arthur playfully punched his shoulder. "Come on, the girls are looking suspicious…"

Merlin barely stifled a grin at the look of growing fear on Arthur's face- his friend's near phobia of his sister and her capabilities was a source of daily amusement for him, and he didn't miss his chance.

"Arthur, a big strong man like you scared of a couple of chicks?"

"Merlin, you of all people should know sexism is outdated." Arthur sounded distracted, Merlin laughed.

"She's your sister Arty- she's not going to physically harm you…or at least, she won't get caught for it. She's far too smart. Actually, you're right, she does have a _predatory_ look to her right now…"

The blonde shot him a look of horror. "_Mer_lin, you shouldn't joke about that sort of thing!"

"No I'm serious," Merlin replied, making his blue eyes go wide and pulling on his 'sincere- really and truly' expression, "in fact, what's that? She's taking something out of her bag…"

He was right, Morgana, having grown bored of trying to figure out what was going on had turned to her bag. Merlin couldn't help a smirk as Arthur watched her like a startled rabbit.

"Is that a- Arthur, is that a gun? Wait no, it's too small, maybe a knife- some kind of blow-dart…?"

"Merlin, shut up…" The command was far less authoritative when taken with the slight squeak accompanying it. Merlin grinned and fell silent, watching Arthur watching his girlfriend.

Finally, Morgana withdrew a compact and lipgloss, reapplying some expertly. "Ah," Merlin nodded thoughtfully, "so this time she's thinking of death by lipgloss…"

"Is that even possible?" Arthur sounded more like his usual prattish self, though there was a genuine question hidden in there somewhere too.

Grinning, Merlin shook his head. "Nah, unless it's poisoned, which I find hard to believe since it's so delicious, or maybe that's just her lips…"

Arthur, who'd gone a little green, brought a hand to his forehead, looked at Merlin as if he was insane and hurrying over to Gwen with a parting order not to talk about his sister with him _ever_ again.

Lancelot laughed, shooting Merlin a look of mock reproval. "That was cruel."

"Funny though," he quipped back, and then smiled as Arthur took Gwen's hand, keeping a suspicious eye on Morgana. "He'll live."

"Look, Merlin, I really am sorry."

That got his attention- though he still considered Lancelot a good- even great person, Merlin hadn't expected him to come round this quickly.

A quick examination of his features showed the tan boy to be sincere and Merlin decided not to pass up the opportunity- he'd missed Lance, hated arguing with him, and was genuinely sure he'd done nothing; except react pretty badly when Lancelot had questioned him.

"It's alright."

Lancelot shook his head in one quick movement and Merlin stiffened ever so slightly in wary surprise. So maybe things wouldn't be so easy.

"No, it's not. Merlin- what I thought you'd done…it brought back- memories. You know, from-before."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, thinking about his own flashbacks and wandering if something was 'waking them up' for a reason or if this random revelation was the way it was supposed to be.

"Look, I remembered you- whilst I was in town, all the times you were persecuted- the times people spat at you and swore at you for the first few weeks of Arthur's reign, sometimes after that- the way you had to watch your kin murdered before simply because of who and what they were…"

Merlin was starting to wish Lancelot would shut up now, because he could almost feel a new flood of memories pressing at the sides of his mind as the boy's words wound into his ears. And these were painful.

"And I realized that just because you can do something doesn't mean you do it. I mean, I could just ignore you- or beat you up like others," Merlin flinched, remembering his punch, coming out of nowhere with the sting of betrayal. Lancelot, seeing his reaction, put his hand out and shook his head. "No, but, see- I don't, and I would _never_ do those things," at Merlin's skeptical look he amended, "not in my right mind. Because I consider you a friend, and I _know_ you think the same of me. What I did was most wrong because, well, because both of us know you could have reacted- protected yourself, but you didn't. Just because you could didn't mean you would, and just like all those years ago; you had a thousand chances to turn on us- to just once make your own life easier. You could've done it in the blink of an eye, but you didn't- because you're a good man. You always have been, better than the rest of us, and I…I should've remembered that."

To say Merlin was stunned would be an understatement, but standing there staring at the boy's honest, open features he realized he'd not really expected anything less. Instead he gave his friend a genuine smile. "Well, I dunno, it would be pretty hard to be nobler than you."

Lancelot shrugged and held out his hand. "Friends?"

With a smile, Merlin took it, "friends."

X

It was eleven o'clock when Hunith finished work. She caught the bus back, smiling at the driver and nodding off a little on the journey. When she got off it was raining- but not too heavily, so she didn't bother getting out her umbrella.

Instead she tiredly shuffled along the concrete to her block of flats, waving at some children playing on the dilapidated swings and roundabout and maintaining a wide berth from some rough looking boys with their hoods up. Much as she'd love to think that prejudice against others for their clothing was misplaced- she'd seen enough to not underestimate them here. The hoods were a uniform. She just had to keep away.

Absently, she wandered along, the light drizzle seeping through her hair and creeping over her skin. The bag from Sainsburys bit slowly into her hand, and occasionally the rough path tripped her- but she ignored the slight tribulations, happier than she'd been in years; knowing her son was safe, and happy and thriving.

In her lifetime, Hunith had never seen Merlin as happy, alert, healthy or free as he had been in Pendragon College. There was a clever, laughing light in his eyes now that she'd not seen since he was very young. Balinor would have loved to have seen his son so happy. Unexpected heat stung her eyes and Hunith discreetly patted at them, smiling sadly at herself as she opened her door with her other hand, awkwardly balancing the shopping on her arm.

Humming, she turned and flicked on the light before wandering down the short, grey hall to the kitchen. Dropping the shopping on the counter, she flicked on the kettle, which she always left with at least enough water for two cups of tea in it. Taking a mug from the cupboard above the kettle, Hunith didn't look behind her into the adjoining lounge.

At least, not until someone coughed behind her.

Dropping the mug on the kitchen floor, Hunith spun, eyes wide, breathing fast. A lean, tall figure unfolded itself from Balinor's favourite chair. Unconsciously, Hunith clenched her fist. The man's face was bland- nothing particularly distinct about it, except a short scar that dropped under his left eye and stopped about halfway down his cheek.

His eyes were dark- she wanted to think they were black, but wasn't sure if it was just her fear influencing her thoughts. His hair was in a curly black ponytail and his skin was sallow- pale as Merlin but sick-looking too, like an old fashioned tallow candle.

"W-who are you?"

He tilted his head to the side- a wolf studying it's prey. His thin lips curled back a little in a dead smile. "Honey, don't you know? I'm your friend. I'm your _dealer…_"

Confused and more than a little frightened, Hunith wondered if she could reach her block of knives as she replied, "N-no, Jared's my dealer."

The shadowy man snorted, stalking across to her and nonchalantly pushing the knives just out of her reach, leaning on the counter and shrugging.

"Jared…bit soft really- wasn't he? Not very careful. Walking into the path of a lorry-" the man tsked, eyes glinting, "-not very clever, was it?"

Hunith felt the blood run from her face to hide around her toes. "You killed him?" Mentally she cheered at the strength in her voice, in spite of the fear beginning to race icily through her with each beat of her heart.

The man sighed. "Kill is such an ugly word- primitive really, isn't it? I'd prefer 'orchestrated his demise', or maybe 'hurried his fate'. After all, everybody dies Hunith."

Hunith jumped when he said her real name- not many people knew it. But soon her anger at his utter apathy overcame her and she straightened. "Be that as it may _you_ have no right to decide when they do. That power belongs to no man."

"Except maybe your son."

Now that was a shock, her maternal instincts kicked in as he grinned again. "What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Oh…nothing. He is _unusual_ though, isn't he? Merlin. Tell me, why did you pick that name?"

"Random baby name search." She replied, automatically, he chuckled, leaning forwards and putting a hand on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the counter. Unheeded- the kettle hissed as it boiled.

"now, we both know that's not true, don't we ? After all, when you had Merlin, you didn't have access to the internet…makes a random search a little difficult, don't you think?"

"Who are you- really? How do you know all this?"

Something flickered in his onyx eyes, shadows dancing behind his pupils, but he simply smirked, stepping back. "Brave, aren't you?"

"I said, who are you?" Hunith's voice was stronger now as she faced the man down.

He made himself a black cup of tea. "I'm your dealer, and well, Honey, did you really think a child as _unique _ as your son would go unnoticed for long?" He took a sip, apparently savouring the heat.

"Leave him out of this." She snapped in reply, turning to her draw and getting out her money. "How much do you want?"

He straightened, setting down his tea. "four hundred and twenty pounds. Jared might let you skip payments but I think you'll find I work differently."

Hunith felt sick as she counted out her savings. They came up to 216 pounds. Nowhere near enough, and even if she gave him everything, she had bills to pay, food to buy…

"Can't you give me a little longer? I'll get the money, but I just…I just can't get it to you right now."

The man's grin stretched into a smile. "Introduce me to your son? We'd not hurt him- he could be of great use to us."

She didn't miss the slip. "Us?" The smile slid off his face as if someone had slapped it away.

"Myself and my men."

Hunith shook her head. "No. I won't let him become involved in this. He's suffered enough."

The dealer's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I could just find him myself. It wouldn't take long."

"Will nothing else do?"

He paused. "Are you prepared to give anything? Do anything?"

She didn't like the way this was going- but she knew she'd do anything to keep Merlin out of trouble. She was his mother, and for once, she was going to protect him properly.

"Yes."

The man considered. "Well, I suppose we could always use an innocent looking messenger. No one would doubt a middle aged scatter brained woman." Hunith narrowed her eyes at his derogatory tone but bore it. For Merlin. The man's gaze turned into a leer. "Who knows, if some our clients like you, you could even…_branch out._"

Hunith's entire body tensed but she didn't look away. "If you leave him alone."

The man shrugged. "At least until you're in debt again." He chuckled at her furious expression. "It's the best deal you're going to get- unless you fancy crossing the road any time soon, there are so many terrible traffic accidents these days." It was a thinly veiled threat but Hunith wasn't unaccustomed to them. Instead she held out her hand.

"It's a deal...?"

He gathered what she was asking for and smiled again as he took her hand, expression predatory. "You can call me Mori, and here's something to make sure you don't forget me."

His hand slid to her forearm and tightened in a vice like grip as he spun her around. Hunith cried out as he twisted her arm viciously up to her shoulders before sliding up the sleeve of her jumper.

She felt more than saw him lean over to the block of knives, and then there was something cold poised on the skin of her upper arm. Burning pain spread through the limb as the blade pressed into her skin. When he was done, Mori pressed a quick, possessive kiss to her forehead and let Hunith collapse against the counter, walking out- her knife in his hand.

Hesitant, Hunith wiped away some of the blood running down her arm. There, crudely carved into her skin was an 'M'. Hunith smiled, though she was crying from the pain, and slid down onto the floor, clutching the wound. M could stand for Mori. But it could be Merlin, too.

* * *

Yikes, so Hunith is in trouble, and is Mori more than any old dealer? Why's he interested in Mer? at least Merlin and Lancelot made up though...

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and please do take the time to comment if you can!

Kat


	31. The Coach and the Kettle

AN: Hey guys! Ok. I'm sorry. Really, so sincerely, and utterly sorry. I'd say I've been busy; I'd say I've been applying to universities, volunteering in Nepali orphanages, going on safari in Africa, doing my A levels, having a seizure, temporarily losing the ability to walk, editing a magazine, taking part in a musical, watching doctor who and the new series of Merlin…. But really; there's no excuse for leaving this so long. I'm going to post the rest of the story, so this'll be the only AN for the new few chaps. I always had a sequel in mind, but we'll just see if there's anyone still reading. For what it's worth, I've really appreciated all your support. Sorry again for such an incredibly late update. Take care, and enjoy the new series of Merlin. Kat.

Merlin's breath was coming in burning pants, cold sweat was flowing over his burning skin, his muscles were being eaten away by some kind of acid, his vision was blurring, and he was running for his life.

Well, that was what it felt like to him, anyway. Arthur turned round as they made their twentieth lap so he could roll his eyes at his gangly friend. "Honestly Merlin, " he said, without even the decency to be a little breathless, "what happened to the rough, tough street kid? I'd have thought this would be pips for someone like you?"

"Pips?" Merlin gasped in response, incredulous.

Arthur frowned. "You know- pipsqueak, easy as pips?"

Merlin shook his head, normally pale face going from pink to red as he tried to get his words out between gulps of air. "Crazy….snobbish….prat!"

The blonde looked irritated. "Gee, thanks- maybe I should just leave you, if you're going to be so ungrateful."

His friend rolled his eyes but softened it with a smile. "Don't…be…a prat. Thanks."

It was obvious from his expression that Arthur couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or flattered. Merlin chuckled, which turned into a wheeze, and then a coughing fit which made him stumble into a walk.

Arthur grabbed his arm, dragging him round the hockey pitch and glancing over to one side where a short, red headed man with a beer belly had his beady eyes fixated on Merlin's slowing form.

"Come on," Arthur muttered, "Stevenson's watching you."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the astro turf and shook himself like a dog, straightening and increasing his pace. "Little food and constant imprisonment along with repeated torture are not exactly conducive to fitness."

Worried, Arthur turned to him. "What?"

The black-haired boy tried a grin. "You asked why I couldn't keep up. I am _very_ gritty, and _very _tough. I'm just not some mindless, overfed jock."

In the face of Merlin's blatant disregard for most of Pendragon College, and his dogged persistence, Arthur beamed. "Sure Merlin, you just keep on telling yourself that."

His friend scowled. "See….prat."

Arthur shrugged. "You just can't handle me. It's ok- I know, you're a weakling with some kind of inferiority complex, I understand."

"Inferiority complex?"

"See, my vocabulary is fine. Whereas you- you seem to be running out of insults, I mean, you've called me prat what? Three times in the past few minutes? Merlin, those few brain cells you've retained are running away with you…"

"It's…hard…to think…when the oxygen…is… barely getting to my brain…and you behave like the definition…of a prat." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Merlin grinned and it didn't matter.

For a while they ran in silence, Merlin's laboured breathing and their pounding feet the only sound- the rest of the group had finished a few minutes before- normally Arthur would have been leading them, but…he was Merlin's friend. And it wasn't right to make a boy who'd recently been seriously injured, tortured and malnourished do the same amount of work at the same level as the school's second hockey team.

In spite of this, Arthur could almost feel the injured pride rolling off Merlin- he hated being behind everyone, hated being 'proven' to be inferior. It was a feeling Arthur could relate to, and that he recognized easily. He wasn't just running with Merlin to make a point. He was doing it to support him- because, whether it was crazy or not- he felt he owed Merlin that much, felt that Merlin had been there for him a thousand times before they'd met…a thousand times before he'd even been born…Much as Arthur would have loved to have dismissed it, it was almost as if the legends were true- that they'd lived these lives and known one another before: he and Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine…As if it was more than just some weird coincidence…

But he shied away from the thought. Because if it was true then Lancelot would one day…and Guinevere too…And then Merlin would have to be an all-powerful magician, which was ludicrous. And he-he'd have to be…

_**The Once and Future King**_

It wasn't the pain so much as the pure shock and then overwhelming mental assault which made Arthur fall to his knees. Distantly he could hear Merlin's voice- his present, seventeen year old voice, but Arthur was lost- surrounded by a mental whirlwind of memories.

Looking up to an elderly man with a scar and short steel coloured hair- a man with a hard face and cold eyes…_father…_Sitting where that man had sat, seeing dozens of people- his people, cheering as he stood, taking the hand of his queen…_Guinevere…_Bright, clever blue eyes laughing as fire danced before him…hunts in a forest with trees taller than he'd ever seen…a unicorn, a green man, a dragon, a sword in a stone….

The images faded, and suddenly even his own breathing sounded loud in Arthur's ears. As his vision cleared he realized he was staring up into the sky, and, slightly closer to hand- the same blue eyes he'd seen in his…(vision? fit?...memory?) Merlin looked like he was about to have a panic attack, his mouth was forming words Arthur couldn't hear and the blonde wondered, distantly, when exactly his hearing was going to start working again.

Then a meaty hand shoved Merlin away, none too gently, and Arthur found himself glaring up into the far-from-attractive face of Coach Stevenson. It was around this point that his hearing came back, and Arthur groaned, wishing for oblivion again.

"Pendragon! You still with us boy? Pendragon! I asked you a question!"

Catching Arthur wince as the Coach barked into his face- scattering spittle over his lips and cheeks, Merlin scowled at the man beside him. "No offense Coach, but your bedside manner leaves room for improvement.'

Coach Stevenson briefly glanced away from Arthur- who took the opportunity to discreetly wipe the spit from his face- and ordered Merlin to do another ten laps as punishment. It was ridiculous, even for Merlin's blatant disrespect, considering how unfit he was and how much he'd already done. But Merlin just met the Coach's gaze, his eyes hard and cold, nodded once and got up- patting Arthur on the shoulder before he left.

Merlin and Coach Stevenson had never got along particularly well.

Arthur grimaced as the Coach turned back to him- knowing how the majority of the others would relentlessly tease Merlin as he forced himself way beyond his physical limits- of course, being the stubborn mule that he was, Merlin would do all ten laps, even if it resulted in some kind of serious injury. It was just the way he was. Arthur would have thought it commendable if not for the fact that he couldn't stick around to make sure Merlin didn't take it too far.

A brief image from the flurry he'd been blinded by jumped to the front of his mind- clever, laughing blue eyes- (_Merlin's _ eyes) behind dancing flames. No. Impossible. There was no such thing as magic. Arthur brought his attention back to the Coach as Stevenson instructed him to go to Gaius.

Easing himself into a sitting position- mostly careful of his now pounding head, Arthur grunted an affirmative. Satisfied, Stevenson walked away, and Arthur- watching his ginger head retreat, wandered how as a human being the coach could so accurately illustrate what would happen if you somehow cross bred a baboon, gorilla and an orangutan.

Smirking, he pulled himself to his feet, making it to the side of the pitch in time for Merlin to run past. With a quick glance over his shoulder to check that Stevenson was otherwise occupied, Merlin paused, running his eyes over Arthur in a quick check-up before looking into his eyes.

"You alright?"

"_Mer_lin, you sound like my father." Arthur whined.

The other boy was utterly unperturbed, in fact, if anything he seemed a little irritated as he folded his arms. "Arthur."

Arthur shrugged stiffly. "I'm fine- bit of a headache is all."

Merlin tilted his head to the side, posture relaxing as he tested the honesty in Arthur's words. "What caused it?"

Briefly, a flash of memories and sounds and kings broke into his mind. Impossible. "I dunno- just suddenly my head hurt like hell and I guess I kind of lost control…"

Easily seeing the lie, Merlin raised an eyebrow, but then Stevenson noticed them and ordered him to do another ten laps. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Look, you shouldn't- with the state you're in…"

Merlin grinned. Trust Arthur to make concern sound like a condescending order. "It's fine." He clenched his teeth as he looked over at the ridiculous, ape-like sports teacher. "Besides, I'd hate to prove him right."

Looking torn, Arthur nodded. "Ok, but don't listen to a word any of them say. And don't over exert yourself- no matter what the monkey screams."

"Arthur, do I ever?" Merlin's voice was light and teasing, and with a quick pat of Arthur's shoulder, he set off again, feet pounding away on the astro turf.

Arthur looked after him before lightly touching the place on his arm where his friend's hand had been a moment before. Normally, Arthur shied away from any sort of affectionate physical contact, laughing in the face of whoever was offering it whilst backing away slowly- but Merlin seemed to have skipped past his barriers and given him just what he needed.

These visions, or memories- whatever they were, had shaken him to his core. Because if they were real- however impossible it may be- if they were, then his world just got a whole lot bigger, and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for that yet. He'd been thrown, and without even knowing what he was doing, Merlin had gently anchored him back in reality. Just before he got back to the main building, Arthur looked back at the pitches again, watching Merlin's skinny form doggedly pressing on.

He smirked to himself- stubborn, witty, clumsy, determined and loyal to a fault, he didn't know what he'd have done if the boy hadn't swaggered into his life. Secretly, he was desperately relieved that he'd never have to know. Because there was no way he was ever letting Merlin go.

X

Merlin was playing with magic when Lancelot came into Gaius' kitchen. The modern warlock had been trying to see how animation spells would work on modern technology- thinking of some kind of 'Transformer's' effect that could turn normal devices into tiny robots or semi-sentient machines, something which could prove useful, especially, he reasoned, in modern warfare- which he was starting to fear was a genuine threat and not just over exaggeration.

So far though, it seemed his magic and technology were all but incompatible and all he'd managed was to make the kettle start turning itself on whenever he glanced at it. This was becoming a problem, because, anxious as he was about how to fix it, he kept looking over, and it kept turning itself on…He had a feeling soon either he or it were going to go into hysterics, and was starting to wonder if shutting his eyes would work when Lance provided a useful distraction.

Amused and bewildered, Lancelot looked from Merlin to the somewhat melted looking iron on the table and the kettle- which immediately turned itself on and started hissing frantically. Deliberately not looking at it, Merlin rolled his eyes at the kettle's behaviour and Lancelot snorted, glancing away too. The moment he did the kettle turned itself off with a light sigh of steam.

"What did you do?"

Merlin shrugged, looking bemused. "I have no idea, but I have a feeling Gaius' kettle is going to be hysterical for some time now."

Lance grinned. "Reckon Gaius'll notice?"

His friend snorted. "Knowing him? Probably not at first. Hey-he might not even be mad! It's like, tea on demand."

At the word tea, the kettle started whistling again, climbing in pitch until finally Merlin groaned in exasperation and cried, eyes glowing gold, "I take it back! No tea!"

The kettle subsided and Lance laughed whilst Merlin dropped his head into his hands and muttered darkly. "Actually, even if Gaius doesn't go mad, I bloody well will."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Merlin lifted his head, carefully averting his gaze from the kettle. "So- what's up?"

Lancelot affected a look of affront. "What? I can't come to see you without being suspected of having a hidden agenda?"

"Nope- all you knights are the same," the quip fell from his tongue without all that much conscious thought, and Lancelot looked at him thoughtfully as Merlin bit his lip, wondering if he'd ever be able to control the surfacing of his previous self.

A few more seconds passed and then Lancelot shrugged, spreading his arms as if to try and clear the cobwebs of the past that had suddenly settled on the air. "What can I say? Old habits die hard. The truth is, Miss Claire's organized a meeting for the 'scholarship' kids." Merlin knew well enough Lancelot meant the economically disadvantaged pupils who'd been bribed for whatever reason by Uther with a place in the school, not any academic scholars. He raised an eyebrow at Lance questioningly, wondering at Claire's motive, but the other boy shrugged.

"Search me, she wants me to come too; told me to fetch you on the way."

Quelling the unease rising in his gut, Merlin stood with a smile. Claire- all soft lines and pretty eyes and US pedigree- presented no serious threat. Yes, she was a closet communist, but he wasn't exactly going to hold her political agenda against her if all it was restricted to was listening to a broadcast or two. It wasn't as if he, of all people, had anything against equality: and though he'd not like to admit it, it might be good to have a figurehead taking the brunt of the school's inherent prejudice.

"Best not keep the lady waiting." He held the door for Lance and waved him through (old habits died hard). The other boy left, and Merlin, ignoring the butterflies dancing over his insides, glanced back one more time at the kitchen, checking everything was in place.

The kettle screamed.


	32. A proposition

When they got to Claire's classroom, it was already half full: a crowd of kids huddling round the teacher's desk, and Miss Claire; Miss Claire was standing _on_ the desk. She looked up and beamed when Merlin came through the door, gesturing at Lance to shut it behind him.

All the kids were 'scholarship' kids, as expected, and a few were murmuring amongst themselves, eyeing Claire and each other with no small amount of suspicion. Merlin couldn't exactly blame them, you didn't survive long in Camelot Hall by trusting teachers as a 'scholarship' student.

Feeling his own mental hackles rising, Merlin looked over Claire. Her hair, as ever, was thick, healthy and bouncy with curls- her eyes were wide and doe-like, liquid brown. She wore little or no makeup, he couldn't tell exactly, though she wasn't orange and her lashes weren't weighing down her eyelids- she wore a white cotton blouse and a mid-length powder blue skirt with stitched white and yellow whimsical daisies, along with little black pumps that were almost cute. Hardly the most threatening image he'd ever been presented with: though years of torment from Nimueh had taught him not to judge by appearances.

Claire caught his eye and raised her eyebrows, he regarded her coolly, tilting his head to the side and folding his arms: the message was clear; _go on then, say your piece, and then we'll see what I think._

Nodding- to herself or him Merlin wasn't sure, Claire clapped her hands for silence. "Alright, alright, hush now." Though her words were gentle and her voice light, there was an aura of command that he both respected and deeply distrusted- but it got what she wanted. Silence fell and they waited for what she was going to say next.

"Right, first things first- most of you probably know me as Miss Claire, I'm the new French teacher and you can call me Karen." She beamed and was met by a chilly silence. Almost unconsciously, it seemed, her hand came to rest on her hip as she raised her eyes heavenwards. "Alright, lets cut the crap. None of you trust me, and I've got to admit, under the weight of your collective glares, I don't exactly feel comfortable."

She gestured to the end of the room." Shut doors." She waved her arm over the group. "Clandestine gatherings." Pointedly, she nodded at a few of the more battered students. "Mysterious bruises. Has it not occurred to any of you that this is far from normal? I mean, do you not _realize_ that you _should _ be able to trust me without feeling obliged to measure me up first to see how much damage I can do?"

"We're happy with what we've got. Not everyone can afford to come here- a bit of rough treatment's fair payment." A rough voice- possibly Will's called from the middle of the group, and several of the boys nodded along with him.

Claire-Karen, even, looked exasperated. "Actually, as a matter of fact- it's not. Quite apart from the fact that many of you have your scholarships under at the very least tenuous conditions," there was a murmur of discontent- they hand't come to be threatened, and Karen picked it up instantly, "though I'm not saying you don't deserve a chance, apart from all that, the fact you have a place in this school, qualified by a scholarship or not, and therefore you _deserve_ to be treated fairly, with equality- _rough treatment_ is not a required payment, let alone a fair one, and the rules of this school state that clearly enough: though I confess probably hasn't perused them as thoroughly as he should."

There were a few nervous chuckles at the light jibe, and Merlin raised his eyebrows; she'd gone far if she could get them laughing at Uther. Apparently he wasn't the only one to realize this: the few who hadn't laughed straightened in respect. Maybe she hadn't had the most persuasive, heavily backed up argument; but she'd had the courage to say something they'd been willing to hear for a long time now, and they were willing to listen to the rest. Karen beamed.

"I've brought you here for this very reason. I want you to go through school, up to three of you per teacher, and record every breach of the school rules the _teacher's _make- I've got you a condensed list of them so you can just check it off," she handed a pile of papers down which were then passed around.

"What if we're caught?" Someone asked, less aggressive than trying to logically plan out how to perform this task.

Karen smiled. "It's alright, I'm actually a government representative from the department of education- following issues highlighted by the CLP myself and a legion of others have been sent out to find out what's _really_ going on. Though the idea is you try not to get caught; which I'm sure you're capable of, if you are, send them to me, alright?"

There was a murmured but enthusiastic response of assent, along with several nodding heads. Karen grinned. "Ok! So, Percy, you're assigned to Coach Stevenson, Michael- …."

Whilst Miss Claire continued assigning teachers to students, Merlin looked to Lancelot. "What do you reckon? Nutter or angel?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Not sure I'd say angel- but…she's on her way actually."

Merlin snorted. "Right, has nothing to do with that enormous CLP badge she's got tattooed to her sleeve."

"So what? Come on Mer, you of all people ought to be _glad_ of someone willing to fight for equality."

"Big difference between extreme and _dictated_ communism and equality."

"You don't know it's either of those things."

Merlin turned fully to Lancelot, looking him straight in the eyes. "If it isn't already, it's going to be."

Shaking his head, Lancelot folded his arms. "I don't buy it."

By now most of the kids had left- eager to get started on their new 'jobs' and revenge. Daintily getting down from the desk, Miss. Claire wandered over to Lance and Merlin as the stragglers departed, leaving, at last, just the three of them under the strip lighting of the French classroom. A beret hung jauntily off the corner of the white board, a tricolore sagged from the ceiling- photos of the Eiffel Tower and the alps were blown up on the walls next to French adverts and pupil's assignments. It was all so very ordinary- except for one, tiny, now glaringly obvious, deliberate mistake. A small black radio on the desk, with the flag of the CLP neatly imprinted in the bottom right hand corner.

Karen smiled. "Ah- you two, my most important agents."

"Agents? Really?" Merlin's tone was guarded now, his stance defensive- it was a posture Lance recognized and his heart sank a little. So much for being open minded. But just kept smiling, kindly, gently, openly.

"Well, I suppose it's the way I think of it- you two can think of it however you wish: I wouldn't want to impose."

"Right, so if you're not imposing, how do you know we're going to agree to whatever this is first?" Merlin's remark was wry and quite sharp, Lance blinked, Claire just kept smiling.

"Because I know you're intelligent and not without principles, but first, Lancelot." She turned to the tan boy, suddenly becoming serious. "This is going to be difficult, I want you to keep tabs-"

"You mean 'spy on'?" Merlin interjected. Both Claire, and more surprisingly, Lancelot, ignored him.

"On Uther Pendragon." The second the word Uther left her mouth, Lancelot was shaking his head. A flash of fury hissed through Claire's eyes.

"Why, are you scared of him? I picked you as the bravest!"

Lancelot frowned in confusion, suspicion flickering to life in his kind brown eyes. Mentally Merlin cheered. "No, because Arthur's my friend and Uther's his Dad. I'm not going to go messing up his life."

For a moment, it seemed Claire was non-plussed, but then she raised her eyebrows and Merlin realized she'd simply made a decision. "And you don't think Arthur's one of the people at risk? The people that I'm asking you to help me protect?"

Confused, Merlin waited for Lancelot's response: of course Arthur was fine, he was rich and his father was proud of him. A flicker of unease curled in his stomach when Lancelot said nothing. For a few seconds, the once and future knight just stared at Claire, hard, straight into her eyes. Then his posture relaxed, and he nodded once, somberly.

"You're right. I'll do it. Got one of those sheet things?" Claire nodded, going to her desk and picking up the last one. Merlin wondered what she wanted with him if not to spy on a teacher; but was more preoccupied with Lancelot.

Lance, however, was in a world of his own. He perused the sheet quickly, jaw tense, then nodded to himself and , giving Merlin a half-hearted wave. "Catch you later Mer."

Merlin opened his mouth to stop him, to ask him to wait, but it was too late. Reluctantly, he turned back to Claire, who'd perched on a desk and now looked utterly exhausted.

She gave him a small smile. "That went well I thought."

Merlin just folded his arms. "What do you want with me?"

Sighing in exasperation for the first time since he'd entered the classroom, Claire shrugged. "Nothing you'd not be willing to give."

The warlock stiffened. He'd heard words like those before. It never ended well.

"How do you know?"

Karen almost glared, and then she ran a hand through her thick brown hair. "Because, whilst you're busy catching up on being the surly adolescent, I'm trying to save your mother's life."

That got his attention. "What the hell do you mean? What have you done with her?" His phone was already in his hand as he scrolled to Hunith's number, slight panic simmering at the back of his mind.

A soft, slender hand on his made him look up, Karen was looking at him as if he was a wild animal. Again, he'd soon people look at him like that before. He hated it.

"What?"

"Not immediate danger, at least, not as far as I can tell."

Merlin snorted. "Wow, reassuring, considering it's my _mother's life_ that's the variable."

Suddenly, she snapped. Standing up, features and posture rigid, Karen glared down at him. "This isn't just about your mother. I mentioned her because I knew your emotions would mean you'd want to do what you can to help, but this is about hundred, possibly thousands of people whose lives are in danger: now will you _please_ stop acting like a _child_ and help me?"

Though he was at least half a foot taller than she, Merlin suddenly felt very small, and a wave of guilt washed over him. This was what he was meant to be doing, helping people. Not being difficult for the sake of it. _But there's a reason you don't trust her, the CLP…_ A little voice in the back of his head tried to reason with him, but he shut it out. For once, he was doing something good. He glanced at his fingers, pale and long, unremarkable on the surface. If he could do something to help someone, anyone, then he would do it.

"Tell me how."


	33. Bombings and Dealers

Gwaine was bored. Arthur and Gwen were all loved up, Morgana was pining for Merlin and in no mood for conversation – or even practical tricks on her brother. Which, he had to give Merlin credit, was a first. Everyone else either hated or was scared of him. So Gwaine had decided to go for a stroll.

He liked walking. He liked travelling. He felt more at home on the move than he ever did in one place, except perhaps when he was with Arthur, Merlin and the others. But that was different…unnerving, really. He couldn't quite place the feeling, like they were family or something. Gwaine didn't like things being outside his comprehension; for all his laziness he was intelligent enough, and he didn't like feeling stupid. The comfort offered by the others was always slightly tainted by it.

But this, this was different. Winter was coming now, he could feel it on the air, his breath making half formed clouds of mist puff out into the air. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, only half listening to his ipod, the rough voice of 'Jamie T' blasting into his ears. Not concentrating on where he was going, just walking, he crossed the road, moving into a rougher side of town – estates, graffiti, rubbish in the road. He scowled, kicking at a half empty can of beer in front of him, thinking about Merlin and the snobs at Pendragon College. They really had no idea.

A gang of kids rounded the corner, but Gwaine just kept walking. He thought they might have yelled a few swear words as he walked straight the middle of them; but he wasn't really bothered, couldn't hear through the music anyway. He'd grown up getting into fights, and it wasn't hard for him to see these were all bark and no bite. Anger flashed across his features as he looked over his surroundings. As opposed to the beautiful townhouses towards the college and the centre of town, these concrete multi-storeys looked like grey scabs on the tarmac. Tiny windows peaked out, half dressed by yellowing lace curtains and tea towels, a poor attempt to domesticate a prison.

Girls, not older than he, some younger, wheeled prams with babies – their makeup masks not hiding the exhaustion, the fear, the grief behind their eyes. Kids played games next to burnt out cars, their innocence not recognising the fury behind the damage. Gwaine took a deep breath, sitting on a swing in a dirty, trash filled park. A few more hoodied teenagers had grouped round a seesaw, smoking weed and whatever else they had to hand. Gwaine could hardly blame them. Unplugging his earphones, he sat and surveyed the scene; a half hearted attempt at disguising the poverty eating away at these people, their lives and chances and hopes. It wasn't fair.

It was times like these that anarchy didn't seem all that bad to Gwaine; either that or something like the CLP. He didn't know much about the party, politics in general tended to either bore or irritate him. But they seemed to have the right idea. At least someone was talking about equality for once. It was about time. There was something about them he didn't like, but Gwaine didn't put much stock in it – he brushed it off. Either it was the difference of their world views with the one he'd been brought up in, whether he liked it or not, or just their order as opposed to his chaos. He preferred things to be unruly, out of control. He always had.

There was a crash above his head, and Gwaine jumped, half raising an arm instinctively. On a balcony above him, a tall, dark haired man in a black jumper was wrestling with someone outside their door. Gwaine frowned, glancing over at the kids, but they were leaving already. He caught the white, frightened face of one of the younger ones, and then a woman screamed. He looked back up again, catching sight of the person with whom the man was wrestling. A woman; with long black hair and blue eyes, small and pale. Crying.

Not really pausing to think; when had he ever? Gwaine glanced around the playground, spotting a convenient piece of piping lying half hidden in a pile of trash. He ignored the rusty stain at the end and ran up the stairs, shouting. "Oi! Oi, stop! Leave her the bloody hell alone!"

By the time he got to the second floor, the dark haired man had a knife to the woman's throat, and was holding her against him like a human shield. Gwaine paused, a little wary, mostly shocked. Merlin's face was written all across her features, the resemblance was striking. Gritting his teeth, Gwaine stepped forward.

"Let. Her. Go."

The dark haired man's features twisted into an eloquent snarl, the scar under his left eye burning a vivid red, and his grip tightened. "Why should I? She's a thief! Not giving me my due."

Gwaine's grip tightened on his piping, his eyes never leaving the knife laid bare against the woman's pale throat. A thin thread of blood was starting to well up over the metal.

"How so?"

The attacker barked a laugh. "How do you think? Just the same as the rest of the shit down here. If it isn't sex its drugs."

Realization washed over the teenager as he took in the woman's tired appearance, the pale, yellow-ish tinge to her skin, the way one of her hands trembled of its own accord. He shuffled a little further forward, there were only a few feet between them now.

"Don't think I've not noticed you moving." The dark man's voice cut through the chilly air like frozen fire. Gwaine froze, then opted for a relaxed smile, disguising the fear and tension coursing through his veins.

"Right, sorry, my mistake, you're the one with a knife." He pulled an exaggerated expression of fear onto his face, chuckling, and the man's brow furrowed over the dark pits of his eyes. "Of course…" Gwaine continued, casually swinging the pipe between his two hands, not really thinking about it, watching the dark stranger watching his hands. "Since I've got a pipe, I do have a longer reach." On the last two words he darted forwards; a move that was more instinctive than it was conscious, twisting round the woman like a snake, throwing all his strength into a thump against the man's side, listening with grim satisfaction to the crack of his ribs, and catching the knife as it fell from his hand in a spasm of pain.

Jerking his head at the woman, he stepped in front of her protectively, brandishing both weapons over the man, who was far less menacing as he got painfully to his feet.

But just like Gwaine knew those teenagers couldn't hurt him, so he also knew, meeting the man's cold, dark gaze, that this one wouldn't stop till he had a life, maybe more. Shoving that fear deep down inside him, he motioned with the pipe. "Go on. Bugger off. I'll get your effing money."

By now the stranger was on his feet; he was about half a foot taller than Gwaine, though he was skinny. A greasy, curly black ponytail swung behind his shoulders. He smiled, a cold, cruel smile and nodded. "Oh you'll pay. I have little doubt about that." With a casual wave, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Gwaine felt the adrenaline fade from his blood in a nauseating rush and slumped a little, turning to check on the woman. He only managed to catch her expression of concern before a rush of darkness smacked into his mind, accompanied by images of knights and magic and bandits and a hundred fights like this one.

"Hey, sorry I was so long, the meeting took longer than expec-" Morgana interrupted Merlin mid sentence by wrapping her long, slender arms around his neck and pressing her mouth against his in a hungry, desperate kiss.

Merlin returned it happily, smiling, eyes dancing over her porcelain features when they pulled apart for air. "Good to see you too."

Morgana smiled, but her aquamarine eyes looked troubled, sad. Instantly, worry rushed up through Merlin, and he slung his arm around her shoulders as he moved over to her sofa. He wasn't really sure what Uther would think if he found them here, he imagined it would involve a pyre and expulsion, but Morgana had assured him they were safe. Besides, he'd been curious.

"What's wrong?"

Morgana bit her lip, sinking into the sumptuous chocolate leather of one of the Pendragon's three enormous sofas.

Thinking of the cramped, ratty linen affair at Gaius' house, it wasn't jealousy Merlin felt. More gratitude, actually. Both Arthur and Morgana took everything in their stride; in a way utterly opposed to so many of their peers. Then again, he supposed they'd probably been visiting Gaius since they were too young to know any different. Merlin's thought stream was broken when Morgana spoke.

"I had another…um…dream. About your mother. Merlin. She's not safe."

Instantly, Merlin was on the alert, for a moment disregarding his girlfriend's discomfort, he took her shoulders, staring deep into her translucent, unreadable eyes. "Why? How? When? Where?"

Morgana shook her head, shrugging helplessly. "A council flat? I don't get GPS with this Merlin, I'm sorry. But-" She took a deep breath, "There's a man. A tall man, dark. He's a…" She blushed a little. "Well, I think he's a drug dealer. And your mother owes him money. He was threatening her. She looked scared." Morgana paused, seeing the anger and confusion written plainly over Merlin's features. "Mer, I'm sorry, I can't help what I see…I couldn't not tell you though…I thought you'd want to know…"

Merlin glanced up at her, his eyes far away,but he hauled himself back to the present long enough to give Morgana a quick, gentle kiss, and then another peck on the tip of her nose, brushing his thumb over her temple. "It's ok. I know it's not your fault. Trust me, I understand. Now I have to go. If I'm not back by nightfall…tell Gaius thankyou."

Frowning, Morgana shook her head, going to stop him. Somehow though, by the time she'd stood, Merlin was at the door. She hadn't seen him move but brushed it off as he gave her a solemn nod and blew her a kiss. "Love you."

Then he was gone. Not sure how to react, unwilling to contemplate what could happen to him next, Morgana stood in the room, suddenly recognizing the chill in the air, feeling lost. "Love you too…"

"Dammit Gwaine! The one time I need you." Merlin made a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat, stepping with long, purposeful strides down the pavement, away from the college, heading for the Estates. His mobile beeped, and Gwaine's drunken answer phone started up again:

'_Hey, it's the one, the only, the gorgeous, the dangerous, the…uh, well, it's Gwaine [laughter]. If you're sexy, pretty, beautiful and female,keep trying baby. If it's Arthur, bugger off. Everyone else, leave a message after the beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.'_

Merlin rolled his eyes. Now was really not the time. "Gwaine, it's not a girl or Arthur, it's Merlin, and it's an emergency, so pick up your bloody phone!"

He'd already tried Lancelot, but the other boy hadn't picked up, replying to his call within a few moments by a text that read simply: '_Uther's board meeting. Behind cabinet peephole. Dangerous enough as it is. Talk later.' _Lancelot was Merlin's only friend who refused to use text speech, but even for him the message was surprisingly long winded. Merlin hoped he'd be ok. Uther wouldn't take kindly to being spied on, Arthur was sensitive enough when it came to Lancelot and betrayal, and the college's board members were known not to be above hiring the rugby team to deal with the student body's more wealthy 'irritations.'

He didn't know where Arthur was; at a guess the blonde would either be with Gwen or at the meeting. Either way, Merlin wasn't much inclined to bother him. Morgana's dream probably hadn't fulfilled itself yet, and he couldn't help a tiny, irrational surge or protectiveness and shame. He didn't want Arthur to see the state of his mother, to learn about her addiction and where she lived. Nor did he want her to have to deal with the humiliation of Arthur's reaction, no matter how badly the prat would try to hide it.

No, Gwaine was the best option _and _the only one of his friends without a viable excuse for not being a phonecall away. Which, naturally meant Merlin could get through to him.

Merlin passed a gang of hoodies; youngsters, not broken in yet and not really dangerous. They looked frightened, and Merlin felt his heart catch in his throat. He had a bad feeling about this. Next to him, the roundabout in a rundown playground suddenly spun violently, so fast sparks danced off the metal, apparently of its own accord. Merlin bit his lip, glancing down at his hands. Then he started climbing the stairs to Hunith's new flat.

Arthur was in his room, with Gwen, making out and listening to radio 1. As days went, his so far had been pretty brilliant. This was accented especially by the Gwen-induced delirium in which he was currently suspended.

He was so wrapped up in her, in fact; in her softness and her sweetness and her gently beauty, that he didn't take much note of the radio. Not even when Bruno Mars' song was cut off quite suddenly by an urgent announcmenet.

Gwen, on the other hand, however in love she was in Arthur, also managed to have some sense. Pulling away from him, she leaned across his body to turn up the volume, blushing as he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her back down onto the bed for another kiss.

Putting her finger on his lips, she drew back, worry pulling her caramel features into a frown. Disgruntled, Arthur heaved a sigh, putting his arms behind his head and resigning himself to waiting out the broadcast. That was until a few words caught his attention, and he rolled back over, meeting Gwen's worried gaze with his own.

"_The third in a series of major attacks the ministry of defence has begun to suggest may be some sort of terror war has destroyed an Estate in leeds, killing some 700 people. The death toll now stands at about 1,300, with many more injured besides and hundreds missing. All the attacks have happened on council Estates; the perpetrators are unknown._

_The MoD is doing all it can. It warns that anyone who does not have to visit these Estates stay well away. If you live on a council Estate, please do not panic. Government officials will be in touch shortly to explain the situation further."_

The broadcast ended, and the soft, casual guitar and vocals of Bruno Mars permeated Arthur's room. Gwen bit her lip, looking distressed, and Arthur sat up, taking her hands in his and peering into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried…all those people. My father…he's in Manchester. What if-if?" Her voice broke, and a stray tear ran down her cheek. Carefully, as if she were a small, wild animal that might flee at any moment, Arthur pulled her into his arms, stroking her air, kissing her forehead.

"It's ok Guinevere. It's going to be ok."

Internally, Arthur swore to himself he'd take the lie from those words. No matter the cost.


	34. Corruption

Lancelot glanced down at the notepad in his hand, slipping it next to the voice recorder in his pocket. He couldn't remember being this angry; except maybe when he'd suspected Merlin of enchanting him.

His hand tightened into a fist as he strode through the trees, towards Gaius' house. Their leaves were falling now, leaving nothing but the bare, dark branches. A few evergreens clung stubbornly to the thin tips of their needles, but that was all. The corruption and prejudice he'd been privy to in the board meeting wasn't just rife, or extreme by medieval standards; it was a given.

With a sick feeling at the back of his throat, Lancelot realized he'd hardly expected anything less. And yet…The scholarship students weren't even allowed the same food as the other pupils – the kitchens were under orders to give them scraps, leftovers, items out of date. A boy who'd suffered serious food poisoning and collapsed in his gym class was mentioned in passing; a brief curiosity. There were campaigns afoot to get rid of 'annoyances' on viable grounds, persecution and bullying sponsored by the trustees; investigations into the wealthier pupils' lineage, financial status and lodgings. Gwaine had been mentioned.

Worry for his friend only served to fuel Lancelot's anger. Miss Claire's word echoed in his mind, and he couldn't help but side with her wholeheartedly. He only hoped the evidence he'd managed to find would bring down Uther once and for all. Pendragon College's old 'King' was too twisted, too corrupt, too cruel. It was time for a new age, and if the CLP were going to be the people who ushered that in, then so be it.

Gwaine blinked awake with a groan, waiting for his vision to adjust. Merlin was right, he really had to leave the tavern alone for a bit…but the look on Arthur's face when he beat him in a duel while significantly inebriated was just too good to miss. Plus the other knights were waaay too good, they never gave themselves a break; it was always protect Camelot this, protect Camelot that…

His thoughts broke off abruptly as he took his surroundings in. He was lying on a grey-blue..sofa. That was what it was called. There was a woman…she looked like Hunith…who used to be Merlin's mother…was Merlin's mother…? But they were a long way from Ealdor…The memories; the life that had been fresh in his mind only a moment ago began to fade away, slipping from his mental grasp, like the remnants of a dream.

In their place, Gwaine started to recall the most recent events – the dark stranger, the woman, the estate…Taking a deep breath, Gwaine sat up, resting his aching head in his hands.

"You took quite a turn dear, it's not a wonder you've a headache." The kind, gentle voice sent a stab of memory into Gwaine's mind, and with it a rush of nausea. The sweet, clean smell of chamomile reached his nostrils and he looked up, meeting the woman's (Hunith's?) blue eyed gaze; so much like Merlin's. He blinked, half seeing double; super imposing over the woman the pale, strong features of the woman he'd known. Thought he'd known. Dreamed he'd known…

Gwaine shook his head, gratefully taking the tea and gulping it down in a long, hot rush. The memories faded, and he sat up straighter. "Thankyou."

The woman shook her head. "No, no thank _you_. You saved me. Though you shouldn't have promised him that money."

She sounded like a mother reprimanding her child, and Gwaine, oddly, felt soundly scolded. A childish rush of rebellion rose in him. "Why? How much do you owe?"

The woman pursed her lips sadly. " 700 pounds. He just keeps raising it."

Gwaine frowned. "Well, I think I can manage that."

A flash of surprise went over the woman's face, and then she shook her head, taking his cup and moving back to her kitchen, sounding wry when she spoke. "Not from round here then?"

Gwaine stood, following her. It wasn't far to go, the whole flat was smaller than his living room; and that was hardly expansive, at least by the standards of Pendragon College. "No. I go to Pendragon College. I think we might share an acquaintance there."

The woman turned to him, blue eyes beautiful with hope and delight. "You know Merlin?" Concern worked its way over her features, pulling her dark brows down in a frown. "You are a _friend_ of his aren't you?"

Sadness worked its way through Gwaine. He thought of Merlin; of the persecution he'd endured from day one at Pendragon College, of what he'd suffered at Nimueh's hands. It seemed worse than unjust from where he was standing.

Reassuringly, he smiled at her. "Yeah, it's ok, I'm a friend."

The woman smiled, though she still seemed a little wary, and opened her mouth to speak when someone knocked at the door. Both of them glanced to it, their bodies tensing.

"I'll get it." Gwaine murmured, taking the pipe from where it lay on the counter, moving lightly to the door. He paused a moment, then threw it open in one quick movement, raising the piper; ignoring the way the rough, cylindrical metal suddenly seemed to be the leather bound weight of a sword hilt in his hand, pretending that the white paint on the door didn't seem to vanish, leaving rough wood and an earthen wall around it.

He dropped the pipe, and it fell with a clatter when he realized it was Merlin, light blue eyes wide with concern, hair ruffled by the wind. The boy's eyes widened further when he saw Gwaine, and he reached out to push past him.

The warlock's hand met Gwaine's shoulder, and both of them gasped, Gwaine groaning as the nausea and the memories, _so many memories_, came rushing back to replace the strength in his legs. He fell to his knees, clutching his head, hearing the thump as Merlin fell too a moment later. The light bulb above theirs heads inexplicably shattered in a shower of glass and sparks.

The woman came through, making a sound of concern when she saw the state of the pair of them. Gwaine couldn't really pay her much attention though. Like ghosts, or echoes, the images of his memories were playing across his eyesight, getting stronger, brighter, more vivid, blinding him to the present.

_The first time he met Merlin; in a tavern, taking a blade for the rich blonde. Waking up in a castle, his disgust at having saved a noble. And then the way he changed; the way he was changed, by this skinny, clumsy, loyal boy's faith in his master…Merlin. His first real friend. _

_He remembered a fisher king, and monsters; a dwarf who called his best friend 'magic.' He remembered worrying; piecing together the puzzle that made Merlin magic, that threatened his life every day. He remembered the way he felt when Merlin was trapped in the castle, and for a moment he thought this was it. He was gone. And they'd only just started. And he remembered seeing his worry mirrored on Arthur's expression, when propriety dictated it shouldn't have been. Couldn't._

_He remembered fighting the undead, remembered Merlin voicing his secret; his shock when Gwaine revealed he knew. He remembered getting drunk, a lot, fighting bandits, ready to die for this boy and his king. He remembered being knighted, he remembered the pride, the duty. He remembered Arthur's coronation, Arthur's wedding. He remembered the last battle; at Camlan…the betrayal, Merlin's loss still fresh in his heart as he fought madly. He remembered fading…_

Blinking, Gwaine groaned. Not quite all, but most of his memories; the memories from his other life, his old life in Camelot, settled in his mind, shuffling the others round for space and going quiet. He glanced up, meeting Merlin's eyes, then looking over at Hunith; yes, it had to be Hunith, of course Merlin brought her back. Of course it was her.

Getting to his feet, a little shakily, Gwaine held a hand out to his friend. Merlin watched him carefully, calculating and concerned. He reached out to take his hand, then paused. "You saw?"

Gwaine nodded. He knew what his friend was talking about. Merlin bit his lip, looking, for some reason, more concerned than ever.

"How much?"

Piecing together Merlin's worry at last; painful flashes of magic's persecution even after Arthur freed it, the hurt of Merlin's disappearance when they needed him most, Gwaine felt a heavy weight settle in his chest. A weight of sadness, and pain, and memory. Then, he pushed it aside; because he was Gwaine, and that was what he did. Pulling out a laugh, that grew naturally as he spoke, Gwaine shrugged.

"Enough to know that it is _never_ a good idea to take a warlock to a tavern if he can't hold his mead."

Merlin grinned, taking his hand and standing. "Yeah, well, it's not my fault if you prefer to frequent taverns which spike their drink."

Gwaine tutted. "Make all the excuses you like; even tainted mead shouldn't make a man start flying after one mug."

Merlin blushed. "I'd forgotten that bit."

Laughing even louder, Gwaine turned to Hunith. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance again Hunith."

Hunith smiled, though she looked a little confused. Merlin nodded at her, and she turned. "I'm just going to make you two some tea."

With that she moved away. Gwaine turned to Merlin, bewildered.

Sadly, Merlin spoke in a quiet murmur. "Whatever I did…to bring us back…I don't know exactly how it worked. I can't really remember much at all really. Arthur doesn't. Lance knows a bit. Gwen has nothing. Neither does Gaius, or Uther as far as I'm aware. My mother…doesn't seem to remember much. If anything. Though…the, ah, her...addiction, might be inhibiting her memory."

"What about Percival? He's that Percy, isn't he? And Kay? Ha! There's a turn out for the books…And then Elyan…where is he?" Gwaine racked his brains for more of his acquaintances. Suddenly, a beautiful face flashed to the forefront of his mind, and his fist bunched of its own accord. "Morgana?"

Merlin bit his lip, facing his friend's anger head on. "If she's back, then I…well, old me…chose to bring her back."

"But why?" Gwaine could feel his anger building, memory of the hurt the witch had caused rolling through his mind, probably, he realized, more than Merlin. Who, he realized a little late, was in love with her. Comprehension started to dawn on him as Merlin spoke.

"I don't remember much…but, from what I do remember…Morgana was always a wild card. She could have gone both ways; she began as a fierce force for good. But Uther and…and me. We twisted her. We…broke her. Morgause was all the encouragement she needed; a loving family member she'd never had, except perhaps in Arthur…but, well, you know him. The prat never would have known how to show her that. I…I think we can change that." Catching the disbelief in his friend's face, Merlin continued, urgently. "Please, Gwaine listen. She's not bad. She can be good. _So _good. And I…I do love her. I always have, in a way. Please let me try."

Gwaine folded his arms, assessing Merlin critically. The faith in his face is sincere; but Gwaine can't decide whether he's willing to rely on Merlin's choices. Another wash of memory floods his mind; all the times he'd risked his life on nothing but Merlin's word. Gwaine relaxed again, slowly. "Alright. I trust you. But…be careful, alright?"

Merlin nodded, beaming, and Gwaine pulled him into a quick, rough hug. "You are a fool Mer. You do realize that?"

"Coming from you?" Merlin laughed, and Gwaine shrugged, laughing with him.

"Hi, uh, Miss Claire?"

The beautiful brunette looked up from her desk, surprise moving quickly over her features. "Yes, ? Did you have a problem with your French homework."

"Arthur's fine, and no, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about…something." Arthur's gaze fell on the little black radio on Claire's desk, the CLP flag emblazoned in the corner, as he shut the door behind him.

A sweet, brilliant smile moved onto the French teacher's features as she moved around to the front of her desk, leaning against it and folding her arms, titling her head attentively. "Why of course Arthur, what's on your mind?"

Arthur shrugged, folding his arms in a mimic of the posture she'd taken in front of him. He glanced up at the ceiling, trying to find the words to begin.

"I heard this report on the radio…about council estates getting bombed…all those people dying… And, well, you support the CLP right?" Claire nodded, smiling. Arthur frowned a little, pausing before he continued, hoping what he was doing was right. "Well, Gwen's Dad lives on an estate in Manchester, and I…I hate seeing her so worried. And then I remembered the CLP organization, Heart UK?"

"You want to know whether you can help the cause?" Claire sounded so excited that Arthur was tempted to just walk out, but then he remembered Gwen's worry, and, making no effort to hide his reaction, he nodded.

"Well then, Arthur Pendragon, I have just the thing for you. It's an investigation we started recently, right here in Ryderton. It's following a quite notorious drug dealer under the alias 'Mori' whose been skipping from town to town, leaving behind him a string of murders. He's also been at every estate that's been bombed thus far for at least a month."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, feeling concern and anger rise up in him. Confusion followed shortly after. "Ok…but if that's the case, then aren't the police involved yet?"

Claire pulled on an expression of irritated exasperation, that was so sincere Arthur couldn't decide if it was honest or not, and raised her hands in the air. "We tried, the CLP sent me straight to the local police station when we heard that this man was here..but, well, 'Mori' is an alias. Apparently, local law enforcement thinks we, as a political party, have time to make up imaginary bogey men to blame the bombings on. Not like we'd have any other priorities. " The venomous, sarcastic anger in her voice was that of a zealot faced with heresy, and Arthur flinched a little, though he could see where she was coming from. "They went on to say that it's hardly surprising a few 'estate kids' have got themselves on the wrong side of a dealer, and if they wanted police protection, they shouldn't have broken the law in the first place. Apparently, Sergeant Hill is a little embittered."

The young Pendragon shook his head, eating up Claire's tale of corruption and injustice, clenching his fists. He expected this kind of thing from his father, from the board members, however much he hated it. But the police? Then again, when had they ever gone into anything? With Nimueh's death, all the beatings done by the first team? It seemed surreal. He wished that was all it was.

"There's something else you should know Arthur. Merlin is involved with this investigation; I knew he'd be a valuable asset but…I haven't given him all the details. He doesn't know about Mori's involvement with the bombings."

Feeling his mental hackles rise, unconsciously Arthur leant away from Claire, narrowing his eyes. "Why didn't you tell him?"

The woman's big, expressive brown eyes took on an expression of worried pity. "His mother lives on the Estate. She's at more risk than he could possibly imagine. If he finds out, naturally he'll try and get her out, and that's all the trigger Mori will need. We don't know if he's set a bomb yet, but we don't want to risk it. Not with so many dead. Can I rely on you to keep this secret Arthur?"

He paused, thinking about it. Thinking about Merlin, and Merlin's loyalty, and the secrets he was still waiting for. Arthur thought about his mother, long since lost. He thought about all those people dead and hurt and missing; about Gwen's father…all those lives. Unable to speak, he met Claire's gaze and nodded once. She beamed.

"Brilliant. So, what I need you to do…"

Once Arthur was gone, ready to make use of some of his father's and friends' connections with the local press and more besides, Claire went into her desk drawer, withdrawing the notepad and voice recorder Lancelot had dropped off earlier.

On letter paper emblazoned with the CLP logo, she wrote a succinct, damning note in rich blue ink.

'_Dear Minister,_

_Enclosed, please find all evidence necessary to convict one Uther Pendragon and any other of his affiliates for child abuse and professional misconduct. I suggest enforcing his resignation within the month. The CLP will be happy to take over until more arrangements can be made,_

_Sincerely_

_Karen Claire.'_

Slipping the note into a pre-addressed envelope, Claire sealed it and dropped it into her handbag, leaving the classroom. She paused at the door to turn off the light, and beamed at the silent darkness. Everything was falling into place.


	35. Betrayals

Horrified, Merlin examined the 'M' roughly carved into his mother's arm. It was healing, and not infected, which was a blessed relief, but the violence of the act was emblazoned across her skin for all to see. Gwaine and Hunith had caught him up on the most recent turn of events, and it hadn't taken long for Merlin to realize there was more to it and convince his mother to share it.

Gwaine had wanted to go after Mori and 'smash the bugger's head in myself', Merlin couldn't help sharing the sentiment.

Taking Hunith into his arms, he sighed, hating the drugs, hating these people who kept taking advantage of her, hating that he couldn't have protected her. "Oh mother…"

"It's alright Merlin. I…It'll be alright. It's my fault we're in this mess anyway." Unbeknownst to the boys, Hunith had left out one very important element of her story; Mori's interest in Merlin. Partly because she knew how quickly Merlin would blame himself for everything, mostly because she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself why the likes of Mori would be interested in him.

Merlin's fingers touched her arm; they were cool and delicate. He smiled at her, and then his friend; Gwaine. He seemed relaxed, excited. "I guess, since you remember, that I don't need to worry about hiding this. Although, I'm not that great at healing spells at the moment, so it's probably not going to be that impressive."

The mention of spells made both of them sit forwards, but Merlin was concentrating on Hunith's wound, one thumb lightly hovering over each end of the 'M'.

"_Bloedkun hael. Waesthach danen." _ Merlin's eyes glowed; literally changing color, becoming a brilliant molten gold. A trail of translucent crystal light ran from the tips of his fingers over Hunith's skin. There was a beat of silence, and then the wound began to heal, the scabs fading as if they'd never been there, the inflammation and bruising wiped away like dirt, leaving nothing but a faint silver scar.

Merlin smiled happily, and Gwaine's mouth fell open in shock. Though he _remembered_ seeing Merlin perform magic, and seeing its effects. Grinning, Gwaine clapped his friend on the back. "Incredible mate. Bloody incredible."

Hunith smiled, looking at the wound, then meeting Merlin's gaze. "Thankyou, my boy."

Shrugging and blushing a little, Merlin raised his slender, magical hands in the air. "It was nothing."

Gwaine glanced at his watch, eyebrows lifting in surprise when he saw the time. "Well, I best be off; looks like I'm going to be late for training again. Can't miss the look on the prat's face!"

"It's not a problem Gwaine, it was lovely to meet you, thankyou for helping me." Hunith smiled warmly, then gestured at Merlin to stand. "You too, go on, I wouldn't want Gaius to worry."

Merlin looked at her anxiously, thinking about Mori, the scar on her arm. "Are you _sure_ you'll be alright?"

"Yes, Merlin, I can manage. In spite of your belief to the contrary, I am a mature, capable adult."

"You know that's not what I mean…Look, just promise to get in touch ok? At the slightest sign of trouble. I'm helping this CLP organization called 'Heart UK.' They know a bit about this Mori, so you can just pretend it's helping others if you won't help yourself."

"You know me too well." Hunith smiled.

Gwaine chuckled. "So he's just like you then?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and Hunith giggled. "Come on Gwaine, lets get you out of here before I turn you into a frog."

"Could you do that? Really?" Rather than sounding worried, Gwaine sounded excited, much like a naughty schoolboy whose just learnt a new, slightly dangerous trick. Hunith laughed a little more as she watched them walk away, waving from the playground. Then she bit her lip, shutting and locking the door, picking up a fat red envelope from the table, emblazoned with a white heart and the CLP's flag.

The first thing she found was a letter, folded in two. When she opened it, a cheque for 850 pounds fell out. Hunith gasped, catching the little scrap of paper and handling it as if it would crumble at her touch. Shaking a little, she started to read the letter that accompanied it:

_Dear ,_

_It has come to our attention that you have found yourself short of money, and been harassed by a drug dealer under the alias 'Mori'. Please find enclosed a cheque which we hope will cover your debt._

_Though we would love a longer term arrangement to be made (ideally _

'_Mori's imprisonment) the local law enforcement has been rather uncooperative. For now, we are happy to fund your debts. We have also enclosed some pills, to be taken twice daily, which should help wean you off the cocaine. For support, please call our helpline (you can find the number in the booklet provided.)_

_If there are any more problems, or if you would like to meet with one of our representatives, to share your experiences and find out more about 'HEART UK,' please do not hesitate to contact us, by mail, email, fax or telephone (all details listed below.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Karen Claire_

_Outreach worker and CLP representative for the North East._

Picking up the cheque, Hunith was almost unaware of the tears running down her cheeks as she smiled, slowly, gently, the smile of someone who has been imprisoned for a very long time and suddenly found themselves to be free.

She was free. Merlin was safe. Everything was going to be ok. For the first time in years, everything really was going to be ok.

Sitting down at the table, Hunith carefully set the letter and the cheque to one side, taking out the leaflet and the box of pills Claire had mentioned.

It was all going to be ok.

About halfway back to the college, Merlin's phone started ringing. He paused, mid-laugh, picking up his phone, ignoring Gwaine pulling faces at him.

"Hello?"

"Merlin! Oh thank goodness! I didn't know what to do- well I did- I had to call you, but then I wasn't sure, because I thought I should tell Arthur but I can't I just _can't _ he'd be so broken and Gwaine's lovely but you never know when you can trust him and I do trust Morgana but I don't know how she could react so I knew I had to call you but then I couldn't find your number and and-"

Gwen drew breath, about to go on, and Merlin held up a hand, momentarily forgetting she couldn't see. "Whoa, Gwen, hold up, what's wrong?"

The girl on the other end made a strange sound halfway between a gasp and a sob. "It's Lancelot. Uther found out he was spying on the board meeting. I don't know how. Anyway, now Kay and the rest have trapped him by the pitches, and he's got a stick but that's all and there's so many of them and I don't know what to do…"

Merlin's eyes widened as she went on, and it didn't take Gwaine long to cotton on to his concern. Both of them broke into a run, they were still about a block away from the college. "Ok, Gwen, calm down, go back to Arthur's house, stay there, I don't want you getting hurt. Don't tell Arthur for now, let me do that, me and Gwaine are going to go help him. We'll call you when we're done."

Merlin hung up, feeling Gwaine's confused gaze on him. Keeping his eyes on the pavement, he panted out in a rush; "Lancelot's in trouble. Kay and the rest. By the pitches. Needs our help."

Gwaine didn't say anything, just picked up the pace. Together, the two of them went hell for leather, hoping against hope that Lance would be ok.

Gwen slipped her phone back into her pocket, biting her lip hard enough to split it a little, opening the door to the Pendragon's house. Quietly, she made her way through to the lounge, considering putting on the television; anything to take her mind off the worry gnawing at her mind.

"Ah, Guinevere, I've been waiting for you."

The cool, deep voice of Uther Pendragon rang out from behind her: and though she really shouldn't have been surprised, this was his house after all; though there was nothing distinctly menacing about his tone, Gwen felt all the hair on her arms and neck lift and stiffen to a fright of attention.

", it's…surprising to see you home so early. I trust you had a good day at work sir?"

She felt like a maid, but this was the way she felt most comfortable talking to him, if she had to talk to him at all. Uther's cold gaze rested on her, one of his steely eyebrows lifting in an affectation of surprise.

"You don't know yet? Actually, I encountered quite an annoyance. A friend of yours, I believe; Lancelot Dulac?"

Gwen thought she might be sick, and she clutched the back of the sofa tightly as Uther came over to stand in front of her, leaning down to stare into her eyes. "You wouldn't..._happen_ to know anything about what occurred, would you Guinevere? Anything about where he put the voice recorder and notepad I _know_ he had?"

Speechless, heart thumping in her chest, Gwen shook her head. The backhanded slap that met the side of her face was more painful than she'd thought it would be. You always thought of punches as being the only really painful way of getting hit, but her face burned, and tears stung at her eyes as she flinched further away from the 'King.'

"I-I'm sorry . I don't know anything."

Uther grit his teeth, his pale, wrinkled skin creasing over the tensed muscles of his jaw. "Don't _lie_ to me girl! I know you're a 'special friend' of his. Who else would he tell?"

Gwen shook her head. She could make some educated guesses, but they were all her friends, and she wasn't about to betray them. Uther hit her again, and she bit her lip. In her pocket, her phone started to ring. One of her hands went to get it, another slap stopped her in her tracks.

"No." Uther's gaze was icy, his lips pursed tight. "No, you are not going anywhere until you've told me everything you know. Start talking."

Helplessly, Gwen shrugged, feeling the hot-cold burn of adrenalin coursing through her, unable to escape, her worry for Lancelot, Merlin and Gwaine aching at the back of her mind.

Uther hit her again, and she bit back a small whimper, unwilling to give in to him.

He glared. "TALK!" His spit flew across her face.

"Hey Gwen, I was going to meet you in town at Starbucks or something, but I figure you're busy. Probably with my brother- and don't you deny it! I might hunt Merlin down instead, talk later, love you!"

Morgana smiled as she hung up on Gwen's answer phone, handbag tucked under her arm. Though her brother's loved up happiness was sickening, Gwen's joy was adorable, and something she didn't feel she'd known before – she wouldn't have if the legends were true. Morgana shrugged off the shadowy sense of unease, pulling the smile back onto her face, thinking of Merlin as she walked back up the hill to Pendragon College, a cup of starbucks coffee warming her hand in the faint chill.

She wanted to show Merlin her new hat anyway, it was creamy white and woolen, and incredibly cozy. One of the male shop assistants said she looked cute in it; not that she honestly cared what he thought. But she hoped Merlin would think it was cute. She was in a cute mood, which was incredibly unlike her, and she wasn't quite ready to let it go.

Smiling to herself and taking a sip of her coffee, Morgana increased her pace, blinking in surprise when she caught sight of Arthur; Arthur in a _suit_, heading back into the college from the other direction.

Waving at him, she hurried to meet him, thoughts dancing through her mind. "Hey, where've you been? Looking pretty smart for a moron."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he looked preoccupied. A folded pack of papers stuck out from one of his pockets. Morgana was tempted to snatch them and run, but that would be too easy. Instead she scanned her brother's face. It was unusual for him to be so serious, not unless it concerned one of his friends…

"Is Merlin alright? Gwen?"

Arthur shook his head, smiling and running a hand through his hair as they walked together onto the college grounds, heading towards their house.

"No, no they're all fine. Blimey, you do have a heart." The jibe was half hearted, and Morgana just shook her head in response.

"Ok, so what _were_ you doing?"

The grey suit he was wearing rustled a little as Arthur shrugged. "Not much, just…stuff."

Pulling a face of disbelief, Morgana stepped in front of him, raising her coffee in an accusatory gesture. "Ok, two things: first, you're a _terrible _liar, I mean, 'just stuff', I ask again, how is it possible we're related? Second, not much does not qualify for making you dress up all smart. There's got to be a reason, and a big one."

Shaking his head, Arthur was about to reply when he caught sight of Morgana's hat. "What is _that?"_

Morgana pouted, defensively patting the soft wool of her new accessory. "It's a hat. Why, Arthur, is that a concept too difficult for you to grasp?" She couldn't help it, teasing her brother was one of the main reasons for his existence; a conclusion which she'd come to when she was about five years old.

Baffled, Arthur kept his eyes on the hat as they got to their front door. "No, I get it, thankyou Morgana, it's just…it's…_cute._"

"So? I can be cute!"

Arthur gave her a look of sincere and utter disbelief, in reply, Morgana stuck her tongue out. She was about to say something more as she stepped past her brother when she caught sight of Gwen in the living room, cheeks red and streaked with tears, trapped against the sofa by someone she couldn't see. A moment passed, and Uther stepped forward, backhanding her best friend, hard.

In a step, she was halfway across the room, in another she was in front of her father, shoving him away from Gwen, fury coursing through her veins; dark and hot and cold and poisonous. _Something, _strong and mysterious and frightening, like the lightning-filled bowels of a storm, lurked in her blood, ready to leap forward.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing Uther?"

Arthur came in, confused, standing between his sister and his father. "What's going on?"

Morgana gestured to Gwen, her red cheeks, the tears still wet on her cheeks.

"He hit her. I don't know how many times."

The only emotion Morgana saw on Arthur's face was surprise. "Really?"

His reply was light, breathless, in a slightly higher pitch than usual. Then he spun and punched Uther, full in the face.


	36. Fights, lies and Magic

When Gwaine and Merlin finally found Lancelot, five of his attackers had already been knocked out cold. Several others had bruises, were clutching their sides or limping. It was an impressive feat, but there were just too many. Even for Lancelot.

Of course, neither Gwaine nor Merlin had expected Lancelot to look scared; he was just too inherently brave. Still, it was a remarkable sight. The Hispanic boy had mud in his hair, there was blood dribbling from his nose and at the corner of his lip, and he was leaning heavily on his left leg. But still he stood, a random, foot length branch in hand, facing off a gang of about a dozen attackers, gaze steady and unflinching.

Merlin grinned, and Gwaine gave a low whistle. "So, what's the plan Mer?"

The warlock cracked his knuckles. "You go round the far side, I'll take this lot, Lance can manage the front, but back him up if you need to."

"Can I expect any lightning bolts?" Gwaine asked, lightly, rolling his shoulders and waggling his eyebrows.

Merlin laughed. "Only if I get bored."

The only person that noticed Gwaine lightly stepping round the back of the crowd was Lancelot. The rest of them were too focused on their adversary; and who'd try their hand against him next, to notice much at all. Lancelot started to smile, and one of the thugs took that as their cue.

He was standing at the edge, on the far left of the group. With a grunt he growled, "what do you think you're smiling for kid?"

Behind the thug, Gwaine grinned, rocking a fist hard into his temple and shrugging when he dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Isn't it obvious? He's pleased to see me."

Lancelot laughed, lashing out with his stick like some sort of expert in martial arts, taking down two of the attackers in front of him. Someone tried to hit Gwaine from behind with a hockey stick and Gwaine whirled, not sure why but following his instinct, catching the wood before it made a fatal connection with his skull, easily twisting it out of the other boy's hand. He laughed; but it was wild and fierce, not light or casual. "Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have let me get this."

In moments, three more of his attackers were knocked out, including the former owner of the hockey stick, plus the ones Lancelot had taken, it made six. Six down, six to go. Gwaine looked over to Merlin's side, and felt a wash of surprise. This was a side of Merlin he'd never seen before, past life and present. It was refreshing, if a little frightening.

Merlin was enjoying himself. Not in the way he did practicing his magic, or spending time with Morgana and his friends. Not like when he read a book or watched a film or had a lie in. This was different; very different. This was primal and wild and angry and deliciously satisfying. Merlin grinned and whirled, sending an elbow into another boy's neck, winding him and knocking him to the ground. It was a dirty move, but that was most of his repertoire; you didn't grow up on the streets following a knight's code. You just survived.

Another attacker came up behind him and Merlin spun, kicking his ribs hard and stamping on his stomach once he was down. He could recognize the faces of some of his attackers from way back, when he'd first come to the college. In a way, he was bitterly indebted to them, but he still remembered the pain and humiliation they'd put him through. He wouldn't let them off that easily.

A third boy managed to squeeze in a punch and Merlin spat some blood from his mouth, gingerly probing his teeth with his tongue. He grinned, eyes going gold in a flash, and the other boy's feet slipped out from under him. He crouched down over the brunette's pale face. "Y-your eyes…" He muttered, incoherently. Merlin raised his eyebrows, then quickly, efficiently rapped his knuckles against the other boy's temple. His eyes rolled up into his head and Merlin stood, rolling his shoulders.

There were three boys left. Lancelot was fighting one of them, the other two were facing up against Merlin. He could see Gwaine, behind them, coming closer. He smiled at his attackers. They were brothers, in fact, if he remembered correctly one of them was Scott, a slimy little snob who'd asked Gwen to the school disco. Merlin couldn't remember his brother's name, Aaron? Jules? He didn't really care.

Stepping over to Scott, he tilted his head to the side, smiling as he breached the other's personal space. "Hey Scott? Remember me? I'm Gwen's friend. I remember you."

Scott looked like he was about to wet himself, and then he narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and spat at Merlin, lifting a fist to try and punch him. Merlin caught it and twisted his arm viciously behind his back, pulling hard; too hard, until there was a sick sounding pop. Scott screamed in pain and his brother punched Merlin head on. Merlin grunted as his nose snapped, blood flowing down over his lip, and pushed Scott to the ground, kicking him quickly in the head, thankful for the end of his screams.

He turned to Scott's brother, kicking his shins hard. The boy grunted and Merlin raised his eyebrows when he managed to stay standing. "Brave are you?" He stepped forward, lifting a hand as if to punch the boy. Scott's brother went to block and Merlin reversed the strike, elbowing him hard in the kidney. This time his opponent crumpled, and Merlin kneed him in the face, nose for nose he thought wryly to himself as blood spurted over the other boy's face. Merlin rolled his eyes at the expression of exquisite agony on the boy's face, spitting on the ground next to him. "Just let go."

Scott's brother did, and as his eyes fluttered shut and his muscles unwound, Merlin suddenly remembered his name. James. That was it.

Gingerly, he reached up to his own nose, wincing as he straightened it – he'd had enough practice, and wiping away the blood dribbling over his lips and chin with his sleeve.

"Bloody hell Mer! That was…well…that was…" Gwaine seemed at a loss for words, shock and respect evident in his slack jaw and wide brown eyes. Merlin laughed, stepping over the unconscious bodies, and Lancelot limped over too, smiling, bleeding, but alright. His branch lay discarded by his last opponent, though Gwaine still had a tight grip on his hockey stick.

Lancelot winked at Merlin, and gave him a nod. "Thankyou." Gwaine still hadn't said anything, and grinning Lancelot clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Speechless Gwaine? That's got to be a first."

So, punching his own father so hard he passed out was not, perhaps, the smartest move. Especially if said father did have a tendency to violence himself. But Arthur honestly couldn't have stopped himself. Uther had hurt Guinevere. That crossed a really very big, serious line for Arthur, and his instinct to protect her was as natural and inevitable to him as breathing. Of course, as Morgana had pointed out, once she'd cleaned Gwen up and sent her safely to Gaius', this was not likely to get the girl out of trouble, or to go any further to explaining _why_ Uther had acted the way he did.

Gwen hadn't shared anything, though she'd seemed conflicted and both Pendragon siblings were sure she was hiding something. Neither Arthur nor Morgana wanted to push her further than she was comfortable with. So now they had their father, passed out cold on the sofa, no answers and an awkward silence as they stood in the kitchen, waiting for him to wake up.

Morgana seemed worried about something; her summer lake eyes narrowed, fingers tapping on her leg. Arthur would have put it down to their father's imminent return to consciousness, but honestly she'd never shown any fear of Uther, in his presence or outside of it, in all the time he'd known her. Instead she just seemed…bothered…like she'd forgotten something important, or she somehow blamed herself for what had happened with Gwen.

Arthur was about to ask, not really sure how to phrase his concern, when Uther woke with a groan on the sofa. Morgana quickly picked up a glass of water and two paracetamol she'd left ready on the counter, flashing her brother a glare which read clearly that he should let her do the talking.

Uther seemed confused as he sat up, grey-brown eyes searching his daughter's face as he gratefully took the painkillers, taking a sip of water. "Morgana…what happened?"

Morgana shrugged, blue-green eyes as clear and transparent as a foreign sea, beautiful face angelically innocent. "I don't know father, Arthur and I came home and you'd passed out on the floor in a dead faint. Gwen was here, but of course she couldn't move you, poor thing, she didn't know what was going on. We've sent her to send Gaius over shortly." She glanced up at Arthur, standing behind the sofa, who took it as a signal to send a quick text to Gwen, passing on the instructions.

"How…how long was I out for?"

"Before we got back, I don't know, but it's been about fifteen minutes since we got home." This was a lie, it had been about half an hour since Arthur had punched Uther; in fact both Pendragon siblings had been getting quite seriously worried about him. Still, that would hardly do.

Still looking confused; unsurprisingly thanks to the pack of lies Morgana was feeding him, Uther reached up, gingerly touching the red area where Arthur had punched him.

"I…feel as if I took a blow to the head."

Morgana pulled her dark brows up in a picture perfect image of pity. "Oh, yes, Gwen said when you fell you hit the floor wrong, she couldn't do anything to stop it though; you know how small she is, and she said it really was quite sudden."

Sometimes it frightened Arthur how easily and convincingly his sister could lie to both his father and, he had little doubt, himself, though he rarely caught her out.

Uther nodded. "You don't think she…?"

"Gwen? Hit you?" Morgana laughed, a little of her true herself coming forth in the burst of derision. "Father, I know you took quite a blow to the head, but I doubt small, sweet Gwen would be capable of dealing that sort of strike."

Smiling, their father nodded, shaking his head a little at his own foolishness. The doorbell rang and Morgana stood. "I'll get that, Arthur, why don't you get father a cold compress for that bruise?"

Arthur did as he was told, hesitantly coming over to his father. He felt a flash of guilt go through him when he saw the beginning of a bruise blossoming over the left side of his father's face. He didn't regret protecting Gwen, but the fact that because he was protecting her he'd had to hurt his father was hardly a pleasing thought. He held out a flannel, soaked in cold water and folded, pressing it gently to Uther's face.

Just for a second, Uther's grey-brown eyes danced over his son's face, going wide in recognition and memory. "Arthur…" But then he shook his head, smiling, reassuring himself with Morgana's lies; believing them rather than the possibility that his own son could have done this. Gaius came over, taking the compress and Arthur got off the sofa, feeling like he'd been stung.

Gaius started to examine Uther's injury and Morgana went to the door, her new hat clutched tightly in her hand. "Father, Arthur and I are just going over to Gaius'; we thought it best to give you some space and quiet. We'll be back for dinner, don't worry."

Uther waved them on, and Morgana jerked her head at Arthur. The prince was all too willing to go, slipping past his sister and walking away from the house as fast as he could, hand clenching and unclenching, eyes fixed firmly ahead.

For once, Morgana let him be.

Gwen was watching the discovery channel. It was a programme about medieval craft, however, every time the presenter returned to a gaggle of women weaving or sewing, or men pretending to be blacksmiths, she couldn't help pursing her lips. She wanted very badly to correct them; a wave of skills and techniques, words and pronunciations rushing to the forefront of her mind. And then they'd go on to a cordwainer or a thatcher and the memories would fade and she'd be left feeling incredibly confused

Curled up on the corner of Gaius' sofa, she spent about half an hour like this, worrying about Lancelot, and Arthur, Merlin and Morgana and Gwaine. At last, after what felt like an age, the door opened, and Gwen leapt to her feet, leaving the TV playing in the living room. Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin all bundled into the narrow corridor, all bleeding, bruised and muddy, but beaming happily.

Gwen's eyes went wide, and she made a small sound of concern as she looked over her friends. Merlin smiled, sniffing away some of the blood trickling from his nose.

"Hey Gwen, seen Gaius? We sort of need his attention."

Shaking her head, Gwen took Merlin's hand, leading him and the rest to the kitchen and opening a cupboard to start making some tea. Which was when the strangest thing happened. She glanced over at the kettle, and it turned itself on entirely of it's own accord. Behind her, Merlin and Lancelot made strange, strangled sounds halfway between amusement and surprise. Whirling, and tearing her gaze away from the kettle, Gwen put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at the two boys (Gwaine seemed as confused as she was). When she did, the kettle turned itself off with a quick, furtive click.

"Now, what's this? Some sort of practical joke?"

Gwen pursed her lips, folding her arms and tapping her foot as she waited for a reply. Merlin scratched his head awkwardly, and Lancelot couldn't meet her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Gwaine frowned, looking at his friends.

Eventually, Merlin took a deep breath. "Ok, don't freak out. I was experimenting with my magic-" Gwen cut him off, looking hurt.

"No. Merlin. Come on. I'm serious. Look, I've had a really bad day and of all people I'd have expected you to at least be polite enough to give me the truth-"

Lancelot interrupted her, concern re-shaping his handsome, bloodied features. "Bad how? What happened?"

Gwen glanced down, hating the tear that stung at the corner of her eye, and shook her head. She could hardly tell Lancelot, of all people; he'd be furious with Uther, and he'd blame himself. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Merlin's gentle voice came from directly in front of her. His nose had stopped bleeding, thankfully, and he was smiling gently down at her. "And Gwen, I'm not being rude when I talk about my magic. I know it's really hard to believe so… so I'm going to show you instead." There was a creak and a shuffle as Lancelot and Gwaine came closer, crowding round to see what Merlin would do. Gwen watched the three of them apprehensively, a little distrustfully, not really sure how to react. Merlin gave her one more, gentle smile and then cupped his hands, holding them up to his mouth, whispering what sounded like nonsense to her.

"_Forbearnan. Blossma." _

Gwen gasped when Merlin's blue eyes turned a brilliant, glowing gold, and then she was distracted by what he was holding out to her.

In his bare hands, a naked flame danced in the shape of a Lily, flickering and glowing gold and crimson. Gwaine shook his head, and Lancelot stared at it, transfixed, before looking over to Gwen.

She had a small smile on her soft, plump lips, and the light of the fire-flower was reflected clearly in her dark eyes. Carefully, Merlin pressed his hands to together, and the flame died. He smiled. "Believe me now?"

Unable to speak, Gwen nodded, and Lancelot and Gwaine went back to sit at the table. Slowly, still in a state of mild shock, Gwen got four mugs down from the cupboard, glancing at the kettle again. It started up, and this time both Lancelot and Merlin laughed out loud.

Gwaine looked as annoyed as Guinevere when he asked, exasperated, "alright you two, what is it with the kettle?"

Still chuckling, Merlin coughed. "Well, I was experimenting with my magic…"


	37. A little love

The doorbell rang, and Gwen glanced up, her cheeks aching from laughter, still somewhat dazzled by Merlin's magic. "Oh, that'll be Arthur and Morgana. Do they-?" She paused, raising her eyebrows when she noticed Merlin magically floating their empty cups in the air. "About that?"

The cups fell to the table, and Merlin only just 'caught' them with a flash of golden eyes. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not yet." Gwaine seemed surprised; it hadn't taken long for Gwen to realize that he was nearly as new to this as she was.

Lancelot, realizing no one else was going to, got up to go and get the door and let in the Pendragon twins. Merlin watched him go before saying, quietly. "Look, I need to tell them individually, on their own terms. They can't know that you lot found out first. And…there's…other stuff Gwen, that I haven't even talked to you about yet. Just, give me time, ok? I promise I'm going to."

For a moment Gwen paused, solemnly looking at Merlin with her gentle brown eyes, and then she nodded. The sound of Arthur, Morgana and Lancelot grew louder as they reached the end of the hall. Gwen nodded, once, looking solemn, and then Arthur came into the room and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Bewildered, Merlin glanced at his best friend, anxiously meeting Arthur's blue, serious gaze. "That wasn't…me…was it?"

Arthur shook his head, though he looked a little sick. "Nah. Um, I think we'll just go into the lounge, if you guys don't mind."

Bewildered and worried, Gwaine and Merlin nodded. Morgana slipped onto the bench next to Merlin, leaning against him with a sigh. Hardly aware he was doing it, Merlin slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her silky black hair. "What was that about babe?"

She heaved a sigh, turning her head and pressing a kiss to Merlin's jawline. "Before we go into the serious stuff; can I have a moment to just be your girlfriend? I've got a surprise for you."

Gwaine laughed, wiggling his eyebrows and Morgana cuffed him lightly round the head before getting up and tugging Merlin down the hall, digging around for something in her pocket.

"Feel like telling me why we have to go outside?" Merlin asked, amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Morgana giggled, a sound Merlin knew at heart that he'd never tire of, and turned to pout at him while she opened the door. "Because it'd be silly inside."

Night had fallen by now, the trees framed the stars and the enormous silver disc of a full moon, a few velvet grey clouds rolled over the midnight expanse. The chill that had been in the air all day was more fierce now, but Merlin liked it that way; he knew Morgana did too. There was no pretension in the way of things – they were beautiful, but dangerous too.

"Alright, close your eyes." Merlin could hear the smile in her voice, and he obeyed her willingly, shoving aside memories of years when to do so would mean his death; Arthur's death; the fall of Camelot…He tried to keep the frown lurking on his brow from making its way onto his features. It wasn't like that any more. There was new hope for Morgana. She could change. She _was_ good. He just had to keep her that way. He could do that.

He had to.

"Ok, open your eyes now."

Merlin did, and he beamed, remembering the first time he'd seen her in this lifetime. He'd thought she was an angel.

The soft white cotton wool of Morgana's hat was pulled over her head, contrasting starkly with the deep ebony of her long, wavy hair. Ringlets framed her face, and a cute, silly bobble swung at the top of her head; making her look childish and sweet and gently and lovely. She gave him a small, shy smile, blushing a little, completing the picture.

"Do you like it?"

Morgana's voice was soft, as if she was a little scared to voice the words with any more strength. Merlin shook his head, stepping forward and gently touching the side of her face, brushing aside a stray raven ringlet.

"It's cute." Morgana pouted.

"That's what Arthur said."

Merlin laughed. "Really?" Morgana raised her eyebrows, clearly not finding the fact as amusing as her boyfriend did. It didn't take long for Merlin to latch onto the fact, and he grew somber again, staring sincerely into her eyes. They were more green than blue in the soft yellow light pouring from Gaius' doorway.

He shook his head. "How could you be anything other than beautiful? You look like an angel. My angel."

Beaming, Morgana took his hands in hers, her blush deepening. "Hush you. You see me in a better light than I do." Her eyes clouded a little. "You always have."

Using her hands to pull her closer to him, and casually draping his arms over her shoulders, bending to rest his forehead against hers, so their noses were touching and they were staring straight into each other's eyes, Merlin gave her a small, sad smile. "No Morgana. I see the hope of you. I see the beauty of this face and this," He paused, resting the back of his hand gently over her heart before looking back into her eyes, "and this beautiful soul. I can save you. I want to."

Both of them paused, their skin kissing, sharing their heat, taking in the meaning of his words; words that echoed back millennia, that sat deep in their hearts and drifted in all their dreams. Morgana's eyes watered, and one tear fell down her pale cheek. "So save me."

"I'd never stop." With that, Merlin leant down, his lips meeting hers in a chaste, gentle kiss, his hands pressing against her back, pulling her close.

Above them, the first snowflakes of winter began to fall in a dazzle of white and crystal among the stars.

"I'm sorry Arthur." That was the first thing Gwen had said once they were alone in Gaius' living room. She'd switched off the television, then turned to him, sorrow and remorse breaking her gentle features, the echoes of her laughter fading fast.

Arthur shook his head, pacing across the room. "No. No _I'm _sorry. Sometimes father…he isn't exactly…he's…"

Seeing his loss for words, Gwen stepped forward, her natural compassion overriding her own distress. "It's ok Arthur, it's alright. I mean, you know, it…um, well it could be worse."

Giving a quick bark of laughter, Arthur moved to sit on the edge of Gaius' sofa, resting his head in one of his hands. "Yeah, right. He could have killed you." In quick succession, he went from white to green and he shook his head quickly, as if he could dislodge the idea. "Alright, the fact that that isn't entirely ludicrous is just…this needs to stop."

Cautiously, Gwen perched next to him, unsure what to say. She could hardly tell Arthur Lancelot had been spying on Uther; for one thing, she didn't know what the boys planned to say about it. She didn't want Arthur to think all of them were lying to him. Actually, she just didn't want to lie to him. At all. In any way. And at the same time, to tell him his best friend had gone behind his back…

She wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Look, Arthur, this…we knew he was never going to react well to us…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, a look of fury stabbing across his pale features. "What? Is that why?"

Backtracking fast, Gwen shook her head vigorously. "N-no. No that wasn't it. But think about it, Uther would never have been happy about us. Something like this was bound to happen eventually."

The 'prince' seemed confused now, frowning at her. "Wait, so he knows about us now?"

Gwen bit her lip, looking to the door and wishing she could just tell him the truth. "No. I mean, it wasn't like he wouldn't lose his temper with me at some point. At least now…I don't have to um…wait for it?"

Arthur looked horrified. "So you just have to sit there; to put up with us? To you, being with me means taking beatings from him?"

Frowning, Gwen tried to figure out the way to phrase what she wanted to say; the way she felt for Arthur, the way she felt towards his father. "No…no it's not that. I…I admit that I do not respect your father; I do not agree with his principles, or his methods. However, I _do_ respect you, and the things you care for, and I also know that if he is your father then somewhere, there must be something good in him. And even if there wasn't; even if he was the most cruel, the most spiteful, the most tyrannical monster, if you loved him, I would be quiet, and deal with him, and I would love you, dearly, so much, no matter who he was. Because you're you; you're my Arthur. You're not your father, and I know that."

She reached out, brushing her thumb over the side of Arthur's face. He reached up to hold her hand there, and both of them remembered a hundred moments in another time; another world, where they loved each other, just as they did now. Both quietly brushed off the memories and tried not to dream. "Do you see what I mean?" Gwen asked, gently.

Arthur nodded, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and a cranberry blush flushed into her cheeks. He laughed a little, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "You know, I thought _I _was supposed to be consoling _you._"

Gwen shrugged, smiling. "Well, it helps me to help others, especially you. Besides, figuring out how to talk to you about it helped me work out how I feel towards your father. I don't think I'm so frightened of him any more."

Holding her tight, protectively, Arthur murmured gently into her ear. "It's alright, you never need to be. I'm here."

"I know." Gwen lifted her head to press a light kiss to his lips and Arthur smiled.

"Alright, come on, much as I'd love to stay here with you, the others will want explanations, and Morgana and I should probably head back soon for dinner."

After a while, Morgana and Merlin came back inside. Their pale noses were red, their cheeks flushed; it was really quite ridiculous how perfectly they matched each other, their long slender fingers entwined, dark hair ruffled. Lancelot smiled; he couldn't remember having seen his friends so happy, nor could Gwaine, though he managed to keep a better lid on his happiness. Arthur rolled his eyes and Gwen made a soft sound much like a squeal.

"Oh, you two are so _cute_ together!"

Both Merlin and Morgana blushed more deeply, but they didn't let go of each other. Though he was smiling, there was sadness in his eyes, and he reached out to wrap an arm round Gwen.

"You alright?" His voice was soft, gentle, only Arthur and Morgana picked up the quiet anger in it too.

Sounding choked, Arthur checked what he'd already figured out. "So Morgana caught you up on…on everything…?"

Merlin nodded; wondering how the Pendragons would react to what he'd figured out not long after Morgana had filled him in: that Gwen had been hurt most likely because of Lancelot's betrayal. For a second, his eyes met Lancelot's. The other boy looked away.

Arthur checked the time, and made a soft sound of surprise. "Ah, right. Morgana, we have to go; Mer, could you ask Gaius if it's ok for Gwen to stay here? I think it would make both of us feel better if she was…out of the firing line."

"Of course, she can have my bed." Gwen went to protest and Merlin shushed her, eyes twinkling. "I won't hear of it Gwen, besides, you have no idea how comfy that sofa is."

Gwaine stood up, stretching, and then thumped Lancelot on the back. "Yeah, we should probably be off too. Come on Lance, I'll be your escort."

"As if I'd need one." Lancelot replied, rolling his eyes, but he stood to follow his friend out, eyes quickly flickering to Guinevere, who flushed and looked away.

A soft, sick feeling crept through Merlin's stomach. Things were brilliant by now…but he couldn't help being aware of how soon they could fall apart; Morgana's fury with Uther when she'd recounted his actions toward Gwen could so easily turn to something more; Lancelot's pining for Guinevere…they'd all been through what happened when that developed. The young warlock sighed, feeling the most enormous weight on his shoulders…once again, it was like he was behind the scenes, balancing them all out, desperately trying not to drop the weight of his friends or all the lives that hung in the balance.

Soft lips on his cheek brought him back to the present. He turned when Morgana gently dropped his hand, meeting her blue-green eyes. He could see anger there, it frightened him, and fear, and sadness. But love, too, he thought. He hoped. Smiling bravely, he leaned forward to kiss her lips, and she smiled, running her hands through his hair. Arthur's pronounced cough broke them apart and Morgana stuck her tongue out at her brother. She turned to Merlin, grinning.

"Wish me luck with Uther." Internally, Merlin winced; he could see why Arthur needed Uther, to learn and grow from his father's example and his mistakes, to become the leader he could be. But the old Pendragon's effect on Morgana could well tip the scales past the good he was tentatively piling on. He nodded, took Morgana's hand.

"If there's any trouble, come to me, ok? Don't do anything reckless?"

Morgana laughed, expression untroubled, brow smooth. Girlish mischief danced across the curl of her lip. "Merlin, when have I ever?"

He just raised his eyebrows and she laughed again, kissing him once more on the cheek before following Arthur to the door. She waved once she was outside; a soft powder of snow dusted the ground, and pulled her hat over her ears protectively. Arthur rolled his eyes, nodding to Merlin and Gwen, and together, the Pendragons walked away.

Gwen stood in the doorway for a while, staring after Arthur and her best friend, and then she turned to Merlin with a small smile. "Come on Mer. Lets get some dinner."

The next morning, Merlin woke with a groan and a crick in his neck. Gritting his teeth, he gingerly rolled his head, finding the right spot and massaging it carefully. Using his other hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, he stood and made his bleary way to the kitchen.

When he got there, his eyes touched the kettle, which began to shriek, and behind him Gwen scolded, "_Mer_lin, you know what happens when you look at it."

Merlin jumped, spinning to see the small, soft girl behind him, smiling, a bowl of cereal in hand, already dressed for a day at college. He blinked. "Um…? Gwen? Kettle? Wait… what?"

Gwen giggled. "Think hard Mer."

He did, and after a moment his eyes widened, recalling all the events of last night. He glared at the kettle, eyes going gold, and though it continued to steam, it went completely silent; as if someone had muted it. "Lucky that didn't go off when Arthur and Morgana were here…"

Nodding solemnly, Gwen sat down at the table, looking up at him with a serious expression. "Yeah…you have to tell them soon you Merlin. I mean, it's not like they'd judge you or anything. And they'll be so heartbroken if they find out any other way."

Gritting his teeth, Merlin dropped some bread in the toaster. Gwen was right, of course, but he didn't really want to start facing his responsibilities so early in the morning.

"Oh, also," Merlin looked over to the girl as she started speaking again. "Gwaine told Lancelot he met your Mum yesterday, and I was just wondering if me and Lance could meet her too."

Merlin took the toast from the toaster gingerly, dropping it quickly on a plate before it burnt his fingers and grabbing some butter and honey, bringing them over to the table and rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down. "Um…well…."

Gwen leaned forwards, her big brown eyes going even wider, her brows pulling up in the most heart melting rendition of 'puppy dog eyes' Merlin had ever seen. He lasted about twenty seconds before he raised his hands in defeat, laughing. "Alright, alright, I'll take you over this afternoon."

Opposite him, Gwen squealed, clapping her hands. "Oooh yes! Thankyou Merlin!"

He shrugged, shaking his head, then looked round the kitchen, frowning. "Come to think of it, Gwen, have you seen Gaius? When did he get back last night?"

"Quite late." Gwen frowned. "I did see him this morning when he woke up, but then he went down to the basement."

Merlin nodded as comprehension dawned. "Ah. Right, that explains it." He looked behind him, careful not to do his neck in again, and peered at the open doorway to the basement. As if on cue, there was a triumphant shout, then a bang and a cloud of noxious green smoke erupted up the stairs.

Faster than he would have thought possible, Merlin leapt to his feet, swinging open all the windows and grabbing a newspaper from the table, using it to waft the smoke away, pulling his shirt up over his nose and mouth. After a few minutes, Gaius came up the stairs, eyes streaming, eyebrows singed and choking. A few more minutes passed and the smoke dissipated. Catching his breath, the old man gave Merlin look of open admiration.

"Well done my boy. Didn't even set off the fire alarm this time."

Merlin shrugged, trying not to roll his eyes. "Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect."


	38. Tip off and Feminism

"Sorry I'm late Miss!" Merlin tumbled into the class, tie not quite done right, hair still mussed from sleep. It was only after the smoke had cleared that Gaius and Gwen had decided to tell him he had five minutes till school started.

At the back of the classroom, Gwen blushed and mouthed a 'sorry'. Next to her, Arthur smirked, Morgana pulled an expression of sympathy, and Lancelot grinned. Merlin wasn't sure what the rest of the class were doing. He didn't really care, though he wished Gwaine would drop Spanish already; then French really would be his favorite lesson.

Miss Claire simply raised an eyebrow and indicated for Merlin to take his seat, though there was no genuine anger in her soft brown eyes and he knew not to expect from her some sort of cruel and unusual punishment. He had to admit, it made it very hard for him to dislike the woman the longer he knew her. She smiled a little. "Il n'est rien, Merlin. In fact, your timing is perfect; just in time for the CLP broadcast."

A few of the posh yobs in the class gave exaggerated groans, but fell silent with a glare from Claire. For once, Merlin paid more attention than usual; he could see Lancelot doing the same, and, strangely enough, Arthur.

The broadcast's signature drum roll and fanfare came onto the radio, and then the voice of an American man came on. "Mornin' Britain, last night we had the first snow of the year, and I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to get into the festive spirit.

"However, just before we start celebrating, here's a few more updates for you from the Chinese Liberation Party; or, as we are more commonly known, the CLP. It really is much less of a mouthful, don'tcha think?" The man laughed, and Merlin couldn't help a small smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth.

"So, relations with the USA have gone downhill rapidly. China is considering declaring war on America after its agents came into Beijing and set off three bombs in the underground subway. The death toll currently lies at 970 innocent civilians; men, women and children. China did not want to fall into this situation, but nor are we willing to sit and allow this sort of thing to happen. Every life is of equal worth, and we will not allow our people's deaths to go in vain."

There was an almost frightening, fanatic quality to the man's tone, but barely anyone noticed. Arthur had his fists clenched; so did Lancelot, they were too distracted by the attack and their own sense of the injustice of it. After a moment, the announcer continued.

"So. Back to Britain. The CLP has sent out investigatory teams to private schools across the country in order to assess the treatment of so called 'scholarship' and 'benefits' students by both their peers and the staff. If there's corruption in your school; get in touch as soon as you can, just call our helpline or go on our website w w w dot CLP dot com.

"Finally, our organization, HEART UK; the Housing Estate Aid and Rescue Trust," Merlin, Lancelot and Arthur all looked up to meet Miss Claire's gaze. She gave them a small smile.

"At the moment we're doing all we can to help the victims of the recent bombings. We believe we may have some leads on the perpetrators, however, apparently a political organization's charitable trust is not to be taken seriously; instead we must beg you and anyone you know to be incredibly careful of who you trust. Have faith. We will save you. We will not give up the fight."

Merlin and his friends nodded, the drumroll and fanfare sounded. Miss Claire switched off the radio and clapped her hands, picking up a whiteboard marker. "Right then, so, today we'll be working on the subjunctive."

Claire stopped Merlin on his way out at the end of the lesson. Arthur and Lancelot, ahead of him, waited at the end of the corridor. Worry spiked through Merlin' heart as he noted the anxiety on his teacher's face.

"Yes Miss? What is it?"

"Merlin, we have a team which has been tracking Mori down. We finally got a lead, but…" Her big brown eyes watered, her eyebrows pulled up in concern. Merlin wondered how he could seriously have ever suspected her; she was so genuine.

"But what?" His voice was urgent but gentle. He knew her concern was for him; it was touching.

"He's going to meet your mother today, at four o'clock. I don't know what he'll do. Our team can't go to stop him; some of his cronies have been tracking them down and they've had to go into a safe house. We're not the police; mostly just volunteers. Look, I _know_, God, trust me I know that you're just a kid but…someone has to be with her. Because, I, I don't know what he'll do. I organized some money to be sent to her to pay off her debts, and some medicine to help wean her off the addiction."

Melrin's eyebrows leapt, and a wave of gratitude went through him.

"But that doesn't explain why he's going to meet her today. I'm sorry to put all this pressure on you Merlin, I really am, but…you need to get there before he does." Miss Claire bit her lip, looking utterly torn, half as if she wished she hadn't said anything.

Nodding, heart beating hard in his chest, worry for his mother coursing through him, Merlin gave his teacher a small smile. "It's ok. I've..dealt with this kind of person before. Thankyou."

Beaming, Claire shook her head, openly staring at him. "You are so ridiculously brave Merlin. Honestly, those who've…who've treated you poorly, they have no idea."

Blushing a bit, Merlin ducked his head, turning to leave. "Um, cheers Miss."

"Oh, Merlin!" Claire's voice made him turn again and he watched as she went into her desk, pulling out something quite small and black. A gun. Merlin's eyes widened, and she saw the fear and shock on his face, but she shook her head. "No, no it's ok; it doesn't have bullets." She did something to open the barrel, and withdrew a small, dart-like syringe. "They're just tranquilisers; the worst they'll do is knock someone out for about 5 hours. Just in case, ok? I shouldn't be giving this to you…but I don't want you to get hurt. Not on my account."

Flattered, Merlin gingerly took the weapon, checking the safety before slipping it into his back, and nodding sincerely at Miss Claire. "Thankyou."

She smiled softly, big brown eyes sparkling. "Not a problem."

"So we still get to meet today then?"

Gwaine and Lancelot grinned at their friend as Merlin served them their food. He smiled. "You know her name's Hunith, not '.' "

Gwaine shrugged, taking his tray. "Yeah. But Mrs. Merlin is so much catchier." Merlin grinned.

"Alright, well, either way we are going to see her; we'll head off about three, ok?" Worry darted over his brow, and his jaw tensed as he saw Gwen and Morgana come into the lunch hall. "But…I'm not sure if Gwen should come this time. Ok?"

Lancelot frowned at him, but Merlin's attention was pulled away by the next pupil waiting to be served.

Sitting down next to Gwaine, Lancelot raised his eyebrows at his friend. "What do you think that was about?"

"Beats me. Arthur said something about your French teacher having a word with him?" Gwaine didn't sound particularly interested as he began to dig into his roast. Lancelot nodded absently, poking at his food.

"Yeah, she kept him behind, gave him something. You know, in the CLP broadcast this morning they made a note of mentioning corruption in schools."

Gwaine snorted, rolling his eyes. "Listen to you, you sound like a bloody fanatic; who cares what they put in their broadcasts?"

"I do. You know, they have a lot more political weight to throw around than they did a few months ago, especially with all these bombings. Some of us don't think equality is that overrated." Lancelot's tone was defensive, and Gwaine held up a hand in a show of apology.

"Alright, alright, well, if corruption in schools is what they're worried about, then this place is going to become an institutional metaphor for the titanic."

Lancelot looked troubled, thinking about an envelope, and a voice recorder, and Arthur. "Yeah…I know."

It was at that point that the blonde prince and Gwen decided to sit with them; Morgana never ate lunch during the normal time any more, instead she skipped lessons to have it with Merlin. None of them were sure if this was a protest against the system, or just resulting from the fact that the couple seemed almost inseparable.

"Hey Gwen." Gwaine said, cheerily. Arthur gave him a look and he chuckled. "Woops, sorry, _hi_ Arthur. Did the little prince feel left out? Did he really? Awww, poor little prince." Arthur went red and Lancelot chuckled. Gwen gave Gwaine a pointed look and the boy went silent.

It didn't last long. "Oooh, Arty, do you need your girlfriend to protect you? Not like you, big strong prince needing a girly to stick up for you." Gwaine was laughing, so the edge was off his words, and after a few moments of trying to stay serious, Arthur grinned, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Alright Gwaine, shut up. You coming to training today? Maybe planning on turning up on time for once?"

Gwaine yawned. "Nah, being on time is overrated, besides, me and Lance have an appointment to keep."

Lancelot nodded, trying very very hard to ignore the questioning look Gwen gave him when they left her out. Arthur grimaced.

"Ugh, that means I have to put up with Kay and his lot. God, thanks guys, what happened to loyalty?"

"We all have to deal with our demons at some point Arthur." Lancelot said, smiling. Arthur raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between demons and the greasy, stuck up version of a human mosquito." Gwaine burst out laughing, and Lancelot and Gwen grinned. Getting out his phone, Gwaine punched in a quick text.

"Merlin _has_ to hear that one."

A few moments later, Gwen got a text as well, cautiously getting out her phone while the boys continued to tease each other. It was from Gwaine.

'_Mer sez u cnt cum 2day. Dunno y. sorry luv. Xx'_

Gwen frowned, not noticing Arthur glancing over her shoulder. A little put out, she slipped the phone back into her pocket, before glancing over at Merlin, still behind the counter. He looked up, feeling her eyes on him, and gave her a wide beam that seemed just a little forced before turning back to his 'duties.'

She loved Merlin, she really did, he was one of the greatest friends she'd ever had. But…sometimes it was just so _hard_ to know what was going on in that head of his. She only hoped it was nothing serious. She only hoped he'd be safe.

Arthur, in the mean time, thought about what Miss Claire had said; about not giving Merlin all the facts. He thought about the only reason Merlin would leave Gwen out of something at such short notice; to protect her. And he thought about what he would do if Merlin got hurt and he could have done something about it.

Glancing over to his friend, Arthur made a decision. And it had absolutely nothing to do with avoiding Kay and his cronies.

Later that afternoon, Lancelot and Gwaine stood outside Gaius' house, waiting for Merlin to get the door. After a few moments he did, pulling a black coat over his long, skinny limbs. He smiled when he saw them, then paused, rubbing his hands together. It hadn't snowed again, but what was left from the night before had frozen, and the cold had deepened.

Merlin paused, looking at his friends. Part of him very badly wanted to tell them to go home, or go to training; to stay out the way and keep safe. Another was starting to realize that learning how to rely on them was progress.

"Ok, my Mum…she's got a drug addiction. And her dealer; her new dealer, goes by the alias 'Mori.' He's already attacked her twice, and Miss Claire told me this morning that he's coming to meet her at four o'clock, in spite of the fact the CLP has helped her pay off her debt, so he has no reason too. The CLP can't send assistance because things have gotten complicated, so she told me. She gave me this gun; it's just got tranquilizers in though, no bullets. So…I'm going to help my Mum. You guys can do what you like; but you ought to know that this Mori guy is dangerous."

Gwaine grinned. "Well, you know I'm coming. I owe him a bump on the head from our last encounter. Besides; there's no way I'd let you go by yourself."

Merlin turned to Lancelot, who just raised an eyebrow, disbelief written across his handsome face. "Merlin, what do you _think_ I'm going to say?"

Beaming, Merlin nodded. "Ok, well, I got these, just in case you said that." He reached behind him, getting two hockey sticks from the doorway. "Gaius knows where we've gone, so we've got to be back by evening or else he has serious cause to worry. Also," Merlin dropped his voice a little, "also, I've been practicing some spells that should help out if things get really messy."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Gwaine laughed. "Makes me wonder why you need us at all." When Merlin opened his mouth to reply, he held up a hand. "It's only a joke Mer, I get you're powerful and everything, but it's not like you've had much time to control this stuff. Now then, shouldn't we head off? Wouldn't want to miss our appointment."

Trepidation sat heavy in the bellies of all three, but they didn't share that; they knew it, they didn't need to put it into words. Instead they smiled at each other, heading off to the estate. They didn't notice Arthur, way behind them, standing outside his house, a cricket bat in hand, or Gwen and Morgana in the window of the Pendragon's house, watching with worry in their eyes.

In Morgana's room, Gwen looked to her friend, about to speak when the Pendragon stopped her. "I know what you're going to say, but first we've got to stop Arthur."

With that, Morgana ran from the room, jumping down the stairs two at a time, Gwen hot on her heels. Arthur had already started off by the time they flung the door open, so Morgana grabbed the closest thing to hand; one of her shoes, and lobbed it as hard as she could. It bounced off Arthur's head and he made a sound of annoyance, turning back.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted. He took a few steps back towards them, glancing over his shoulder to where Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot were already heading out of sight.

"What is it? Look, Merlin needs my help; I _have_ to go."

While her brother was talking, Morgana was pulling on her shoes and grabbing a coat. It didn't take Gwen long to catch on and do the same. Stepping outside, Morgana locked the door, ignoring Arthur's irritated protests.

"Listen, if Merlin is in trouble, then I'm coming too."

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Look, Morgana, that's touching and everything, but it's too dangerous."

Gritting her teeth, Morgana flung an arm back at Gwen, who was a few feet away. "If it was Gwen, what would you do?"

"Yes, but Morgana, this is a fight, and in case it escaped your notice, you're a girl."

By this point, Gwen had reached them, and her eyes widened in surprise, brow pulling down in annoyance when she heard Arthur's words. "And in case it escaped _your_ notice Arthur Pendragon, this is the 21st century, and we are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves."

She nodded at Morgana, who grinned and dug around in her pocket, withdrawing two cans of pepper spray and a short bar of metal. She flicked it and it lengthened to about a foot. Chucking the pepper spray to Guinvevere, Morgana smirked at her brother's shocked face. "Well, what are you waiting for Arthur? At this rate we're going to lose them."

She started to head off, Arthur and Gwen following not far behind. Somewhat remorseful for having irritated Gwen, Arthur went to her, taking her hand. "Look, Guinevere, I don't mean any offense, it's just, I really _really_ don't want you getting hurt. Won't you please go back?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, dropping his hand and looking more fierce than he'd seen her yet. "Look, Arthur, if you're too scared, that's fine by me, but shut up. I'm going to help Merlin, and there really is nothing you can do to stop me."

With that, she walked off, dark curly hair pulled up in a ponytail, a black leather jacket wrapped tightly around her. Arthur shook his head, his worry momentarily overridden by a very deep, sincere respect as the image of his queen, dressed in a long red cloak, marching off to prove how brave she could be swam in his vision.

Grinning, he sighed, jogging a little to catch up, putting his arm around her waist when he did and murmuring in her ear.

"Guinevere, I bloody love you."

Gwaine was the first to spot Mori; unsurprising really, since he was the only one who'd actually met him. Quickly, he grabbed Merlin and Lancelot and kept them just out of the drug dealer's line of sight.

"That's him, in the playground, on the phone."

Merlin nodded, peering round the corner, eyes dancing through the litter-strewn area before they rested on a long, wiry figure with a ponytail, dressed in black and draped lazily over one of the swings, spindly fingers delicately balancing an expensive looking phone against his ear.

A burst of anger went through him. This was the man who'd attacked his mother; who'd frightened her; who'd scarred her. He'd pay. The swing Mori was on quite suddenly swung, hard, apparently of its own accord, throwing the dealer into the air. Mori contorted his body in mid-air, landing cat-like on his feet. Merlin raised his eyebrows, ducking back behind the wall when the tall man spun round, searching the playground for something.

"Ok, he might know we're here." Gwaine and Lancelot frowned.

"How do you-" Lancelot began, when a knife kissed Merlin's throat. The raven-haired warlock stiffened, blood running cold, and his friends froze.

Cold, thin hands wrapped hard around Merlin's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. Hot breath tickled his throat and the cold flesh of thin lips tickled his ear. "Hello Mr. Emrys. I'd hoped I'd get the chance to make your acquaintance."

Merlin shuddered. The few people who knew of him didn't tend to wish him well. He grit his teeth, hoping that Lancelot and Gwaine would just leave. "What do you want, Mori?"

A thin, mirthless chuckle shook the air against Merlin's cheek, and the knife pressed a little deeper into his throat, drawing a stinging crimson cut against his skin. "Oh no, , I think I'll do the talking. Lancelot, Gwaine," He sounded amused as he said the boy's names; though whether it was the names themselves or the boys' shock that amused him, none of them could be sure. "If you want to be sure of saving your lives, leave now. If you want to stay with your little friend, we'll be going left."

There was the rustle of fabric behind him, which Merlin imagined to be Mori jerking his head in the right direction. He glanced left, but all he could see was a garage; the door was closed, rusting and covered in graffiti. Merlin grit his teeth. It didn't bode well.

Mori started dragging Merlin towards the garage, and without a moment's hesitation Gwaine and Lancelot followed. Mori paused about halfway. "If you two are coming, you better drop your weapons." There was a clatter of wood, and Merlin grimaced; they didn't know what they were up against. Though he appreciated his friend's loyalty, he wished they'd just leave. He didn't want them being hurt on his account.

Mori knocked on the garage door three times with his elbow, and it began to roll upwards with a screech. A group of men and women in similar black apparel stepped forward, making short work of grabbing Gwaine and Lancelot and binding their hands with plastic ties. Gwaine turned to Merlin, giving him an attempt at a brave grin. "Well, looks like we've fallen into a bit of bother."

One of the masked figures grunted. "No kidding." And then Gwaine fell to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head. Merlin's eyes widened, opening his mouth to shout for his friend when something thin and cold bit into his wrist. He had a precious second to recognize the all too familiar rush of liquid into his bloodstream, and then consciousness slipped away from him like smoke in the breeze.


	39. Butler

By the time Arthur, Gwen and Morgana got to the estate, Merlin and the others were out of sight. Frowning, Arthur's grip tightened on the rubber-wrapped handle of his cricket bat and he stepped carefully into the open; onto a cracked path next to a rubbish covered playground. Before him, a block of flats rose in a tower of grey filth.

Suppressing the disdain and disgust rising in him that he'd been conditioned to feel by his father for as long as he could remember; Arthur replaced it with an image of Merlin, and thoughts of all the injustice that was going on in Ryderton alone. He heard Morgana and Gwen step out from behind him, taking in their surroundings; behind them to their left was an old garage – the door was shut, rusting and covered in graffiti, none of them paid it much attention. Beyond that, a path stretched on besides a handful of sickly looking trees; birch and ash mostly, to another part of the estate.

Gwen sighed, eyes scanning the dozens of doors in front of them, utterly unperturbed by her surroundings. It surprised Arthur, till he remembered what she'd said about her father and realized she'd probably grown up somewhere much like this.

"We don't even know where to start; she could be in any of these, and if the boys are in a fight then we don't have much time…"

Next to them, Morgana took a deep breath, and then she started walking towards the stairs that led to the next level of flats. Gwen blinked in surprise and Arthur frowned, jogging a little to catch up with his sister.

"Morgana? What are you doing? You don't know where you're going."

"Yes, I do." Morgana sounded sure and stubborn; rarely a good thing, and her blue-green eyes were hard as arctic ice.

Feeling like he was lecturing a toddler, Arthur raised his eyes heavenwards. "No, you don't. Look, I know you're all loved up with Merlin, but I _know_ you've never been here before, and if you haven't, you don't know which flat belongs to Merlin's Mum."

"You're wrong. Look, Arthur, just trust me." Morgana sounded irritated, her voice was urgent, and already she was trying to pull away, head towards the stairs. Gwen stood between the siblings, confusion fixed on her features as she bit her lip.

"On what grounds, Morgana? Look, we're wasting time." The worry for his friends was eating away at Arthur's gut like some sort of creature or sickness, and he wished for once his sister would just cooperate. Morgana's jaw tensed, and then she took a deep breath, staring hard into his eyes.

"I'm your sister. Trust me. You _know_ I'm not going to mess this up. Not when it concerns Merlin. Just…trust me. I know what I'm doing." Her gaze flickered away, and while Arthur took in her words, she pulled her arm out of his grip, going up the stairs two at a time. After a second, Gwen followed her, glancing back at Arthur on her way.

Heaving a sigh, Arthur shook his head, setting off to follow them. "You better be right Morgana."

She didn't reply.

Morgana hoped she was right; this was one of the first times she personally had taken action on her dreams. But she kept Merlin: his smile and his eyes, fixed in her mind as she walked along the balcony, reaching number 14 at last. Taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore the flutterings of unease in her stomach, she reached up to knock on the door.

As she did, it swung inwards, and she found herself confronted with a tall, brown haired man. He was stout, middle aged; with a friendly smile and light brown eyes. He wasn't Merlin's mother. He wasn't the woman she'd Seen.

Feeling a sick wash of disappointment, Morgana slumped, shaking her head, opening her mouth to apologise for disturbing him when a woman came to the doorway.

She was quite small: shorter than Morgana, with dark wavy hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. It wasn't easy to pin any feature that she and her son shared, but he was there, written all over her face: Merlin.

Morgana beamed, holding out a hand to the bewildered looking woman; pretending not to notice the bags under her eyes, the unhealthy sallow shade of her skin. ", it's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman paused before taking Morgana's hand in hers; it was rough, warm and calloused and she smiled tentatively when Arthur and Gwen came into view behind the seer. "Hunith is fine; are you…friends of Merlin's?"

Nodding, Morgana went to reply when Arthur beat her to it. "Pleasure to meet you Hunith; I'm Arthur Pendragon and this is Guinevere, though she prefers Gwen, you've met my sister Morgana. We're all friends of Merlin's, have you seen him?"

Hunith bit her lip, eyes flickering to the garage, her forehead creasing in a mess of worry. She nodded, wordlessly, looking to the brown haired man beside her. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen all noticed the badge he wore this time; it was red, with a white heart, and read 'Gerald Barker. HEART UK.'

"Apparently, your friend's got himself in a bit of trouble. Hunith called abut five minutes ago, luckily I wasn't far off, but I didn't want to leave her by herself. A suspicious looking figure dragged this Merlin and his friends into that garage over there." Gerald nodded to it, mouth twisting as he continued. "I wanted to help, but I couldn't leave her here by herself. I tried the police, but as soon as they learned I was CLP, and that it was on the estate, they told me to stop wasting their time."

Arthur groaned in exasperation, knuckles whitening on the grip of his cricket bat. "Alright, thanks Mr. Barker. If we're not back in a few minutes, tell them Uther Pendragon's twins need some help. That should force them to get a move on." Gerald's eyes widened when Arthur revealed who he and Morgana were, he opened his mouth to say something, but by that point the prat was already jogging back along the balcony, heading for the stairs, eyes fixed on the garage. Morgana was hot on his heels, and Gwen only paused to give them an apologetic smile.

"Be right back."

Worried, Hunith and Gerald watched from her doorway as the children made their way to the garage. Hunith put a hand to her mouth, and Gerald gave her a pat on the back, brown eyes narrowed in concern and something else. "It's alright . It'll be alright."

In the garage, Merlin blinked blearily awake. The first thing he saw was a tray of vials and syringes. His heart began thumping wildly, and his eyes burned gold. In a second, everything exploded in a shatter of glass and plastic. A handful of the black-clad men and women made sounds of shock and surprise, flinching back, and Mori's cold laugh echoed in his ear. Merlin turned his head, taking stock of the fact his hands were bound, searching out Gwaine and Lancelot; tied up in a corner but unharmed from what he could see.

A rough semi-circle of their attackers stood in front of him, staring at him from the safety of their balaclavas as he got to his feet with surprising ease; he'd had a lot of practice getting up with his hands bound. Mori turned to his followers and Merlin continued to take in his surroundings, awkwardly rolling his shoulders to get rid of the cramp.

"Do you see what this means? If we could control this boy and his power, put it to good use, the party would be near unstoppable."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, and he wasn't the only one who looked unconvinced. One of the other men gestured casually to the tray of broken vials with a solid looking handgun. "That could have been a fluke; you don't know how 'powerful' he is, or if he can control it."

"You want proof?" There was a smile in Mori's voice, his long black hair swung as he surveyed the other's masked faces, meeting their eyes. A woman towards the back shrugged.

"Well, it'd be a start Mori. Especially if you want us risking so much."

Mori turned to Merlin, a thin, cruel smile pulling his pale face into a grotesque sort of mask, twisting the silver scar under his left eye. "Well, you heard them boy, show them what you can do."

"Um…no." Merlin replied, frowning. He knew Mori could hurt him, but he wasn't afraid of him. He'd been hurt worse. Bravely, he stared into the eyes of the older man, waiting for his next move.

He didn't have to wait long, in a movement that was almost blindingly fast, Mori whipped out a knife, going to slam it into Merlin's side and puncture his lung. Merlin's eyes widened, going gold and slowing time so he could swerve out of the way.

Time sped back to normal and Merlin strained against his hand ties, breathing fast. Mori laughed, but there were still a few cynics who needed 'convincing.'

"Could have been a fluke."

Mori grinned, titling his head to the side; his greasy black hair swung past his corpse-pale face. "You heard them Merlin." He lunged again, going for Merlin's heart. The boy took a precious second to look behind him and realize he had nowhere to go; only concrete wall. Panicked, he shouted "_Téann __shiúl!" _His eyes went gold again as Mori flew back through the air, crashing into a group of the others.

By this time, Gwaine and Lancelot had woken up and were struggling to their feet. Gwaine grinned, stepping out of the way as another of their captors fell down, whistling. "Woo! Go Merlin!"

Someone punched him in the face, and Merlin frowned, but Gwaine just stuck his tongue out at his attacker. It earned him another punch, but it was enough to reassure Merlin that he was alright.

Extricating himself from the pile of men and women getting back to their feet, Mori grinned. "You see now? You see what he could do?"

Those still standing, and those getting to their feet, nodded enthusiastically. Mori turned to Merlin, the smile not leaving his face as he withdrew a syringe from his pocket.

"Now then, since you've so kindly got them on our side, do me a favor and don't struggle. I've been going through the notes of a friend of yours: the name Nimueh ring a bell?"

Merlin caught his breath, staring wide eyed at the translucent yellow liquid in the syringe. Most of the poisons Nimueh had tried blurred together in his memory, a web of pain and sickness. But this one…he remembered this one. It'd been hard for him to breathe for days; made him cough blood. He couldn't stand, he shook endlessly, he got cold, so very cold. And, most importantly, no matter what he tried, he couldn't touch his power: his magic. Instead he'd throw up, and pain would pound through his skull.

Stumbling back into the wall, Merlin shook his head, trying to call on his power; use it to knock the syringe out of Mori's hand, push him away. It did nothing. He wasn't in full control yet, and unless he could get past the fear building in his veins, he'd be powerless. Vaguely, he was aware of himself pleading, frantically, whilst the sea of people in black watched him: cold curiosity the only emotion in their eyes. Behind them, Lancelot and Gwaine were frowning, struggling against the bonds that had them bound to a pipe, worry and fear evident on their faces.

"P-please, please not that…you don't understand, I…please, I won't use my magic, just don't use that."

All the time he was speaking, Merlin was forcing himself to calm down. By now, Mori had turned him around, slipping up the sleeve of his jumper, exposing his wrist. Merlin took another deep breath, and reached for the thread of his magic. There was another crash, and the hand on his arm disappeared. Merlin grinned, turning round to see Mori getting to his feet with a snarl, syringe still gripped tightly in his hand. Gwaine laughed, and Mori turned to him and Lancelot.

"Someone, get a gun to their heads."

Two men broke off from the main group, one of them the man who'd spoke earlier. Grabbing Gwaine and Lancelot's arms both withdrew heavy looking shotguns from their jackets. They flicked off the safety catches in quick succession, pressing the barrels of the weapons to Gwaine and Lancelot's foreheads. Silence fell in the room, and the boys tensed.

Sensing he had the upper hand once more, Mori smiled. "Now then, Merlin, you're going to stay still, and I'm going to pour the contents of this little syringe into your veins, and then you're going to come with us."

Unable to see a way out of this, his magic well out of reach thanks to his worry for his friends, Merlin nodded, once, jaw tense, goosebumps rising on his skin as Mori approached.

The faint scratch of the needle was nothing to the sensation of the poison running into his veins. Merlin choked, screwing his eyes shut in agony and doubling over as it rushed through his blood; burning and aching, suffocating, shutting away some vital part of him. Already his face and fingers felt numb, like the blood had been cut off, and his vision was blurred. Vaguely, he was aware of Gwaine shouting, some sort of banging, gun shot, a scuffle. He hardly noticed Mori letting go of him, falling to his knees in what felt like slow motion. There was a crash, and a wash of light, and then he lost the little strength that was left to him, and lay on the ground, face pressed against concrete he could only assume was freezing; he felt nothing.

When Merlin woke up, he was home. Not Gaius', or Elizabeth House. He was in a flat, his mother's. A soft blanket had been pulled over him, and there was a murmur of voices coming from a direction he assumed was the kitchen.

Gritting his teeth, he went to sit up; trying to ignore by sheer force of will the lack of strength in his limbs, the pounding in his head and the vomit rising in his throat. A cool, slender hand rested on his forehead and mentally Merlin felt a little relief; at least feeling was returning. That was probably a good sign.

He frowned when Morgana's face came into view: wondering if he was hallucinating. She shouldn't be there. But she was. She smiled at him gently, shaking her head and opening her lips to speak. Her voice sounded far away, like he was underwater.

"You need to rest. We don't know what was in that syringe, and until we do you're not going anywhere. You'll just make yourself sick."

Reluctantly Merlin nodded, collecting his thoughts. Suddenly, two faces swam into his mind. "Lance…? Gwaine?"

Morgana beamed, and Merlin felt a small smile tug at his own mouth in instinctive response. "They're fine, typical that that's the first thing you're worried about. You're too good you know? And before you ask; Mori and the rest are gone. We took care of them easily enough."

"We?" Merlin felt like someone had stuffed a bumper pack of cotton wool down his throat, but his hearing was starting to get a little clearer, and the headache was fading. Tentatively, he took the water Morgana was offering as she explained.

"Gwen, Arthur and I. Honestly, you lot are so stubborn; you should have just asked for our help, you know we'd have given it willingly."

"Gwen?" Merlin heard the surprise coloring his hoarse voice and Morgana giggled.

"Trust me, you should see that girl with a can of pepper spray."

Merlin laughed, though it wasn't long before that turned into a coughing fit. Blood spattered over his hand and Morgana stood, horror on her features. He could hear her calling for someone; her voice sounded urgent, but once again his hearing had faded to giving him little more than noise.

In a few moments, his mother was there, crouched before him. Gently, she brushed a hand over his forehead, a frown forming over her eyes. Merlin stared into them as the darkness took him back.

The second time Merlin woke he felt significantly better. Blinking slowly, his vision sharpened almost immediately, his hearing following not long after. He still had a headache, and felt a little shaky, but compared to before it was nothing…Gingerly sitting up, he noticed someone sitting next to him. Gaius. The elderly man sat forwards, putting a hand to Merlin's forehead before taking his pulse.

He beamed at his foster son, and tentatively Merlin smiled back. Gingerly, Merlin rolled his shoulders, putting a hand to his head. Gaius held out some paracetamol, and Merlin took them gratefully, raising his eyebrows.

"I still don't believe them, but I'll make an exception for you, that was some nasty stuff they gave you." Gaius' wrinkled face became solemn, and he glanced at Hunith's coffee table, where there sat a small, dark purple jar of something that Merlin had little doubt had been forced down his throat. "Just as well I had something that would make a suitable antidote."

Merlin pulled a face, before he remembered the blood on his hand; the coughing, the pain. Then he just smiled. "Thankyou Gaius."

Gaius beamed, helping Merlin to his feet. "Any time my boy." Together, they made their way to the kitchen. Squashed in there, sitting on counters, standing, even, in Gwaine's case, sitting on the floor; were all of Merlin's friends from Pendragon College. Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine and Morgana. Hunith was bustling about making tea, and she beamed when Merlin came in, throwing her arms around him, followed not long after by a hug and a kiss from Morgana, and then another hug from Gwen, and Gwaine. Arthur rolled his eyes at their antics, and Lancelot just smiled, clapping Merlin gently on the back as he walked past.

"Good to have you back mate." Merlin grinned, shrugging and reaching up to a cupboard behind Arthur's head.

"Good to be back."

He pulled open the door, searching for another mug, pushing aside a box of tea bags to check one hadn't got lost. His fingers brushed something plastic, and he frowned, peering in. A small, black device, covered in wires and what looked like blue tack sat, almost innocently next to the mugs and boxes. In the bottom right hand corner, like on Miss Claire's radio, there was the emblem of the CLP, smiling up at him.

A small timer with a red LCD read 00:15. 00:14. 00:13.

Merlin's eyes widened, and he flung out an arm, pushing Arthur and Lancelot off the counter.

00:11.

He spun, grabbing his mother and Morgana, glancing up to see Gwen and Gaius getting to the ground, shocked, Arthur turning to him, the 'prince's blue eyes glancing up to the cupboard, widening in fear as he launched himself at Guinevere, throwing his arms around her.

00:06.

Merlin reached out for Morgana, wrapping his arms tightly around her, pressing his face into her hair, reaching deep inside himself, feeling the magic there, in his blood; gold and hot, still hindered by the poison in his body.

00:03.

Desperately he pulled at it, kissing Morgana's hair, taking his Mother's hand, meeting Gaius' eyes, trying to tell him thankyou, thankyou and sorry and thankyou, for everything you've done.

00:01.

The power began to rise in him, and Merlin's eyes flew open, his skin crackling. Morgana raised her head to meet his eyes, hers widening when she saw the gold in them. A bubble of blue light flickered up around them all…

00:00.

Merlin was the first to open his eyes. Blinking slowly, he coughed a little as he drew in a full breath of smoke. Around them, the faint remnants of the shield, scraps of blue light, were caught and torn away in the wind. Where it had been; over Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen, Gaius, Hunith, Morgana and himself, the kitchen's linoleum tiles and a fragment of counter were almost comically untouched. The fragments of a cup of tea she'd been holding lay forlorn next to Hunith's hand as she sat up, shaking.

Wind howled past them, biting at their skin. Lancelot and Gwaine sat up. "Careful!" Gwaine's voice made Merlin glance up in time to see his friend stop Lancelot from falling off the edge of the floor on which they sat. It was balanced in midair; this tiny concrete island, barely supported by a naked pillar of iron, covered in a few scabs of concrete. All that was left of the flats was a skeletal, blackened framework. About 15 feet below them, a sea of rubble had buried the playground, washed up against the battered old door of the garage.

If you looked hard enough, you could see things other than concrete in the rubble; scraps of fabric, white, hard things that weren't stone, splashes of crimson, hair…Merlin grimaced and looked away. All his friends were staring at him, shock over their faces, none showing it more vividly than Arthur and Morgana, on either side of him. From the distance, the sound of sirens was growing closer.

Merlin took a deep breath. First things first. "It was the CLP. The bomb; it had a CLP flag on it. They're behind the bombings."

Hunith and Lancelot shook their heads, it was Merlin's mother who spoke. "N-no, it can't be. They want to help us. What about Heart?"

Meeting her eyes steadily, Merlin asked her a question, his voice level and calm, in spite of their position. "Who was the last person in that cupboard, other than yourself? Because I know none of this lot even knew there were cups in there. It would have to have been a guest, someone you were familiar with."

Horror and realization dawned on Hunith's face, and one of her hands slipped off the edge of the concrete. Gaius quickly wrapped an arm around her. Blinking away a tear, Hunith managed to speak. "It...it was Gerald. He got the mugs down; when you were in that garage, after your friends had gone to help you. Oh- God…his briefcase. He left it on the counter. I thought it was unusual but I put it in the lounge. And he. He said he had somewhere to be. He left before I could give it to him. Oh God…"

Merlin nodded at Gaius, who gently rubbed Hunith's back as she started to cry, hiding her face, unable to look at the devastation. Gwen, too, was crying, quietly. Arthur kept his arm around her, but he, like his sister was still staring hard at Merlin.

"Mer…your eyes…they…they were _gold…_and now…we shouldn't have survived." Morgana sounded confused, and very, very young. Merlin took a deep breath, reaching out to put a hand on the side of her face. She clung to it, staring at him, her beautiful blue-green eyes swimming with questions and fear.

"Look…Morgana. You know the Arthurian Legends?" Frowning, Morgana nodded, and Merlin tried a small, gentle smile. "We're them. We're…as far as I'm aware…we're the reincarnations of them; I'm Merlin…I'm magic. I saved us with…magic."

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was hurt in her voice now, and the anger Merlin had been afraid off. No disbelief though, not with Morgana, not with her dreams. He chewed the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

"Because I was scared. Because I didn't know how. Because Nimueh tortured me for this. Because I didn't know what 'this' was till recently. Because I didn't want to lose you." For a second, Morgana stared at him, her black hair waving in the wind, and then she nodded, seeming appeased. That was, until another thought occurred to her, and disgust and horror made her mouth fall open.

"But…if we're the reincarnations…then I…I'm _evil._" Before she'd finished the sentence, Merlin was shaking his head, pulling her toward him, stroking her hair and her back, ignoring her resistance at first.

"No no no no no you're not. No. Last time…not all of us have our memories back; Gwaine probably has the most." Out of the corner of his eyes, Merlin saw the others stare at Gwaine, who nodded solemnly. "But listen, Morgana, what I remember, of you…you were broken. But you could always have been good. You still can be. I've told you before, there is _so_ much beauty in you; and kindness, and loyalty and just goodness. I…don't think you'll remember your last life; I don't know why, but I think it was so you could have a fresh start; of all of us. And I promise I'm going to keep you on the right track, ok? If you'll let me."

Merlin bit his lip, feeling naked and vulnerable, hoping against hope that she'd let him help her. After a second, Morgana pulled back to look at him, and then she nodded, once, her blue-green eyes soft and bright with hope. She smiled, slowly. "So…I guess if old you brought me back, in spite of whatever I'd done…I guess you loved me even then." Merlin beamed.

"For more than a thousand years." He leant forward to kiss her and she responded whole heartedly, both of them ignoring Arthur's noise of disgust and Gwaine's wolf whistle. Once they broke apart, Merlin looked to Arthur. "You ok?"

The blonde shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "I'm the once and future king?" Merlin nodded. "You're a wizard?"

He winced. "Warlock." Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling a little before becoming serious again.

"There's going to be a war?" Lancelot, Gwaine and the others looked to Merlin. He nodded again. "We're going to fight?" Merlin nodded. "We're in it together?"

"You couldn't keep me away." Gwaine said, grinning.

Lancelot nodded. "Nor me." He met Arthur's gaze, looking past Gwen and then to Merlin. "I will do right by you." None of them added what he left unspoken, _this time._

Gwen kissed Arthur on the cheek, wiping away her tears as a flotilla of ambulances and police vehicles arrived at the bomb site; along with a sleek, incongruous black jaguar. "Forever."

Morgana shrugged, holding Merlin's hand tight in hers. "Where Merlin goes, I go."

For once, Arthur gave no reaction. Instead he turned at last to his friend; the warlock, meeting his pale blue eyes. Merlin grinned. "What do you think, prat?"

An hour later, they'd all been brought down, tuning out the remarks of the service men and women about their miraculous survival. Instead, they huddled under the blankets provided for them, keeping close together. It had begun to snow.

A man in a sharp suit, with grey hair pulled into a comb over and clever green eyes came over to them, surveying their faces before settling onto Arthur, holding out his hand. Suspicious, Arthur took it while the others watched.

", I presume?" The man's voice was rich and cultured, British. Arthur sighed.

"You've been sent by my father, I presume?"

The suited stranger chuckled, withdrawing something from his pocket; a small leather wallet, which he opened to reveal to Arthur, Merlin and the rest of them. "No, actually, I'm from MI5. You can call me Butler. We have a…proposition, for you, concerning the CLP."

All of them looked up and Butler smiled, pleased to have their attention, before looking past them to the framework that had been the flats, gaze fixing on the one slab that had been left untouched, which stuck out like a sore thumb. He smiled at Arthur.

"But first, why don't we have a little chat about your miraculous survival." His gaze slid past Arthur to settle on Merlin, who had deliberately averted his gaze. Feeling eyes on him, the young warlock looked up into Butler's face, that somehow, in spite of the fact it was utterly straight, managed to look like he was laughing.

"Your thoughts, ?"

~Fin~


End file.
